The Red Witch and the Hellsing Vampire
by noongunfight
Summary: The Slayer Council, and the Hellsing Organization must work together to control the vampire freaks. What happens when Willow meets Sir Integra and the Vampire Alucard? Well, lets say their world is turned upside down!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the ideas, or of the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: This story takes a few years after the defeat of the First, and a year or so after the end of Angel. This story is based on the Hellsing anime, and not the manga comics.

The Red Witch, and the Hellsing Vampire by Magik 

Chapter one: Hellsing, and the Slayer Council

"Hey Willow…your ten o'clock appointment is here to see you!" Damn Summers called out to the witch as she stepped in the Council's main library.

Willow Rosenberg lifted her head from the book she had been reading, and she stared up at the young woman standing before her with an unfocused gaze. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, and said, "Yeah?"

Dawn grinned down at the red head. "You forgot, didn't you Willow? Even when you promised you wouldn't, you did anyways."

The witch blushed scarlet, and then smiled self-conscious. "Yep, I guess I did forget. Where's the representative at?"

"The guys still in the lobby, waiting for you." Was the reply to the question. Dawn tapped her fingers on the tabletop. "He's a little early, so don't worry. You got ten minutes. I've sent tea up to your office."

"Thanks Dawn, that's perfect." Willow praised the younger woman. Dawn was the perfect assistant. She ran the every day on-goings in the building, while the others were kept busy running the Council. Willow stood, and pushed the book she'd been reading to the side. She would get back to it later. "What about Giles, and Buffy? Are they still at the meeting in the city?"

Dawn gave a nod of her head. "Yeah. Buffy called half an hour ago. She said the two of them would be back later this afternoon. The meeting is taking longer then anyone would have thought. She told me to tell you thanks again for doing this. She knows how busy you are, ever since Ken…"

Willow sighed, and went on to reassure the other girl. "Don't worry Dawn. It's been months since Kennedy left. You guys have been a big help, and I'm sorry if I kept to myself too much. I know I've been worrying you, but I'm okay now, alright?"

"Alright." The younger woman replied with a warm smile. After Buffy, Willow was her second favorite person on this earth. After Kennedy had left, everyone had been scared for Willow, especially Dawn. She was glad the witch was getting back to her old self. "So, you don't mind taking on this assignment?"

"No, it gives me a chance to get a break from the Council for awhile. I just wished it wasn't because of this freak vampire problem that's been growing." The two of them grew silent as they left the library behind. The problem, artificially spawned vampires; beings embedded with a microchip in the brain, were a growing problem for everyone.

Giles; as the head of the New Slayers Council, and along with Buffy; as the head Slayer, were now in London, at a meeting with some people representing the Queen, and those of the Government of England. Right now, Willow was going to meet with the person the Hellsing Organization had sent, so that they might discus solutions to the problem. All parties concerned were hoping the New Council, and the Hellsing Organization, would be able to work together to eliminate the growing freak population.

"Hello…I'm Willow Rosenberg." Willow introduced herself to the tall, elderly, though refined man standing in the main lobby of the Council building. She held out a hand, and offered him a polite smile.

The stranger stared back at her, his light blue colored eyes wide, with what appeared to be supreme shock. He blinked a few times, completely ignoring the hand held out to him. His gaze moved from the top of her head, to the bottom of her feet. His expression turned to a frown.

The witch stepped back, and asked in concern, "I'm sorry, is there something wrong?"

The elderly man slowly shook his head, and then returned her earlier smile. "My apologies, Miss. Rosenberg." He stepped closer, and took her hand in a firm handshake. "I was not expecting you." It was not exactly a lie. "I was under the impression I was going to meet with a Mr. Alexander Harris?"

"He's been delayed with a situation in the U.S." Willow explained with her head cocked to the side. She observed his aura. He was spooked for some reason, and it had nothing to do with the absence of Xander. "I've been briefed completely on the Freaks, and the microchips. I speak for the Council on this matter. Will that be a problem Mr…?"

The elderly man bowed his head to her, his lips turned up slightly at the corners. "Please address me by my given name…Walter…and no, there is no problem, expect I must peg your pardon. The meeting, regrettable will be delayed. Sir Hellsing wishes to extent her apologies. She would like to be present for this meeting, but she was detained from joining us at this time. Could we reschedule a new time today, perhaps for five this afternoon?"

The red head gave a nod of agreement. It would give her a chance to learn more about the Hellsing Organization. "I don't see why not Walter. Mr. Giles and Miss. Summers will be out for most of the day, but they will send me a report on their meeting. I will be able to brief Sir Hellsing on the details later."

Walter smiled again, his eyes warm as he stared at her. "I must head back now. Would you mind if we had the meeting at the Hellsing Manor Miss. Rosenberg?"

"No, of course I don't mind Walter. I'll be there at five this afternoon."

"Thank you Miss. Rosenberg…until then, have a good day."

Willow led Walter back to the front doors of the Council building. She stepped outside, and waved goodbye as his vehicle disappeared down the lane, to the main road.

"Wow, that was fast." Dawn commented from the open doors.

Willow turned on the steps, facing the younger woman. "I know Dawn…actually, there was no meeting." She explained; her hands crossed behind her back as she rolled on the heels of her feet. "He asked to reschedule our meeting. Apparently, Sir Hellsing would like to be present, and could not make it at this time. What a waste of a drive."

Dawn scoffed at that bit of reasoning. "Why didn't the guy just call ahead?" she pointed out on a huff. "All he had to do was pick up the phone."

"I don't know…" the witch replied with a thoughtful look on her face. She recalled the look of Walter's aura; the shock the man felt. "…something's up."

"Yeah, he did seem really surprised to see you, ya' know, and I don't think it had anything to do with Xander not being here." Dawn remarked as she tapped her chin with a finger. "Do you think he might know who you are, you, the big Wicca?"

Willow dismissed the conclusion with a shake of her head. "No, there's no way he could have. I made sure that all mentions of the Scooby gang were deleted. Our records are clean. Anything else that might be out there, Riley has classified. Anyone who wants to know about us, has to ask permission from the Heads of the New Slayer Council first; which is the Scooby gang…No, something else about me spooked him…me, personally. Too bad I only found out this morning I would be taking this case, I haven't had much time to research…and what I found is not much at all. I spend some time this afternoon on the computer, and see what else I can dig up."

Dawn frowned, eyes narrowed. "I just didn't like his reaction to you. It was, like, just rude."

Willow grinned. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I have an appointment at the Hellsing Manor for five o'clock today. I guess I find out the reason for his rudeness then, won't I?"

Sir Integra Hellsing glanced up from the papers she was working on, and she frowned at the second brisk knock at the office door. She had left strict instructions that she was not to be disturbed.

"Come in!" she snapped; and then her brow rose with surprise at the sight before her. There, standing past the threshold of the office, stood the family retainer. "Walter? What are you doing? Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you not have a meeting at the New Slayers Council?"

Walter, being the Hellsing butler; among other things, bowed to the lady before entering the room. He carried a thick file under his arm. "I did Sir Integra. I took the liberty of rescheduling the meeting for five this afternoon, here at Hellsing Manor."

"Really?" she questioned with a sharp look. "Why is that?"

He walked up to her desk, and held out the file to her. "We have a little problem Sir Integra."

"A problem?" she asked as she opened the file. On the top page was a picture of a young red haired woman. The girl looked familiar. She pulled the photo out, and looked at the sheets of paper in the file. Most of the information gathered in the file was blackened; as if the Intel was classified. Why would such a young woman have a thick classified file such as this? "What problem?"

"The picture is of Miss. Rosenberg…" Walter told her. He waited a beat, then he continued, "or should I address her as Miss. Willow Hellsing?"

Sir Integra's gaze zeroed back to the picture again. Oh god, that's way she looked so familiar! She almost chocked with the shock as she cried out, "What!?"

Hope you like,

Magik.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Two: Meet and Greet 

Willow walked down the staircase to reach the basement level of the Council building. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of steel clashing. She was on her way to ask for some advice from Angel, and Spike. She stood in the open doorway to the Slayer Training room, watching with an amused smile as her two favorite vampires practice the art of swordplay for the benefit of the classroom of young slayers.

Upon the defeat of the Black Thorns in L.A. more than a year ago, (At the time, Willow had felt the disturbance in the earth when the demon horde had been summoned, so she had teleported Buffy and herself to L.A.; to help the Angel…and Gasp, found out that Spike was alive!) Spike, and Angel, along with Illyria, and a completely healed Gunn, had rebuilt Angel Investigations. The job had taken more then ten months, and once things had settled down, the two vampires had come to England to visit. They had wanted a break, and a change to mend some fences with the old gang. Gunn had stayed behind in L.A., and was holding the fort, with Illyria's help. It was now three months later, and the two vampires were helping to train the younger Slayers. In less then three weeks, Spike and Angel would return to the U.S. Willow would miss them when they left.

"Lo' Red! What are ya' doing down here?" the blond haired vampire called out to her as he moved across the room to join her by the wall. "We don't have a session right now, do we?"

"No, that's tomorrow…and thanks again for the training. It's been a big help." She replied. Surprisingly, she had taken to training like a duck to water. Apparently, having watched Buffy dust their enemies over the years had rubbed off on the young witch. Willow watched as Angel dismissed the class, before placing the swords away.

"Willow." The dark haired demon greeted her with a warm smile. He was always happy to see the red head; more so now since the incident in L.A. "What's up?"

The three of them stood to the side, allowing room for the young girls to exit the training room. "I'm not sure…maybe it's nothing." Willow replied, leaning back against the wall. "I had a meeting this morning with the guy from the Hellsing Organization. He was a little freaked out when he first saw me…he said it was because he had been expecting to see Xander, but that's not the whole truth. The color of his aura says he was lying…so right after that, he proceeded to change the time, and the place for our meeting. It's now at the Hellsing Manor, at five o'clock today. Sir Hellsing will be there."

"He changed the time…right there, and then? Why didn't the bloke just call ahead?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah, Dawn pretty much said the same thing." Willow told them. "…no, something else is going on."

"How can we help?" Angel asked her.

Willow leveled her gaze on the dark haired vampire. "What do you guys know about Hellsing? You were both in Europe at the time of the forming of the Hellsing Organization, right? I can't get much on the computer; some pictures, but not too clear. You might know something not in the books."

"Both Angelus, and William stayed out of Van Hellsing's way…" Angel began, and a shadow crossed his face at the thought of his past. He sat down on the bench along the wall, and waved to her to join him. "There had been rumors throughout London of Van Hellsing's capture of a powerful Master vampire…talks about experiments." Willow frowned at that. They all knew well human's failure to play god with the demons on the earth; look at what happened to the Initiative.

"Yeah luv'," Spike remarked as he lit up a smoke. "The whole of us, even Darla, stayed ahead of Van Hellsing. The whole vamp community was scared shitless of the old bugger. The slayer of that time had nothing on him."

Willow tilted her head in thought. "I've read the reports on the Vampire Alucard, and his most recent childe Seras Victoria. They are both employed by the Hellsing Organization; and it's rumored Sir Integra Hellsing controls him."

Angel frowned, and then he warned her. "Alucard's vampirism is not the same as ours Willow."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, their eyes turn red when turned. They don't have a demon, but a beast, like a hellhound, or so I've been told." He explained. "Demonic vampires lost their souls, because the demon taking over forces them out. That's what happen to Spike and I. Alucard's kind still have a soul, but the blood lust corrupts them. They have certain abilities we lack, like changing their base form, and some others which I am not too sure about."

"Can they be trusted?"

"The Hellsing Organization has a rivalry with some demon fighting group from Rome," Angel informed her, " but overall, they are loyal, and honorable."

Willow trusted the vampire's opinions, and knew he would only tell her the truth. "The Council has an agreement with the Vatican. Rome stays out of the Council's business, and we offer help when we can. I'll give our contact in Rome a call tomorrow to inform them of an possible partnership of the Hellsing Organization and the Slayer Council. That should keep them off our backs for a time."

"That might work…but I don't like this Willow. I'd rather you stayed out of this business all together, but knowing you, you won't." Angel declared with a shake of his head. Sometimes the red head was too stubborn. "Spike and I will stay close tonight…call us if you need to."

"Thanks big guy." She said with a teasing grin. The two of them were such worrywarts. You think by now, they would know she could take care of herself. "I'll talk to you both later; let you know what's up."

"Ya' do that Red." Spike called to her back as she left the room. She raised her hand, and waved back, before disappearing up the stairs. The blond demon turned to his grandsire, and murmured, "That little witch attracts too much trouble. I'd say we head over there once the sun sets."

Angel rolled his eyes, having come to the same conclusion. "We'll keep our distance Spike. Hellsing troops shoot first, and ask questions later. We'll hide in the forest across the Manor. We'll be close enough if Willow needs us."

Spike's brow rose in mild surprise at the doubt expressed in the older vampire's face. "Oh, Red will need us." He predicted. "Heaven forbid if we let anything happen to the witch…Rupert would have us dust by morning."

"Alright then, let's go Blondie."

"Hey!"

Willow stepped out from behind the wheel of her vehicle. She shut the door behind her, and stared up at the imposing site before her. Wow, she gasped silently, and here she thought the Council building was huge. She ran up the front steps, and knocked at the front door. She had past security at the front gate, and the guard stationed there had told her she was expected.

"Miss. Rosenberg." Walter greeted her once he had opened the doors. He smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you Walter, and you too." The red head return with a quick grin. There was something deadly in the elderly man's movements. Most people would not have noticed, but Willow had spent years fighting the good fight, and could see a fellow warrior a mile away. It was charming how he kept his true nature hidden; with a smile, and a gleam in the eye. She would have to be careful around this one. "I'm not too early, am I?"

"No, not at all Miss." Walter assured her as he closed the front doors. He began to lead her up to the second floor, and then down the West wing of the Manor. "You are right on time. Perhaps there might be a chance for you to meet the others in the Organization once your meeting with Sir Hellsing is completed."

"Perhaps." Willow allowed, and then she remarked, "This place is beautiful Walter."

"The Manor has been in the Hellsing family for generations." He replied. He stepped to the side, and knocked at a set of double doors. "Please step through Miss. Rosenberg. Sir Integra is waiting for you."

Willow gave him her thanks, and walked into the room. Her smile of greeting fell as she stared across the room at the woman standing behind the desk.

Sir Integra Hellsing was not too tall, just a few inches taller then Willow, and maybe only a few years older. The other woman had clear blue colored eyes, and had long white blond hair falling down her back. Sir Integra wore a tailored suit, and a tie; with a silver cross pinned in its center. The red head's own green eyes widened with surprise. Though the two woman's coloring was different, and Willow's body was more slender, their facial bone structure was the same; almost mirror image of each other.

"Oh goddess!" Willow gasped softly, her gaze filled with dread. Her magical shields weakened in her distress; and some of her power began to leak through the cracks. Only one thought was paramount in her mind; guess there was something her parents forgot to tell her?

Deep below the two women, down in the bowls of the Hellsing Manor, a red clad figure sat alone in self-isolation. Off to the side, stood a table, where a full glass of blood sat, and beside that, laid his red colored hat, and eyeglasses. The fingers of his right hand tapped impatiently on the arm of his chair.

He hated to wait…really… fucking hated to wait. His Master had not sent him on a mission in days. For once, the freaks were in hiding, and nothing else of interest had happened. He was growing intensely aggravated with the delays. Not even the dumbstruck antics of his childe were keeping him amused. He could only take so much. He wondered about the outcome of the meeting Walter had with the Slayer Council; would Integra actually commit to a partnership? Would she allow another to share control?

He chuckled to himself, the sounds dark and deep. Slayers…there was not just one of them on the planet anymore. If rumor had it, a powerful witch had made it possible for all slayer potentials to become full slayers; a female hunter, with all the strengths, and the abilities that came with the position. The very idea was intriguing…He wondered if he would have the opportunity to work with any of them.

He leaned back in his chair, and reached out for the glass on the table. He eased the edge to his lips, slowly drinking every drop. He loved to savor the taste of blood, and the liquid's texture. Humans could never understand the power of life, this which flowed in their veins; the strength, and the potency for good or evil within the blood, which enabled them to live. It was pathetic, really. Humans were weak, but…his thoughts came to a sudden stop as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

The vampire jumped out of his seat, his hand crushing the empty glass in his fist. He took a deep breath, letting the intensity of powerful magic fill his lungs. The spicy, sweet smelling power only wetted his appetite for more.

He began to laugh in utter glee…now, this was something worth his time, Alucard thought with an insane grin on his face. He walked into the shadows, the sound of his dark laughter echoing throughout his chamber. There was a spring in his step, and joy in his undead heart. The Hellsing Vampire was now on the hunt…and the prey, surprisingly, was already inside the Hellsing Manor…well, at least he would not have to go far for the witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Three Whoa! What do we have here?

"So…I guess this would be why Walter had freaked out at seeing me for the first time this morning, hum?" Willow concluded with a half grin on her face. "I'm assuming no one knew about me…I mean, are we even related? Is this just a fluke? With the two of us looking so much alike…it just blows the mind. Wow, what were the odds of us actually meeting one another? I grew up in the States, and you grew up here…I looked for one, but I never did see a clear picture of you. I'm surprised no one noticed the resemblance, since I've been living here in London for awhile now…this is just too weird, even for me. You know what, all things considered, I should be used to the other shoe hitting the floor…and this situation isn't too bad really; the 'Powers' could have done worst…wow, Xander is just going to love this!"

Sir Integra's brow rose hauntingly. Beautiful, the American girl babbled. "How on earth would you be used to situations like this, Miss. Rosenberg?"

The red head really couldn't help it; she began to chuckle at the other woman. Sir Hellsing sounded too much like a female version of Giles for her not to. Willow couldn't wait for the two to meet. "Sir Integra, believe it or not, ever since I turned fifteen my life has sucked the big one. With all the vampires I've met, and the demons who wanted to 'end the world' standing in the way of me and my friends, it's a wonder I am still sane. It never ends…this situation is just another twist in my pathetic attempts to a normal life. Just when I thought I was going to get a chance to relax, the 'Powers' decide to throw another curve ball my way…" the witch's whole body shortly stilled, her voice dropping away as her senses spread out.

Willow felt the presence growing behind her, and she instinctively tensed for battle. She moved to the side, blocking the view of the blond haired woman behind the desk from the intruder. As causally as possible, she turned her head slightly around, her gaze narrowing on the disturbance in the darkening shadows in the corner, past the fireplace. There was a lot of energy gathered in the shadows, partly sealed and held back.

Her green colored eyes turned black, and then they flashed silver for a moment as she felt something staring back at her. For a split second she could have sworn she could see eyes the color of red looking at her as the presence in the shadows narrowed it's attention on her. Everything about the thing in the corner screamed vampire to Willow's senses, though she knew of no vampire with the ability to move freely in the shadows.

Her naturally pink lips turned up slightly. So…this was what Angel meant. Her gaze gleamed brightly for a moment, letting the presence in the shadows know of her power. She might be small in stature, and look as threatening as a young girl, but Willow wasn't anything to mess with. There was a world of demons out there who shuttered in terror at the sound of her name…having nearly ended the world would give anyone a reputation. Willow had learned to live with the whispers, and the stares, and she used her status as a force to reckon with to get what she needed, either it be to protect what was hers, or to help save the world.

Willow could feel the confusion the presence emitted as it sensed her power. It did not know what to make of her. She smirked widely as the shadows disappeared from the room. That was a neat trick, she thought with appreciation. She couldn't wait to meet this vampire face to face. She turned back.

"Now Sir Integra?" Willow asked the blond quietly as if nothing had happened. The other woman stared mutely back at the red head, her look sharp and questioning. The red head ignored this; everyone had their secrets. "What now?"

Alucard stepped out of the shadows outside Sir Integra's office, his face dark with the results of the thoughts running around in his mind. Interesting…he thought with a frown…the red witch embodies both black and holy magic. He had never heard of a being that had been able to do such a feat before; how was she able to do such a thing. She was so young…she had such control over her power unlike anyone he had known before…he glanced up, and saw his Angel of Death standing quietly before him.

"Walter, who is she?" he demanded on a growl. His normal facade of restraint was gone for the moment.

"Her name is Willow Rosenberg." Quickly the reply from the old retainer came. There was a small twist to the old man's lips, which usually meant he knew something you didn't, and was waiting for you to guess what that was. "Currently, she is one of the leaders of the New Slayers Council."

The vampire's red gaze widened slightly with surprise. "Young, is she not, for such a position?" Alucard questioned. "Most Watchers spend years working the field before being elected to the Council's leading committee."

"True, all so true." Walter commented with a nod. "Miss. Rosenberg is not the only one. The new committee consists of one Rupert Giles; the new leader of the Slayer Council. He is also the watcher for the longest living slayer alive today, a Miss. Buffy Summers. Miss. Summers is also on the new committee; along with one Mr. Alexander Harris; who was one of Miss. Summers best friends in high school; last, but not least, is Miss. Rosenberg, whom has known Mr. Harris since the two of them were near infants. Miss. summers, Mr. Harris, and Miss. Rosenberg assisted Mr. Giles with the rebuilding of the Slayer Council over two years past, right after the old council had been blown up."

Alucard regarded the human before him with a speculating look. "What else?"

Walter shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "There is not much else; any further information out there has been classified by Homeland Security, which I find peculiar. I have left inquirers with a Special Agent Riley Finn, but unfortunately he has not returned my calls."

The vampire turned his face away, and stared at the wall with impatience. "What of the rumors on the streets?"

Walter grinned widely, and Alucard could sense his glee. "Well, that's a whole other matter entirely. Most of our contacts have high praise for the young group. Apparently, they are the ones to go too, if a situation is beyond hopeless. The vampires, and weres, and other demon populations, hold the four in high respect, and very much fear. Not many out there wish to have a confrontation with anyone of this group…Though…most were reluctant to speak of Miss. Rosenberg."

"What do you mean?" the vampire asked quietly.

The retainer sighed, and a puzzled frowned appeared on his lined forehead. "It would appear those of the supernatural are more afraid of Miss. Rosenberg, then the whole Slayer Committee combined. I was warned by many to stay out of her way, but they failed to inform me the reasons why when asked. It was most frustrating."

"She's a witch Walter…a very powerful one." Alucard informed the man, a wide smirk growing on his face. It was rare he knew something his Angel of Death was unaware of, and so quickly. "…that red hair…she reminds me of someone…"

Walter gave a snort at that observation, which he tried to hide with a cough. The vampire's gaze narrowed on the man. "Sir Integra, and Miss. Rosenberg have a lot in common, you would say."

"What do you know?"

Walter blinked, blue eyes full of innocence as he stared back at Alucard. "You will have to take this up with Sir Integra. She would like you to report to her office in five minutes. She would like you to meet Miss. Rosenberg."

Alucard smiled slowly, his lashes lowering over his eyes to hide the sudden gleam in their depths. "I would be most pleased to make the acquaintance of Miss. Willow Rosenberg…very pleased indeed."

"I suspect we are related in some way." Sir Integra informed the red head. "It would be in our best interest to have the situation clarified, if you will."

Willow cocked her head to the side, and asked bluntly. "How?"

"Blood tests, and DNA testing." Integra replied with a raised brow, a little taken back at the commanding tone in the girl's voice. "We have a medical lab here. We would know the results in a few days. I would like an investigation done on your past."

"No." Willow refused with a blank expression. "That's unacceptable. If there is some thing you wish to know about me, just ask…there are people I must speak to first before I answer any of your questions. Some things in my past affect them. The blood test, and the DNA testing I have no problem with. Just give me a day…I need to speak to my parents. I'll let you know what I find out."

"No investigation? Why not?" Integra asked with a glare.

"Is your life an open book Sir Integra?" The red head asked with a smirk on her face. When the blonds face cleared and became cold as ice, she continued, "Like I said, I'll take to my friends, and my family, then I'll talk to you."

The older woman finally sighed, her body letting lose the tension of the last few minutes. She sensed how stubborn the red head could be. If Willow was anything like a Hellsing, she would not bend on the issue. "Alright. I'll wait until tomorrow…That's carry on then. Do we join forces? The Slayer Council, and the Hellsing organization? Have the Council come to a decision about the Freaks?"

"Yes." Willow replied, glad to have the reason for her visit to the Hellsing Manor discussed. "We have a partnership. Twenty slayers are available to you, the Hellsing organization. I suggest you place three or more slayers to one of your teams. Do not cage them. They work better on their own. They will be able to take care of anything, along with the freaks. They will answer to the Council's liaison."

Integra narrowed her blue gaze on the red head. She did not like where this was going. "Who might that be?"

Willow's smile grew to a wide smirk, and her eyes bubbled with mocking laughter. Goddess, she thought, these people were too much fun! If these guys at Hellsing thought they could spring a shock of this magnitude on Willow's shoulders, and get away with it, they had another thing coming. The next couple of weeks were going to be interesting.

"Me."

Hope you like,

Magik.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Four: Nice to meet ya', red eyed boy!

"You, Miss. Rosenberg? You are the liaison?" Sir Integra's skepticism was clear…but the idea of having the red head near had merit, and it softened her voice somewhat.

Willow answered with a nod, and then she burst into action, unable to keep still. She began to pace the length of the room; walking back and forth from the fireplace and the desk. She tried to hide her grin at the thought of disturbing the lives of her new family ( if they were family ), but failed completely at the task. She really should be more considerate to the others in the Hellsing Manor, but Willow was looking forward to getting to know Integra; how the other woman thought, of what she believed, and how she lived…Sir Hellsing was a woman to look up to, to be proud of. Willow wanted this opportunity to have a family of blood who cared…and she wanted the Hellsing organization to know the real Willow…and to approve, and to like HER, the girl, the witch, and everything in between...and to not find her wanting…was that really too much too ask? True acceptance?

The red head sighed sadly at near impossibility of fulfilling her wish, goddess, look at her own parents…but there was a speck of hope…maybe this time it would be different…"Yes, me Sir Integra. The Slayers will be answerable to me. The group of girls will need a living space, a training room, along with a kitchen, with a dining room. The girls will make their own meals. Slayers eat quite a lot. I hope you are ready for the food bills…now to this partnership of ours. The Head of the Council, and the England Government have decided on a trial period for our joint venture. It will last for two months…and depending on how successful we are in our interactions, and how the forthcoming situations of the Freaks progress, then our two parties will then make a decisions at the end of the trail period to either continue, or not. The Council will send over the contracts for you to review tomorrow."

"Very well…thank you…This is acceptable." Integra allowed with a brisk nod, thought she was pleased by the arrangements. Certainly, it was more than was expected. "Do you require anything else Miss. Rosenberg, during your stay here? Anything you need will be made available for your use."

The witch held up her right hand, and began to count off her fingers as she voiced out her list of necessities. "I'll need an office of my own, with lots of space; I like to roam. I need phone and internet access, a secured room large enough to store the girl's weapons; access for the slayers, and myself to your library; and I'll need a suite in the Manor, one with three bedrooms, and two of those rooms must have no windows."

"No windows? May I ask why?" The older woman asked the red head, baffled by the request.

"Well, you see, if any of the girls are hurt, I'll need them near…"Willows words stopped abruptly, as the dark presence from earlier burst out of the shadows in the wall behind her. The manifestation of darkness stepped into the room, and Willow could feel its stare on the back of her neck. It was looking for prey, and it had the red head in its sight.

She shivered as she felt the presence's gasping hunger, its desperate need for anything alive to sooth the emptiness in its soul…this must be the Hellsing vampire. Willow felt his phantom shadow move about to fill the space of the room with his power, with his darkness; pushing…more like chasing the light of day away. Wisps of his aura, like black tentacles, expanded from his form and shot forward towards Willow like bullets; unseen, but the attack was potent, and if successful…The vampire was impatient, and wanted to feel the magic flowing under the red head's skin once again.

Of course, this move was too aggressive, and was slightly premature on Alucard's part, as he soon learned to his disappointment. The witch was too much aware of her surroundings, to so lightly taken over.

Whoa!! Talk about being too eager, Willow thought in slight surprise at the sudden attack. She flung up her left hand, and pushed the vampire's presence away from her own, adding a touch of her holy powers to the magical shove. She hid her scent from him; not knowing if Integra wanted the vampire to sense whom Willow could be from the smell of her blood.

He's tentacles snapped with sharp teeth at the magical force field, the one which had formed around Willow's body at her command. He pushed, searching for a way to get to her. The vampire ignored the burning caused by her holy magic, pressing forward regardless of the pain; surprising the young witch with his inner strength of will…His growing fury at being denied flooded the room, sending the hair at her nap to stand up in warning. Willow swore she could almost hear his growl in her ear, the sound ferocious with promise of retribution.

A tense moment past, with no one moving for a split second, and then the vampire's anger dissolved. Soon after, Willow would feel the warmth of respect he sent her way, as if he was pleased that she had refused to back down, but was further confused by the hint of triumph she sensed in his aura, and the jubilation seeping from his skin. What was that all about?

Willow shook her head, and her vision cleared. She found herself staring at the stone cold expression on Sir Integra's face. Her gaze was steady on the presence behind Willow. Aha! The blonde did not like her pet being presumptuous…ha ha, looked like a certain vampire was in big trouble!

"Interesting friends you have Sir Integra." The red head commented with a grin. Willow crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned back to roll on the balls of her feet. Goddess, these people were more entertaining then a room full of teenage slayers, and much more unpredictable! "Do you wish me to wait outside? I can always come back later when you are done."

"There is no need Miss. Rosenberg." Integra informed her as she tilted her head to the side to regard the red head with speculation. How had Willow even known that Alucard was in the room? She had seen the two of them react to each other; Integra just did not know how it was possible, unless it was the Hellsing blood flowing in Willow's veins?

"Please allow me to introduce you to Alucard Miss. Rosenberg." She began formally, pointing to the being standing behind the red head. "Alucard, this is Willow Rosenberg of the New Slayer Council."

The red head turned, glanced up and then was bemused by the sheer size of the vampire standing before her. Gosh…he was big! At least a foot taller then she was. She blinked up into his blood-red colored eyes…they were quite stunning really…especially with the blacker then black hair on top of his head as a back drop…Ohhh…and his face, and those lips…the very air around him hummed…it felt relaxing…and he DAMN well knew the effect he was having on her! Stupid, conceited, insane….though totally cute vampire! Did he have to make this first meeting a contest? Well, she'll fix him.

Willow held out her hand to him, grinning the most innocent smile she could manage; as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. If he was taken in by that display of sweetness; then he deserved whatever he got.

"I'm pleased to meet you Alucard." She told him huskily, her low voice full of magic. His red eyes flickered in response. "Call me Willow, if you would. I dislike formalities."

Alucard smirked widely down at the witch, intrigued by her challenge. She wanted them to be on the same playing field, equals in battle; either it be as enemies, or as allies. He would test her worth. He could fight dirty too, if the occasion called of it. His next move surprised even his master, if not himself, but never let it be said, the No-Life King liked to be predictable.

He took the hand held out to him, griped it firmly, and raised her fingers to his mouth. His nostrils flared as the aroma of her magic filled his lungs once again. He could not smell her scent, but he would stew over that fact later. His lips glazed the soft skin of the red head's knuckles. Alucard heard the catch of her breath in the back of her throat. Ha! He still had it! "The pleasures all mine Willow Rosenberg of the New Slayer Council."

Once she got her breath back, Willow stared up at the dark haired vampire with a knowing stare that clearing asked, whom was he kidding? Alucard's smirk grew into a full smile of pleasure, and his eyes glowed with excitement. This was perfect! The fun he would have…The witch was not afraid of him! She could feel his power, and still she did not cower before him! How…surprisingly delightful!

As if sensing his change of mood, the red head rolled her eyes at him, before she pulled away. Alucard snickered in response.

"Alucard." Sir Hellsing snapped at him, earning his attention. There was warning in her voice, and fire in her blue colored eyes. "Miss. Rosenberg will be staying here at the Manor for a few months, along with twenty Slayers. They will be assisting us in the neutralizing of Freak problem, and…"

Just then, there was a knock on the office door from outside the hall. "Yes?" Integra called out.

Walter opened the door, and entered the room. "Sir Integra, my apologies for the interruption. We have a situation on the grounds. There are intruders in the forest."

Willow lowered her shields for a mere second, and sent out her magical senses to check the surrounding area for intruders. Her eyes widened with shock at what she felt outside the Manor. Just as Integra was about to order a team to investigate the forest beyond, she held up a hand to stall the others from action. "Please wait. There are no intruders. It's just a couple of my friends. They've come to meet me, and take me home."

Walter came to a stand still, and he turned wide eyes on the red head. "The intruders are vampires Miss. Rosenberg."

Willow smiled slowly. This situation was absurd. There was a vampire right here in the room with them, and here they were, concerned about what was outside. "I know."

Alucard regarded the witch with narrowed eyes. "You know?" he repeated in a dangerous tone.

The red head snorted. "Unlike you Alucard, my friends are demonic vampires. When they were turned, their souls were forced out of their bodies…now they are master vampires…though my friends are slightly unusually in the fact they have their souls back."

"You know this, how?" Sir Integra questioned with her voice sharp with command.

Willow turned to the older woman, brow raised. Guess trust between them was an issue. "One was cursed with a soul, and the other endured the Trials to get his back."

"Again, how would you know?" the blonde demanded. Why would a committee leader of the Slayer Council consort with vampires? "They are vampires. They could be lying."

"One; I've known them for years," the red head explained, "Two; they've saved my life more than once, and three; they can't, or won't lie to me."

Sir Integra shook her head at the stubbornness of the red head. "Why not?"

Willow flicker her hand in the air, and blue and green sparks flew from her fingers. Her smile nearly split her face in two. "Because I'm a witch…and they know better than to piss me off."

Hope you like,

Magik.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Five: You're a what?

"I beg your pardon?" Integra asked with a slack, emotionless facial expression. She blinked her blue colored eyes at the red head, unsure of what she had heard coming from the younger woman. She could see the lights flashing from the hand of the girl, and though at a young age Integra had been exposed to the world of vampirism, magic was another matter entirely. She did not trust it. "Miss Rosenberg, did you say you were a witch?"

Willow grinned like a manic at hearing the slight disgust in Sir Hellsing's voice. She had a feeling the other woman had been reared to hate all things supernatural. What a let down…She wiggled her fingers to send another array of blue and green colored lights two feet into the air; and just because she felt like it, Willow did it again for emphasis. Sometimes Willow was a show off, but her desire, at this moment was harmless. The red head watched as the blond haired woman dropped down into her chair behind the desk with a thump. She had even paled. Ohhh…these people were such fun! Guess the shock factor wasn't too high in the Hellsing household!

"Yes, I did Sir Integra." Willow replied, finally taking pity on the older woman. She pulled her magic back, and held it inside herself; blocking the outside world with a magical shield around her body. The vampire stood behind them, doing, and saying nothing. Later Willow would wonder at his silence. Willow sighed heavily, wary of what would come. How many times did she have to endure this scene? "Me, being a witch was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

Integra laid her hands in her lap, trying, and managing to gather her composure somewhat. Willow…a witch…a red haired, green-eyed witch…inside the Hellsing Manor. Wait a minute! Integra narrowed her eyes on the girl. "Hellsings are raised Protestant." She stressed.

"Really?" Willow replied with a small patronizing smile. "That's nice Sir Integra."

Integra nearly growled at the younger woman. How dare she! If she was a Hellsing…"Faith helps to protect us Miss. Rosenberg." Her blue eyes grew cold. "I see you do not carry a cross."

The witch's smile grew in anticipation. Whoa, a cat fight! Long time since she had one of those. "I was raised Jewish. I have no need for the crucifixion Sir Integra."

Integra's brows raised in disbelieve. A Jewish witch? How unusual…She frowned. Was it even possible?

Willow held back a snort of laughter. Did Sir Integra not realize how telling the expressions filtering across her face were? The blonde was too straight laced…Willow decided it was her job to change that, and show Integra there was another world out there to explore. This was the enlightened age, for Goddess sake! "I said I was raised Jewish. I have not embraced the faith. Actually, I am a servant of the Goddess."

Integra cocked her head to the side…okay…"Goddess? Are you a follower of the Pagan faith?" she asked thoughtfully, the disgust from moments ago swiftly turning to loathing.

Willow glared at the woman, feeling the growing hate the other woman felt. Now this was a surprise. The red head was full of disappointment, mostly at this woman she had heard so many good things about. Willow had expected much more from the Queens appointed Defender, then these prejudices Integra now displayed. Willow braced herself in the middle of the room, hands held at her sides, and she stood tall before the leader of the Hellsing Organization. Too many times in the past Willow had to explain herself to her friends, and to strangers; to fight the impressions others built inside their heads about what Willow should do, and who she should be;…and know what?...Willow was tried of it.

"Are you a hypocrite, Sir Integra?" The red head's voice was colder than death, and her eyes brighter then the fires of hell.

The other three in the room flinched at the chill invading the interior of the office. They could feel the red head's anger. "What do you mean Miss Rosenberg?"

Willow waved back towards the vampire standing behind her, and let out a snort of disgust. "Has your family not used blood bonding, the darkest magic there is, to trap this creature into servitude? Magic is a witch's tool; a weapon which your forefathers used quite willingly."

"That's different!" Integra defended her family's actions, her voice rising in disbelieve, and anger. How dare Willow question her! The witch did not know of what she was talking about. "It was a war! People were dying

"Is it? Was it an unbeatable war Sir Integra?" Willow asked softly. "Van Hellsing could have just killed Alucard, sent him to his just awards…but instead he kept him…a vampire pet, prolonging Alucards suffering. Where was Van Hellsing's mercy then; the pity he should have felt for those damned by the darkness? He decided to be the judge, and the jury; and in doing so, used magic to accomplish what he felt needed to be…magic Sir Integra…black magic…what makes you any different that me?...you know what, never mind…" She turned away with a sad sigh, not bothering to look the faces of the two males; but if she had, the understanding darkening their expressions would have surprised Willow.

"I don't need to explain myself to you Integra." Willow sneered, face flushed, still not looking back. "You have no idea of what my life or the lives of my friends were like; you don't know of the people I've lost…people who died to keep this planet free from hell…you can not image how many times the good fight was nearly lost. You sit here, safe in your perception of black and white, of what, or whose faith is better…while my friends and I…shit!"

Willow moved to the window, blinking her eyes. She would not let them get to her…She would not cry! She would not! She would not let them belittle her life, or the sacrifices of those lost. She could feel the red stare of the vampire drilling into her back. She was surprised he hadn't made any comments so far. She wondered what Alucard was thinking. Ha! Probably imagining how much to torture her for her comments about his past. He was such a proud individual after all.

"I am a servant of the Goddess; appointed by Her to be Her high priestess. My magic is a gift from Her" She pronounced proudly, turning to face the others with her head held up high. She was Willow, and nothing these people could say that would change that. "I embody both black and holy magic, and I am, among many others, a Defender of Earth. If you cannot work with me Sir Integra, I will work around you. We do not have time for petty quarrels."

"Holy magic Miss. Rosenberg?" Integra asked quietly, still trying to process what she had learned from the red head. What had Willow meant, the good fight being nearly lost? Integra knew her attitude had somehow hurt the red head deeply, and she felt guilt grow inside her chest. Had she become so obstinate, that she could not bend with new ideas? Willow could possible be one of her last family members, and here Integra was, pushing the red head away.

"He knows what I'm talking about, don't you Alucard?" Willow said with a grin, referring to his attack of moments ago. She pushed her pain to the back of her mind. Perhaps having a new family wasn't so great after all. She looked at the vampire with teasing eyes. "That was why he was here earlier. He can sense my power, and my levels of magic."

Alucard chuckled at the uncertainly expressed on his master's face. He had kept silent until now, watching and judging the virtue the young red head had displayed. He had held his temper in check when Willow had so causally referred to his past life; to his capture at the hands of Van Hellsing. She had not meant any disrespect to Alucard's person; she had given no slight to his honor. She was a warrior; no doubt about that, protective, and fierce in her role of defender. If she had been the one to defeat him so long ago, Alucard was sure he would have met his final death at her hands. He wanted to know what she spoke of; the people she had lost…again he wondered, what was she; who was she?

"So, young Willow…" he purred the words, and his eyes flashed behind the glasses. "You're friends with vampires…and you are a witch. I am surprised the New Slayer Council allows you to work for them at all."

The red head laughed at that. Allowed to work with the Council? As if they would be able to let her go. They were too many ties holding the old Sunnydale gang together, for any one of them to be apart for long periods. They could not live without the others in their lives. Just the thought of not seeing Xander, Giles, or Buffy again made the muscles in her stomach tighten in pain. "You of little faith…" she began, using their discussion of earlier to joke at the situation. She surprised a rare smile out of the vampire; one of warmth, and shared mirth.

Her smile grew as she stared back at the vampire. She just had a great idea. "Why don't you come with me Alucard? Come outside, and meet my friends. They are probably getting a little impatient." She turned, and leveled her gaze on the blonde haired woman behind the desk. "Sir Integra, with your permission of course?"

"Granted Miss. Rosenberg. Alucard will escort you." The older woman said with a nod. The slight glare she sent to the vampire spoke volumes. She wanted to know of friends of hers; who they were, how strong, and if they were a threat to the Hellsing Organization. There was a headache already forming in the back of her head. Integra had no one to blame but herself; she had been the one to request help from the New Slayer Council, but how was she to know of the consequences of such an action?

"Thank you Sir Integra." Willow remarked with a tiny twist to the lips. Wow, Integra was certainly the queen bee! "May we leave now?"

"Fine…fine." The blonde dismissed the two, not hearing the sarcasm in the red head's voice. "Make sure you return right after you escort Miss. Rosenberg Alucard. I'll be expecting you." This meant she wanted a full report about the vampires outside upon his return to the office.

"Shall we Miss. Rosenberg?" Alucard inquired, holding out his elbow to the young red head. He watched closely as she moved across the room, showing no hesitation, nor fear as she approached him. She slipped her arm through his, her aura calm and steady. She was an enigma.

"Yes please. Thank you Alucard." Willow replied demurely, a gleam of mocking laughter in the depths of her eyes. Awe…he was just so cute when thinking the big thoughts. His eyes narrowed on her as if he heard her mental babble…she just smirked up at him.

"Let's go!"

Hope you like,

Magik.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Six: Vampire Friends!

"So…A.l.u.c.a.r.d…" Willow stressed out the name as she smiled politely up at the vampire walking at her side. He returned her look; eye brow raised. "That's a very interesting name…does it mean anything?" She could not see the expression in his blood red colored eyes, the ones hidden behind the sunglasses he was wearing; but she could see the twist to his lips forming into a smirk. "You don't have to tell me…I'll find out on my own…so, just how old are you Mr. Vampire? You are pretty powerful…"

He bit back a snort of amusement at her words. He gave a pat to the slender arm he held close to his body. His smirk grew. "So are you Miss. Witch…and to answer your question Willow…I am very old." Both of them ignored the snicker heard at their backs, which had escaped from Walter. The retainer was following close behind, keeping a sharp eye on the witch and vampire as they made their way downstairs to the front doors.

"So…old vampire…" Again, the two of them ignored the snicker from the man behind them. Willow tried to pay no attention to Walter as she stared up at her companion, though she inwardly smiled at the retainer's antics. She had a feeling not much could rattle the old man's composure. She flashed him a quick approving smile over her shoulder before turning back to her escort.

Willow's burgundy colored lashes lowered over her green gaze, hiding the speculative gleam in their depths. "A few years ago, back in my hometown of Sunnydale, my friends and I met this vampire…It wasn't till now, now that I've met you, that I realized he was like you are, Alucard…he had red colored eyes, dark hair, and he had the ability to enthrall others…he had this neat tricks. I bet you'd never guess what he called him himself."

Alucard regarded the young woman, staring straight at her, and a thrill of excitement rippled down his spine…or was it apprehension? This woman-child was too smart for her own good. Where was she going with this topic of conversation? Why was she even talking to him about this vampire from her past? "What was his name, my little tree?"

A flush of enthusiasm filled her face, touched with a hint of pleasure at him calling her his little tree. She lit up like a light bulb; her eyes bright, and with a smile full of flashing teeth. "He called himself Dracula! Can you believe it? The meeting was so cool! He was this big, bad evil, but damn, he had been cute…too bad he is gone now."

The hall became quiet as the vampire came to a stand still. The two males tried to come to terms with what the red head had told them. "What did you say?" Alucard hissed through clenched teeth, as he leaned over the girl until there was but a breath of air between them.

Willow waved her free hand with a nonchalant air. "My friends and I met Dracula…like the DRACULA…the one in the book. He kept going on about, 'You will be mine Buffy', and all that, totally acting like a vampire he-man. Giles even said he had met up with the three brides of his…"

Alucard turned his face away, a low growl vibrating through his chest. His eyes flashed, and his fangs lengthened inside his mouth. "Miss. Rosenberg… you are positive he called himself Dracula?"

The red head gave a nod, her face lowered to hide her growing grin. She took a deep breath, and tried to calm her pounding heart, knowing the vampire had extraordinary hearing. "Oh yeah, we all first seen him in a cemetery; we fought him, but then he turned himself into a bat! It was fantastic!...though I have to say, his accent left much to be desired."

The vampire's lips pulled back from his teeth in a fierce snarl, exposing the elongated points of his teeth. "That low born cur! How dare he!"

"You knew him?" Willow asked him, watching his reactions with wide eyes. She was mesmerized. Did Alucard have any idea how much power he leaked when he was enraged? His fervor sent her temperature soaring.

Alucard bit back his fury, aware of the girl at his side. The Darkness within trembled with eagerness, craving freedom. His beast wanted out, teased beyond its endurance by the scent of magic surrounding the witch. The hellhound wanted to play…to engage the red head in battle; sensing such a fight would be glorious! The vampire used all his strength to push back the shadows from within his soul, his brow wrinkled with the effort. Willow was temptation; plain and simple. His beast liked her…

Once Alucard was calm again, he replayed in his mind the conversation he just had with the red head. He resumed walking, leading Willow down the hall, making their way to the first floor. He could sense Walter's increasing interest as the old man stared at the young woman back; his interest in Willow's past, her abilities, and in her power, growing with every passing moment. Alucard shared that interest.

He glanced down at the red head, his expression once more unreadable, but this close Willow could sense the fascination he held; it radiated from him in waves. Her green eyes widened at the fact. "You have more then your fare share of intelligence, do you not Miss. Rosenberg? Much more then you let on." It was clear to him that the young witch knew who he really was; what would she do with the information was the question. Could he put his trust in such a being?

Willow blinked up at the vampire with clear, soulful look in her eyes. There was no malice, nor animosity in their depths. She meant him no harm. "I don't know what you mean Alucard…and please call me Willow. Every time someone calls me Miss. Rosenberg, I feel like I am back in the Principles Office back in high school."

Alucard grinned suddenly; his aura sparking in confidence. "…and we can't have that, can we Willow?" The witch was too much of an amusement. He had a sudden impression that the young red head would appreciate his humor more than any other of his acquaintances would. The group made their way to the main hall. The vampire reached out and pulled the door open for the witch; and she in turn rewarded his thoughtful actions with a pat on the cheek.

"Thank you Alucard. That was very sweet of you." Willow purred, ignoring how tense he became at the action. She walked past, hair swinging back and forth down her back as she moved.

Alucard's red gazed burned as his eyes narrowed on the red head. She was playing with him! Teasing him…the girl had the gull to provoke him! Hell NO! He was the powerful Alucard! The most feared of his kind! No little girl, no matter how powerful, would be allowed to get the better of him! He might not be able to hurt her, but there were ways around such things.

"I see your friends are here Willow." He told the red head with dark power flooding his voice. He could see the reaction in the glint of her green eyes as they darkened. Willow responded to the darkness, to his beast…he thought while he mentally rubbed his hands together in glee…he could tempt her! This will be fun!

Willow kept her face clear, just barely holding back her laughter. It was amusing watching Alucard as he tried to lure her; he acted like a twelve year old. Goddess, he was so easy to read! Show a bit of reaction, and the guy lit up like New York City at night! He believed his power affected her; well, the poor vampire was in for a shock…Wait until he saw what she was capable off.

She turned to watch as her friends walked out from behind the trees, her hands on her hips. "Not that I'm glad to see you both, but why are you here?"

Angel and Spike shared a look of mute understanding. Willow was upset. "Luv' just wanted to make sure ya're okay. Have to keep ya' safe ya' know."

Willow sighed, worn out. She loved the two of them, really she did, but sometimes her friends forgot who, and what she was. "Okay guys, I understand. Thanks for being concerned." She turned back to the vampire at her side, pleased to see the muscle jumping in Alucard's jaw. The Hellsing vampire knew who her friends were! This was just perfect!

"Alucard, may I present my friends, Angelus, and his grandchilde, William the Bloody…Angel, Spike, this is Alucard, and Walter of the Hellsing Organization."

Angel stepped forward, with Spike at his side. The two offered a half bow of respect to the two standing behind the red head. "Greetings Alucard…the Master of my line spoke highly of you. It is a honor to meet you Walter."

Alucard gave the two demonic vampires a nod of his head, and then tossed Willow a raised brow. "You are friends with the Scourge of Europe?"

The red head shrugged her shoulders, with a half grin on her face. "Well, if you want to be technical, I'm only friends with half of the Scourge of Europe. I never did get to know the others."

The Hellsing vampire shook his head. His eyes locked with hers. It was as if his soul was staring at the witch. She was a delight, true in purpose, and strong of will. He started to grin, a smile free of mockery, until a sound rumbled out of his chest. He laughed, the sound warm and infectious. Sheer amusement lit his features, and his presence dazzled her. "I have no doubt they would have fallen under your spell as well young Willow."

"Thank you." The red head replied with a blush, not knowing how to take such a complement. There had not been many men in her life that had praised her. She turned her face away, missing the gleam of hunger growing in the blood red eyes, which continued to stare at her.

"Come on guys." Willow called out to her friends, holding out her hands back. Angel and Spike each took an arm, holding firmly to their friend. They stepped closer, flanking her sides. They stood tall, gaze narrowed on the Hellsing vampire. They had seen his look, and both of them were disturbed by it.

Willow offered a smile at the two standing before her. "It was a pleasure to meet you both. Walter, could you let Sir Hellsing know I'll be back around noon tomorrow with the Slayers? If there is a problem with that, please let me know."

"Of course, Miss. Rosenberg, as you say." The retainer replied with a bow. "I will inform Sir Integra. Do not worry Miss; you accommodations will be ready for your return." There was a spark of laughter in his light blue eyes.

"That's great Walter! Thanks a lot!" Willow said with a smile. "See ya' later Alucard!" she called out, before; in a whirl of brisk wind and earth magic, the three in front of the Hellsing operatives disappeared from the middle of the road, leaving not a trace of their presence behind.

Walter and Alucard stared in awe at the empty space before them. The retainer cleared his throat, and then said clearly, "That was interesting…very powerful magic."

Alucard turned away, and grunted in disgust at the emptiness he felt at the red head's departure. "She was teasing us Walter. That was nothing; just the tip of the iceberg. She is much more powerful than that. We need to find out more about her…where she learned to harness such power…how she came to be friends with such interesting characters such as Angelus, and William the Bloody."

Walter stared up at the vampire, hands behind his back. His gaze narrowed on Alucard. He was showing too much interest in the young red head for his liking. It was too soon to form such a detachment. "You should return. Sir Integra is waiting for you in her office." A twisting of the vampire's lips was the only response before Alucard walked away from the old man, and directly into the shadows; to disappear into the darkness.

The Angel of Death sighed as he watched the vampire leave. He turned back to the Hellsing Manor, and began the long walk back. At least future events would not be boring.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Seven: To Be Safe 

An invisible funnel of wind moved swiftly across the City of London, sending leaves soaring into the air in its wake, until the squall came to a stop before the Common House of the New Slayer Council. The brisk wind dissipated slowly, leaving three figures standing under a street lamp in the middle of the street. The two vampires in the group swayed slightly on their feet, not use to this method of travel; and all the while, the red head looked over her companions with concern.

"It's convenient, but I will go on the record to say I don't like it." Angel remarked with a crooked smile. He straightened, and then glanced over at the witch when she let loose a snarl. His brows rose in disbelief.

Willow rolled her eyes at the expression on the dark haired demon's face. They hadn't a clue about why she was so pissed off! "Suck it up big guy! Really, what did you expect me to do?" She demanded to know, favoring them both with a glare. "You both set off the Ground Alarms! You know Hellsing's policies concerning blood-sucking fiends! They kill all vampires not under their control…and because of you, I've left my car behind! My car! What were you thinking?"

Spike growled back at her in response, his blue eyes flashing yellow with his demon. "Well Witch! Excuse us for worrying about ya! Ya' have no idea what the bastard is like Red!"

"Really? I don't?" she asked softly, green eyes narrowed dangerously on the two vampires. Sometimes she just wanted to kick their asses into gear! "Alucard is crazed, controlling, and a narcissistic Master Vampire…under delusions of grander…a No-Life King…am I close?"

Angel ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He just couldn't get the look of hunger in those red colored eyes out of his mind. Alucard wanted the red head. For her power, the strength of her blood, and for…"Willow…he's more than that! Spike and I know of his kind. You've sparked his interest…he won't stop until he has full control of you…little one, please…you must feel how he's drawn to your magic…"

Willow listened to his words, and then took a deep breath to calm down. She reached out and rubbed the chill of the coming night out of her forearms. "Angel…Alucard can not hurt me…I've been tempted by powers darker than his…half of me is dark…Hellmouth dark…you and Spike sense this…and this part of me can not be controlled by the likes of him…my light side would never allow that to happen. You have no need to worry about me Angel."

She turned, glancing up at the sky and for a moment, the noon's light reflected in the surface of her eyes. "Come on guys," she said a little more brightly, "Where's your faith? ...Spike, you know better…don't shake your head at me mister! You know actually what I'm talking about!"

The blond demon cocked his brow at the red head, but quickly remembered the spell of Joining Willow did a few years back. A drawing look of comprehension crossed his face. He began to chuckle. He slanted his grandsire a glance. "Peaches, leave the girl alone. She'll be fine, there is no vampire on this earth that can turn her. No mere wolf can affect her either. She can't be drained! How about that? I kinda feel bad for the sod…Red's going to drive Alucard bunkers."

"What do you mean?" Angel wanted to know, eyes glued to the red head. What the hell were they talking about. "She can't die from blood loss?"

"A spell of Joining." Willow told the dark haired demon with a tiny smile. "My magic and my flesh are one. The magic infused inside my skin will not let me die. I've had a vampire try to bit me right after the incident at Sunnydale, and the magic turned my blood…to some kind of mixture…the only way to explain it…my blood became like holy water…I tested my blood on the lycanthrope sample Giles had, and my blood turned to a silver mixture in reaction. I only did the spell because of the Darth Willow episode…we all remembered Vamp Willow, and the gang were worried that if I got turned, and being that powerful as I was at the time, we all thought the Joining Spell was a good idea."

The red head frowned in thought, becoming silent as she came to a realization. Strange, until this moment, Willow had not noticed how she had not been sick once, since the day she preformed the Joining spell. More than three years and not one sign of illness. She had no colds, no stomach flu's, no sniffles…?

"What's wrong Red?" Spike questioned.

"It's stupid…" She replied with a shake of her head.

The blond demon rolled his eyes. "Red, ya're thoughts are weird, and sometimes dangerous, but they are never stupid…now, what's going on?"

Willow stared down at the damp road beneath their feet, slim fingers playing at the tips of her red hair. To the two vampires standing watching her, she looked like a lost little girl. "…I haven't been sick…not once since that day I preformed the Joining spell…I heal fast…faster than I've had in the past, and it's growing stronger. My senses are shaper…sight, feel, and taste; …my hearing…my strength…think about it…how is it possible for me to take to the sword so well?" She paused, and then raised a soulful gaze to stare at the two males. "…I…I don't think I've aged a day since then."

The vampires stared solemnly at the witch, before sharing a look. "You haven't Willow…or at least we don't think you have." Angel told her when his gaze returned to her figure.

"What do you mean?" she asked them with an earnest look, her eyes wide with fear.

"Your scent Luv'." The blond demon replied softly. "We noticed the first night we were here in London. There is no smell of death on ya'. We thought at the time you were masking your scent. I'd forgotten about the Joining spell."

She bowed her head. "What should I do?"

"Talk to Giles, little one." Angel told her gentle, worry for the girl darkening his gaze. "He'll be able to help you with this. He might even know what happened."

"Okay…thanks." She told him with a wider grin. She pushed the doubts she had to the back of her mind. She had others things to worry about at the moment.

"So…Red, what's up?" Spike wanted to know.

Willow shook her head, a far away look in her eyes. "I don't know the whole story as of yet, but before I say anything, I need to speak to my mom."

"Your mother?" the dark haired demon asked with some surprise. "What would your mother have to do with this?"

"I don't know…I'm sorry guys, but I'll have to explain later…" Suddenly Willow found she was very tired. She rubbed her forehead, feeling an ach forming between her eyes. A lot had happened in the last few hours, having met Sir Integra, and the Vampire Alucard…and the night was long from over…She still needed to speak with her parents before the next hour was up, due to the time difference in the States.

"Listen…I'll need to eat, then call my parents…and I have that meeting at 10:00 pm with Marcus…after that, I'll come see ya' both, okay? Giles too. He would want to know what happened today…I know you're worried…just give me some time." When Angel and Spike gave her slow nods in reply, Willow smiled gratefully at them, before walking away towards her room in the Common House.

"Be careful Willow!" Angel called to her figure as it disappeared inside the building before them. "We'll be waiting!"

"It's good of you to come back." Dark sarcasm dripped from the words Integra said as Alucard stepped out of the shadows in her office. She stared at him, her eyes as cold as ice. The vampire bowed, his lips twisting to form a mocking grin.

"I live only to serve Master."

Her gaze narrowed at the taunting, and her arm twitched with the need to reach for her gun. The vampire would look good with a hole in the head. Too bad it couldn't stay permanently. "Tell me."

Alucard straightened, and answered with a flash of teeth. "Her friends are Angelus, and his grandchilde, William the Bloody. Both are demonic Master Vampires. Miss. Rosenberg was telling the truth. The two of them have their souls."

Integra let out a breath at the news. The girl was just full of surprises. Friends with two Master Vampires…and it did not end there…It would appear as long as Willow worked for the Council, and in turn, helped out the Government of England, Hellsing would have to honor any allies she had. Any contacts of the Slayers Council, and of hers, were now officially off limits, as ordered by the Queen herself. Integra had just finished with a call moments before stating such a fact.

"I'll speak to Walter about the matter. Was there anything else?"

Alucard cocked his he to the side, dark hair falling past his shoulder. "Who is she Integra?"

"Her name is Willow Rose…"

"As Walter has already informed me…" he spoke softly, his body tensing as he sensed the lie on the tip of his master's tongue. His eyes turned ruby in color with the strain of not snapping at her. How he wished he could force the answers he searched for out of this woman…but those damn seals held him back. "I know her name…I know she is part of the Council's leading members…but what is she to you, Integra? I can feel the connection…what are you not telling me?"

Alucard could sense the torment brewing inside his Master's mind. She was blocking him from going further into the regions of her thoughts. His lips thinned in annoyance. The reasons why must be important for the blonde-haired woman to be using her strength in such a way. Why would Integra not let him in? What was so important about the red haired witch?

Integra sat back down, and leaned back in her chair. She shook her head at the vampire's questions. "Not now Alucard. We'll talk of this tomorrow. Now go." She said, clearly dismissing him from the room.

The vampire turned away, hiding the fury swelling under his skin. Damn it! He hated not knowing…A low growl rumbled out of his mouth…but soon his face cleared as he realized if his Master would not tell him what he wanted to know, he could go directly to the source. His eyes flashed bright red as his lips formed a wicked grin. He disappeared into the shadows, his beast purring with pleasure as they began to search for their prey. It would not be long before they reached their quarry…he could not wait to see their witch again.

Willow went directly to her rooms; her shoulders sloped as she thought of the last few hours. Her life was never simple. She did not look forward to making this phone call to her mother. Now, the two of them were not on the best of terms; not that they had ever been close, but the last few years had no contact between them. Willow could not remember the last time she had seen her parents…let along talked seriously with them.

She closed the door to her living space, locking it behind her. She leaned against her desk, reaching for her cell phone. She placed the call quickly, surprised at herself for remembering the number. She spoke as soon as the ringing stopped. "Hello Marsha…is my mother there? I really need to speak to her." Willow said to her mother's secretary.

While she waited for her mother to pick up the other end of the phone line, Willow felt a slight disturbance in the magical wards she had surrounding the Council's grounds. She sent out her senses, and a reluctant grin pulled at her mouth when she realized who the intruder was. The red head had a feeling she would be seeing the vampire Alucard again, but even she had not thought it would be this soon. She chuckled softly, amused by the eagerness he displayed. She used her power to mask his presence from the others on the grounds, and waited…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Eight: Learning secrets can hurt the soul.

"Willow dear, how are you?" spoke Sheila Rosenberg through the phone line. Her voice was light, and filled with affection. The young red head could not understand how her mother could act like nothing was wrong, even with the fact the two of them had not spoken to each other in over three years!

"Not too good mom." The witch replied as she leaned further against the desk at her back. She stared with unseeing eyes at the living chambers assigned to her for her use by the Slayers Council. At the edge of her awareness, she felt the approaching darkness surrounding her rooms. "I need you to clear something up for me Mother. Does the name Hellsing mean anything to you?"

There was a dense silence on the other side of the phone line. Willow could hear how her mother's breath caught in the back of her throat. The young woman waited for a time, and when she realized her mother wasn't going to answer, said quietly, "I need to know mom…please. I've met Integra Hellsing."

"Where are you Willow? You're not in the States, are you?" came the sharp demand.

"No. I'm in England. Why is that important?"

Mrs. Rosenberg's sigh was loud, and her voice grew in her panic. "You have to come back home Willow…back to the States. Richard cannot know about you! Once he sees you, he'll know who you are!""

Willow's eyes darkened in anger; she tried to hold her power in, and it was hard. She bit her lip in the effort. For years, she had no contact with her parents…and not once had her parents shown concern for the wellbeing of their only child! No calls, no letters…They didn't even know where she was living. "Richard Hellsing? He's dead mother…he died over fifteen years ago…No, I'm staying right here…this is where my friends, my love ones live…Help me understand what is going on. How do you know the Hellsings? What does Richard have to do with me?"

Sheila closed her eyes in defeat upon hearing the steel in her daughter's voice. She should have kept a closer eye on Willow. The day Sheila had hoped never to see had arrived. She wondered why her contact hadn't informed her that Richard had died. "Alright Willow…Your father isn't Ira…Let me start at the beginning. When I was eighteen, I was sent to London by your grandparents…"

Twenty minutes later, Willow slowly closed the cell phone, before causally throwing the device towards the couch. She gripped the edges of the desk until her knuckles turned white from the strain. She counted to ten slowly inside her head…wondering why she wasn't crying by now. Must be the shock, the red head decided; maybe she was too numb inside to respond to the news? Well, finding out the man you called dad wasn't your father could cause anyone some distress, wouldn't it?

How could her mother not tell her? Willow could understand that when she was a child, her safety was important to her mother, but why hadn't Sheila explained what happened when Willow had grown up? Anger began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Why, why was she always left in the dark? This was her life! Her mother should have told the truth sooner!

Willow stood quickly, narrowed eyes searching the interior of the room. Her gaze landed on the shadows in the corner by the window. He must have been there for a while. She held out her hand to the red eyes staring at her from the darkness, and called out softly, "Come". She beckoned to the one before her, her voice husky with pain, and unshed tears.

Alucard stepped out of the shadows of the wall, without hesitation, his attention fixed on the girl standing in the middle of the room. He noticed she had changed into a pair of leather pants, and a black tank top. It was a good look for her. His blood colored eyes searched the depths of her gaze, taken back by the closed expression on the young red head's pale face. His earlier fury dissolved as he sensed the witch's pain and anger. What could be wrong? What was the cause for her despair? Why did he even care?

He had watched silently in the shadows as the red head had listened to someone on the cell phone. During the phone conversation, he had sensed Willow's shock, and felt how her pain grew, as the voice on the other side of the phone went on. After the call had ended, the girl had stood and called out to him, Alucard had felt compelled to obey her…but why? What was the nature of this connection he felt with the witch? The red head was strong, her mere presence screamed danger to his mind, exciting him with the possibilities…but the lure of her magic was not what was tugging at his mind. Willow was a mystery…one he had no choice but to solve.

"You want to come with me Alucard?" Willow's voice interrupted the vampires mental musing. He watched as the red head reached for the sword on display on the far wall; a well taken care of rapier. Now, this was interesting…

"Well, do you?" the red head asked, a little impatience darkening her tone. She glanced up from the inspection of her weapon to glare at the vampire.

Alucard was fascinated by the fact Willow had not questioned him why he was here in the first place. It was as if the point did not matter to her. Did she not care that a Master Vampire was in her living space, only a few feet away? Hum…perhaps not, as she was already friends with two other Master Vampires. Did she not see Alucard as a threat then? Curious…"Where would you like to go?" he asked her, his eyes lowered to hide the amusement in their depths.

She turned away on a burst of laugher, expertly swinging the sword in front of her. Strange as it would seem, she was unexpectedly happy that Alucard had shown up tonight. She did not want to be alone. She swung back to face him, a smirk growing on her face. "I need to take care of something…and now that I have some energy to burn, this meeting might be fun, especially if I have company." She shrugged her shoulders at his look of skepticism. "Oh come on…listen, it will be fun…Here," she said to him, holding out her arm to him once more, "let's go."

Alucard stared quietly at the red head for a moment, his red gaze unreadable, but the tension in the air grew. After a moment, his left arm came up in a graceful arch, and grabbed a firm hold of her hand. A flood of raw power sparked under the gloved fingers of his hand, causing the two people to jump slightly at the unexpected reaction to their contact with each other. Alucard took a deep breath, sucking the magic into his lungs. God, the power this girl possessed…

Willows startled expression faded away as the reason became clear. "I'm not shielding myself, like I had at the Hellsing Manor." She explained at the vampire's unspoken question. He raised a brow in inquiry. He could feel the level of her magic, and it was intoxicating! Her very character called his interest. "It's our powers reacting to each…okay, think of it this way…Imagine our powers like something living…they are testing each other, touching, tasting, feeding…"

Alucard grinned widely in pleasure, and his beast growled with joy. All he could think was, finally he had found her! He had found a worthy creature to fight, having spent more centuries that he wanted to think about, searching! When the red head, and him finally fought, it would be a battle to test all of his skill and power…damn, he had been waiting so long for such an opponent as this red haired witch, he had almost given up hope of every finding her. The fraud that was Incognito had nothing on this girl in terms of power. Willow's incredible will alone could win the war. She had the potential to beat him.

"Don't get you knickers in a twist dog-boy." Willow scowled him, sensing the unbridled glee crawling under his skin. Gee, the guy had worst mood swings then she did, for goddess sake! She could almost see his hellhound outline in his aura, howling in triumph. "Let's go already!"

She tightened her grip on his hand, calling up her power as she stepped closer to the red clad vampire. He was so much taller then her, making her feel small and over shadowed by his huge frame. She was again startled by the feel of Alucard's muscular body; the heat rising from his skin. She had not been expecting him to be so warm. She shook her head at her thoughts; now was not the time to dawdle.

Her magical shield surrounded the two of them; protecting their bodies from harm, as in a blink of an eye, her wind tunnel formed in the room around them. She could sense Alucard's curiosity, and his anticipation growing as he felt her magic growing. In seconds, the two of them disappeared from the building, leaving no trace behind.

Within moments, Willow and Alucard appeared in the middle of a field, somewhere in a forest, outside the City of London. They continued to hold onto each other as the wind dissolved. Willow closed her eyes, drawing in the magic of the earth beneath her feet, filling the emptiness within her being. She had used a lot of power this day, and needed the recharge to be able to continue. Alucard felt what she was doing, and held her steady, close to his chest until she was done.

The vampire felt her upward glance at his face, her green eyes wide. The surprise she felt, at both his assistance, and his care of her person, was shared by him, and indeed his shock at his actions was far greater then hers. Alucard did not understand why he felt protective of the young red head, nor why he wanted to help her... this need…where was it coming from?

He frowned, and his thoughts stilled as his senses picked up the aura of intruders within range of him and the witch. Willow and Alucard were surrounded by beings hidden behind the trees past the clearing the two of them were standing in. He sniffed the air, and he snarled; his lips pushed back from his teeth. Wolves!

Willow heard the breath hissing through Alucard's teeth, and tensed in reaction. She only had a second to wonder at his ferocity, before he pulled at her; shoving her behind his back for protection, away from the threat in the trees.

She blinked in astonishment at the fact he put her behind him, and that he thought he could do so…She stared at his back, almost afraid to breath. Alucard wanted to protect her? Why? She frowned at the thoughts swirling around in her mind. Her hand took hold of the back of his coat, and she pulled at him to get his attention. He was busy pulling Jackal out of his pocket. "What's wrong with you Alucard?"

"Wolves witch! Can you not sense them?" He growled at her without taking his eyes off the tree line. Shadows leaked out of his skin, black tentacles of his power reaching out above them to shelter them from the light of the moon.

Willow could sense, and feel the numerous red colored eyes looking at her from the darkness that was Alucard's soul. The hunger in the depths of their gaze made her tremble in slight fear, and a bit of yearning. She could see the beast staring at her from the shadow above, an almost carnal grin on it's face. She was struck with the need…no, she wanted to help him…to alleviate his thirst, to offer him refuge from the loneliness he felt…goddess, he hurt so much…wait…did he say wolves?

"Hold on Master Vamp! Put the gun away." Willow nearly shouted, jumping up to grab a hold on his arm. She had dropped her sword to the ground, more concern with stopping the vampire before her, then worrying about being armed. Alucard's head snapped around, and his ruby eyes glared down at her.

"We are surrounded by werewolves witch! Let me go!" he snarled, pissed off at her for interfering.

"I know!" She yelled up at him, her eyes darkening, and her aura pulsing with her fury. Why did males always react first, think second? "I'm here to meet with them, on behave of the Council, okay? They will not hurt us. Can you put your little gun away now Mister Vampire?"

His lips thinned at her sarcasm, and he growled low in the back of his throat. Who was she to say little? He could bench press the witch with one finger!

He placed his Jackal back in his coat, his gaze watchful as he watched the shapes moving about in the trees. Though Willow was not cold in personality, her manner somewhat reminded the vampire of the temper Integra was capable of, and his master's inner strength when faced with adversary. "You are here to meet with a gang of werewolves?"

Willow stepped back, staring up into the vampire's face with a tiny grin on her blushing face. "My bad…I should have told you before we left. Thank the goddess we didn't come to see any Kolzsian demons. They would have tried to take your arm off for pulling a gun on them."

Alucard had the sudden urge to slap his forehead. He would not let the cute look on her face affect him, even if it made his beast want to roll over and beg. "Indeed." He remarked dryly. This night just kept getting better and better.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone…Just to let everyone know, I will explain more about Willow's father in later chapters!

Chapter Nine: Ya'think they'd learn!

"You calm now?" the young woman questioned the red clad vampire at her side as she spared him a glanced from bemused eyes. When he remained quiet, her left brow rose. "Well?"

"Calm enough little tree." He informed her with a bit to his words as he pulled the rim of his hat over his glowing ruby colored eyes. His sharp gaze did not leave the figures, those beyond the tree line past the clearing they stood in, though he caught sight of the full moon in the distance. There was not a cloud in the star filled sky. The air was brisk, sweet and full of promise. "What a beautiful night…" he murmured with longing.

Willow shook her head at his tone of voice. What was wrong with him? He seemed somewhat fixated on the moon. Gee, he could have stayed behind if he wanted to star gaze! "Alrighty then…this is just a standard 'met and greet'…"

The vampire's arm shot up in front of her face, the action stalling her next words. Without looking at her, he asked on a hiss, "Do you always bring a sword with you when you make first contact, young Willow?"

The red head blinked at appendage. "Hum…yeah? Better to be prepared, and then be sorry, I always say."

Alucard's quick sneer was wicked. He let loose a low chuckle as he moved his arm back to his side. "Interesting point of view; I agree whole heartily. Now, proceed."

"Why, thank you Master Vampire," sarcasm dripped from the words coming out of her mouth. "I don't mind if I do…now, we are about to meet with the leader of the London Werewolf pack, and those of his commanders. The old Slayers Council had an alliance with them; it had lasted for over a century…but in the last few years; both parties have lost touch with each other…the fact the old Council had been blown up might have something to do with it…and so here we are, getting reacquainted."

Alucard cocked his head at her, his gaze narrowed with displeasure. A muscle jumped in his jaw. "Witch, tell me…is this a normal practice for you, and for the other leaders of the Slayers Council? Do you usually have meetings in the dark, late at night, and on your own? I'm surprised you've lasted this long with your pretty nick intact, if that was the case."

Willow's answering grin was a sin onto itself; malicious, distinctive and mischievous all in one. She shrugged her shoulder's, not losing the smile. "Sometimes I'm with other people…once in a while I'll even bring a newbie slayer or two with me; you know, they do need the practice on patrolling. The others in the Council, my friends, they go in groups…but I like to do things on my own…a lot less questions that way."

It was the vampire's turn to blink at the red head, stunned. Did she…had she implied?…the musings in his mind were cut short, as the witch in question stepped forward towards the trees in front of them.

"Please don't interrupt the meeting Mister Vamp." Willow said to him over her shoulder. She walked straight and tall in her black leather pants, and tank top, with her head held up high, with her shimmering red colored hair blowing about her shoulders and pearly white neck; and all of this making her look ethereal. He could not help but be captivated by the picture she made. There was so much about her…her power, her will, her inner strength…but there was something else…what was it? Who did she remind him of? It frustrated him to no end! It was at the end of his finger, on the tip of his tongue!

He followed the young woman, staring intently as three males walked from behind the trees, and made their way towards the witch. "Must I always be denied my fun?" he murmured under his breath, not realizing the girl had the ability to hear him.

Willow shook her head, and then spared him a glance from the corner of her luminous green eyes. "Don't worry Alucard…Trust me, I have a funny feeling things will get interesting tonight. You'll get a chance to blow off some steam pretty soon, I promise, and if that's not the case, we could always spar…"

The vampire's lips twisted and his teeth flashed from the light of the moon. He was really starting to like this woman-child. She would not bend over for anyone. He turned his attention on the three werewolves as they finally came to a stop a few feet away.

"Miss. Rosenberg?" asked the tall brunette in the middle of the three males. He was big, solid, and he smelt of the damp earth. He was apparently the leader of the London wolves. Power of being the alpha of the pack rolled off his muscular frame in waves. The sensation was pleasant and reassuring; reminding Willow of the feelings from the past, things she had sensed when she had been with Oz so many years before.

"Marcus…it's a pleasure to meet you." Willow greeted the wolf with a warm smile. The Councils contacts had great many things to say about the young wolf leader. It was rumored he was a fair, and a just leader for his tribe. She looked pointedly at his commanders.

"My apologies Miss. Rosenberg; my second Tomas, and my third Michael." Marcus said firmly, hands waving to the males at his sides. The two bowed their heads to her in a show of respect.

She nodded her head to them in return, and said, "Please call me Willow. The Council was pleased to have received your phone call…" Soon, the four of them were discussion the merits of a possible new alliance; with concessions flying back and forth. Both sides had concerns; mostly of the Freak conditions in London, and the consequences of not dealing with the situation as soon as possible.

Alucard stood silently in the background, his red eyes gleaming as he listened intently to the discussion before him. Reluctantly, since he was hoping not to find anything more appealing about the little witch, he found his esteem growing for the red head's obvious negotiation skills. She was certainly intelligent enough, and surprisingly, she was somewhat devious in her dealings with the wolf pack…and these traits of hers were hidden behind a warm, glowing smile; the perfect hiding place. In no time at all, Willow had the wolf pack agreeing to all of the Council's demands, and getting their approval for the new alliance…such a clever girl, he mused with a half grin tugging at his lips…the little tree could probably sell the Devil's soul back to him, if she so desired.

He snapped to attention when he felt the ominous presence beyond the forest, growing closer to the party of wolves behind the trees. This was no simple threat. There were at least thirty or more gunning for them. He glanced over at Willow, and felt a slight relief when she showed signs of having sensed the enemy's fast approach.

Willow straightened her back, hands now held loosely at her sides in preparation. Her head tilted to the side as she addressed the werewolf leader with her tone of voice deepening. "Marcus...Are you aware we have visitor's?"

The pack leader's head jerked up as he sniffed the new scent on the sir. His aura called for no speculation about dishonor on the wolves' part…so he had not known about this…ah, but the aura of his third screamed with his deceit. Michael, was that his name? Willow's gaze narrowed on the blond wolf; her red hair darkening, as her fury fused her power.

Marcus stared straight at Willow; jaw tightening as the magic in the air increased. He knew very well who she was; and for anyone to betray her, or the other members of the Council…he could not control the shutter of fright passing through his body; he could not doom his pack to such a fate. "I did not tell anyone of our meeting Willow. I would not show such disrespect."

"NO Marcus…you would not," the witch said slowly, as she turned, "but he would, and he has, haven't you Michael?" She finished on a low hiss, pointing to the traitor. It was the third. She could feel Alucard at her side, seething in righteous fury.

"Marcus, I suggest you retreat for now. This is not you fight, and the safety of your pack comes first." The red head told the wolf leader with a firm nod of the head. Talks of the alliance between the Slayer Council, and the Werewolves of London would save for another day. "I'll trust you Marcus to deal with the situation." She remarked with a threat of steel in her voice. If the alpha of the wolf pack could not handle a traitor under his command, then Willow would be within her rights to take matters into her own hands.

"It will be done as you say." The werewolf leader declared loudly for every member of his pack to hear. Not one of his wolves were to interfere. He tightened the grip he had on the blond wolf. He snared at his third when the younger male attempted to break the hold he had on him. Marcus threw the blond to his second, and ordered him to be taken away.

"If you even have need of me, do not hesitate to call upon me." Marcus told the witch. He had been shamed before the red head, and that was done by one of his own. He would always bear the onus of this incident, and now owned a debt to the girl. "The London Pack will be in touch with the Council within the week."

"Thank you Marcus, if you have need of my aid, it will be made available, free of charge." Willow replied, letting him know she did not blame him for what was happening. She gave him a nod when his eyes opened wide in question. Yes, she meant what she had said. She gave another nod, and then stepped back.

The witch and the Hellsing vampire watched quietly as the members of the wolf pack quickly disappeared into the shadows of the forest, bypassing the enemy surrounding the two left in the clearing. Willow sent out her senses, shaking her head when she felt the demonic presence nearby. She let out a breath when she realized there was also a warlock or two beyond the first wave of the small demon army.

Great, just great…will this night ever end. What to do, what to do? Should she just teleport herself and Alucard back to the Slayer's Council…call for back-up…or send the whole lot of them into a volcano?…but if she did that, Willow would miss the chance to get some answers. She wanted to know who sent the demons in the first place, and why they were after members of the Council.

"You don't have to stay, ya' know Alucard…I can deal." The red head told the vampire at her side, as she began to crack her knuckles. "This is not your fight."

Alucard adjusted the labels of his coat, and then loudly snap the muscles of his neck. "Oh, I would not dream of leaving now…the night's just getting interesting…" he assured Willow with a manic grin, his blood colored eyes fixed on the horde of demon's heading straight for them. He pulled out his gun, using his other arm as a brace and preparing to aim. "What is the plan little tree?"

Willow's low husky laugh sent shivers down the vampire's spin. The sound was so sinful; it was almost down right immoral. "It's a simple plan really…nothing but complete elimination will do at this point, don't you agree Alucard?"

Hope you like,

Magik.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

**Chapter Ten: ...and a fighting we will go…**

The red colored, and black striped haired young woman shot out her arm towards the nearest blue skinned, seven-foot demon standing in her way. Her gaze flashed silver for a second with the rise of her power, just as she let loose another fireball. Her aim was true, and the fiend burst into flames. She turned sharply to her left and the enemy behind missed her head from a swipe of his claws by mere inches. She rolled, until her body came to rest on one knee. Her arm came up, and her magic took another casualty. Her free hand reached back, and pulled a ceremonial knife from its clip on her belt. Murmuring a few words under her breath, she then threw the now enchanted blade towards one of the warlocks ten feet away.

Willow had no hopes of hitting the man, but her purpose was to dissolve the warlock's magical shield, which surrounded him and his comrade. The knife hit its target, and the green force field pulsed for a moment, before disappearing completely. She smiled with grim satisfaction at the deed; before she took the rapier from its place on her back. She did not have time to spare. There were still more then twenty Dzolion demons to deal with, before she could face off with the two male witches. She held up a hand, and intoned in a deep husky voice, "Thicken!"

The warlocks froze in place, their eyes widening in horror when they found they could not move. The witch laughed in glee at their predicament. She pointed the tip of her sword in their direction, and called out to them, "I'll be back for you two later! Now, don't be rude and leave like some bad guests I know…the party's just starting!"

The sound of bitten back laughter filled the clearing. Willow glanced up at the noise; and her jaw fell at the sight which meet her eyes. There stood Alucard, arm out stretched as he calmly shot the nearest Dzolion demon between the eyes. She cringed as grey matter fell out of the back of the monster's head, just before the dead body fell back to the ground. "Yucky…"

Alucard's grin grew as he heard her. "Witch, you have been setting them aflame, taking at least five of them out, and now you are skirmish about brain matter?" He skipped to the right, avoiding an axe aimed at his back, and aimed his Jackal at the enemy again.

She glared up at him, just before swinging her sword up in a perfect arch to behead the demon looming above her. She kicked out at the chest, sending the decapitated body to the ground. She jumped to her feet, facing the next wave of demons. "It's grey…and yucky, Okay! Anyone would think so…just don't get any of it on me, all right? Just the thought of cleaning it out of my cloths, gives me the shivers."

Alucard turned away with another snort, red eyes wide with amusement. "As you say Red." He released the clip of his gun, reaching into his coat pocket for another one. He watched as his new opponent raced towards him; sword at the ready.

"Demons like you make me sick…what are you anyways?" He asked conversationally, as he calmly reloaded his Jackal.

"Maggot…I am of the Dzolion Clan." Roared the blue-skinned demon. He was angered from the hit against his people's pride. "You should show more respect when addressing your betters!"

"My better?" the vampire repeated with a raised brow, lips twisting to one side. "I have no betters, you little worm, but tell me, I thought those of the Dzolion Clans were neutral? Why are you, and those of your clan members here tonight?"

"Why do you care? Soon you will die here, silenced by my hand." Declared the clueless demon in a booming voice.

"Me? Die tonight? Well…no, that's not going to happen…but you on the other hand, are in my way." Alucard remarked with a cool air as he cocked the Jackal. "All I wanted was some information…but no matter. Since you, and your fellow Clan members let the wolfs go, your target must be the woman…So, tell me, what is the going rate for the capture of a witch?" The vampire did not wait for a reply, as he just reached out with inhuman speed, and with a loud bang, shot the offending Dzolion out of existence.

"Do you always converse during the heat of the moment?" Willow's voice was thick with suppressed laughter.

"…but of course little tree, otherwise there is no fun."

"Whatever, you crazed vamp!" the red head yelled back, the color of her eyes swirling black and silver as she reached out to block another swing at her head. It had been awhile since she had enjoyed herself on a hunt like this, not since the old days, back when her friends and she use to patrol Sunnydale's cemeteries. Alucard was proving to be a great companion to have for the hunt.

In no time at all, the witch and the vampire had disposed of the small army of Dzolions. Dead bodies, split blood and gore covered the ground, and the smell…

"Oh man, what a mess." Willow moaned aloud, and then wiped her forehead of sweat. She took inventory of her person, and was pleased. She had a cut a inch thick on her back, and one longer on her left arm; but these wounds were already healing…overall, not too bad. She glanced around, and then with arms outstretched, she murmured a few choice words under her breath. A blue cleansing flames burst out of the palms of her hands, covering the ground. Soon the field was clear of the dead, decaying bodies. It was as if they had never been there.

"Convenient…" Alucard spoke softly as he looked around,. and a whistle of appreciation for the girl's obvious power past his lips. The red head was full of surprises…he frowned as thoughts in his head mingled. There was so much potential in Willow's slight frame…she was wasted at the Slayers Council.

"Neat, yeah?" Willow commented as she strode past, her eyes glued to the two warlocks trapped into place. "You should see what I can do at a Star Trek Convention…it's a blast."

"I'm sure…" Alucard replied dryly with a tone full of enjoyment, falling into step behind her.

"Now, what to do with you two?" the witch mumbled as she began to circle the prisoners with a slow tread, her actions causing fear to grow within the two males. "I know…why don't we start with you guys giving us your name, rank, and affiliation?" she said as her gaze flashed.

One of the two warlocks spat on the ground, inches from her feet. She frowned at the insult. "We're not telling you anything bitch!" he snared.

"Come now, no need for name calling, is there?...Besides," she told them with a awry grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. "who said you had a choice in the matter?"…and with that, Willow's head cocked to the side, while her gaze darkened. The power released, and the two males began to scream from the magical pressure tearing at their insides. Soon blood began to flow from their ears and their noses. After a few minutes, they were begging…

"Who sent you?" she demanded, voice cold as ice. She missed the quick look of astonishment sent her way by the vampire. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was listening to Integra.

"Who sent you?" Willow asked again, the sharpness in her tone causing the men to swallow nervously. This was starting to annoy her. There was nothing more that she hated then having assholes thinking it was okay to ambush her friends, or herself. Really, it was getting tiresome…

"Wolfram and Hart…"

"Gosh…" the expression on the red head's face cleared. "Guess they're still pissed, yeah?

Alucard's head turned and he stared at the witch with narrowed eyes. "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart…you do have strange enemies."

She shrugged. "They went after a few friends of mine…so I sent their demon army back to hell…they didn't take it too well."

The warlocks began to tremble anew at the knowledge of who held them. "You are the Red Witch?" came the shaken words.

"Yep!" the woman replied cheerfully, eyeing the two with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Your bosses sent you…to what? To capture me? To kill me? It doesn't matter, really...I wonder what you two did to piss them off so much? They knew there was no way you were coming back alive?" she taunted them. "This was a suicide mission from the first."

Alucard pulled his hat down over his face, to hide his growing smirk. The scent of the male's fear filled the air, wetting his hunger…The witch was glorious…She knew how to play with her prey so beautifully.

"Hum…what should we do with you?" Willow mused, while tapping her chin with a slender finger. Her head jerked up. "I know…" she reached out and laid her palms on the faces of the two men. After a moment, they dropped to the ground onto their knees, her hands still attached to their skin. She drained them of their magic's, leaving them trembling in the aftermath. Now, they would not be able to hurt anyone again.

"I must tell ya', thanks for the perk-me-up!" she told them with a glowing smile, her gaze steady on their cowering forms. "Now…run along, and let your masters know of what happened tonight…wait, you know what? Maybe you two should just run and hide. There's no telling what Wolferman and Hart will do to you guys for this failure."

The former warlocks jumped to their feet, and ran for their lives, knowing every word spoken by the witch was the truth. They would be lucky to survive the night. The witch and the vampire watched quietly as the men left the forest. "Why did you not kill them?" Alucard questioned with curiosity. "They are scum, lower then the lowest."

"What's the fun in that? They were defenseless…" Willow replied on a sigh. She was suddenly very tired; almost exhausted from using too much magic. Even the recharge of magic from the two warlocks was not going to help for long. She stumbled on her feet, catching herself from falling by grabbing the arm next to her.

She looked up into Alucard's face, her sight going blurry. "They can not hurt me…besides, Wolfman and Hart need to know the outcome of tonight events. They'll think twice before coming after anyone from the Council again."

The vampire wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, and pulling her close to him. He could feel her tremble, but it was not from fear. He frowned down at her. "Witch, what is wrong with you?"

Her head rolled limply on her shoulders, until it came to rest against his chest. "It's been a long day…no, a long few months. If I'd known what this day would bring, I would have taken a nap this afternoon before heading to the Hellsing Manor…" The lids of her eyes came down, and jerked back up as she tried to force herself back awake. She tried to push herself away, but lacked the strength. "Whoa, I have to get home."

Alucard shook his head at her antics; and then with a deep breath of mock annoyance, he reached down to grip her by the back of the knees. He lifted her up, her slender form resting comfortable in his arms. "You are falling asleep standing up young Willow. Rest now, I will take care of you."

"Okay Mister Vamp…" she murmured, already out for the count. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." There came the words he never thought he would say in his undead life. As much as he would like to deny it, this woman-child had shaken the foundations of his world tonight. She was asleep now; alone with him, and needing his protection. By rights, he should not care; but something within compelled him to shelter the witch.

He adjusted his grip on her body, bending his head; his cheek brushing against her cheek, until the lips of his mouth was a breath away from the skin of her throat; the pulse of her heart. Trembling slightly, he held her closer. He was hit with a wave of dizziness…something in him pushed against the binds of the soul, tearing apart restrains centuries old; it awoke…and it hungered, unlike he had ever hungered before…and it was not for the life-blood, nor the power flowing through the girl's veins. He closed his eyes…and just for a time just let himself be in the moment…with his witch-child in his arms under the full moon.

All too soon, Alucard opened his eyes, and turned away with self-mocking laughter falling from his throat. What the hell was he thinking?...nothing of this night could bloom to maturity. He would always be alone…He was truly pathetic. He began to walk towards the tree line. Within seconds, the two of them disappeared into the shadows….

Hope you like,

Magik.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Eleven: In the cellar of Hellsing Manor

Willow awoke to surrounding darkness. She reached up and rubbed at her eyes. Nope, still dark…she wondered where she was. She took stock of the situation. Her body was fine; rested, and the cuts and scrapes from the fight earlier had already closed. She seemed to laying down on a flat surface. She turned her head, and stared into the distance. Her gaze narrowed on the sight of six pairs of ruby colored eyes that stared back at her…soon the shadows receded somewhat, enabling her to see the outline of a canine…? A large black colored dog…with six sets of eyes…Okay, kinda freaky…but she had seen freakier.

"Hello there…" she called out to the beast, her voice soft and low; not wanting to scare the animal away.

The dog tilted his head in an inquisitive manner. After a moment of silence, he stood on his four legs, and pounced forward; with it's thick tongue rolling out from between sharp canines. He made his way quickly to her. Willow pushed herself up into a sitting position on the floor as soon as the beast had begun to move…(if she was even sitting on a floor; there was really no way of knowing where she was at this point.) Everything around them was in shades of black and grey…but whatever it was, the presence, which saturated the area, was keeping her warm.

Willow waited calmly as the dog trotted to her side. He sat back down on his hind legs, staring into her face. He bowed his head and a whine past his throat. She smiled gently at the beast, waiting…for what she did not know, but right now she was going by her instincts…He eased his massive head towards her in a timid fashion, until his wet, cool nose brushed against the skin of her neck. She giggled at the ticklish sensation.

"Okay!...Stop that!" She laughed when his nose bumped against her chin. She reached out, her hands going up around the large, carnivorous mouth, and flapping tongue, so that her fingers could scratch the area around his ears. He began to growl in pleasure at the feel of her nails in his fur. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing!" she praised him, eyes glowing.

If she did not know better, Willow could have sworn the beast grinned widely back at her for her words…wait a minute…She learned forward, staring intently in the depths of the red colored eyes of the dog. She knew those eyes… "Alucard?" she hesitantly asked.

The beast ears shot straight up upon hearing its name. Well now…this must be the vampire beast that Angel had warned her about. Willow slowly grinned, her gaze full of mirth. "Alright mister, where are we?"

The barrier of shadows began to shift, and like black colored fog moved swiftly back to its source. The mist danced on the air, repositioning itself as it encircled the beast sitting before the witch. In a sudden whoosh, the darkness disappeared; swallowed by the animal, until all that was left behind was the red clad vampire crouching on the floor, his grin wide as he looked down at Willow with eyes hidden by the shade caused by the light of the room.

"Cute…" the witch murmured with a slow shake of her head, though she was impressed with his abilities. She reached out for the gloved hand Alucard held out to her. His grip was firm as he pulled the both of them up to stand in their feet.

She blushed under his scrutiny. "Thank you for looking after me."

"It was completely my pleasure, I assure you little tree." The vampire replied with a devilish half formed smile, his gaze now hidden under his hat…and it had been a pleasant experience having the witch resting within his soul. Her calming presence had laid there, her body asleep and trusting, and she had been unaffected by the darkness surrounding her being.

A tranquility had settled within himself; something deep inside had just clicked into place within his psyche. It helped the situation that his beast adored the young red head, which had been a real shocker; normally his beast was more into ravenous slaughter, and the like; but…something about Willow just called the breast to her, taming, and sating its hunger.

"Where are we?" Willow asked quietly, working the bottom lips of her mouth between her teeth as she glanced around the large chamber they stood in. There was a solitary chair on the far side of the room, with a small end table aside, with a bucket for ice on top, with a bag of transfusion blood, and an empty wine glass. She glanced up to question the vampire once more, only to find Alucard staring keenly at her mouth; his own lips parted, and his eyes gleaming.

"Alucard?" she asked him with a growing frown. What was wrong with him?

He let out a breath he had been holding, his chest tight with strain. The need rising within was surprising. "You should not do that witch…" he told her as softly as he knew how, with one of his gloved thumbs coming up to brush against her poor bottom lip.

Willow shivered at the unexpecting touch. "Wha…"

His head scooped down, and his teeth took hold; his mouth sucking with such force at her bottom lip that Willow knew she would have bruises there afterwards. Her knees buckled under the shock of his attention. As if sensing her lack of ability to stand on her own, Alucard's arm snaked about her waist, his hold gripping her firmly against his frame. His free hand caught the back of her head, his fingers curling into her long hair.

Alucard nipped at her skin, and then waited for the resulting gasp. Once her mouth opened completely, he thrust in, groaning as the taste of her burst on the tip of his tongue. God, she tasted so sweet…like real honey, the kind he remembered licking from his fingers as a child…He could just devour this woman-child…so easily. His hold tightened, and he hoisted her up from the ground, so that he might ravish the treat of her lips and mouth at a better angle.

Willow dangled in his embrace; her eyes widening with surprised, and wonder. She could feel his tongue as it scraped over the edges of her teeth, and she moaned at the sensations it brought. It had been so long since she had felt this…her arms reached up to grab hold of the sides of his face. She pulled hard at his hair; bringing him closer as her teeth caught hold of his tongue. She heard him growl in warning, and she only chuckled before she began to suck on his tongue. She felt him jerk in response, and then his hand tightened on the back of her neck.

The two of them broke apart, with Willow gasping for air. They stared quietly at each other, wide green gaze and red flashing eyes fixed on each other. Alucard's head sudden snapped to the side, and a low growl began to rumble from his throat, the sound full of anger and threat. He gentle placed Willow back on her feet, his hands slowly falling away from her body. He turned away.

"Walter is on his way." He explained.

"Oh…" she replied with a bemused look on her face. She swayed on her feet. Wow…just wow…who knew?

Alucard closed his eyes at the enticement the red head presented, he was normally not one to resist temptation, and damn it, it was hard! She was so young, and fresh…strong willed, and the power leaking under her skin…God, he would never forget the taste of her! "Are you rested enough to get home little tree? I am under the impression we do not want anyone to know of last night's activities."

"Oh…right, you're right." She mumbled, blinking her eyes up at him. She licked her dry lips, tasting him on her flesh. Her lids lowered as she savored his taste.

The vampire groaned as if in pain. How the hell was he suppose to resist that! She was so close…Damn stupid rules, and damn the Hellsing Seals! "Willow, you have to leave now." The words were flat.

The red head shook her head in reaction to his commanding tone of voice, and her thoughts became clear. She flushed at her behavior, turning her face away. "Yes…I have to go home. Again, thank you for taking care of me Alucard." She held out her hands, palms up. She flashed a quick grin, her fiery spirit returning. "I'll see ya' later Mister Vamp!"…and with that, she disappeared in a wind tunnel.

Alucard stared at the empty space where she had stood, and he was missing her presence already. How could such a woman-child change his whole perception of life? Was he perhaps under her spell? He walked over to his chair and sat down. He took his hat and glasses off, and placed them on the table. He kept his eyes on the door, waiting for his Angel of Death to appear on the threshold.

Alucard did not have to wait long. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company Walter?"

The old man stood at the door, his hand held loosely at his back. "I have news concerning Miss. Rosenberg."

"You do?" the vampire asked with a raised brow. A gleam of wicked laugher grew in the depths of his eyes. "Pray tell."

The retainer looked closely at Alucard, wondering at his amusement. "Miss. Rosenberg is widely known as the Red Witch…" now, what was that twist of the lips for? The vampire already knew! Where had Alucard find such information? "She was one of those responsible for closing the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, U.S.A. She activated the Slayers…Also, Agent Finn of Homeland Security returned my call. Regrettable, he could not answer any of my questions."

"Really? Why not?"

Walter tilted his head as he recalled the conversation. "He informed me any information retaining to Miss. Rosenberg should be addressed to the Leading Committee of the new Slayers Council. Interesting, don't you think… when the young lady is on said Committee."

Alucard crossed his hands in front of his face, and frowned at the retainer. "Interesting set-up…" he mussed aloud. The girl was a mystery…his gaze narrowed on the man before him. He still had the feeling that Walter knew more then he was saying.

"Miss. Rosenberg will be arriving at the Hellsing Manor just after noon today, just as she said." The retainer remarked. "I'm sure Sir Integra will find out more."

"Hum…Walter I have another task for you to perform." Alucard said, his expression turning dark. "Find out what you can on Wolfram and Hart."

"Certainly…" the old man frowned at the request. "May I ask why?"

The vampire looked away, a muscle jumping in his jaw. "Not yet."

Walter narrowed his blue gaze on the No-Life King. The old man could not put his finger on what it was, but there was something different about the vampire. "As soon as I have the information, I will let you know."…and with that said, the retainer left Alucard to his solitude.

Willow left her suite of rooms at the Common House of the Slayers Council, and made her way downstairs to Gile's office. As soon as she had arrived back at the Council early in the morning, she had contacted the whole gang. She had let them know she had to see them at Ten am that morning. There were so many things Willow had to tell them… and was a little apprehensive of how they would receive the news about her parentage. She hadn't been surprised to find her vampire friends waiting for her call, and though they had been worried that she had not come home the night before, Angel had sensed she had been fine…( the connection they shared was a result of the soul restoration she had done twice for the vampire…twice!)

Luckily, for her, Dawn had already made the arrangement needed for the transfer of the twenty Slayers from the Council to the Hellsing Manor. Their group would be arriving at noon as stated. Willow had spent the last few hours packing up her laptop computer and her office. Though she would be working as a liaison for the Hellsing Organization, she still had her Council duties she had to contend with, and she wanted to be prepared for anything.

She stopped outside the double doors of the Council's main office, and she hear the muted voices of her friends through the wood. She knew they were concerned for her, but sometimes…she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and entered…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Twelve: ...And this happened in one day?

"…let me understand", Giles said as he began to rub his glasses clean. "You believe you are a Hellsing?"

"Yep."

"Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing is a relation of yours?"

"Yep."

"You are taking the job, right Wills?" Buffy questioned with a concerned frown. She knew they had pushed this task on the red head…and they had not one else to spare, but if push came to shove…

Giles held up a hand, his face dark with impatience. "I am not done yet."

The blond Slayer made a face at him, but backed off when seeing the Ripper dangerously lurking just below her Watcher's façade. She gave a pointed shrug of her shoulders to the witch, as if to say, what could she do?

"…now, if I may continue?" Giles went on. He fixed his gaze on the young red head. "You averted an incident with the Hellsing Organization, when these two," he waved at the two vampires in the room, whom were trying to keep out of the Watcher's way, "decided to show up at the Hellsing Manor…and you established The Council's policy of having two Master Vampires as allies, correct?"

"You betca."

His eyes narrowed, slightly incensed that his mood was having no affect on the red head. "…you conducted First Contact with the Wolves of London, which by the way, has not been finalized…

She squirmed at that. "Well, you see…"

"Don't!" Giles snapped, his voice cold as ice. Silence reined in the room after that. No one was going to interrupt him further. Giles cleared his throat, and carried on. "During the Contact, thirty or so Dzolion demon showed up…and two warlocks…right?"

Willow sighed, and her shoulders dropped. Goddess, this was worst then being called into a principle's office. She was an adult for goddess sake! "Yes."

Giles finished fidgeting with his glasses, and then he placed them on his face. "Bloody hell! You took on a clan of Dzolion demons…and sucked…the magic from those two warlocks…the two whom you spared."

She turned her blushing face away, and looked at the floor. "Yes…" she murmured low. She could feel the stares of everyone in the room on her. What could she say in her defense? Nothing at all.

"You interrogated them…and found out that Wolfram and Heart sent them to capture you…or perhaps kill you…and then you let them go." There was no answer, so the Watcher raised his voice. "All this in one night, am I right young lady?"

She continued to stare down at the floor, trying to hold back the tears. Giles hadn't been this mad at her in years; not since her dark days. Personally, Willow had thought, that overall, the evening had gone well…Thankfully she left out the part in her explanation about Alucard joining her the night before…but this show of anger from her mentor… She hated it, knowing that she somehow had disappointed Giles once more.

"Willow?"

She glanced up at the softening tone, her wet gaze wide on the Watcher's relaxing expression. He gave her a hesitant smile. "You…did good Willow, very good."

She blinked at him. What? "You're not mad?"

He shook his head in regret of his display. He sometimes was a little anxious about his young charges, and had let anger cloud his frame of mind. "It's a lot to take in…The thought of you out there alone Willow…taking on a Dzolion Clan, and then having Wolfram and Heart after you…it scares me…but you handled yourself…quite well in fact. I'm proud of you dear."

A large grin split her face at his words. "Giles…that means so much to me. Thank you."

The Watcher smiled back at her, before rubbing his hands together. "You're welcome. So, lets discuss our plans everyone…We should contact our sources, and found out what Wolfram and Hart want…", and with that said, everything was back to normal at the Slayer Council, for which Willow was immensely grateful for. With any luck, the rest of her day would go more smoothly.

"Good evening Miss. Rosenberg."

Willow glanced up from the clipboard held in her hands and smiled up at the Hellsing retainer. "Good evening Walter. How are you this fine day?"

"Quiet well, thank you Miss." Walter replied with a twinkle in his light blue eyes. He offered a half bow, before continuing. "If you would come with me, Sir Integra is waiting for you in her office Miss. Rosenberg."

"Okay, thank you…just give me a minute…" she replied, looking about the room at the chaos of her new office. Catching the eyes of the senior slayer standing by, she called the girl over. "Hey Lisa! You mind taking over? I'm needed upstairs by the boss lady."

The twenty-year-old Canadian rushed over. "Sure Willow…anything important you want me to take care of? I've already finished with uploading the files."

The witch smiled warmly at the slayer, liking the younger woman. Willow was glad Lisa was assigned to lead the slayers. The two of them got along greatly. They had managed to get most of the tasks for the transfer from the Slayer Council to the Hellsing Organization completed in half a day. "I think just the weapon inventory. Make sure they are all accounted for… Oh, before I forget, can you make sure Maria, and Jean are not assigned joint rooms?"

The sandy haired girl chuckled, knowing all about the conflict between the two teenage slayers. "That I'll do Red…go on, have fun!"

"Thanks Lisa…see ya' later!" Willow called out as she and Walter left the room.

"I see events in the future…will be more intense in the Hellsing manor, then of late." The retainer remarked as he lead the red head up to the second floor.

Willow laughed out right at that. Twenty teenage slayers… "You have no idea Walter."

"Is everything to your satisfaction Miss. Rosenberg?"

"Yes, thank you." She stole a glance at the old man. "Ya' know, you can always call me by my first name…"

He gave a little sly grin. "Thank you Miss. Willow."

She rolled her eyes at his attempts to provoke her. She had a feeling Walter would never change. "So, what's up?"

The retainer flinched slightly at Willow's poor use of the English language. He shot the young woman a disapproving frown, but she only smiled more brightly at him, unconcerned by her behavior. Walter soon realized that unlike Seras Victoria; who embarrassed easily by her thoughtless actions, the red head before him would make no excuses for her deeds. Willow was confident, and was very much comfortable in her skin. The world around her would take her as she was, or not at all. Walter could not help but wonder what caused this woman to be so strong in will, and mind.

"Sir Integra would like to discuss the Slayers Miss Willow." He finally replied as they made their way to their destination. He watched as the girl gave an appreciative nod before entering the office. There was so much about this young lady they did not know…

Willow closed the office door behind her, and then walked towards the desk. The leader of the Hellsing Organization was busy on the phone. She gave a half smiled of acknowledgment as Sir Integra waved for her to sit down.

"Send then over commander. I'll deal with the situation when they get here. Good day." Integra said evenly into the phone, before placing the receiver down in its cradle. She looked over at the red head with her cool blue eyes. "We should start by continuing our discussion from yesterday…" she urged, brow arched.

Willow frowned, knowing this was the moment of truth…but she was nervous. What if…what she was about to say was met with ridicule?

"Whatever it is, we will deal with it." Integra told Willow, voice firm.

The red head turned back, a sad expression passing over her face as she recalled the conversation she had with her mother the night before. She took a deep breath. "My father…was Richard Hellsing." She winced when the blonde seated behind the desk paled sickly at the revelation.

"My mother spent some time in England when she was younger. She met my father one afternoon at a museum, and they…they were together for over three months." Willow hurried with her explanation. "Apparently she learned something about his character which terrified her. She ran away, back to the States. When she found out she was pregnant…she was scared out of her mind. She had not wanted him to find her, or learn about me. My grandparents helped her to move to Sunnydale…She had met Ira Rosenberg a few months after I was born. He wanted to marry her, and my mother told him everything…but that didn't matter to him. He didn't care; he wanted a life with her anyways…Ira formally adopted me when he married my mother. "

Integra heard the words even through the buzzing in her head. Richard…Richard's daughter… God save me. She blinked to clear her sight, trying desperately to hold herself together. The magnitude of the situation spun her world on its axle. Oh god…she had killed this girl's father!

'Master?'

Integra jerked upright in her chair, startled by her servants voice in her mind. She reached up and rubbed her aching head, ignoring for the time being the beseeching look in the red head's green eyes. 'Not now Alucard…leave me be.'

There was a significant pause, and then she felt the vampire's presence prepare to leave her mind. 'As you command Master.' She breathed a sigh of relief when Alucard retreated from her thoughts. She could not deal with him right now.

She looked her eyes on the girl seated across from her. "Willow…" Integra hesitantly began, her hands braced flat on the surface before her; as if its solid form could reassure her of the reality of the situation. "This is…"

Willow eagerly sat forward, gaze glowing with resolve. "I know the status quo…well, you more than any other knows what it is…we'll do the DNA tests. We can talk after that, if you want…but Sir Integra… If you don't want me to continue, I won't. This doesn't need to go any further than it has. I have a great life, and knowing about you is enough for me."

Integra stood, and turned to stare out of the window behind her desk. What could she say to such candor? She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a cigar. Once she had let out a puff of smoke, she said over her shoulder, "Willow, though I appreciate your diligence, we must sort this out… I do not wish to seem rude…" How easily the red head's name fell from her lips, Integra thought. The blonde gave a tight smile as she continued to stare out at the night sky. It would appear that some part of her did believe the girl to be Richard's child. "I do not doubt what you have been told…but perhaps waiting, as you suggest, for the results of a DNA test…would be prudent."

"Alright Sir Integra." Willow agreed, managing not to let her disappointment show. She knew the other woman was right about the situation; speculation was not productive. "I'll go to the infirmary now. If we're lucky, we have the results in a few days."

She stood, and walked back to the door. Before leaving, she paused, and her voice shook with emotion when she spoke. "I'll… see you at dinner."

Integra forced herself not to turn, keeping her gaze straight ahead, as she waited for the sound of the closed door to echo in the room. Once she was sure the red head was gone, she let out an unsteady breath.

Here she was, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, the leader of the Hellsing organization, and she could not even face that slip of a girl. What in heaven's name, could she tell Willow, about her father's past which would not cause conflict? The fact that Integra murdered him, shot him down in cold blood, when she was but thirteen years old…how does one speak of such a thing?

Sorry about your sire, but you see Willow…your father was trying to gun me down… I had no choice but to defend myself… thus killing him with his own pistol?

What a way to establish a family bond….

Hope you like,

Magik.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks guys! Further note: This story takes place a few years after Order 13. Sir Integra and company have full support of the Queen; they had been released from jail when the trap to flush out the traitor on the Round Table failed…

Chapter Thirteen: Family's blood… 

"Alucard…" Sir Integra summoned the vampire moments after Willow had left her office; feeling him not too far away.

Seconds later, the red clad figure stepped out of the shadow. "Master." He could sense the conflicting emotions in his normally composed charge. What could have happened to send his master into such a state?

Integra turned from the window, and she stared at the vampire with such hunted bruised eyes, that his protective urges rose within. The Hellsing leader was his to protect, and though it was not of his own will, he would not fail… "You wish to know of Miss. Rosenberg, did you not Alucard?"

The vampire frowned at the mention of the red head. All day he had been pushing thoughts of the witch out of his mind. It would appear all his efforts had been in vain. "Yes."

The blond put out her cigar, and sat back down at her desk. She held her hands on the tabletop, both clasped tightly together until the knuckles turned white with the strain. She took a deep breath. "There is reason to believe the young lady is Richard's daughter…"

She glanced up when her exclamation meet with silence. She surprised a dumbstruck expression on Alucard's face. In all the years of her association with the Master Vampire, she had never, truly seen Alucard shocked as he was now. It was a rare sight indeed. In moments he restored the muscles of his face back to his normal bemused countenance, once he realized what he was revealing. He was a proud creature after all. He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the wall behind him.

"…and this causes you distress Master?" he asked directly, staring at Integra from under his lashes.

"Of course it does!" she exploded, jumping up to her feet, face flushed with anger. "Did you forget I was the one to put a bullet in his head!"

His brow rose at the display. It had been years since Integra had last lost control over her emotions…but this was a unique circumstance… "You only did what you had too Integra…do not place blame where none is needed. He would have destroyed you, along with the Hellsing Organization if he had live. Richard only appreciated the power of the position of being the Master of Hellsing."

"Power…why was it always about power? I do not want this to tarnish any relationship we might form…" Integra said softly, closing her eyes. "You and Walter have been with me for so long…but Willow…"

"…is about the blood you share, is it not?" Alucard mused. "For the first time since you lost your father, you have a blood relative."

Her eyes snapped open at the truth of his words. "Yes…" she replied quietly as she sat back down. She pursed her lips in thought.

Alucard sensed the ideas swirling within his Master's mind. His own filled with the images from the night before of the red haired witch swinging a sword. He shook his head at his own stupidity, and he snared softly. How could he have mistaken that bright head of hair… and that will power she possessed…her inner strength; Willow was JUST LIKE HIM… Just like that accursed bastard that did this to HIM, turning Alucard into the Hellsing servant…Van Helsing…but wait, Willow would not have trapped him as her ancestor had…Willow would have sent him to his just awards…she had shown mercy with the two Warlocks…

Willow had shown anger on Alucard's behave the day before, anger at her own ancestor for the seals placed on the vampire. She did not place blame on the vampire, nor did she ignore what Alucard was. She accepted his nature. Willow was unique…a champion…a defender…and she was more like Integra then he would have believed.

"I am unsure of what to do…" the blond murmured, interrupting the vampire's thoughts. "I suspect Willow's life has been far more hazardous than my own…I can not help but think she should have been here, safe with us…"

"This is what means to have family Integra…" the vampire pushed away from the wall. There was determination written on his face. "There welfare and care are now your own. What will you do now Master?"

Integra cocked her head to the side, eyes narrowing on the vampire. "Why have you not known? The connection to the blood…"

A scowl appeared on Alucard's face. "The witch has been masking her scent…yesterday I could only sense her aura and her power."

"Hum…" the blond sat back and reached for another cigar. She lit the tip. Her blue gaze met red through the haze of smoke. "Alucard, I want you to see her…ask her to release whatever spell she is using. Scent her blood…I told her I wanted to wait, but this can't… We can't have this situation hanging over our heads. Willow's gone to the Infirmary…go now!"

The vampire bowed, eyes flashing. "As you command Master."

Integra let out another puff of smoke as the vampire vanished from the room. She glanced down at her hands, not surprised to see them tremble. A former Jewish, now a pagan practicing witch…a Hellsing? God, help us all…

"Stupid needle!" Willow hissed as she rubbed the sting on her arm. Now that the DNA procedure was done, she remembered why she never wanted to visit the family doctor in the past…she hated needles! Man, she was tired, she thought, rubbing her forehead. Maybe tonight she'll get some badly needed sleep…but she very much doubt it…a new bed and all. She sighed…she really, really missed Xander. She wondered how things in the states were going.

Poor guy…Xander had just gotten home from a trip to Japan, and right away he was shipped off to America to deal with another incident. The two of them didn't even have a chance to talk before he had to leave for the airport. She wondered what he would have to say about the situation Willow found herself in; would he be surprised, worried, or hurt on her behave? She should call him…

Willow was shocked out of her mussing when two long arms grabbed her by the waist in a tight hold. She had let her defenses down, since she felt safe inside the Hellsing manor. Why, with all the Hellsing troops, and the Slayers at her beck and call…and Willow found it exhausting to keep her guard up twenty-four seven…and with the constant drain on her magic…well… The arms around her middle pulled at her, jerking her off her feet.

"Hey!" she cried out in irritation. "What the hell…" her voice faded as she disappeared into the shadows on the wall behind her.

A few seconds later, Willow found herself dropped brusquely on the hard stone floor of the chamber in the basement of the Hellsing Manor. She reached up and pushed the hair off her face. Her hands formed into fists, and she hit the ground under her with growing anger. She glanced up at the smirking vampire looming above her. This was getting old!

"What the hell do you thinking you are doing mister?" She yelled up at him, as she scrambled to her feet. She reached out and poked him in the chest with her finger. "You're lucky I didn't fry your ass!... I'm talking to you Mister Vamp! Answer me!"

Alucard threw his head back and laughed with unholy glee. He gentle took hold of her hand to keep her from hitting him, and he sniffed the air. His smirk grew, and a flame grew in the depths of his red colored eyes. "Such fire little tree…you truly are a Hellsing…" at her widening eyes, he continued with a mocking bow. "You forgot to mask the scent of your blood witch."

Right, the blood caused by having a needle shoved in your arm…Willow thought. "Oh…" she murmured as her anger melted away. She glanced around the room, a puzzled frown on her face. "Why am I here?"

The vampire reached out and lifted her chin with a gloved finger. He stared down into her green eyes with a smothering gaze. "My master is worried little tree."

The red head's mouth dropped open in concern. "Why? Is she okay?"

Alucard's mouth lifted at the corner in a tiny grin; somewhat pleased the girl was worried for Integra. If Willow were to develop a strong bond with the Hellsing family, perhaps… "She is fine Red…she is thinking of you. She has an impatient nature."

Willow's frown washed away, and her thoughts cleared. It would appear Integra could not wait for the results of the DNA testing. What could that mean? Did the older woman even want Willow to be part of her family?

The feeling of sadness in the witch's aura angered Alucard; not understanding why he would even feel this way. "Take heart little tree; my master is worried for you."

"She is?" the red head exclaimed, gaze softening. "That's just…wow."

He smirked at her reaction, delighted on how just a few words could change her mode. He was more determined then ever to keep this woman-child free from depression, and made her happy. She was part of the family now, was she not? "I must run…" he told her as he turned on his heel to leave.

"Wha…hey!" Willow bellowed, eyes flashing. "Where do you think you are going Alucard? You can't leave me here!"

His chuckle filled the air before he entered the shadows, his red coat swishing behind him before he disappeared into the darkness. "I'm sure you can find your way back to your room witch…"

"Why you, damn…" the red head spurted in righteous fury, and the sound of his mocking laughter fed her anger. "You're so going to pay for that!" Willow swore under her breath as she called for her magical winds and teleported herself away.

"Master."

Integra glanced up at the voice coming from above where she stood. Her brow rose at the sight of her vampire pet's upside head hanging from the ceiling. She took a deep breath, and drilled the being with her cool blue eyes. "What do you find out?"

"She is a Hellsing…" he replied with a smirk and hooded eyes.

Her gaze narrowed on the vampire, full of suspicion. Alucard looked too pleased with himself. "What did you do?"

His face resumed an innocent expression. "Why Master, do you not trust your servant?"

"As far as I could shoot you Alucard." She replied drolly. "Now, what…did…you…do?"

"Put the witch in a better mode."

Integra refrained from rolling her eyes at his antics. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered. She sighed, "Where is she now?"

His manic grin grew. "Back in her rooms."

She gave a nod, knowing he spoke the truth. Her expression turned blank. "I have a mission for you Alucard. You and your childe are to investigate a disturbance at 183 Brookville Lane on the West Side."

The vampire thought it over, and then tilted him head. "I have a request Master."

Integra sighed again. "What is it?"

"Have the witch joins us on the mission."

Her gaze sharpened on the upside head. "Why?"

Alucard shrugged his shoulders as best he could while hanging from the ceiling. "What better way to determine the extent of her powers then a test? Perhaps you should have Walter commission a weapon for her Master."

"Hum…" she pondered the idea. "Fine…she can go. What weapon do you suggest?"

His smirked once more. "Knifes…throwing knifes. The witch has no need for a pistol."

"How would you know that… Alucard?"

His brow rose as amusement danced in the depths of his red eyes. A vision of the red head from the night before filled his mind. He remembered well how she had dealt with those two warlocks. "She is a witch, is she not Master? She has been working for the Slayer Council, which is inclined to the traditional sword and mace."

Integra gave a nod, face set. "Alright…Walter will be informed." She replied as she began to walk down the hall. "Alucard, I'll leave you to inform the newest Hellsing…the sooner Willow gets used to your frivolous behavior, the better we all will be… just don't rile her too much, hum?"

Alucard's red gaze glowed in anticipation, and his fangs flashed in the dim light before his insane chuckle filled the air. He disappeared into the ceiling, his mind on the thoughts of what the witch would do when he gave her the news of their plans for the night. Oh, the delicious pain…he couldn't wait!

Hope you like,

Magik.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter fourteen: …stupid, teasing vampires!

Alucard past into the inner sanctuary of the little red haired witch, his blood rushing with the thought of being near such a tempting morsel; just the sweet smell of her flesh made his beast jump for joy. His head cocked to the side; she was humming a song under her breath; nothing he recognized. He followed the steam of water to the closed bathroom door. His smile grew. The woman-child was taking a bath! This was perfect! He laid the palm of his hand flat on the surface of the wood; sending a bit of his essence under the crack of the door.

The first thing he saw were the numerous lit candles scattered about the bathroom suite; the scents of mingled vanilla, orange, and honey flooded the room, invading his senses…making him remember the out of control kiss from this morning. He glanced over the span of the room, his red eyes locking on the sinfully, beautiful sight of a wet Willow in the bath.

She did not know he was here, Alucard came to realize; his hungry gaze glued to the droplets of water rolling down the side of her slim neck…such a pretty neck, the skin so smooth and soft to the touch. She was still humming a tune under her breath with her eyes closed, her left arm running a bath-sponge along her calf. Her movements were slow, enticing…The little witch was inherently sensual, so much so, that Alucard had nearly forgotten why he was in the red head's rooms in the first place. When she reached the end of her leg, and began with the other, he groaned at the sight of more skin. By the gods, this girl was…

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Willow screeched, the sound of her fury snapping the No-Life King from his musings. The sound he had made outside the room had jolted the red head from her meditation. With his connection broken, his essence returned to his form outside the bathroom suite. He quickly stepped away from the door, just before the wood panel swung past mere inches of the tip of his nose, and slammed into the wall.

Willow stormed out of the bathroom, tying the slash of her robe with a jerk. Her eyes swirled black and silver as her gaze pinned the vampire in place. She pushed her wet hair back off her face, her raised arms giving Alucard a clear view of the wet green silk against the rise of her breasts. The robe was like a second skin as it laid against her body, leaving nothing of her form to the imagination… and the sight made his beast yowl. She was so close…he just had to reach out…

"Tell me why I shouldn't hurt you right now." Willow commanded the vampire, her voice dark with power. How dare he! Who did he think he was? Was she not to have any peace in this house?

Alucard licked his dry lips, his red eyes glued to the form in front of him…wet, honey flavored skin…

"Stupid vampire!" the red head hissed at him, the words of the insult finally catching his attention. His gaze moved up to met her's, and Willow stumbled back in sheer shook at the yawning hunger in the depths of his red blood eyes. She held up a trembling hand as he took a step forward, his purpose clear. "Hey! Cut that out! I'm not lunch! "

"Little tree…such passion you contain." He said softly as he took another step closer, a slight smirk tugging at his mouth as Willow bumped into the wall behind her. Her now green colored eyes turned frantic as she realized the scope of the situation. The guy she had shared a mind blowing kiss this morning was here in the room with her. The vampire placed himself, his arms braced against the wall one near the curve of her back, with the other above her head.

"Stop it! What do you think you are doing?" she hissed, her eyes narrowed on his. Her scent spiked as she felt his heat, and she grew frightened by the intensity of the sensations taking over her body. She bit back a moan, trembling as his musk filled her nose.

"Why do you suddenly fear me witch?" Alucard asked, his breath scorching the rim of her ear as he leaned over her. His voice caused her to shiver in reaction, and a faint blush stained her cheeks. His whole being screamed at her with his masculine sexuality; sinful…and with his power barely held in check as he reached out for her… His aura rubbed against her own; invitingly, and the sensation was out of this world. If Willow could purr, she would have at that point. Her inner self pulsed with the need to rise up and meet the challenge the vampire presented.

"I…I…" she stuttered, unable to form coherent thought. He was so close…

Alucard smiled against the flesh of her slim throat, pleased by her response. "I would never hurt you little tree…" he vowed, skimming the edges of his fangs over the soft skin below her ear. "You are a Hellsing…beyond that, hurting such a treasure as you…" He found his voice gone as her honey scent filled his senses, nearly drowning him with the vision of her with the sponge. What Alucard would give, to have joined with her in the bath, to feel Willow slide her lithe body above his own…

Willow tilted her head to the side, giving the vampire more room to roam. She liked the feel of his lips lightly brushing her skin, his heat surrounding her body. Her head flew back as Alucard sucked the skin over her pulse point into his mouth. She mewed at the feel of his teeth teasing her flesh, and her arm rose to fit the back of his head.

Alucard groaned at the feel of her fingernails biting into the skin of his neck, and the sounds the witch made in the back of her throat was driving him insane. God, he was so hard! It would be so easy to lift the red head up, wrap her legs around him, and slip up tight inside of her wonderful body…

This could not continue…his rational side argued with his beast…their Master would have them locked up again should they take the witch, and they would not be able to see their red haired woman-child again! That can not happen! They cannot live without Willow now! His head snapped up, and he growled, "Wait!"

Willow gasped up at the vampire, her breaths fast and shallow. "What?"

"We have a Mission." He bit out, hands fisted against the wall. His nails bit into the palms of his gloved hands as he fought to keep them off her warm, wet body…stop thinking about that!

"A Mission?" Willow repeated, eyes wide. Her drying hair shimmered over the silk of her rob, catching the light in the room.

Oh god…look at her! So beautiful…powerful… Like the flames of a raging fire. "Yes! A Mission…" He grabbed on that word like a drowning man. It had been a mistake to think he would remain unaffected by Willow. Ever since the first moment he had sensed her, Willow had enslaved his mind, and called forth his beast. What had he been thinking, coming to her rooms alone? How could he have been so simple minded? "Sir Integra has a situation she would like us to investigate. We leave at 2300 hours. You should rest until then."

Willow narrowed her gaze on him, her mind clearing from the effects the Master Vampire had on her senses. A dangerous light gleamed in her eyes. "You spied on me in the bath, play with my neck…" she accused, her voice husky. She reached up, her fingers gripping below the elbow of his raised arm. One slim leg went up to wrap around his knee, the sound of fabric sliding against fabric loud in the room. His red colored eyes blinked down at her with surprise as the feel of her naked calf curled about his leg flooded his system with need. He could feel her welcoming heat…

"…leave me hanging…and then you tell me about a Mission we are going on?" the red head's voice was cold now, each word dripping with her fury. With a quick jerk of her leg and arm, she spun the vampire on his feet and threw him against the wall. "Is that right, Mister Vamp?"

Alucard swallowed at the dryness of his throat. He stared down at the raging enchantress before him. The sight of her made his entire body burn in need of her. She snapped her fingers, using her magic to force his arms up and flat against the wall. He tested her hold, and found himself held with invisible chains. A wicket half smile graced her lips as she stood on the tips of her toes, her hair brushing the side of his face as she leaned against his shoulder.

"You should know better than to piss off a witch Alucard." She whispered hotly into his ear, before nipping lightly at the lobe. He shuttered at the feel of her breath against his sensitive skin. Oh god…she would kill him! He jumped at the feel of her hand on his leg, his muscles twitching as her fingers moved slowly to the inside of his thigh. Her mouth latched onto the skin of his neck, her lips open as she breathed on his flesh. When her tongue bathed his skin, he moaned aloud, his head falling back.

It didn't even enter Alucard's mind that he could dissolve into the shadows and escape if he wanted too. When her blunt teeth bit down on his flesh, it took all his strength not to moan out her name…and then he lost his resolve when her nimble fingers glazed his swollen member. "Willow!"

As if the sound of her name was the cue she had been waiting for, the red head stepped back, a big, innocent smile on her flushed face. "Well now, I guess I should get some sleep then, hum? Big Mission and all… See ya' later Alucard!"

The vampire's mouth dropped open in stunned disbelief as the red head waved her fingers at him. In the next second, a tunnel of wind surrounded the male, and the last thing Alucard saw before he disappeared from the room was the warm laughter in Willow's green eyes, and her taunting smile. He reappeared in his chamber below the Hellsing Manor, his breath labored as the blood raged in his veins in need of her.

Renewed purpose flared inside of Alucard. His savage growls filled the air. His loins burned with his need for release. He wanted…oh how he wanted. He could not remember the last time he had actually wanted a woman in this fashion. He needed Willow more then he needed his last meal. This he swore, the next time he had the witch wet, and willing for him, Alucard would never be the fool again and let Willow get away from him. Master or no Master…The woman-child was his! A dark, promising smile spread across his face. She wanted him…the little witch wanted HIM…his eyes flashed ruby with memory of her moans, the scent of her arousal…then Willow would have him, Alucard vowed! He would learn from this episode, and not make the same mistake again.

"She is not here…Miss. Rosenberg was promised to us…but she is not here." Commented a deceptively soft voice; there was a German ascent to the words, a slight curt in the tone. Marcia Leblanc flinched inwardly at the threat embedded in those words, but she kept her expression warm and professional.

"Mr. Max; it is but a delay, I assure you." Marcia replied with conviction. She had worked hard to be where she was today, and would keep her record impeccable.

The imposing man seated before her narrowed his stone cold gaze on the blond across from him. "We have waited many years to find Miss. Rosenberg…wasted resources needed elsewhere to find her. Your predecessor made many promises in his career, as did the one before him…and she failed in her duties. I pray Ms. LeBlanc, you are not so foolish to follow in those same foot steps."

Marcia stood, her dancers body tall and straight as she faced her client head on. "Wolfram and Hart will deliver as agreed. We already have a contingency plan in place." The blond refused to dwell on the failures of those in the L.A. Office of Wolfram and Hart. The Champion; the Vampire with a soul, and his Spare; the vampire Spike, will not interfere this time, nor would those of the Hellsing Organization be able to stop them for capturing the Red Witch. Wolfram and Hart will deliver Willow Rosenberg, just as they promised, even if they had to destroy all those that stood in the way…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter fifteen: Big Mission? New friends?

"Tell me again Mister Vamp, why this outing of ours is such a great idea?" Willow questioned Alucard as she left her changing room. She wasn't surprised to find the vampire making himself at home in her suite of rooms. In fact, after their last little chat, she had been expecting the No-Life King to rise up to her challenge, and rise the bar, so to speak. It was a little disappointing finding him calmly waiting for her to wake up and get ready.

Alucard turned his head; his booted feet resting on the coffee table as he leaned back against the couch; there was a half smirk of amusement on his face as he stared over the edge of his glasses up at the scowling red head. Willow was wearing tight black leather pants, a dark colored turtleneck sweater, and she had covered her hair under a black cap. She carried her sword at her back, and she had her ritual knife strapped to her pants belt. The witch looked ready and willing for anything…a fiery warrior…a deadly predator.

His ruby eyes flashed for a moment as he stared up at her. "To explore little tree…you learn our ways…and we learn yours." He wanted nothing more then to learn all about the red head; to spend time with her. Images of Willow wet and willing from her bath filled his mind. His lips curved softly, and his teeth came out from hiding in anticipation.

Willow frown at the lounging vampire, suspicious of his wicked smile. "…so, why can't I take one or two of the slayers with us, then?"

Both of his eyebrows rose at that, and laughter gleamed in his eyes. "What fun would that be?"

The red head restrained herself from rolling her eyes at Alucard. Goddess, she was so glad she was likely entertainment for him; she wondered where he had gotten his kicks before she came along. She shook her head at his provoking mannerism and turned towards the suite door. "You coming?" she called to him over her shoulder as she moved to step out of the room.

"Soon…" Alucard purred into her ear, looming over her shoulder.

Willow jumped as his breath skimmed her skin, surprised by how fast the vampire had moved. She heard him chuckle at her action, and she growled under her breath at his teasing, but once his meaning became clear, she blushed brightly. He reached out and held the door open, intent eyes glued to her red face. She glared up at him as she sailed past; still mad at him from earlier, and she wouldn't let his charismatic ways sway her mood. She didn't even understand how this MALE was able to effect her in such a way in the first place…Alucard thought he could pull his little stunts on her and get away with them? He deserved her anger!

"Lame vampire…just lame." She murmured crossly under her breath as she rushed down the hall.

Alucard chuckled once more, the sound causing shivers to trail up Willow spine. Stupid vampires, and their little tricks, Willow snarled in her mind as she turned down the corner of the corridor, with the vampire close to her heels. She came to a sudden stop, eyes blinking at the man standing before her. "Oh…hey, Walter. What's up?"

The retainer smiled at the flustered girl, his eyes gleaming as he caught sight of the red head's torment standing behind her. It would appear the master vampire could not stay away from the new addition to the family. "Miss Willow…Alucard. You're off then?"

"Yeah…big mission." The red head replied, cynical. "Never a boring day around there, is there?"

"No Miss Willow…though we do pray for such a day." Walter remarked with a lift of an eyebrow. He reached out with his hand. "May I?"

Willow gave him her arm, a puzzled frown on her face. Her bafflement increased as the retainer pulled out a measuring tape out of his pocket, and held the strip along her hand; from the tips of her fingers to the wrist. "What catcha' doing?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I am commissioning you a gift Miss Willow." Walter replied just before putting the tape away. "Good luck on your mission." He said with a nod, and then he turned on his heel and returned to where he had come from.

Willow stared at Walter's retreating, her arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her foot for a moment, lost in thought. "You guys are a peculiar bunch…" she stated, looking pointedly at the vampire at her side.

Alucard returned her look, his smile slanting, and his eyes flashing. For a second there, he actions reminder Willow of that of his beast. "Walter designs weapons." He explained when her gaze narrowed on him. He pulled out his Jackal; gloved hand caressing the long barrel. Her brows rose at this…guess he really likes his gun. "This beauty is one of his master pieces. Sir Integra feels you deserve a weapon of your own, little tree."

Her mouth tightened, and pain dulled the light in her eyes. "I hope it's not a gun."

Alucard's gaze became discerning. A history with guns…he thought, putting his weapon away… The witch did not like them. "Nothing so artless for you red witch…I suggested knifes, throwing knifes." At the slight tug forming at the corner of her mouth, bliss filled him. "I take it you are pleased."

"Yes." She said simply, voice low as she stared into his gaze. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." He told her while performing a deep bow, with his arm held tightly over his chest.

"Vampires…and their flare." She murmured in mock disgust as she swept by, hiding her smile from him, but he could sense it nevertheless.

Alucard followed a few steps behind, his ruby eyes fixed on her swinging hips. He had waited hours to see her again. Her honey scent filled the air, teasing his nose. Soon, he thought licking his lips, soon…

"The Wild Geese perform their drills here." Alucard patiently said as he led Willow through the soldiers training fields. He kept his gaze on her face, his eyes hidden behind his glasses, as she looked around. The red head was very inquisitive, asking all sorts of questions and wanting to know how everything worked. There were a few troops working through their assignments, others were working the Maze; a place where the men practiced Capture and Retrieve, while others were on the Range.

One of the soldiers working with a stopwatch, caught sight of the Master Vampire and his companion, and the man's face showed his surprise at seeing the two as they peacefully walked about. He gave a sharp command to one of his privates; ordering him to continue with the drill; before he quickly made his way to Alucard with wide strides which eat up the ground under his feet.

"Alucard…" the one eyed man said with a curt nod in the vampire's direction, and his lips twisted in suppressed laughter as the other male just snorted back at him. His gaze moved, his gaze running from the top of the girl's head, and to the bottom of her feet. "Well… hello beautiful…"

Both of Willow's brows rose at that, and her mouth twitched in amusement. What a philander… "Hello. Willow Rosenberg; liaison for the Slayer Council." She told him as she held out her hand.

He seemed happy by that information; he had thought she would have been older. 'Captain Pip Bernadotte of the Wild Geese. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Rosenberg." He replied, pleased the young woman smiled up at him, and that she was not bothered by the fact he had an eye patch. His smile widened as he stared into her green gaze, and it only grew as he caught the narrowed eyed look from the vampire at her side. He ignored the low growl sending chills down his back…well, well, this was interesting…

"Likewise Captain." Willow replied, and upon hearing the low menacing sound, tried to tug her hand out of the soldier's clasp. When the man refused to let go, she narrowed her eyes on him. "Captain?"

"Yes Miss?" Pip asked softly, fully content to hold on to this woman for as long as he could. Anything to get a rise out of Alucard.

A smirk formed on Willow's face, and the look in her gaze turned dark. She let a spark of her power flash along the tips of her fingers. Pip whelped, letting go of the hand he held and stepped back. He shook his arm, feeling the palm of his hand burning. His eye went wide as he stared down at his hand. His skin was blistered. He could hear the low mocking laughter escaping the vampire, but the younger male refused to look at him.

"I feel I should warn you Captain." Willow told the soldier with hooded eyes, her sight fixed on the soldier. "Please take this to heart; since you, and your men will be working with a group of young, impressionable; -but definitely strong enough to break a man's arm with a finger- teenage girls; it would be wise on your part to be as professional as possible. I'm sure you understand my concerns."

Pip gulped at the red head; her threat read, loud and clear. If the super fighting girls did not take exception to him and his men's antics, the red head certainly would. He had thought Alucard was scary…but Miss. Rosenberg was no ones servant, and if she felt one of her charges were hurt…well, let's say Pip never wanted to find out what she would do. "My men and I will treat the young ones like our sisters Miss. Rosenberg. We look forward to training with them."

It made things less complicated if the good Captain understood the pain he would receive should he step out of line with any of her girls. "Good. Thank you." Willow replied with a slow nod, and then a bright smile spread across her face. "We at the Council normally don't get the chance to work with soldiers. It should be a learning experience for us all."

Pip blinked down at her, bemused by the quickness of the woman's moods. It was hard to keep up. Alucard could not keep his smirk contained. At least he wasn't the only one rattled by the red head. He sensed his child arriving, and was not surprised when the Captain's mouth turned up with devilish enjoyment as the strawberry blonde joined the group.

"Master…"

Willow stepped forward to herd her off. "Hello…" She quickly introduced herself, her arm outstretched. She had seen the Captain's smile, and had a feeling something witless was about to come out of his mouth. She suspected Pip loved to tease the young vampire.

Alucard's childe stared at the hand held out to her for a moment, her warm red eyes blinking. She was astounded that this mortal would greet her so warmly. Most people shied away from her. "Hehe…I'm pleased to meet you Miss…" she could feel a gathering of an unknown power, that surrounded the women, but she did not know what it meant. She frowned at the sensation; it was almost like having a static shock.

"Miss. Rosenberg is a witch Police Girl." Alucard pointed out, closely watching his childe's reaction. His voice was cool when he had spoken, but he was inwardly pleased somewhat that his childe had been able to sense Willow's power, even when shielded. Perhaps Seras was finally coming into her own…

"Really?" Seras exclaimed, eyes wide. There was a slight noise coming from Pip, and he began to hit his chest. "That's bloody amusing! I've never meet a witch before…oops, I'm sorry, my name is Seras Victoria."

"No problem Miss. Victoria, I get that reaction a lot." Willow shot the Captain a glare as he continued to wheeze. He had swallowed too fast when Alucard mention the word witch, and was finding breathing difficult. She reached out and slapped him hard on the back, sending a bit of power to his breathing passage to help him along.

"Thank you." Pip managed to chock, finally getting his breath back.

"Your welcome." She turned away, looking up at the vampire at her side. She ignored the roguish sparkle in his eyes; he had enjoyed the sight of the good Captain fighting to breathe a little too much. "So Mister Vamp, where are we going?"

"183 Brookville Drive, on the West Side." He replied as he spun on his heel to disappear into the shadows, leaving the two women behind, their brows raised at the sound of laughter left behind by the vampire.

Willow and Seras exchanges glances, then shrugged their shoulders, before looking at Pip. The captain just waved them off before rejoining his men. "I guess you're with me then…" Willow said, holding out her arm. "Here, take my hand."

The young vampire had a doubtful look on her face, but after a moment, gave the witch her arm. "What are you going to so Miss?"

The red head grinned impishly at the strawberry blonde. "Call me Willow…I'm a witch remember? We need to go."

"Okay…Willow." Seras said hesitantly. "Please call me Seras…but how are we getting…."

A giggle erupted from the witch, just as a brisk wind began to swirl around the two women. The young vampire's eyes widened as she felt the magic surround them. "Hold tight Seras! Wouldn't want to lose ya' now, would we?" was the last thing Seras heard before they disappeared….

Hope you like,

Magik.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Sixteen: A routine patrol?

Far across the city of London, on the West Side, two figures appeared just beyond the tree line; the swirlwind which had brought them there slowly faded away. Seras stumbled forward once her feet were back on the ground. She was slightly dizzy in the head, and it took a moment before the nausea past. She did not like the feeling. "Whoa…" she moaned under her breath, holding a hand to her head.

"My friends, Angel and Spike, have the same problem…" Willow mentioned thoughtfully as she stared at the young vampire, the frown on her face clearing, and amusement began to gleam in the depths of her eyes. "Ya' know, it might have something to so with the fact they are vampires: though demonic in nature, they are similar to you. Just give it a minute Seras, and your head will clear."

"Oi…okay, don't want to do that again anytime soon." The other woman murmured. She took a hesitant step, testing her balance. "What a nice way to travel…ya' do that a lot?"

The red head giggles, the noise sounding young and carefree. The witch was beginning to like this fledging, and her sense of humor. "When necessary… It sure comes in handy when facing a horde of demons. I kinda' like the look on their faces just before I disappear; they always underestimate me because of my size."

"Don't I know it sister!" Seras exclaimed, hands on hips. "The guys I work with always forget how strong I am because I'm not one of them. Its frustrating as hell."

A smile graced Willow's face. "Won't be that way for long. There will be twenty teenage slayers working with those same men starting tomorrow. It will be a sight to see."

"Oh yes…" the young vampire's ruby gaze brightened in anticipation, but then her face fell with disappointment. "I won't see it. I'll be asleep."

Willow felt bad; she had not wanted to upset the girl. She had forgotten Seras was a vampire, and in the daylight hours would be locked up inside. Her face brightened as an idea came to her. "I'll video-tape the sessions! From beginning to end…how's that sound?"

Hope filled the other woman's heart. She couldn't believe how nice the red head was being. It had been so long since someone had accommentated her, and did it so because of her unusual needs. In fact, everything done in Seras life was for one purpose only; to make the Hellsing Organization prosper…and to have someone think of her feelings first…Would the red head become a friend? "That…that would be great. Thank you."

"No problem. So…do you sense Alucard lurking about?"

The young vampire tilted her head to the side, her senses spreading out. "My Master is already inside…over there." The two of them turned and looked past the trees to the building across the street.

"It just had to be an abandon warehouse…" Willow scoffed in disgust, shaking her head. She started forward. "Come on Seras…Mister Vamp is waiting for us. I wonder how he got here so fast…" She would have to remember to ask Alucard later.

The blonde followed the witch as the two of them cautiously made their way towards the closed up building. "What did you mean, 'it had to be an abandon warehouse'?" Seras questioned, puzzled by the remark.

"Well… for some strange reason," Willow began to explain; keeping her voice low as they approached the building, knowing the young vampire could hear her whispered words. "only known to evil, bad guys, they always use empty buildings, or warehouses as their base of operations… Ya'think they would get smarter… I mean, look at this place! It just screams 'Use Me Evil Beings!'"

"Right then…" Seras slowly replied with a long side-glance at the red head. She could smell no scent of fear from the witch; and the beat of heart was steady. Didn't Willow care they could be entering a dangerous situation? Why was she so calm?

"Stop…!" Willow commanded on a low hiss, just as the two of them entered the warehouse through a large hole in the door; treating the young vampire like she would one of her slayers while on patrol. Seras obeyed…having felt the same presence that had triggered the witch's senses. They stood quietly just past the threshold of the building as their eyes adjusted to the darkness inside. There's was no noise; everything was silent…too silent.

The red head frowned as pressure built inside her chest. Something, or someone was attempting to block her magic. A seal of some sort…almost like the spell she had used in Sunnydale, the Vampire Uninviting Spell…but this was in reverse…? Willow felt something touch her wards; coming from the left… What the…? She threw up a magical barrier just in time to stop several pitched blades thrown at her and the young vampire…almost in time, that is.

"Seras!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…those incompetent fools! How dare they! Walter!" Sir Integra called out as she rushed out of her office, fax paper crushed in her fist. She reached into her coat, and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped the device open and placed a hurried call to her driver. "David? Get the car ready!...Yes, now!"

"Sir Integra?" questioned her retainer as he fell in place behind her. The two began to clime down the stairs at a fast pace.

"Let's go Walter…our troops will follow. Organization Thirteen has sent their agents to observe and contain the situation at 183 Brookville Drive. The agents have a Retrieval Order…their foul Regenerator is in our City!" The blond snapped out, worry for those she had sent out darkening her face.

Walter blinked at his leader's back. Concern for the newest member of the Hellsing family burned a hole in his heart. He could only pray that Alucard and Seras could protect the young red head… with the crazed priest on their tail… the situation looked grim. The ancient vampire had faced the Regenerator in the past, and both parties barely escaped alive… this did not look good, not at all…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seras!"

Alucard same to a sudden stop as Willow's screaming of his childe's name filled the very air around him. The sound was full of terror, and surprise. Using the connection he shared with Seras, he could not sense any pain from her, only sensed overwhelming fear…what the hell?

"Police girl!" he commanded mentally.

"Master?" came the hesitant reply.

He took a deep breath, trying to control his beast. His childe sounded afraid, and he was reacting to her fear. "What has happened?"

The terror in the sire-childe link only increased. "Willow…Willow's been hit…oh god…"

A feral growl escaped the master vampire. His red blood colored eyes began to glow with the force of his emotions. "Where are you Seras?"

"We're at the front entrance, first floor Master."

His hands fisted until the knuckles cracked under the strain. His beast snarled in fury. "I'm on my way… protect the girl. She must not be harmed."

The young vampire heard the desperation in her Master's voice, and at any other time she would wonder at it, but right now she knew Alucard meant what he said. She banged the palm of her hand in a fruitless effort against the glowing barrier keeping her from reaching Willow and their attacker. "I can't Master! I can't get to her!"

"What do you mean police girl?" came the deceptively soft inquiry.

Seras leaned her forehead against barricade in front of her, her hands placed flat against its surface. She stared wide-eyed at the pair standing less then five feet away. "There is some kind of force field Master. It won't let me pass." Her head cocked to the side as she listened intently. "She's laughing…Willow's laughing."

"Laughing?" Alucard questioned with narrowed gaze. "Who attacked you Seras?"

The young vampire closed her eyes, knowing what she was about to say would only enrage her Master more. "Anderson."

The master vampire snarled once more, the ferocity growing within drawing his muscles tight. His gaze was frantic as he searched for a way to the first floor. That damn Regenerator and his Sealing Wards; they were everywhere. He had sealed all the exits in the building to his kind; the undead…his blazing eyes landed on the shadows darkening the far corner in the floor. Alucard's lips twisted up in a cruel smile. It would seem the obnoxious priest forgot one….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lass, why are ya' laughing?" Paladin Alexander Anderson asked sharply as he stared with an uncomprehending frown at the kneeling red head before him. He knew he had hit her with one of his blessed bayonets as she protected the spawn of Satan a few feet away; but she was not screaming in pain, only laughing. Was the girl mad?

Willow's head jerked up at the words spoken, and her eyes swirled black and silver as she fixed her gaze on the golden haired man in front of her. "You… you are the reason I'm laughing." She managed to utter between the giggles escaping her mouth. She couldn't believe it; the night before she had fought a Clan of Dzolion demons without nearly a scratch for her efforts, and now… Without a fight with the new enemy, here she was, down on her knees with a blade in her stomach. That would not do…not at all!

The witch slowly got to her feet, keeping her eyes on the threat before her. The hair on her head began to darken; strips of white and black bleeding from the roots in her head, all the way down to the tips of her hair. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she laid her right hand on the hilt of the bayonet stuck deep in her middle. The pain she felt was sharp and intense, but she chose to ignore it for now. With a quick motion of her arm, she pulled the blade out of her body, and then she threw the bayonet at the feet of the giant in front of her.

Blood pooled along the edge of the wound in her stomach; but the skin soon began to knit back together, leaving behind only a faint scar, which would eventually fade as the days past. The healing spell took a lot of her reserve power, but it was worth it. She had to be in top form to battle. In any event, her power source was right there under her feet; the planet. With a widening of her smile, and a white glow burning in the depths of her eyes, Willow started to call forth the magical power of the Earth.

"By all that is Holy! What are ya'?" Anderson exclaimed, his sight glued to the women's waist. He could see through the slash of her sweater, to the cured skin beneath. How was this possible? He braced his feet, with his hands gripping his weapons so tightly that his knuckles were white with the strain.

"Excuse me?" Willow hissed at him, the disgust she felt at his actions clear on her face. "You attacked me not knowing if I was human or not? What are you, demented or something?"

A scroll appeared on the giant's face, and his eyes burned with righteous fury. "Ya' are associating with a known vampire lassie…"

"So?" she scorned him. "Does that mean you can kill me, human or not at your whim?" Willow took a threatening step forward, her lips tight with her anger. "You know what? Doesn't matter…Just tell me who you are?"

His gaze narrowed; his whole attention on her. "I am the right hand of God; the Hammer…"

"Oh goddess… It would seem you are not playing with a full deck, are ya'?" the red head said mockingly with a slow shake of her head. She reached back for her sword with steady hands. She drew the weapon, and then got into a defensive stance, one that Angel had taught her.

"Inferno!" she intoned under her breath, and flames erupted along the blade in her hands. She looked back at the man before her, determination shinning in her eyes. "So…You want to play big guy?"

His eyes moved from the blade in her hand, and he stared back into her eyes. "Ya' be the witch then?" he asked with a calculating look.

Willow rolled her eyes at him. Man, she thought, why did all the crazies had to state the obvious? Enough pissing around. "Are you all talk, Mr. Double Sword?" she taunted him with a raised brow. "I have to say; attacking others in the back? I thought only cowards did something like that."

Father Anderson's face flushed with temper at the blow to his dignity. With a roar swelling in his chest, he rushed towards the much smaller woman before him. He snarled, determined to silence the witch with any means possible; even if he had to cut her down, Orders or no Orders. He ignored the vampire standing helplessly behind the blue shimmering wall of light. She was not his objective; the witch here was….

Hope you like,

Magik.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Seventeen: A witch and the Regenerator.

Willow ignored the screaming of her name by the young vampire trapped beyond the magical barrier. The witch just stood quietly; her silver and black swirling gaze burning with resolve as she waited for her attacker to strike. Just as the blond giant was upon her, swinging at her with his right hand, the red head thrust up her sword, and blocked his move. A split second later, she was spinning on her heel to avoid the swing of his left arm. The man was fast, and he had the additional advantage of having longer arms then her, (plus there was the fact he had two weapons)…but Willow had spent most of her teen years, and that of her early adulthood fighting vampires, and other demons much faster, and stronger than this crazed nut hole. Willow was determined not to lose to the likes of him!

Her sword arm was quick, steady as a pin, and very decisive. The blade flashed with the flames of her magic as Willow took a step, and then another forward; the fires were a distraction, and this combined with her sword work moved her enemy back. Forced into the defensive; he tried to block her. Even with his two blessed bayonets, the golden haired man had no hope of breaching her offense; nor could he avoid the sweep of the red head's leg against the back of his knees, just as her rapier pressed up against both of his arms. The man fell forward; hard, down onto his knees, but he did manage to brace himself with one of his hands flat on the ground, while his other blocked Willow's two-handed downward strike to his head.

Anderson shifted his legs, but even with his balance restored, he could not push the witch off him. Willow twirled the end of her sword underside the bayonet holding her back. The quick twist of her wrists sent the blade flying from the man's grasp. The Regenerator stared up into the swirling eyes of the red head, his face full of shook, but then a smile of anticipation twisted his lips; the depths of his eyes shinning with voraciousness. He reached back with his free hand for another blade stored in his coat. Willow had laid the tip of her sword at the base of his neck, but in a blink of an eye, the man swung out at her, and she jumped back in reflex, with the edge of her sword nicking the skin below his ear.

"Hey! No fair, Mr. Double Sword! You already have more than one!" Willow cried out at the injustice; the anger she felt at his tricks narrowing her eyes. Anderson cocked his head at her in response, just before he flipped back onto his feet. The two of them began to warily circle one another; both searching for a weak spot to exploit.

"No one said life would be fair lassie." The blond taunted the witch, the ascent thick in his voice. He began to tap his blade against his thigh as he waited for the girl to make the next move.

Willow's fury slowly dissolved as she stared back at the man. Soon, a wicked smile graced her face. Well, well….and here she thought tonight was going to be a boring one! Anderson's gaze locked on that grin; that twist to the woman's lips causing a shiver of fear traveled up his spine.

"Alright then…" Willow said with a nod. "Let's do this!" Without further warning, she rushed forward with her rapier braced over her head. The giant moved to intercept her, their blades landing against each other resulting with a sharp booming sound in its wake. They pressed on, uncaring that sweat socked their bodies as they fought; only that neither of them were willing to give up. The fight was on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard appeared out of the shadows along the wall, just steps behind where his childe stood. His ruby gaze widened at the sight of the two combatants in the middle of the room. Anderson towered above the red head; but the quick dance of her feet and sword arm dispelled any advantage the Regenerator would have had. The master vampire had fought the crazed priest many times in the past, and even with his skills, and his level of power, Alucard had not been able to dispatch Anderson to hell ( and it didn't help that his master usually put a hold on such plans)…but here was his woman-child, holding her own against such an imposing foe. Just how skilled was Willow in fighting the darkness? What were her limitations? Did he, a master of his kind, really want to find out? He had been right in his assumption of days ago that Willow would be the perfect warrior and the only one to offer the ultimate challenge in battle.

His moved swiftly, coming up to Seras as he stepped toward the magical force field. He reached out with his gloved hand, to touch the shimmering wall of blue light, but the barrier held him back from reaching the red head's side. He snarled fiercely at his inability to pass through. At his side, he could hear the slapping of his childe's hand as she continued to beat against the magical wall. Why would Willow bar their way?

'Hey, Mister Vamp!'

Alucard's red colored eyes narrowed at the sound of Willow's voice inside his mind. He only ever used this ability to silently communicate with either his master, or with his childer. He had not been aware that his woman-child could speak telepathically. He attempted to follow the trail of power from her thoughts, but was denied access to the red head's mind; leaving him with the only choice to speak mentally. 'Little tree…take down the barrier.' He ordered.

He heard her responding laughter in his mind; the sound warm and inviting. 'Nope. This is my fight…besides oh dark one…you have problems of your own on its way.'

Alucard expanded his awareness of his surroundings; a snort escaping his lips as he felt the large presence of the enemy outside the building. A smirk of mocking humor spread across his face as he turned away from the barrier. 'Fine my little witch…have it your way, but be warned…Do not get killed…It will surely piss me off…plus you'll have to be the one to explain all of this…' With that said, Alucard tuned his attention to the swarm of Freak vampires, and their pet ghouls which were almost upon them, not surprised to see them emerged quickly inside the building through the hole in the front door.

"Do not hesitate Police Girl…" he commanded his childe as he moved forward to the new threat. His movements were a near blur as he thrust his arm threw the breastplate of one of the ghouls that had first past through the front door. The mindless creature turned to dust, and another quickly followed it as Seras joined the fight. The two vampires worked in perfect sync as they battled their way through the enemy horde.

At the same time, Willow was now concentrating on her own fight, letting her mind clear of thoughts of Alucard and Seras. They would be all right for the time being. She sided stepped a blow at her neck, and then twirled on her feet, her blade spinning. She ran the sharp edge of her sword along the lower part of the left leg of the blond giant, and her aim was true. She soon found herself blinking in surprise when the flesh showing behind the cut pant leg began to nit back together; leaving only the split blood behind. She could sense no use of magic; so how was the blond able to heal himself that fast? What was he?

Willow momentary hesitation cost her, as the priest took advantage by swinging his bayonet at her exposed shoulder, and the end of steel glazed the skin under her sweater. The red head jerked back, ducking under his arm, with her sword thrusting up to block another attempted blow to her head. Damn it, she thought. She was furious at her own inattention. She knew better then to get distracted in battle; a split second could cost you your life.

In the background, Willow heard the blasts of Alucard's Jackal as he and Seras fought the small army surrounding them. She realized that their group was more than out numbered…and they had no time to mess around any longer…so the fight had to end soon. She flipped back, putting a few feet between her and the giant, before she reached down to her belt and then pulled out her dagger. She began the enchantment of Sealing under her breath and her hair blow about her shoulder as her magic rose in the air. With a few quick steps of her feet, and a couple more blocks with her sword, she got into position. With a dark, evil grin on her face, Willow thrust her dagger in the right upper thigh of her opponent, watching as he threw his head back and roared in pain as her magic took over.

"Now, Mr. Double Sword, stay right here! I'll be back!" Willow taunted, her grin widening at the growing look of horror on the giant's face. Truly, Willow had not wanted to take the chance of using her 'Thickening' spell, since the man before her was able to work magic, and with his aura being this strong, he might have the ability to counteract against her magic. With her Sealing Spell in place, she had locked his abilities away.

She turned away, confident the man would not be able to move. She walked up to her barrier, and with a simple touch of her fingers, the magical shield disappeared. Her swirling gaze narrowed on the sight before her. She ran up to Seras, and moved so that she was back to back with the young vampire. "Hey, what's up?"

"Ghouls…lots and lots of ghouls. So, the fight with Blondie is over?" Seras joked, her words hissing through her clenched teeth. She reached out and grabbed the nearest enemy. With a savage twist of her hands, she broke the ghouls neck.

Willow chuckled in reply, just as her swung her rapier at the Freak vampire rushing at her. Seeing how many there was, she held out her arm, and yelled out, "Inferno!" A blast of fire left the palm of her and, and incinerated a few of the ghouls along side a couple of the Freaks. The red head glanced over to the other side of the room, and let out a scream of terror.

"Alucard! No!"

One of the Freaks had open fire on the Master Vampire, using a semi-automatic, which sent multiple bullets into Alucard. He fell back, parts of his body scattered along the surface of the floor, with his life-blood pouring out. Willow took a step towards him, her color of her eyes turning completely black as the fury inside grabbed a hold of her. A tight grip on her forearm held her back.

"Willow…wait!" Seras implored, sensing she had no hope of holding the struggling girl for long. Power the red head possessed cracked under the young vampire's hand, sending painful sparks into her flesh. "Master will be all right…please…look at him!"

Willow's growl of denial was soon silent as she detected a low humming sound growing inside the room. A red mist lifted into the air, and it hovered over the floor. The red head's eyes grew wide as she watched the impossible; Alucard's reforming of his body. Within seconds, the Master Vampire was once again standing, as if nothing had happened.

"Holy shit!" Willow couldn't help but cry out with amazement.

Laughter, full of malicious intent, echoed throughout the room, the sound becoming louder as the seconds past. With a twisted grin gracing his face, Alucard jumped into the air and assumed his beast's form. Six sets of glowing red eyes fixed themselves on the enemy below him. He landed in the middle of the ghouls, and soon the sound of snapping bones, and tearing flesh was heard as the Master Vampire made short work of destroying his foes.

Willow stood there, a bemused expression on her face. She just could not believe what she just saw. Wow… Nothing like knowing you were bulletproof! No wonder Alucard was so cocky! "Definitely of the weird…" A Freak made a frantic grab for her throat, and she fought him off.

"Oh no, I don't think so, you piece of crap!" She snarled, taking a quick step back, and thrusting forward, her sword cutting into the thing's chest. She pulled her rapier out, and the Freak turned into dust.

The battle was intense, but short. Soon three figures stood victorious among the dust and splattered blood; two females left gasping for breath, and a grinning hell hound standing there between them.

"Goddess, two night in a row…no wonder my cloths have no shelf life." Both vampires turned to stare at the red head, their brows raised at the disgust heard in the witch's words. They watched as Willow wiped her sword clean with a rag she had taken from her back pocket, before throwing the now dirty cloth away. Once she had placed her sword on her back, Willow fingered the holes in her sweater, letting out a sigh of frustration. "Nuts…and double nuts! I really liked this sweater too! Stupid Freaks…and their stupid pet ghouls!"

Seras turned away, holding her laughter back with a hand over her mouth. The red head was a breath of fresh air. Seras looked forward to working with the witch in the future. Her gaze fell on the priest frozen in place, and a frown grew on her face. "Master, what do we do with him?"

Alucard resumed his normal form, and a grin split his face as he stared at the helpless Regenerator still kneeling on the floor. "It's a good look for him, don't you think police girl?"

Willow strode by, smacking the Master Vampire on the arm as she past. "Behave Mister Vamp!"

"Watch it witch!" he warned the red head with a mock growl.

Willow just grinned, and it grew into a devilish smile as she approached the giant. "So…what's your name?"

The blond man glared up at her, the fury he felt at being immobilized twisting the expression on his face. "I won't be dealing with filth like ya' lassie!" he spat, his blue eyes blazing up at her with righteous anger.

"Ohhh…playing hard to get…" Willow purred, the words a throaty growl. It appeared she would get to have some fun after all. "I like that…"

Hope you like,

Magik.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Hellsing.

Note: Thanks guys!

Chapter Eighteen: Ya' see, this is why… 

"His name is Paladin Alexander Anderson. He Works for the Vatican Section XIII, the Iscariot." Came the cool voice from behind those standing in the warehouse.

"Damn it!" Willow cursed under her breath at hearing her cousin's words. She had really wanted to play with the giant for a bit, but it would appear that Integra had decided the reinforcements were the way to go. Oh well, she thought as she, Alucard, and Seras turned to glance over their shoulders at the direction of the doorway, she could always try again later. There stood Sir Integra Hellsing, Walter, along with Captain Pip and a few of his men. Wow, it would seem they went all out for the occasion.

"He does?" Willow questioned with her head cocked to the side as she looked back at the golden haired man at her feet. She frowned. "I was under the impression that the Vatican gave orders that Her people were not to get involved with the Hellsing Organization; now that the Slayer Council has formed an alliance…"

"We do no answer to scum the likes of you lassie…" Anderson cut in, a wide smirk on his face as he was sure he was in the right.

The red head shrugged his insult off, her eyes gleaming as she stared down at the priest. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Within seconds, she had her Vatican contact on the line. "Hello Father Carlos…Willow… How are you? Sorry about calling you so late… Yes…" she was aware of everyone's eyes on her, but Willow ignored them for now.

"I have a small problem Father… hum… Father Alexander Anderson… You know him?... Yes, he's here, right in front of me. Yeah… Well considering he tried to gut me with his weapon… Yes… Hum…Okay, Thank you Father… Have a good morning." The red head flipped her phone closed with a glowing smile on her face, her brow rose mockingly as she continued to stare down at the giant.

"Well Father Anderson," Willow began, voice cold as ice, "It would appear your boss…Maxwell is it? He overstepped his bonds of office. The Head of the Vatican Order will have something to say to him, I'm sure. Good luck in staying in his good graces…" She turned away when she heard footsteps. Integra came up, and Willow smiled warmly at the concern displayed in the blond's blue eyes.

"Willow…I offer my apologies on behave of the Hellsing Organization…"

Willow waved it off. "There is no need Sir Integra. The Slayer Council holds no blame to the Hellsing Order for the actions of tonight's activities. My contact at the Vatican has already made arrangements for Father Anderson's extraction out of London."

The Regenerator exploded with his rage. "Ya' have no authority over me witch!"

Willow turned back, her gaze narrowed with distain. "I must have forgotten to introduce myself Father. I am Willow Rosenberg, member of the Leading Committee of the Slayer Council. Nice to meet ya'."

"What?" Anderson gulped nervously. How can this be? Why would the Iscariot be after one of the leaders of the Slayer Council? Had they known?

"You are a fool priest." Alucard spat, the anger in his eyes burning a hole in the Regenerator. The priest's threat to his woman-child was just another reason the Master Vampire had for hating the man. "Did Maxwell want a feud with the Council? The other Leaders will not like hearing about this. Personally, I hope they shoot a whole in your…"

"Alucard!" Integra snapped, reprimanding the vampire. Willow gave a snort, as if holding in her laughter. The blond shook her head, and then turned back to the Regenerator, face hard as stone. "Paladin Alexander Anderson… Your actions tonight have not only caused problems with the Alliance formed with the Slayer Council and the Hellsing Organization, but that of Rome Herself. Her Majesty will not be pleased by such aggressive actions against one of Her allies. Tonight…"

"Excuse me Sir Integra," the red head said with a confused frown in her face. "but why was Father Anderson sent here to London in the first place?... and how did you know?" The witch had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach…instinctively she knew something was wrong with this picture.

Integra turned to her cousin, holding out a sheet of paper to the witch. Willow reached out and took the fax, and then she quickly began to read the words on the sheet of paper. Alucard slide up behind her back, and then he began to read along side of her. The fax was a copy of an Order… A Holy Order sent from the Vatican; sent by Maxwell himself, on part of the Iscariot Organization. Paladin Alexander Anderson was to observe, and then capture an outlawed witch; name unknown, but the description laid out on the fax described Willow perfectly.

Willow's eyes widened in dismay, and she looked up sharply at Integra. "What does this mean? Why would Rome be after me? We are allies…it doesn't make sense."

Sir Integra shook her head, a dark frown on her face. She hesitated, unsure of what was happening. She couldn't explain, and she did not like being in the dark… it was frustrating. She swore Maxwell would pay for this! No one messed with her family!

"Little tree…" Alucard whispered softly in the red head's ear. "Think… Wolfram and Hart… last night? What were they trying to do?"

Willow's gaze turned dark as the pieces of the last two days came together in her mind. It was all a set-up! Wolfram and Hart had failed in their attempt the night before in attacking her, so they had set up this situation to happen. Father Anderson and his boss Maxwell were but a distraction… but for what? Wolfram and Hart must have known the Iscariot could not capture Willow; the Council would have intervened in the end, so what had been their objective? Why would they waste their time…

Shit! Shit! She thought, frantic. They had wanted Willow distracted, so that her awareness would be centered on tonight's fight, which meant… She reached for her cell once again, and placed a call to the Main Compound at the Slayer Council.

"Pick up…pick-up…," she murmured under her breath, her chest tight in panic. She could feel everyone's questioning eyes on her as she waited for someone to answer the phone. She was sorry they were in the dark, but until her suspicions were confirmed, she did not have the luxury to explain.

"Dawn! Thank the goddess…" she exclaimed as soon as the younger woman had picked up the line. "Listen! Are all the girls back from Patrol? What about Spike and Angel? No…okay, just double check, and call me back…I'll tell you later. Thanks."

"What's going on?" Integra questioned as soon as Willow ended the call. The others were waiting patiently for an explanation.

Willow spared a glanced around the interior of the warehouse. This wasn't the best place. "Let's go back to the Hellsing Manor…It's safe to talk there." She did not want anyone else but Alucard, Integra, Walter, and Seras to hear what she suspected was going on. When her cousin might have protested, she went on. "There are too many ears, and eyes on us, okay?"

"Fine." The blond spoke with her gaze narrowed. She had a feeling Willow was right. "The Captain and his men will hold Father Anderson until his pick-up arrives. Let's go." She commanded, turning on her heel, and leaving the building. Alucard and Seras went off on their own, while Willow, Integra and Walter took the car back to the Hellsing Manor. Willow would feel her cousin's concern, and she smiled reassuringly at her. The drive back was in silence, with unspoken questions left up in the air.

Once they were back at the Manor, the three went up to Integra's office, where Alucard and Seras were already waiting. The Master Vampire was leaning back against the wall by the fireplace, with his arms crossed over his chest as he waited. The shade of his hat hid the expression on his face, but his aura screamed with the frustration and anger he felt. Once the others stepped into the room, his head jerked up, and his ruby eyes fixed on the red head.

Willow could see the uneasiness in the depths of his gaze, and she gave him a reassuring nod in return. His concern meant a lot to her; even though the two of them had only known each other for a short time, this worrying of his touch her heart.

She waited until Integra was sitting down before murmuring a silence-warding spell. At Seras gasp of surprise at the feeling of power sealing the room, Willow explained, "Just a spell Seras. I don't want anyone else to hear what I have to say… I think I'm being watched."

"Cautious, aren't we?" Alucard said with a smirk.

The red head raised a brow at that. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"About that Willow…" Integra spoke, her hands held together on top of her desk. "Do you mind explaining what is going on?"

"Alright…" Willow began, and let out a heavily sigh. "This is what I know right now. Last night during negotiations with the Werewolves of London, there was an ambush. Thirty Dzolion demons, and two warlocks attempted to either capture me, or perhaps kill me… I'm not sure which…"

"…and you survived the ambush." Integra remarked bluntly, her cool blue eyes locked on the red head as the young woman started to pace the office floor… and Willow survived with out a scratch, the blond thought in fascination, but how was that possible?

The witch stared back, face shadowed. "Yes, but I had a friend helping me…though we did let the two warlocks go. They had been sent by Wolfram and Heart."

"Miss. Willow, who are Wolfram and Hart?" Walter asked with a stern look in Alucard's direction. Had the Master Vampire been that friend the red head talked about? Was that why Alucard wanted information on the group? Alucard just grinned back at the retainer.

"They are a world-wide, evil law firm, which is bent on planning the next Armageddon." Willow told them. At the skeptic looks sent her way, she threw her hands up in the air. "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart…they are evil! They work behind the scenes, infiltration governments, setting up for the fall of Man… They are trying to bring Hell on Earth?" At their blank stares, her shoulders dropped in defeat. "I'm not getting through to any of you, am I?"

"I have a little knowledge of who they are little tree…" Alucard assured her, his head tilted to the side as he stared at Willow. He recalled what she had said to him the night before. "The bigger question is, how do you?"

"Angel and Spike, along with some of their friends…fought them. Their group took on the Black Thorns. We all lost…good people in that fight…friends." Willow murmured in answer, her face shadowed in pain.

The Black Thorns? That was a name Alucard knew well. His gaze narrowed on the red head. "The Black Thorns can never be defeated. They can never be stopped."

Willow took a deep breath. "I know…they know… but they definitely put a halt to their plans for the next little while. It will take years for the Black Thorns to regroup. To slow them down…it was worth the price paid."

"That does not explain why this Wolfram and Hart are after you." Integra mussed, her eyes locked on the interaction between her vampire and little cousin. What was this? If she didn't know better, she would say Alucard was genuinely worried for the girl.

"Wolfram and Hart work for the Black Thorns… when the Black Thorns sent their demon army after my friends in revenge… Buffy; that's our head Slayer, and I, went to L.A." Willow stated, her eyes dull with the memories. "You can't imagine what it was like… So many demons… and only the six of us to fight them off. The whole City of L.A. was under siege. It took us three days to clean out the City. So many people died. Buffy, and I were the turn in the tide; if not for us, the remainder of our friends would have died. Wolfram and Hart blame us… but I wonder why they would have waited so long to come after us?"

"I was not aware you or your friend, Buffy Summers were involved in the 'Riots of L.A.'" Integra stated, her blue eyes disturbed as she stared at her cousin. Integra had full access to the files about the L.A. incident, and nowhere did it mention Willow.

"Homeland Security took care of that." Willow replied dryly. "They arrived the second day. A day late and a dollar short."

"Wolfram and Hart… they want you alive." Alucard stated, a muscle ticking in his jaw. He did not like where this conversation was going. His beast was pushing against its cage; snarling and nearly forming at the mouth at the thoughts of any threats against his woman-child. "Why did you call the Council?"

"Father Anderson was just a diversion. Something to keep me busy… busy enough to keep my mind of the Slayers." Willow replied on a hiss, her eyes flashing in fury. "I wouldn't be surprised to find out the reason for tonight's events were because of an anonymous tip given to the Iscariot…" Just then, her cell phone rang.

She flipped the cell open, and asked, "Yes?" A moment past as she listened to Giles on the other end of the line; her face paling as her suspicions were confirmed. "How many?" Just from the furious sparks of power dancing in the depths of Willow's eyes, could those standing around tell how displeased the witch was. "Alright Giles… Buffy okay? I'll be there… What? Fine, I be there tomorrow night. Keep me posted. I'll talk to you soon."

Willow put the phone away once Giles hung up, her gaze unfocused on the far wall. The patrols for the night hadn't been normal. There had been too many demons on the streets; far more then usual. Both Spike and Angel had suffered injuries, as had Buffy. Several of the young slayers would be out for a few days. Bastards! She cursed silently. Wolfram and Hart would pay, Willow vowed, pay with their blood for attacking what was hers…

Hope you like,

Magik


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Nineteen: The fly in the Web.

The dull pain in Willow's head escalated until she thought her head would explode. She reached up and rubbed at her forehead with a trembling hand. She knew she needed to sleep; having used so much of her magic the last few days, and the constant fighting were wearing thin on her body. Thank the goddess she had informed Lisa to hold off on training for the following day until after the noon hour. The young Canadian, and the rest of the Slayers staying at the Hellsing Manor would work on their school studies until lunch. Ah, to sleep for a few hours without interruptions…

"I'm sorry…" the red head blinked as she returned to awareness of her surroundings. Her gaze focused on Seras standing before her, the one who had spoken. The others in the room were silent, waiting on Willow.

"For what?" the witch questioned the young vampire with a frown on her face.

Seras rubbed her neck in a nervous gesture. "I didn't protect ya'…ya' know…earlier." She managed to get out.

Willow's expression of puzzlement cleared from her face, and she gave a tiny smile at the strawberry blond. "You did nothing wrong Seras…Father Anderson caught us both off guard. I'm actually impressed you kept your cool. We won the battle…and that's always a good thing."

Seras slowly smiled back at the red head, relieved the witch did not blame her for what happened. "Oi, thanks."

"No problem." Willow turned at the sound of the phone ringing on Sir Integra's desk. She watched as her cousin listened to the person on the other end of the line, before Integra replaced the receiver.

"That was Captain Pip." The blond explained. "Anderson has been picked up."

"Good. It looks like the situation had gotten worst." The red head began. "The Slayers on patrol was hit hard tonight. Angel, Spike, and Buffy are seriously injured. Some of the girls will be out for a few days. There was too much action on the streets, much more then normal. Giles wants me to go to the Council tomorrow night to discuss a counter plan of attack."

"Do we have anything else?" Integra asked.

"No, but Giles has the word out. Our contacts will get back to us." Willow replied, and then hesitated before saying, "Can we continue this later Sir Integra?" At the stern look appearing on her cousin's face, she hurried to explain. "I'm exhausted magically, it's late…I haven't had much sleep the last few days, and since we can't do anything more then speculate about what motivates Wolfram and Hart at this point without talking to the others tomorrow night, can we leave this for the time being?"

Integra sighed, and then gave a brisk nod of consent. Her eyes narrowed in worry, but she did not voice her concerns. The red head looked like she was ready to pass out. "We'll convene here tomorrow after sunset, and then we will head to the Council."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks." Willow replied with a tired grin. She gave a wave of goodbye to all as she turned and left, but not before flashing an outrageous wink in Alucard's direction as she opened the door to leave. The Master Vampire rolled his eyes back.

"Walter." Integra turned to her retainer once she was sure Willow was far enough down the hall not to hear what she had to say. "I want everything…You need to found out everything that can be learned about Wolfram and Hart. Locations, numbers, affiliations, and their history; leave no stone unturned. If you have too, get in touch with Maxwell. He owes us a dept now, we should call it in." Her cool blue gaze fixed on the two vampires.

"Seras…go rest for the remainder of the night. Consider yourself reassigned. As of now, your top priority will be to watch Wolfram and Hart. You will have you new orders tomorrow when you awake. Go now." The blond waited until the young vampire left to retire to her rooms in the basement, before turning to look at the Alucard.

"Alucard." She said softly.

The Master Vampire cocked his head, awaiting the command. Integra's eyes burned with resolve, with a purpose bright in their depths. "Under no circumstances are you to leave Willow's side, unless there is immediate danger to The Hellsing Order. As of now, you are her shadow. You will keep in constant contact. Where she goes, you go."

His ruby eyes gleamed for a moment. He would have it no other way. "Understood Master."

"Goodnight Alucard." Integra replied, waving her arm at the shadows on the wall. "Leave now. Willow has been alone for too long as it is. Walter will arrive shortly."

Alucard gave a half bow, before turning and walking directly into the darkness, his jaw tight with the tension exploding inside his body. He was as worried about his woman-child as much as Integra was. It was a good thing his master had given him the duty to guard the young witch; otherwise…The muscles in his face grew taunt, and his aura glowed with determination. A cruel smile appeared on his face at the thought of dealing with those stupid enough to try to by-pass him to get to Willow. They would wish for a quick death before Alucard was finished with them should they attempt to try.

&

Willow dropped down onto the couch, and then drew her legs up to her chest. She laid her forehead on her knees, letting out a deep sigh. She had not bothered to turn on the lights in her rooms, as the pain in her head continued to throb, and she knew from past episodes, the light would only made the pain sharper.

Willow had the sudden urge to cry; but she blinked the tears away. Sobbing was not a luxury she could afford right now. Goddess, she was tired…she knew she should get up to her feet, and make her way to the bedroom, but she lacked the will to do so. She felt the cushion beneath her, and had the thought maybe she could just crash here; it was more than comfortable after all…

"You should be in bed little tree." Alucard remarked as he loomed over her folded form. A gasp of surprised escaped Willow as she jumped up to her feet, her green eyes blinking in fright as she stared up at the vampire. She hadn't even sensed Alucard in the room.

"Steady." Alucard said as he took a firm hold of her arm as Willow began to sway on her feet. The vampire took a good look at the witch; his night vision enabling him to see the paleness of Willow's face, and the dark circles under her eyes. This would not do. She needed to rest. Ignoring her token protests, he reached down and picked her up with one arm behind her back, and the other under her knees.

"You are going to sleep." He told her firmly, leaving no room for argument as he stepped into her bedchamber. He sat her down on the bed, and then bent down to remove her boots. Once done with the task, he got back to his feet, and retrieved one of her nightshirts from the dresser across the room. He returned, watching with a tiny smile as Willow yawned wide enough to crack her jaw. She looked cute like that; all rumpled and ready for bed.

Without any further words exchanged, he handed her the shirt. She took it with a smile of gratitude, and he turned away from her, facing the wall; granting her some privacy. He waited until she finished changing. Once she was done, he reached out, holding her slight form up as he pulled the bedding down. He picked Willow up in his arms again, and then laid her out on the mattress; his movements sure and gentle as possible. He tucked her in, pulling the sheets up to her chin. She yawned once more and settled down. This was a rare treat; looking after someone else.

"Rest now little tree…nothing will harm you here." Alucard whispered as he bent over her still form. He reached out and trailed his fingertips along the smoothness of her cheek; enjoying the feel of her skin against his own. To his surprise, Willow closed her eyes, and fell asleep in seconds. He watched her for a time, calmed by her even breathing, and the sound of her heartbeat. Once he was sure she was deep in slumber, he left; closing the door behind him as he went back to the Sitting Room to wait for Walter.

Alucard took off his boots, coat, hat, and his glasses, and placed them on the side table, before he moved to lie out on the couch. He threw one arm over his eyes, as the events over the last few days filled his mind. In so little time, Willow had become the main concern in his life; never mind the fact the young red head was a Hellsing, there was something else in the witch that called out to him, which calmed his bloodlust, and soothed his beast. Ever since the moment Willow had rested inside his soul, Alucard had felt the connection. He did not pretend to understand the bond they shared; in truth, the cause of it did not matter. Willow was his; to watch over, and to protect. His instincts screamed that it was so; and as a being ruled by his basic nature, well…

"Hello Walter. I've been waiting." Alucard murmured without moving as the Hellsing retainer came into the suite. Walter carried the vampire's daily supply of blood. He placed the ice bucket on the coffee table in front of the couch, before fixing his gaze on the vampire.

"Do you think this is wise?" Walter said slowly with a hard edge to his words. "She is but a child."

Alucard sprung up into a sitting position, and he regarded the old man with age-filled eyes. The Master Vampire did not pretend to misunderstand what the retainer meant. "She is anything but a child…What would you have me do Walter; ignore her needs in favor of leaving her alone; of not deepening the bond we share? It's too late for that. The hand has already been played… I have not enthralled Willow; she is the one that calls me…"

Walter's face grew still as stone. "Sir Integra will have you locked up once more should you attempt to turn the girl."

A full mocking smile graced the vampire's face. "You do not understand my 'angel of death'. Willow does not invoke my bloodlust… unlike any Hellsing before her, she calms the beast."

The retainer's eyes widened slightly at that. "What does it mean?"

Alucard let out a deep breath, uncharacteristically wary. "I do not know."

"What do you know?" Walter questioned, his gaze sharpening once more.

"Do you really want to know?" Alucard asked, his ruby eyes flashing with his power. Unlike most others, Walter fully understood the Master Vampire's very nature. They had spent years fighting together, side by side. Walter knew of Alucard's need to conquer, to rule, and to protect those he commanded.

The old man's chin went up, his gaze steady as he braced himself. "Yes."

Alucard's grin turned feral. "She is mine…just as I am hers. Every part of my being vibrates when she is near…I would kill, and I would die to keep her safe…but Willow is not ready for the likes of me, not just yet."

"Sir Integra could appoint Willow as her heir…" the retainer mused. It would be logical on Sir Integra's part, to ensure the safety of the Hellsing Order.

A low chuckle escaped the vampire as he sat back down. He folded his arms across his chest as he eyed the mortal standing before him. "Come now, do you really think the Red Witch would abandon her calling? Willow said it herself; she is a defender of Earth… do not fool yourself Walter. My little tree will never be the Champion of Queen and Country. She will never leave the Council. Too many count on her."

"Hum…" Walter murmured, knowing the vampire was right. He could not imagine the red head conforming to a position where she would be subject to others. The Convention of Twelve would not know what to make of Willow. Walter had a suspicion the young lady would blast away at all custom's and traditions, or anything else for that matter, if she felt the safety of the world required it. "I will speak to Sir Integra."

"You do that." Alucard said softly, his gaze gleaming at his victory.

The retainer fixed the vampire with a penetrating glare. "Miss. Willow is not a toy. She is a Leader of the Council, and a Hellsing. You would do well not to underestimate her."

"I don't…" Alucard assured the retainer, and then he let out a bark of laughter as he recalled what happened that night. His eyes glowed at the memory. "You did not see her Walter. She had that priest on the run, just playing with him, as a cat would with a mouse…so powerful she is, my 'angel of death', commanding her magic… and last night…she was truly magnificent. A fine warrior of Hellsing…she will do us proud."

Hope you like,

Magik.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Twenty: Bonds and whatnot… 

"Willow…get up…"

The red haired woman slowly awoke, stirring from her position, and blinking the tiredness out of her eyes. Her gaze fixed on the starry midnight sky above, and she watched the clouds pass over the full moon. The wind was still, and the air was crisp with the scent of autumn. She pushed herself up, standing on her feet and looked around the empty meadow with a slight frown on her face. It would appear she was no longer in bed, and somehow was awakened in the middle of nowhere. Where was Alucard? He had been with her last, just before she had gone asleep. Nothing around her looked familiar. She glanced down at herself, taking note of her clothing. She had her jeans and favorite blue sweater on.

"Willow…sweetie…" The witch tensed when she heard her name whispered once more. That voice…The wind picked up, brushing the hair around Willow's face. The red head spun on her heel, and she gasped at the sight she encountered. This could not be real!

"Tara baby? Is that you?" Willow asked her old love; her teary green eyes drinking up the vision standing before her. The figure was completely solid, though almost phantom like under the light of the moon. At this point Willow knew she was still asleep; but why would she now dream of Tara, and not years before? "Baby, why are you here? What's wrong?"

The ghostly figure of Tara lifted an arm in the air, and pointed with her finger to the sky over the horizon, just past the tree line. Willow turned to look, not surprised when the fog cleared away, and the Hellsing Manor came into view. Lightening cracked in the sky, skirting just above the building before hitting the ground. The whole area shook with the power of that hit. Tara's voice broke the silence. "You should not be there Willow. You do not belong."

Willow's head jerked back as if the other girl had physically hit her. She stared at Tara while shaking her head; with denials coming forth. "I have to be there…my family is there."

"They are not your family!" Tara hissed the words, face twisting in anger. Her hands formed fists at her sides, and she took a threatening step towards the red head. "A frigid she-bitch and a No-Life King; you think they are your family? Have you no shame?"

The whole world was silent for a moment after those words. Willow's gaze hardened at seeing the venom filling Tara's face. This was not right…Tara would never have spoken that way to Willow, not even when they had fought in past would she have used such language…Tara had been a gentle soul. Tara would have wanted her lover to find a family that cared. She had known how much Willow had hurt from the neglect of her parents.

"Who are you?" Willow demanded on a fierce growl as she sent out her magical senses; reaching out to feel the waves of power surrounding the form standing before her. There were different signatures of magic in the air, meaning this thing had more than one other magical being helping it to create this dreamscape. "Or better yet, what are you?"

The tight smile that formed on the phantom Tara's lips was full of evil intent. The being offered a bow in respect to the red head, with hands held straight at the waist, and feet held firmly together. "They had informed me you were an intelligent girl, Willow. They had warned me you would be able to see past any deception made. Truly impressive young lady; one wonders what you could accomplish with a little more training." It's voice had turned hard and deep, with satisfaction infused in the words it spoke. "So, it is true then…You are the Red Witch? Very interesting…you are far more than I had hoped for."

Willow held on to her temper, her gaze colder then ice. "Who are you?" she asked it again.

"You will know soon enough, child." his amused reply made her back teeth ache; (she suspected this being was male.) "I offer you a bargain, and an opportunity. Forget everything else, the Council, Hellsing, the Powers that Be…Join with me, and we will rule the world."

Willow blinked at him, working through what he had said…and then she started to laugh when she began to comprehend his meaning. Oh, this was priceless… "Oh goddess…I guess you really don't know who I am, do you? Just because you have a name to work with…you think you know all about the bad little witch… I have no need for power but that of my own, and I certainly don't need you to conquer the world, whoever you are. The person that did your research for you really did not do a good job."

The thing's face flushed with anger at her refusal, and he snarled openly. "You will join me Miss. Hellsing…make no mistake about that."

Willow's eyes narrowed at its use of her real name, and the expression on her face turned deadly. No more messing around…she sent a wave of her power into the landscape surrounding them, smashing through the magics controlling the dreamscape. The world around them turned into day, with warm air, and with a sunny sky; a perfect afternoon. The fake Tara glanced around, before fixing his fury-filled eyes on the red head once more.

"It does not have to be this way." He told her, lips tight and his eyes blazing with fury. "Join me now, and I will make the transition as painless as possible, otherwise…"

Willow cocked her head to the side as she stared quietly back. This thing was the one responsible for the pain her friends were in…and it would pay threefold, she vowed. After a moment of thought, she remarked with a sober smile, "I've had better offers…so, it this it? Is that all you got? I have better things to do…"

"You'll see child, the error of your ways. You will wish you had joined me voluntarily before this is done." The thing hissed before popping out of sight, and the world around Willow disappeared along with it.

Willow jerked up with a gasp, her hands clenching the sheets of her bedding tightly between her fingers. She sat cross-legged, trying to catch her breath. Sweat soaked her nightshirt, and she shivered from the cold. Goddess, what a dream… The door to her room burst open, and in dashed Alucard. His ruby eyes flashed as he searched the interior of the room, looking for any disturbances. Once he was satisfied that there was no danger present, his gaze zeroed in on Willows' bent form.

"What is wrong witch?" he asked her as he stepped further into the room

"I had a visitor in my dream, kinda scary actually…" She replied, her voice shaky from the experience. She stood up, and then made her way slowly to the dresser along the wall. She opened a drawer and took out another nightshirt. She turned back, and her steps were unsteady as she made her way towards the bathroom. The vampire reached out and took a firm hold of her arm.

"What happened little tree?" he questioned, his narrowed eyes searching the pallor of her face. She had not rested enough.

She trembled as she recalled the dream; more upset about what had happened than she would want to admit. Alucard pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her; with one hand braced in the middle of her back, and the other above the curve of her ass. He bent his head, his hair falling against her cheek as he whispered into her ear, "Sweet, tell me what happened?"

Willow relaxed in his embrace, laying her cheek flush against his throat, her head placed just under his chin. His heat filled her, and she stopped shivering. She was thankful for his strength, as her knees felt like they were about to collapse.

"He would not give me his name Alucard." She whispered back, her breath fanning his skin. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before continuing. "He asked me to join him…he wants to rule the world. What's up with that anyways? Why do all the big bads want me to help them? I mean look, I've had broken bottles shoved in my face before, but this? Do I have a sigh on my forehead, or something, that says 'Here! Pick me! I help the bad guys!' If I wanted to rule the damn world, I don't need some stupid, ego filled, whining prick to do so!"

Alucard hid a devilish smile against the top of her head as he listened to her words. His woman-child was indeed amusing at times, but he needed to know more. "What else? How did he act?"

She frowned as she remembered the mannerisms the being had displayed. Courtly…Gentleman like…"I would swear he was nobility…and he had a German ascent. He knows about me working for the Council, about me being here at the Hellsing Manor. He has someone watching me…he also implied he has been waiting for me…"

"German?" Alucard mused, a far away look appearing in his eyes. Could it be? The line of his face grew tight at the ideas flew within his mind. Why would the Millennium be after Willow? Plans within plans, the aged vampire thought…he himself knew how to use the years of time to finalize his plans for revenge in the past. Really, why wouldn't the Millennium be after Willow? She was a powerful witch, and a descendent of Van Helsing himself, but how far did the rabbit hole really go? How far were their involvement with Willow and her past? Not enough answers, and too many questions, he realized. They needed to know more.

"Mister Vamp?" Willow questioned, her hand coming up to cup his chin. She eased back and looked up at him, a frown on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"It will wait." he decided as he steered her towards the bathroom. "You need to warm up. Take a shower, and get changed. You need more sleep."

"But…" she stammered, but the stubborn look on his face gave her pause…Those ruby eyes were hard and determined…and here Willow thought her resolve face was good. "Okay, I'm going…Goddess, you're worst then Angel with his staring thing! Just what I need, another master vampire babying me…" she murmured crossly under her breath as she marched into the bathroom, before slamming the door behind her.

Alucard cocked his head to the side, considering her words. Angelus babied Willow? Just what was that pitiful excuse of a vampire's relationship with his woman-child like anyway? He had sensed no claim…but there was a bond of some sort…He had felt it when he first met Angelus. It was like a chain linking the two…but what did it mean? They were not mates…He growled low in the chest, vowing that such a thing would never happen, not while Alucard existed on this earth! Willow was his, damn it!

He snarled at the images forming in his mind of Willow and Angelus together. He paced for a time, trying to get rid of the reckless energy that consumed him at such thoughts. Alucard took a deep breath…he could control this…Willow was not with Angelus…she was here, with him, at the Hellsing Manor. She needed him, and not that demonic vamp! Alucard had hundreds of years of experience under his belt, and he would seduce Willow; by deed, by his honor and by pledging his troth to her wellbeing and happiness. He would not rest until she was his…

"Alucard?"

He turned, and his breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful, standing there, her red hair wet and dark as blood, with her green eyes full of uncertainty as she stared back at the vampire standing by the bed. He held out his hand, his facial expression free of malice for the first time since his capture at the hands of Van Helsing so long ago. Nothing else matter, not his old life, nor his pain, or even the fact he was a master vampire…the only thing that mattered was Willow…This was his future, and he was determined to be worthy of her.

"Come little tree." He beckoned as he pulled the covers off the bed. She waked over, her hand hesitantly reaching out to grasp his. He eased her down on the mattress, before following. He pulled the covers over the both of them, and he caught her gaze with his hooded eyes. He loomed over her, and slowly smiled softly as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Do not fear the dark…" he told her, eyes warm as he leaned back and pulled her body half across his chest. "You need more sleep Willow, and to sleep where you are not disturbed by visitors. My aura will keep the unwelcome away. Trust me…"

The red head thought about that, and she remembered the last time she had slept within Alucard's soul; where she had slept content for the first time in years. He had protected her then, and she felt he would do so again. "Yes, I do trust you. Thank you." She murmured, her eyes already closing as she settled along side his form. She felt the black tentacles compress the space around them and above the bed. She felt the shadowy arms wrap around their bodies; their warmth comforting, and soothing her tense muscles. Within moments, she was fast asleep, snuggled happily in the presence surrounding her.

In the pitch darkness, the hound-beast grinned in utter glee…

&

"Angel! What are you doing out of bed!" Dawn screeched at the vampire. She marched up the stairs towards the limping male, and then forcefully steered him back towards his room. "I leave for a few minutes and here you are up and running around. You're hurt… You lost a lot of blood, remember? What were you thinking?"

"Willow…" The vampire chocked past the dryness of his throat. "What happened to Willow?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at that. If the dark haired vampire wasn't moaning about Buffy or Faith, he was brooding about the red haired witch. "She's fine Angel. She already called us. Giles told her to meet us all at the Compound tonight at eight."

Angel frowned at that. The connection he shared with Willow was causing him concern; in fact, the near lack of it was the reason he had woken up. It was as if something had muted the link the two of them shared, but what could it be? He allowed Dawn to help him back to bed. He reached out and gentle took a hold of the young woman when she turned to leave.

"You're sure she's alright?" He questioned. "She's not hurt, or anything? You'd tell me if she was, right Dawn?"

Dawn let out a sigh, and said slowly. "I promise she's fine, okay? Now, you need to go back to sleep."

"Alright, thank you." Angel replied, and watched as she left the room. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering why this feeling in the pit of his stomach would not go away. He did not like this, not one bit. Something was up, and now he was more determined then ever to have a few words with Willow. Surprisingly, even his demon was aggravated at the thought the red read was in trouble. Tonight, hopefully he would get some answer on what the hell, was going on, before he lost his ever lovin' mind!

Hope you like,

Magik.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter Twenty-one: Oh no…you lost!

A gust of wind, and then… POP!

"Holy crap!" Captain Pip yelled out as he fell back on his ass! "What the hell…." His mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of the grinning red head looming over him.

"Opps! So sorry Captain, I didn't mean to scare ya'." Willow said down at the man with gleaming eyes. She looked up and glanced around the room, realizing she had materialized herself in the soldier's locker room. She bit her bottom lip…hard, trying her best to hold back the laughter at the look on the Captain Pip's face. She would bet her computer he had never seen anything like a woman teleporting into thin air before. Willow thanked the goddess above that at least the good captain was still dressed, and was completely alone.

"You haven't seen Alucard around, have you Captain?" she asked, her narrowed gaze searching the shadows in the far corner.

"Uh…no?" Pip replied hesitantly as he slowly got back up to his feet. "Were ya' looking for him?"

She graced him with a beaming smile at his reply. She rolled on the balls of her feet as she stared back at him. "Nope…I was hoping to keep him off my tail. I only have to hide for another ten minutes…" a look of uneasiness crossed her face. "Damn, he's picked up my signature already…crafty old bugger!"

Pip couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at her words…just the thought of someone calling the Hellsing vampire a crafty old bugger tickled his funny bone something fierce. He was really coming to like this girl, weird magic witch or no. He gave her his best coy smile. "How do ya' know?" he could not help but ask her.

Willow gave a careless wave of her hand as she explained. "Think of it like you would a Security Sensor…Someone hits one, and the alarm goes off. Anyone who touches my magic sets off my sensors…understand?" Pip just gave her a slow nod, his face full of mirth. Oh, things were just going to get interesting around here…

The red head tensed up for a second, her body straight as a pin, before letting out a girlish giggle. "He's getting close…gotta book it! See ya' later Captain!" She called over her shoulder before she summoned her wind tunnel, and disappeared from sight.

Pip was sure his face resembled a fish at this point. These people at Hellsing were going to be the death of him yet…

"Captain…" or maybe he would die sooner then he realized, Pip thought as he spun on his heel to confront Alucard as he stepped out of the shadows. His heart could not take much more of this!

"Ya' just missed her Alucard." He remarked, and watched as the vampire growled with frustration at the news. Whoa…someone is sure losing his cool. He grinned widely…oh yeah this was great… teasing material. "Ya' playing hide and seek, old powerful one?"

Alucard snarled at the man, upper lips curled. If Pip's chasing after his childe did not amuse the vampire so much… "Training…"

A snort escaped the captain. So…that's what they were calling it these days…"Hers…or yours?"

A narrowing of Alucard's ruby eyes made Pip take a cautious step back; as much fun as it was to tease the old vampire, Pip liked to keep his life as it was. He let out a deep sigh of relief as Alucard turned sharply on his heel and entered the shadows once more. "Oh man, I'm getting to old for this shit…"

&

"Ohhh…where to hide, where should I hide?" Willow mumbled under her breath as she checked the watch on her wrist… five minutes, and counting…

This morning when Willow had woken up, she had been full of nervous energy. Nothing like having some unknown playing with your head by invading your dreams… In times like these, Willow liked to workout to release the tension built up inside, but since she could not be outside with the slayers on the Training Grounds, Alucard had suggested this little battle of wills; to play 'hide and seek' within the confinements of the Hellsing Manor. It sounded like fun, and Willow had jumped at the chance. When Alucard boasted that he would capture her in no time at all, Willow decided to teach the vampire a lesson. She added a bet, and he countered with one of his own. The game was soon on… and now Alucard only had four more minutes to find her…

Her brow puckered when she felt Alucard's aura tug on her senses once again. Goddess, he was good, maybe too good! She had to find a place he would never suspect…a wide smile spread over her face…oh yeah Willow thought, he would never look there! In seconds, she was gone, her clear laughter echoing in the halls.

&

"Sir Integra, here is everything I could find on my initial search into Wolfram and Hart." Walter informed the leader of the Hellsing Order. He reached out and placed the file he held on top of her desk. "Mr. Rupert Giles of the Slayer Council has kindly emailed all the information the Council has gathered over the last few years. It is quiet extensive. It is mostly the work of Miss. Willow. She is in charge of the Council Research Department."

Integra began to flip through the pages in the file, her blue eyes fixed on sheets of paper. This indeed was a lot of information, and thorough. Willow was quiet the taskmaster. "Prey tell, what is Mr. Giles view on the situation?" she asked quietly, looking up at her retainer from the corner of her eye.

One of Walter's brows rose as he recalled the explosive reaction the Leader of the Slayer Council had to the news that someone at Wolfram and hart was after Willow. "Mr. Giles was…concerned about the matter." He tactfully replied. "He informed me he would be contacting the Vatican very soon concerning the matter of Father Anderson, and the Retrieval Order sent by Mr. Maxwell. I suspect Mr. Maxwell will not deal will with the aftermath of last night's events."

Integra's lips twisted into a cruel smile, and her eyes glowed with cool satisfaction. "I have heard Mr. Giles is not the man to cross, especially when someone threatens one of his charges…"

"The matter is…" Walter began, but voices heard coming down the hallway outside Integra's office interrupted what he was about to say. Integra and Walter turned to face the door, watching as it opened after a brisk knock at the wood.

"…oh come on! You can't tell me you wouldn't love to do that!" Willow was saying, her hands waving about as she spoke up at the vampire holding the door open for her.

Alucard leaned back against the open door, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded the red head with a teasing gleam in his eye. "You hid in my coffin…" he remarked with a growing smirk. He was proud of her cunning, but he was not about to tell her that. He had standards, afterall.

Willow narrowed her gaze on him, and planted her hands on her hips. "The rules were I could hide anywhere in the Hellsing Manor…you didn't find me in time…so you lost!"

His smile grew at her show of spirit, and his eyes flashed with amusement. "Let me understand little tree… as forfeit for losing the game, you wish me to pose at the front doors of the Slayer Council on All Hollow's Eve; just for the sole purpose of scaring the baby Slayers? How…appealing…" his voice thickened at the idea.

"Yeah, but…" she replied, then shook a finger at him. "You have to be in your beast form." When his lips turned up mockingly, she went on with a roll of her eyes. "Okay, okay…you know I think the beast is cute…"

Integra and Walter watched the scene with growing wide eyes. Both of them were thinking the same thing: Willow had been in Alucard's coffin, and she thought the vampire's beast was cute!?

"…but the girls have never seen a Hellhound with six pairs of eyes before. They will just freak out! Come one Alucard, please?" The red head used her pout, and then batted her eyes outrageously at the vampire, determined to get him to agree.

Alucard sighed, realizing he could not deny Willow anything when she looked at him like that. She could easily wrap him around her finger, and pathetic as he was, Alucard found he was enjoying her devious ways. He pushed away from the door, a deep, melodious laugh rumbling from his chest. "Alright witch…but only if Sir Integra gives her permission…" he turned his face, and a frown replacing his smile as he caught the bug-eyed faces staring back at him.

"Master, are you alright?" he questioned.

"Hum…no…yes." Integra shook her head at the two before her. She cocked her head, her eyes taking in the sight of a fully relaxed Alucard. In all the years she had known him, never had she seen the vampire so calm, with his face almost glowing…with inner happiness? Her gaze sharpened on the red head. "What have the two of you been up too?"

Willow bounced on her feet as she made her way into the room, a giggle escaping her mouth, with Alucard stepping into position right behind her; his ruby eyes hooded as he smiled fondly at the back of Willow's head. "We were playing 'Hide and Seek'…and before you go 'all protective big cousin.' on me Sir Integra, I promise we didn't leave the Manor."

"Really…" the blond drew out with a brow raised high. A game for children would not have been a suggestion she would have approved had they asked her, but their game had pleasing results. Willow looked better than she had the night before; rested and smiling. Perhaps Alucard's orthodox handling of the situation was just what the red haired girl had needed.

"You won Miss. Willow?" Walter asked as he held back his grin, but his blue eyes were backlit with his inner laughter.

"Of course!" Willow exclaimed with a wide smile. The vampire at her back just shook his head. He would have his hands full with this mortal…little did he know…"Now Alucard owes me …"

A snort of mirth escaped Integra. "We heard…and we'll talk about that later…" Her face resumed a serious expression. Her gaze fixed on the red head. "Seras has been assigned to watch the Wolfram and Hart main office in downtown London. She will be there nightly, and Captain Pip has position a twenty-four hour watch on the building as well."

Willow gave an approving nod. "Standard procedure…Giles would have set up his own people by now. Most of the Scooby's will be at the meeting tonight…"

"Scooby's? What are those?" questioned Alucard, after letting out a bark of laughter.

Willow turned on him with a playful glare. "It's what we decided to call ourselves; those who helped the Slayer guard the Hellmouth. It's based on a cartoon about a talking dog, and his friends…"

"As fascinating as this is…" Integra cut in, forcing a stern look on her face. Scooby's? Her newfound cousin was proving to be highly entertaining. "Who are the Scooby's?"

"Giles, Buffy, Xander, Angel, and myself…we're the originals…with Dawn, Faith, perhaps Wood…and Spike…Andrew might be there with the baby slayers, but…"

"All these you mention, they will be at the Council tonight?" the blond asked with a touch of alarm. She had been hoping to speak to Mr. Giles, and perhaps the elder Miss. Summers, but to be in a room will with the rest of the Council members, along with two master vampires…?

Willow tilted her head to the side as she regarded her cousin with a serious-minded look in her eyes. Her words were sober as she replied, "The Scooby's…We are a well oiled machine Sir Integra. We have faced, and stopped more apocalypses than I want to think about." She spent the next half an hour giving them a brief history of her life on the Hellmouth, leaving the more personal information for a better time, especially the part about her trip into the dark magics. She sensed Alucard tension growing as she spoke. She wondered what he was thinking. "We have learned, at bitter cost to us all, that we are stronger together…and my friends had earned the right to be at this meeting."

"Willow…my god…" Integra breathed, her eyes saddened as she looked back at the red head. She had no idea the fight against evil in the world was so unrelenting…sure, Integra had her duty as the Leader of the Hellsing Order; to protect Queen and Country…but… To be a young woman, immersed in a world where fighting hell from literally breaking loose on the world on a daily scale…Willow and her friends had fought demons, warlocks, master vampires, and a Hell-goddess to save the world…and together they had defeated the First of all Evil. It was a wonder that Willow still had the burning need to keep on fighting the darkness; to protect those unaware of the dangers…the red head's very will, and determination was motivating.

"You are family to me Willow." Integra declared, firm in her resolve. "Our family…" she said as she glanced around the room at Walter and Alucard, whom gave nods in agreement. "We would like to meet your friends…allow us this honor."

"Thank you." Willow replied with a small smile of wonder, her chest tight with emotion… but then she had visions of what could go wrong at the meeting…just the thought of Faith meeting Alucard; or even Andrew with his endless questions, or Buffy taking one look and…oh and Giles! Oh Goddess… "Hum…Sir Integra…" she began hesitantly, biting her bottom lip in a nervous gesture. "I should probably warn ya'…"

Hope you like,

Magik.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks everyone…now on to what you've all waiting for!

Chapter Twenty-two: The meeting…goddess, have mercy!

"…I can not stress enough, the importance of this meeting. You will all behave yourselves, or you will be banned from the room." Giles told the ensemble gathered in the main Conference Room of the Compound Building of the Slayer Council. His gaze pinned Angel and Spike as they sat at the table before him, before moving to glare at the others. "You will address the Leader of the Hellsing Order as Sir Integra, and not as lady, or miss, or 'you there'…"

"I don't get it G-man." Faith remarked with a slight frown. She played with the stake she held in her right hand absently, her mind on the words the watcher was saying. She leaned back in her chair, rotating her neck. "I'd be the first to say I have no understanding of nobility and such shit, but shouldn't her title be 'Dame Integra'? She is a Knight, a female Knight, right?"

"This is so cool! I've never meet a Knight before!" Andrew squeaked loudly from the far corner the table. Megan, one of the junior slayers, jabbed him in the ribs from the seat beside him. He mumbled a protest, but the girl's glare directed at him shut him up pretty fast.

Giles let out a long-suffering sigh. He took of his glasses, and rubbed the space between his eyes. "Sir Integra's situation is slightly different. She was knighted by the Queen herself in a ceremony as old as the Hellsing Order. I do not know all the particulars, but rest assured, she is to be addressed as Sir Integra…also, none of you," he continued with a pointed look at the young slayers in the room, and another warning glare at the two vampires on his left, "are to engage the Vampire Alucard. He is of the House of Hellsing, and he will be welcome into our home."

"Well now, I don't know watcher…" Spike scoffed with an incensed look in his eyes. Angel tensed up beside him, feeling the slight rage building up within his grandchilde. He kept quiet until now, wanting to see what the blond demon had to say about the matter. Angel himself had been feeling edgy ever since learning Willow was a Hellsing. Willow…the descendant of a powerful demon hunter…itwarped the mind. Their link or lack thereof was also a concern. "This is Red we are talking about…cute little witch we all love and wish to remain of the living…"

Giles shook his head, placing his glasses back on his face. "First thing, Alucard is bound to the Hellsing family…he would never hurt Willow…"

"…and the other?" Angel snarled softly with a pointed look at the watcher. The two vampires had shared with Giles, the concerns they had about the look Alucard had besotted on Willow a few nights ago. As master vampires, they very well knew the hunger some humans evoked, the blood lust and uncontrollable desire, and Willow happened to be one of those humans…not that Alucard could bite the red head in safety because of the Joining Spell… It was just the thought of it, and the dangers that such an action presented to the witch.

"Would you like to begin that conversation with Willow, Angel? Are you ready for that? Bloody hell, I'm not!" Giles returned just as sharp, ignoring the puzzled exclamations erupting around them.

"I…" the dark haired demon thought about speaking to Willow about it, talking about… but just the thought of the girl's resolve face, (and lord knows he couldn't fight that!), or better yet, her wanting more detailed descriptions of blood-play among vampires and their lovers…he paled at the imagined scene.

Giles gave a snort of laughter. "I didn't think so…"

"I always knew ya' had no balls peaches." Spike hissed, throwing the older vampire a mocking side-glance.

"You want to give it a go Spike…" the watcher taunted the blond, waving a hand. "Be my quest, if you think you are man enough."

"Hey! Man enough here!" Spike spurted in outrage, pushing up from his chair. "Red will listen to me…it's just talk about…" blood, and sex…Alucard and the witch together in bed…her blood and their …Spike shutter at the thought and fell back; there were just some things in life a vampire should never entertain, and Willowy sex was one of them. (Especially if ya' weren't getting any of it.)

"Right then…" Giles went on, but not before drilling the younger vampire with a twittering look. Spike just scowled back, with teeth flashing. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the Hellsing family is welcome at the Council. We will be respectful, quiet, and please remember not to speak unless spoken too…"

"Jeez, watcher-mine, no need to be so uptight," Buffy spoke from the open doorway. Her right arm was heavily bandaged, and bond tightly to her chest; the results from the attacks from night before. Two of the baby slayers were helping their leader by walking with her into the room, and setting her down comfortable in her chair. "It's just Wills and her family. They'll have to get use to us sooner, or later. Us putting on a show will only make everyone twitchy, or did you forget that incident with the President of good ol' U. S of A?"

Giles sat down at the head of the Conference table, next to his Head Slayer, his shoulders falling in defeat. "Quiet right Buffy, how could I forget?"

She reached out with her free arm, and patted the older man on the arm. "Don't worry Giles, everything will be alright, or…" her voice rose as she pinned those still standing with a glare of threatening death. "…whoever causes any embarrassment to Willow and her family, or even the Council will have to deal with me! Understand?"

A choir of agreement quickly filled the air. Buffy smiled in pleasure, thought she had a feeling the situation will still get out of hand, one way or another. "Okay, time for the juniors to head out on patrol…" A few of the young woman objected, but they soon left by the backdoor, swords, axes thrown over their shoulders, dragging a protesting Andrew along with them.

The room let out a collective sigh of relief at the sight. "How long before…" No sooner had Buffy spoken that she heard the voices just outside the room.

"This is truly impressive Willow…" spoke a cool female voice in the hall. "Only a few years you say?"

"Yeah… thank the goddess most of the records had been transferred to computer disc before the old Council had blown up, or it would have taken months restoring the old library. The first year was spent searching for the girls, and then setting up a training schedule…" Willow reply came from outside the door.

"So devoted little tree…" the girls in the Conference Room shivered as one in reaction to the power heard in the husky male voice in the hall. They tensed at the feel of a powerful vampire standing outside the room; having not felt that level of strength before. Buffy and Faith forward in their chairs, eagerly hoping to hear more of that voice. Angel and Spike just rolled their eyes at their girlish antics. Women! "Not many humans hold such honor…

"We all do Mister Vamp…" Willow confirmed with a light mocking glare up at Alucard as he reached out to open the door for her and Integra. "The junior Slayers might look like little girls, but they are mean, fighting machines…right girls?" the red head asked with a beaming grin as she caught sight of those seated at the table.

Those gathered around the conference table scrambled to their feet, watching warily as Willow led three others into the room. Willow stepped up towards Giles and Buffy, throwing a wink towards her two favorite vamps before she found herself quickly embraced by her best friend.

"Hey Buffy…breathing is still an issue!" she scolded other woman playfully; pleased to see the blond girl was all right. She pulled back, green eyes searching for any serious injuries the slayer might have. Buffy looked like she had taken some hits, but with the slayer healing, she would be fine in a day or so. "You good?"

"Yeah, just a two-bit slice and dice girlfriend…you?" the blond asked with a side glance over the red head's shoulder at the three standing close by. Her eyes widened, and her mouth made a perfect 'o' of surprise. The vampire was indeed a spectacular male, with all that power swirling under his skin, and those ruby colored eyes, but it was the platinum blond, which grabbed Buffy's attention.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the two of you looked alike…" Buffy stage whispered to her best friend. "It's amazing…"

"Indeed Willow…"

"Giles…" the red head said with a warm smile as the watcher pulled her into his arms. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling glad she had Giles in her life to offer her the balance when she needed it. She pulled back, looking over at her cousin. Integra was hiding a grin at the display, brow raised, but the pleased look in her cool blue eyes gave her away.

"Sir Integra, Alucard, and Walter, please allow me to introduce you to Mr. Rupert Giles…" Willow's voice went as she pointed out the others in the room, her voice full of pride as she named her friends.

"Mr. Giles, it is a pleasure to meet you." Integra said as she held out her hand.

"Likewise Sir Integra." Giles returned with a polite nod, before letting go of her hand. He turned to the dark haired vampire, his gaze narrowing at seeing the amusement shinning in Alucard's ruby eyes. He allowed a bit of his Ripper to show as he smirked openly at the vampire. "Alucard."

The dark haired vampire hooded his eyes, least his enjoyment of these humans were seen. They as a whole held their fear back in a show of learned control, and they faced Alucard like true warriors, regardless of the danger…spectacular…

"Watcher…" he intoned with a regal nod of his head, flashing a devilish smirk of his own. If he had known of the resilience of those of the Slayer Council, he would have made a point to meeting them sooner. He turned and regarded the two elder Slayers standing with his woman-child. His beast growled as they felt the power contained in the two females. These were the last of the called Slayers…

"Miss. Summers, Miss Faith…" he greeted them, hand held over his chest, and bowed low; greeting them in the way of 'warrior to warrior'. Both girls did the same, face sober as they returned the gesture. They had read his file, and knew the danger he could be.

"You've been taking good care of our Red here?" Faith asked in her slow drawl, twirling the stake in her hand, as she fixed the vampire with a teasing glare, though her intent was serious.

"I have." He replied with a half smile and he could not help but think what a beautiful childe this slayer would make, all dark and full of hunger…she would look lovely with his eyes…

"Wills means everything to us, thank you for your care." Buffy said with another bow in his direction, but the look in her eyes…Alucard's grin turned to a smirk at the threat standing before him. What faced him now was the true leader of the Slayers; the girl who had sent her lover to hell, and had died twice to save the world… and she would do so again just to keep her loved ones safe. Interesting friends his little tree had…

"She is a Hellsing, Slayer…" he remarked slowly, his ruby gaze softening as he looked over at his witch standing by the two vampires as she introduced them to his master. Such fire…gladly would he burn for her. "Have no fear guardian of man, I will protect her with everything I am."

Buffy and Faith shared a look of confusion before turning back to watch Alucard as he moved forward towards Integra and Willow. "What was that, B?" The dark haired woman asked her sister slayer in low tones so that the others would not hear.

Buffy wore a baffled look on her face. "No way…" she murmured and then she shook her head at the thought of what she had seen. This vampire cared…

"Ya' think Red is driving stick again?" Faith wondered with her head cocked as she stared at the interaction between the Hellsing vampire and the red haired witch. He was attentive, and he appeared to enjoy teasing Willow, as told by his growing smile as the red head laughed at something he said to her.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders; catching sight of Angel and Spike as she turned…she didn't like the dark brooding look on her old boyfriends face, nor the near snarl on the blond vampire's lips. They too were staring at Willow and Alucard…Her eyes narrowed. They knew something. "Come on Faith, let's join the party. We have a meeting to begin."

"Sir Integra." Buffy said as she walked up, holding out her free hand. "It's an honor to meet you…and you Walter. Willow has told me good things."

"…and you Miss. Summers." Integra returned, eyes assessing the blond girl before her. So this was the famous 'girl in all the world'… "My cousin is most fortunate in her choice of friends."

"Thank you Sir Integra." She waved towards the table. "Shell we begin?"

"My goddess!" Willow exclaimed suddenly, her face brightening with excitement. Her shout had everyone in the room turning to watch as she rushed towards the doors as if the devil was at her heels. "Xander!"

With a snarl, Alucard was on her heels as the red head ran out of the room.

"Ah, G-man…" Faith moaned as she turned to glare at the watcher. "Ya' didn't tell Red he was coming?"

Giles let out a sigh. "I was about too, young lady…he's early."

Spike scoffed at that, jabbing Angel in the chest. "Well mate, let go take a look see…"

"What?" the dark haired vampire snapped, "Why?"

"The whelp hadn't meet the big bad yet…" Spike let his words trail off suggestively. He was kind of looking forward to the scene he suspected was happening in the lobby.

"Oh…" Buffy and Angel replied, then their eyes widened, as the situation became clear. "Oh shit!" Integra and Walter watched the faces surrounding them pale in horror, before the group of two Slayers and two vampires rushed the doors.

"What is going on?" Walter questioned, looking over at the watcher, before falling into step behind Integra as she followed the others.

"I'll explain on the way…" Giles replied as he pocketed his glasses. "Let's hope none of them kill each other before we get there." His remark did not inspire confidence.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 23: Hey Xander, meet Hellsing!

"Xander!" Willow cried joyfully as she nearly flew down the hall towards her old friend. With a leap, she threw herself bodily at the young, dark haired, one-eyed man standing inside the lobby. "Goddess, Xander…I'm so glad you're home!"

Xander dropped both his suitcase, and overnight bag, the two landing with a loud thump on the marble floor, just before the red head jumped into his embrace. His face glowed with happiness as he wrapped his arms tight around the precious bundle he held, the woman dearer to him than anything else did in the world. Xander gripped Willow tight, his face buried in her neck. He breathed in her old familiar scent, his eye closing as he just let her presence soak into his being. "Gods Will, I was so worried…"

"Why didn't you call Xan?" the witch scolded him, her arm reaching back before hitting him on the shoulder. He flinched at both her tone of voice, and the force behind the blow she had delivered. "I left a message on you cell, and sent e-mails…"

"Hey, best of buds, I'm not a punching bag!" he protested, a goofy grin gracing his face, but at her stern glare he shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Wills…I jumped the plane as soon as Giles called me…he told me what happened…and I wanted to see you face to face when we talked…"

Alucard stood there in the shadows, his face still as stone as he observed the interaction between the two humans. He did not like the closeness his woman-child shared with this weak human male…He recalled the conversation they had back in Integra's office less then an hour ago…This was the boy Willow had grown up with, and from the tenderness in her words, and in her voice, the vampire knew she loved him… Alucard's eyes turned a deep crimson, and his power swelled at the threat standing before him.

"Xan…" Willow began, shaking her head, but the atmosphere in the main lobby thickened, and the very air charged with power, sending the hair on the nap of her neck on end. Xander and her both reacted like seasoned warriors they were, tensing against the danger; their heads jerking to the left. They watched as Alucard strode out of the shadows, directly towards them.

Willow gasped at the sight of the enraged vampire. His hat and glasses were gone, and so was his coat. His black colored hair appeared longer, and the strands flew about his sneering face as he moved forward. His ruby eyes glowed with an inner flame as his gaze locked on Xander; the promise of violence pouring from his aura.

"Release her, boy…" Alucard snarled; his voice deep and rough as he stopped less than ten feet away, bracing his feet against the floor.

Xander stared wide-eyed at the vampire for a split second, his heartbeat fast with fear, before a shadow past over his face, and his terror quickly disappeared; as it had never been. A smirk grew as he pushed his friend behind his back; his arm held out to keep Willow where she was. He ignored his friend's protests at his actions, and he faced the creature before him, his expression turning cold. "Who the hell are you?"

Alucard watched with curiosity as the boy took a step forward, his motions controlled and filled with purpose. This pup wished to challenge him, the No-Life King? Alucard's gaze narrowed to slits as a wave of raw power rolled off the human. He sniffed the air, catching the boy's scent…his eyes lit up …and he realized that the scent smelled familiar.

"Testy, aren't we?" the vampire taunted the boy, putting as much venom in his words as he could to distract the young man. He let a bit of his power reach out to the boy's mind…searching….there! Just as he suspected; a Primal spirit! A grin of wild amusement spread across Alucard's face. He did not think this human was even aware of what power he held…and the boy's control…such strength!

"Could say the same about you…fang-man." Xander growled as he moved into a defensive stance.

"You disappoint me human." Alucard sneered.

Xander gave a snort at that, his good eye glowing slightly. "Yeah, you should get use to that…I normally don't impress the blood sucking fiends…that's what you are, right? You're not too high on my respect radar."

A cruel twist to the vampire's lips was Xander's only warning for what was coming. Alucard had only been looking for an excuse; anything to justify his next move. The boy's defiance would just have to do…besides, Alucard wished to test the young man's strength; to see what the boy was capable of doing. Alucard sprung forward, his motions faster than the eye could see with his clawed arm outstretched as he reached out for the human's throat… only to be forcefully thrust back, by his own momentum no less, after hitting an invisible wall.

His low, fierce growl filled the room as he flipped over backwards in the air, and landed softly on the marble floor in a half crouch. His long hair covered his face, leaving only his glowing red eyes to be seen. He tried to move, twisting and pulled at the force holding him…and seeing the light blue light surrounding his body, Alucard realized he was struggling against Willow's magical barrier. His ruby eyes fixed on the red head standing behind the boy, seeing the paleness of her face, and hearing the out of control pounding of her heart.

He had frightened her by threatening the male…his chest tightened at the sight before him… Never before, had Willow shown him fear…and now that she had; feeling terror for her friend's safety, surprisingly this turn in events torn Alucard apart.

This revelation wiped the ruthless expression off his face, and he stared back at her with the regret of his actions clear in his eyes. He had not wanted to hurt Willow…not her…never her! He had promised…Willow looked back at Alucard with dull eyes for a time, her green gaze questioning, before she closed them and turned away from him, her sadness clear.

Alucard bowed his head as he half kneeled on the ground, feeling the weight of her disappointment invade his long dead heart. He felt strangely numb…what was this feeling? He felt the presence of the boy coming at him, and he glanced up at the human male, waiting quietly to see what he would do. Xander stood before the vampire, his hands fisted at his sides, and a sneer of hatred on his young face.

"Stop it Xander!" Willow cried out as she reached out to her friend. She pulled Xander back with enough force to swing him back to face her. "Xander…this is Alucard…he was just trying to protect me…" Her words gave heart to the vampire, and he looked on with renewed interest. Perhaps not all was lost…if Willow would only allow him to explain…

Xander's mouth fell open in astonishment; then renewed anger rushed up to the surface. "Are you kidding me!? Wills, he was trying to kill me!" he hissed low, before turning to give another glare to the vampire.

Willow's hand went up, with her fingers tight on Xander's jaw. She jerked his head back to face her. Her brow crinkled to form a beseeching frown. "Xan…please, he did not know who you were."

"He knew alright…" Xander stated firmly, the look in his eye steady as he stared back at Willow. He would not back down from this.

From his position on the floor, Alucard gave a twisted grin. Perceptive little human male, he thought…perhaps he would not need to kill the boy after all…

A frantic Buffy, and a scared Faith; followed by an eager Spike, and a concerned Angel, soon burst onto the scene in the lobby, their gazes landing on the three figures standing in the lobby. The two slayers let out a sigh of relief at the lack of carnage…

Spike on the other hand made a face of disgust. "We missed it!" He whined loudly, which earned him a hard slap in the back of the head from his grandsire.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Angel rolled his eyes at the blond demon's lack of tact. "Just shut up Spike. Now is not the time."

"Whatever…" the two slayers heard Spike murmur as they moved forward, testing the waters. "Everything alright?" Buffy asked her two best friends, her gaze flickering over to the vampire, seeing how fixed Alucard's attention on Willow was. The red head was ignoring the vampire, her face turned away, but Buffy could tell how upset Willow was.

"We're fine Buff." Xander replied, his lips tight as he threw another dark look at Alucard, which the vampire paid no notice. Xander turned away; his shoulders tense with anger as he reached down to take hold of his luggage.

Integra and Giles moved from behind the group standing in the hall. Her cool blue eyes rested on the young man standing by her cousin for a moment, her gaze narrowed as she assessed his health. Once assured that he was fine, she turned her sight to her vampire. Her look became a glare as she noticed Alucard's state of attire. She knew what this meant; his changing of clothing, and having experienced what Alucard was capable of doing while in this state, she was slightly surprised no one in the room had suffered any injuries.

"Mr. Giles… Willow, if you would." Integra inquired, waving her hand in the direction of the Conference Room down the hall. She wanted a moment of privacy. "We will join you in a moment."

The Council members glanced over at Alucard; taking note of his stony expression, before deciding t it would be prudent to leave Sir Integra to her business. Willow took Xander's hand and had to drag him away, but not before she threw an accusing frown in Alucard,'s direction, her green eyes now without fear, and flashing with warning.

The Hellsing Vampire stared at Willow's back, the expression in his eyes hard to read, but the shadows there in the ruby colored orbs were deep. He continued to watch the red head until she disappear down the hall. Once she was gone, his outer appearance returned to normal, his coat, hat, and glasses shimmering over his form. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the floor with his lips tight as he waited for his master to speak.

"Ya' know Al," came the slow drawl from the other side of the lobby. The Hellsing group turned as one to see the dark haired slayer leaning against the wall at her back. Faith watched the trio from beneath her lashes, as she flipped her stake up and down in the air. "For such a powerful dud, you can be damn stupid."

"Miss. Faith." Integra addressed the younger woman, a slight frown of confusion on her face. They watched as the slayer tucked her piece of wood in the back pocket of her pants, before she pushed herself away from the wall to stand before them, all teasing gone from her face.

Her head rose, and she fixed the vampire with an intent stare. "Red and Xander…Those two grew up together on a Hellmouth…their best friend became vamp food back in high school, and he was turned into a soulless demon… they were only fifteen years old. Even then, Xander proved he was a champion. He dusted his friend the night after…but Willow…"

"What are you talking about slayer?" Alucard snarled the question.

Faith's lips twisted at the corners of her mouth, and a quiet sadness appeared on her face. It had taken years for Faith to appreciate the friendship those two Scooby's offered everyone, and she was glad now she had them in her life. "Xander's home life…well, let's just say his daddy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but his old man was sure in love with his fists…" Alucard's eyes narrowed at that bit of information. "…and Willow, her parents weren't around much…like, not ever…in fact, Red took care of herself, and made sure her friends had a safe place to stay. She's Xander's rock, and he's her sanctuary…even though they share no blood, they are family in the truer sense of the word. Can't you understand that? Perhaps, even respect it?"

Her gaze turned cold, and her lips turned up in a sneer. "Trust me when I say this, you fuck Xander over, and the Council will be the least of your worries."

"Is that a threat, Miss. Faith?" Integra wondered, her head tilted to the side as she gazed back at the dark haired slayer.

"No…actually, it's not Sir Integra." Faith replied with a shrug, unconcerned she might piss off the mighty Hellsing Order. "Buffy calls Willow our 'Big Gun', and it's for a damn good reason. Buffy, the slayers, G-man, Angel, me, Spike, Xander, and our friends…there would be no way in hell that any of us could stop Red…if ya' get my point. She might be your cousin, but we're hers…and she looks after her own."

With that said Faith turned away and walked down the hall without a backward glance. Alucard said nothing, but his thoughts raced inside his mind. Perhaps he had been too zealous in his defense of the witch…but it had been hard to ignore his beast's urging to eliminate the threat presented before them, this rival…

"Care to explain, Alucard?" Integra asked sharply.

"That boy is a Primal…" the vampire replied on a growl, spinning on his heel to face his master. He knew better than to tell Integra the whole truth of the matter…that he had been insanely jealous of the boy… "He's not completely human."

"Oh?" The blonde remarked, remembering some of her father's teachings concerning Primals. They were rare, but they were out there in the world. It was interesting that one worked for the Slayer Council. Her eyes narrowed at that. "That does not give us the right to offer challenge when we are so inclined. That boy, as you call him, is a member of the Leading Committee of the Slayer Council, or did you forget that fact?"

Alucard hung his head, his lips thin with anger. "No, master."

Integra closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. She did have a little understanding why her vampire acted the way he had. He was a proud being, who protected what was his, and the Hellsing family, as far as he was concerned, was his…and that included the young red haired witch. She stepped close, and laid a hand on Alucard's shoulder. She felt him tense at the action, since Integra usually kept her distance.

"It's been a full few days, hasn't it, Alucard?" she graced him with a tiny smile, the forgiveness he sought clear in her blue eyes. "I was the one to appoint you as Willow's guardian…" at his frown, she went on. "…and that has not changed Alucard. We will offer the Council Members our apologies. I am sure they will understand our position, and the seriousness of the situation. None of us can afford harm coming to Willow…and you are still that best defense we have…but no more taunting our allies, alright?" she finished, and walked away. "Let's go." She ordered over her shoulder.

Alucard stepped into position at her back, glancing over at Walter to judge his mood. His Angel of Death had been silent too long, far more than normal. The vampire surprised a speculating look on the retainer's face. Alucard frowned as he turned his head away, his senses tingling. The sparkle, which normally was present in the depths of Walter's eyes were absent. Alucard knew Walter did not approve of his attachment to his woman-child, but the coldness he sensed in the Hellsing retainer worried him…

The three of them arrived at the Conference Room, and the sharp voices inside the room, forced the No-Life King to focus his thoughts on the matter at hand…and this lack of insight would come back to hunt Alucard in the days ahead…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	24. Chapter 24

/Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks for reviewing everyone!…Further note: I've taken parts of the Hellsing' verse, and incorporated them into my story…some things, like how the Millennium Group settled in South America and stayed, will be changed. Like I have said before, this story takes place a few years after Order 13, and the Hellsing Group is still investigating how the Freak Vampires are made.

Chapter 24: Past sins…Millennium comes calling…

She was not pouting, Willow decided…nope, not her. Sure, it looked like her bottom lip was sticking out… and there she was, sitting back with her arms crossed over her chest, with a scowl on her face…but in no way or form, was she sulking like a child! She was… just really pissed off! SHE had the right to be mad. Whom the hell, did that egotistic, obnoxious bully think he was doing, going after Xander like that? Grrr…She refused to spare a glance at that damn vampire sitting across from her at the Conference Table. Willow could feel his unblinking gaze upon her, and it was driving her up the wall, that intent staring…it was just plain rude!

"…more interested in who might have employed Wolfram and Hart to capture Willow". Giles was saying to the others gathered in the room.

At this point, Willow was only listening to the discussion with half an ear, having had a similar talk with Sir Integra earlier in the evening at the Hellsing Manor, her thoughts centered on what had happened in the lobby. Her concern for her old friend grew as she gazed at him from a few seats away, wondering if Xander had calmed down some. She sensed the flare in his aura as Xander caught sight of the Hellsing Vampire staring at his willowy friend, and she realized he was still upset about what happened. Xander had no love for the undead, and that meant the situation could prove unstable.

Even after Sir Integra had offered her apologies to the members of the Slayer Council, explaining how concerned everyone from the Hellsing Order was for Willow, and how they would not take any chances with her safety…even then, Xander had not relaxed his attitude. As far as he was concerned, those at Hellsing had been way out of line. Buffy and the others had taken the excuses offered with a grain of salt, having fallen under Willow's 'resolve face' to let the matter go, though everyone was very aware of the tension between Willow and Alucard.

The very air in the room was suffocating. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Most of those present were trying to ignore the situation, hoping time would lessen the insult. 

"Indeed Mr. Giles, as do we all." Integra replied, she herself ignoring the interactions between Alucard and her cousin, but keeping a wary eye on Xander. If looks could kill, her pet vampire would be dust. "The Intelligence we have collected, suggest we are perhaps, dealing with the Millennium Group. Willow's dream of last night would support this theory."

"Dream?" Angel questioned with a sharp look at Willow. That might explain what had happened to the bond the red head and him shared…The witch stared back at him, giving a firm nod of her head in reply.

"Yes. I had a visitor in my dream last night. Gentry, well-spoken, and he had a thick German accent.… Whoever it was knew who I am...and he has been looking for me. He even used my real name. He had lots of power; big magics at his disposal. He didn't care for my refusal to help him rule the world. He took it bad…then the threats started…"

The dark haired demon cocked his head to the side, considering that. "I don't like it little one…You've been living in London for a while now…why didn't they…"

"Quite right!" Giles exclaimed, jerking forward in his seat. His eyes behind his glasses were bright with discovery. "No one had any knowledge of you, Willow…"

"…not until our witch here… went to Hellsing Manor… right mates?" Spike cut in with cool blue eyes fixed on Sir Integra, with his gaze unflinching.

Integra gaze was just as cold, and her lips were tight in anger. How dare he…

"Spike…" Willow scolded her friend, just seconds before her cousin could. "I know you're worried, but attacking my cousin's honor is not the way to show you care…" she frowned then, and started to tap her chin in thought. "…but you have a point about the timing…"

"Yeah…" Buffy remarked, easing back in her chair, careful of the bandages wrapped around her body. "You're attacked the same night you've introduced to your cousin…fast work, even for Wolfram and Hart."

Xander, Faith, and Angel all leaned forward, saying at the same time, "There's a traitor".

The others in the room looked back and forth between the three, brows raised. Xander just rolled his eye. "It's the only thing that makes sense. G-man, and the Buffy are in London at the secrete meeting, while I am stuck in America…leaving Wills to deal with Hellsing. Sir Integra, and Willow did not know about each other, right?...Wills goes to the meeting, they see each other for the first time, and less then a few hours later, Willow has a demon gang on her ass…what do all of you think happened? Some pansy ass minion saw Willow, knew about her background…, and then made a phone call."

Alucard smirked at the human male, enjoying the young man's mindset. "Correct Alexander…there is indeed a traitor in the Hellsing Order." This of course was nothing new. Sir Integra knew for a while that there was a Judas within the ranks.

"It's Xander…fang-man," came the snap reply. Everyone at the table blinked at that, watching as Xander smirked openly at the Hellsing Vampire. "Better yet, why don't you just call me Mr. Harris."

"Stop it… the both of you! Just stop it!" Willow growled harshly, surprising everyone with the depth of her anger. Her eyes glowed with purpose as she stared at the two males. "We don't have time for this petty show of machismo!" 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Alucard is very protective of the Hellsing family, and…oh, who am I kidding?" she murmured with disgust under her breath as she recalled the unprovoked attack out in the lobby, and knowing there was no way for her to excuse it. She turned to Xander. "Xan look, he's crazy, okay? I know that…Sir Integra knows that…but he'll protect me. If you were the one in trouble, I'd use anything to guarantee your safety…" she urged, eyes wide and earnest.

"Ah, that's not fair Wills…" Xander whined, knowing what she said was the truth. Willow would do just about anything to protect those she loved, even if it meant her own life. He fixed his gaze on the vampire sitting across from his friend, eye narrowed as he assessed the ancient Midian. "I don't care who you are, or how powerful…if you let Willow get hurt…"

Alucard's demeanor relaxed suddenly. The boy was not unlike his childe Seras…Xander Harris was full of courage, and had an indomitable will, but how much of those aspects were the result of the Primal Spirit inside of him…that remained to be seen. "Have no fear young Harris, I will protect the House of Hellsing, and its family…You have my word."

"Alright." Xander allowed with a brisk nod, silent for a moment as if making a decision within his own mind. In the next minute, Xander stood up, holding out his hand, his face firm with resolution. "Hello, my name is Alexander Harris, but I go by Xander. I'm Willow's best friend. I'm not saying it's pleasure to meet you, Alucard of the Hellsing Order, but hey…"

"Bloody hell…" Spike groaned from his seat, watching as the Hellsing Vampire slowly got up, and returned Xander's gesture with a solid handshake. Alucard offered in turn a slight nod of the head to the young man, in acknowledgement of their temporarily truce. As long as Willow was in danger, the two of them would get along. Spike was disappointed with the no-show of the fireworks…what a let down. He had expected more from the runt.

"What's your problem Blondie?" Faith wanted to know, seeing the disturbed look on Spike's face 

The demon rolled his eyes at the scene. "The whelp has no respect for the big bad…he was the same way with me…it's not natural…"

"Yeah, wasn't that right about the time he had you tied up in his parents basement…real threat there, weren't ya?" Angel added, with a gleam of laughter in his dark eyes.

"Oh, sod off!" Spike shot back.

"If you are all quite done…" Giles's stern voice cut in, startling everyone. Once things had settled down once more, he turned to the leader of the Hellsing Order. "Sir Integra, what more do you know?"

Willow eased back in her chair, slightly surprised by the turn of events. In all the years she had known Xander, he never creased to amaze her. She knew her friend was still angry about what had happened, but like any other time in the past, Xander sucked it up, and let it go…all for the greater good. She smiled with relief…Willow had been worried there for a bit; she had wanted her best friend to welcome her new family…she tensed up once more, feeling Alucard's eyes on her again.

'Cut it out! You're being rude!' She telepathically hissed at the menace sitting across from her.

'Cut out what, little tree?' Alucard questioned with a slight smug look on his face at having finally gained her attention. He was not one to be ignored; especially when he was graving notice. He was pleased when his reply caused Willow to glare at him.

'You know damn well what, Mister Vamp! Stop staring at me!'

His lips twitched slightly. "How could I? You, precious one, are truly worth staring at…"

The red head gave a snort of distain at his attempt at flattery, not caring about the looks sent her way by her friends. That damn vampire was just trying to be cute, and was so devious about it… 'I'm mad at you… Ya' know, this is the part where you apologize.' She told him with her brows raised expectantly.

The look in his ruby colored eyes turned soft. 'I know my little tree…and I will…I only ask that you allow me the chance to explain.'

She looked at him, her gaze searching, and upon seeing the truth of his words, gave him a nod of consent. 'Okay, but later, alright?' she asked him, just before turning her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"…until a few years ago, we had no idea of what we were dealing with. It was not until Maxwell informed us of the Iscariot's support of the Millennium Group, that we had any information at all. Maxwell denies everything now…" Integra said, before turning to her retainer. "Walter?"

He held out a thick file to Sir Integra, and then cleared his throat before speaking. "A few years ago, The Hellsing Order was given Intel of a possible location in South America of the Millennium Group. Alucard and Agent Victoria were assigned to the case, and left to investigate. After a weeklong search, they found only an abandoned medical-military base. Any leads, or a paper tail was too old to track."

"What's the what?" Faith questioned, rubbing the tension out of the back of her neck. "Sounds like this group has it in for ya', big time."

Integra pulled the file towards her, taking a couple of sheets out, before passing them around. "The Hellsing Organization has a history with the Millennium Group. In World War II, Adolf Hitler issued Order #666. The details we have are scarce, but the focus of this top-secret project was the perfection of artificial vampires." Both Angel and Spike took special notice of that fact, remembering their own dealings with opposing governments during the war. "Apparently, Germany had wanted to create a Reich of Vampire Officers; to help insure their victory." 

Willow read over the sheet of paper handed to her, a look of anger growing on her face. So… this was the start of the vampire Freaks…she felt another tug on her aura, and glanced up; her gaze once more captured by Alucard's. He tilted his head down, leaving the dark angles of his face in shadow, with only the red gleam of his eyes showing. 'Beautiful…' his low mental voice sent shivers down Willow's spine. 'Fury becomes you, Red Witch.'

Willow gave a tiny, sweet smile, but the depths of her eyes gleamed in wicket delight at his assumption, but then her gaze narrowed in warning. 'Alucard…you have not seen me furious…Pissed off, perhaps…annoyed, very much so…but seen me furious? You have no idea…' 

A surge of eagerness grew within the No-Life King. His grin widened until his fangs flashed with the light in the room. 'Promises, my little witch, promises…' 

"…Council Records show no such information…and we've been all over them." Dawn added to the conversation, as she watched from the corner of her eye the no-verbal interaction between the red head, and the Hellsing Vampire. Talk about sparks flying…

"My father, the late Sir Hellsing," Integra replied, as she pulled out more sheets of paper, and handing them out to the others at the table, "had Alucard, and Walter infiltrate the operation…this was in 1944. Their orders were to shut it down. To all concerned, the Hellsing Order believed the project terminated. With the Intel given to us by Maxwell, we learned the Major and the rest of the Millennium Group had escaped to South America; and now we know they are no longer there. We believe they are responsible for the Vampire Freaks, which plague us today. We don't know where they are based…the only clues we have, are the Freaks, the situation The Hellsing Order had a few years back, and the fact someone with a German accent is after Willow."

"…So, these guys hate you…okay, we got that…" Buffy said with a considerate look on her face. "…but what does this have to do with Willow? Is it because she's a member of the Hellsing family?"

"I think there's more to this then that…" Willow replied, tapping her fingers on the table. "

"I agree…" Giles said, leaning forward. He took his glasses off, and rubbed the space between his eyes. A plan twenty odd years in the making…"A pawn…one of many"

"A game of Chess…" Integra mused, a speculative look in her blue eyes. "You attack you opponent by more than one way…Of course! The incident of a few years ago, when The Hellsing Organization was attacked on all fronts; they were taking out our strengths, hitting us politically, and thinning our numbers…we nearly lost everything…now imagine if Willow had been part of the family then. A Hellsing Heir groomed to take over…but then why the warning to Willow's mother?"

"Impressive…" a childish voice came from the back of the room. The slow sound of someone clapping was clear in the sudden silence of the room. Everyone turned, his or her eyes widening at the sight of the young teenaged boy standing in the far corner. The boy had light, colored hair, big dark blue eyes, wearing what appeared to be a Hitler Youth uniform…, but what was strange, was the face he sported a set of cat ears on his head…? "You nearly have it all figured out…they did not think you were this intelligent…"

Alucard slowly stood, pulling out his Jackal as he did so. Using his free arm as a brace, he aimed his weapon at the intruder. He smirked as the boys eyes twitched at the threat staring him down…indeed, tonight's events were proving to be very interesting…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 25: A friendly warning…?

"Wait Alucard…don't shoot him yet." Integra ordered with her cold blue colored eyes fixed on the boy standing in the back of the room. She could sense the others as they tensed, ready to attack at a moments notice. It was pleasant change, to see that the other people in the room did not suffer from hysterics when faced with danger, as did those of the local police, not like her own men in the Hellsing Order…but then again, the Members of the Slayer Council did face peril on a daily bases. "Who might you be?" She asked the boy.

The teenager drew his feet tight together with a snap, and he bowed forward at the hips. "Junior Warrant Officer Schrödinger, Sir Hellsing." He replied, warm laughter in his young voice.

"What are you…?" Willow questioned softly as she stepped back from her chair. She had her gaze locked on the boy as she moved smoothly across the floor, making her way slowly around the table. The others let her pass. Her gaze narrowed as she looked his aura…she frowned at what she discovered. "You're really not real at all, are you little boy?" She commented, her eyes darkening. "You're not an astral projection…but…"

Schrödinger grinned widely at the red head, as if pleased by her observation. "Very good Miss Hellsing…" He felt her magic pulling at him, and his gaze widened slightly at the sensation. So much power…His smile grew into a smirk. "Perhaps you are wondering how I managed to infiltrate the Wards you have surrounding the Slayer Compound?" 

The corner of her mouth twisted up. "No."

"No?" He questioned, his brows rising in disbelief, and his ears twitching.

A dark chuckle escaped her mouth. Willow could not help her reaction. The boy looked just like a kitten, and somewhat reminded her of her old cat. A curious little creature… "You are not here, right? Just a surface reflection…how could you set off the wards, hum?"

He gave a nod of his head, eyes sparkling with mirth as he realized the witch did understand. "You are correct Miss Hellsing. An image only…therefore I am not here." A shame he did not have more time to play…the Red Witch was interesting.

"What do you want?" Giles demanded to know, his face tight with impatience. He did not like visitors coming to his home, especially uninvited.

The boy shook his head at the older man, as if disappointed by his lack of manners. "There is no need to be rude Mr. Giles. I am just a messenger…" the reply to this was deep growls of warning, coming from the two demonic master vampires in the room. Schrödinger looked down at the floor, taking in a deep breath, as if calming himself. He glanced back up; his eyes locking on the red head, a smirk spreading across his face once more. "Alright then…if we can not be civil to one another…"

He bowed once more, this time holding the position longer; a show of respect for the witch. "Miss Hellsing. I come baring a gift, if you will…a warning. Do you know where the children are?" and with those words, which were followed by the sound of laughter, the boy's form completely disappeared from sight, his giggling slowly fading from the room.

"What the hell…" Xander exclaimed, eyes dazed. This was definitely a strange encounter for him…not counting the times the Scooby gang had faced the First. It looked like cat-boy had the ability to disappear as the First had. He looked over at Giles, and then Buffy, who wore baffled expressions that he imagined he wore on his own face. "Does any one know what cat-boy was talking about? The children…he couldn't mean…?"

"The junior slayers…" Spike sneered at Xander, then murmuring under his breath, "Moron!" as he turned away. He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, and left the room, ignoring the call of his name by his grandsire, with only one thought in his mind. Why did the Slayer keep that boy around?

"The kids…" Buffy whispered, eyes growing in horror. The girls were out there patrolling by themselves, with only Andrew as backup. "Willow, can you feel them?"

The red head closed her eyes, searching inward for the connection she shared with the Slayer Line. There! Oh no…Oh goddess, this was not good! "I can feel them…They are not too far away, but they are trapped." Her eyes started to glow, and her mouth grew tight. 

"Angel…" The dark haired demon looked over at the witch, waiting. They had a bond, one of the soul…and it had its uses. "I'm leaving now, but you need to lead the others to me, okay?" With his nod of agreement, Willow turned to her cousin. "Sir Integra?"

"What do you need Willow?" Asked the Hellsing Leader without hesitation, for she sensed the situation was explosive.

Willow stepped over towards Alucard, her arms reaching out to wrap around the waist of the vampire. "I need his assistance…but we have to leave now."

"Fine…" Integra replied, taking a deep breath. "I'll follow with the others. Good luck." She gave a brisk nod, before moving towards the door, right behind Spike, who had rejoined them, having gone for the weapons. Angel led them out, with Walter, Giles, Faith, Xander, and Buffy on their heels. 

"Thanks…" Willow murmured under her breath, her eyes closing as Alucard wrapped his body around her own. She could feel his black aura close around her own, and she felt reassured by his presence. Her wind funnel appeared, and engulfed their forms. In a blink of an eye, the two of them were gone.

The large group of werewolves fighting the tiny group of junior Slayers, in the middle of the empty underground garage, barely had time to jerk back to a safe distance, before a dark, stormy wind tunnel appeared before them. Small sparks of lightening crackled from the dark cloud, like seeking fingers they reached out, attempting to electrify the closest near-by. There were a few yelps of pain in response. A moment later, the wind funnel dissolved, leaving in its wake, a red clad master vampire, and a black and white haired, pissed off witch, the two standing back to back, as they assessed the situation.

With a graceful wave of her hand, Willow surrounded the young slayers and one whimpering Andrew, with a protective magical barrier. She smiled with grime satisfaction as the light blue colored wall fell into place. Nothing would get by that wall, not unless she allowed it to. She could sense that two of the girls were seriously injured, with little Megan near death. Willow would have to heal those two, before she could deal with the enemy. Their wounds …they had been hit in the back…Bastards! What was honorable about this battle? There were at least thirty werewolves out there…

Alucard could feel the rage rolling off his little tree's form, and it fed his own. He felt the same as her. It was one thing to battle children; even thought they were warriors, but to attack them from behind… His gaze locked on the wolves lurking in the shadows…but he could sense two others. His eyes shifted to the right. Two males...both wearing coats, and hats, but their powerful auras concealed their identities. There was something familiar about their scents. Spineless cowards, he thought with a sneer of contempt. 

"Well, Red Witch? What should we do?" He asked the red head with a twisted smile growing on his face; the glee he felt at the up-coming blood bath shone in the depths of his ruby colored eyes.

Willow bent down, her hands reaching out towards the figures placed on the ground. The palms of her hands began to glow, and the resulting green colored light shot out of her flesh, and surrounded the girls lying at her feet. Her magic began to heal the cuts and scraps the slayers had, but their loss of blood would keep the girls unable to fight, at least for a day or two. She glanced up as Alucard spoke to her while continuing to loom over the slayers. Her gaze quickly took in the size of the enemy, the expression in her eyes turning cold. She could see a figure she recognized from the other night, standing in the mist of the werewolves. Stupid wolf…did he really think he would get away with this?

She frowned, her eyes roaming over the shadows…she caught sight of something…a light flash against metal. She could sense the two males hiding in the dark, just beyond the ceiling lights. Spectators…well, well…her and Alucard should give them a show then, right?

"No kills Mister Vamp…" Willow decided, with a dark smile on her face. She murmured the spell, the one she had used years ago when she faced the slayer, under her breath. Tonight she would need the enhanced abilities."…but I'm sure we can give them a beating they'll not soon forget…and Alucard?"

The Master Vampire cocked his head, waiting… "Michael over there is mine, understand?" Willow told him, her darkening eyes fixed on the werewolf. It was the London Pack's third in command…the one who had betrayed the Council a few nights ago. The Alpha of the pack apparently had not been able to deal with the traitorous wolf… No matter, Willow would take care of the problem right now, pack leader, or no. Marcus had a lot to answer for.

The No-Life King lips twisted savagely with annoyance, but without having a direct order from his master, his hands were tied behind his back… so to speak. With a lack of enthusiasm, he slipped his Jackal back under his coat. "Alright little tree…I accept your challenge." He told her, his aura swelling with the anger he felt at the situation. In a blur of motion, his feet took him forward. He engaged the first wave of the werewolves who were in turn rushing towards him, and the Red Witch.

The sounds of snapping bones, and the howls of pain filled the night air. The Hellsing Vampire took great delight in breaking arms, and dislocation limbs. In a short time, he had disabled half of the opposing group. Alucard might not be able to kill the fucking rodents, but they will wish he had ended their lives by the time he was done with them. Normally, Alucard enjoyed spending time taunting his enemy, giving them false hope to the possibility of them winning the battle… and then of course, Alucard took pleasure in pulling the rug from underneath his enemy's unsuspecting feet… but tonight was different. He had not time to waste. He had his witch to protect…soon, there were only a few left to deal with.

From the corner of his eye, he saw how Willow dealt with two of the wolves, some of whom had managed to double back through the parked vehicles. When one took a swipe at her with his clawed hand, she gracefully sidestepped, her own arm rising beneath his, locking him into position. With her free hand, she grabbed a hold of the back of the wolf's head. Holding his shoulder and arm back, she jerked his head forward, the quick motion breaking the wolf in the middle of his back. When the other werewolf ran at her, Willow kicked up high in the air, the movement faster than the pup could counteract. The hit delivered at his head sent the wolf flying back, to land against the concrete wall. When he fell to the ground, he did not get back up. He was out cold.

Alucard's face broke with an insolent smile. He loved watching the red head fight. She had such control…in the next second, the sound of gunfire erupted within the underground garage, the noise echoing between the walls. His undead heart stopped as he watched the bullets fly from near the entrance, the lights flashing on the metal as they flew towards his witch. He did not even think of what he was going to do…he just did it. His shadow rushed out of his mortal form, like black poles, heading towards his witch, fury giving his strength and speed…but he need not have bothered he soon realized.

Willow's body glowed bright for a second, her physical, magical wards responding to the threat approaching her. Alucard came to a sudden halt, watching as the bullets paused in mid-air, less than a foot away from her chest. Her head tilted to the side as she reached out to grasp one of the bullets. She rolled the piece of steel between her finger and thumb, a grin so reckless on her face that it caused even the Hellsing Vampire to blink in surprise. Alucard watched as she twirled the forefinger of her free hand in the air, seeing how the bullets trapped in space began to turn around in response. 

This was more than magic…Alucard thought with interest…telekinesis perhaps.

The glow surrounding Willow's body brightened once more, and her eyes bleed black and silver. Her lips twisted, and she gave a sharp snap of her fingers. As if time itself had been holding them back, the bullets exploded from their prison, shooting forward to whence they came. Something thrown by the enemy intercepted the bullets. A tiny object sailed through the air, again stopping a foot away from the Red Witch.

Alucard walked up, his gloved fingers easily taking the flat item from the air. He scoffed at the object in his hand…a playing card. He made to crush the piece of stiff paper in his fist, but Willow waved her hand, and the card went flying out of his grasp. A split second later, the piece of paper blow up as if it was a small explosive.

"Nice trick…" Alucard remarked, watching through narrowed eyes as the two unknown males left the underground entrance…guess they had what they wanted, hum… Leaving their men behind, he thought with disgust…honorless, ill-conceived dogs. He glanced sideways at the red head. "How did you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders, her hair, and eyes returning to normal. "It felt like it was charging…like a battery ready to burst." The two of them turned, hearing the sounds of her friends, and their family making their way down the emergency stairways. A genuine smile of warmth filled her face. "They came all this way…and they won't get a chance to fight."

A deep chuckle of laughter escaped Alucard, the pleased sound filling the air. "They will have to deal with the clean up then, will they not?" He said, his gaze moving to the blond werewolf they had met a few nights ago. "…and him, Red Witch?"

"Michael?" Willow questioned, her smile growing as a plan grew within her mind. "Oh, I'm leaving the traitor for Giles to deal with…Ripper will just love talking to him!"

Alucard's brow rose at that; making a note for her to explain that reference later. She rolled her eyes back in response. "It will give them something to do; don't you think Mister Vamp…while we go deal with Marcus, the pack leader?"

The Hellsing Vampire hid his grin of wicket delight under the shadow of his hat as those from the Council,as well asSir Integra and Walter, joined them. He waited silently as Willow told the others what had happened, pointing out she would need to go see London Pack leader as soon as possible…it did not take long for his little tree to get the others to agree to her plans. Alucard was anxious to be on their way…Marcus was sure in for a surprise…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 26: Back in the day…

"Well? Everything went according to plan, right?" Boomed a voice thick with accent, the words disturbing the stillness of the air in the penthouse suite of the Wolfram and Hart building in London. The others in the room looked up at Major Max as he sat in his high chair. As ever, the teenager Schrödinger, known as the Cat Boy, sat at his feet. The boy twirled a pen between the fingers of his left hand, his gaze fixed on the movements. He chuckled quietly to himself when he noticed the narrowed looks on the faces of his comrades. Their little group did not know what to make of the Hellsing red haired witch, and he decided he would not be the one to tell them about her potential…it was far too amusing watching them scrum around like rats in the dark. He could not wait for the games to begin.

"Did I not say she was perfect?" Montana Max questioned his men, a smile lighting up the whole of his face. He tapped his fingers together as he waited for a response.

"She is nothing but a child, just another Hellsing brat. That little girl will never be able to control Alucard. Your great planning will produce nothing." Zorin Blitz spat from the shadows.

Both Captain Hans Gunsche, and First Lieutenant Tubalcain Alhambra turned to stare at the tall, overly muscled female vampire standing by the main door to the suite. At her side, she held her ever-faithful giant scythe. One-half of the First Lieutenant's body was covered in tattoos; which housed her power of illusion, from shoulder to leg. She was an arrogant, but fierce fighter, and she felt there was no need for the red haired witch of Hellsing to swell their ranks.

"You did not see the Bella…" Tubalcain remarked as he smoothed out the end of his mustache. "She is very powerful. She has the ability to teleport…has the use of telekinesis, and along with superhuman strength, speed, and senses…" The Captain grunted his agreement, while he checked out his guns. Tubalcain notice this, and he continued with his explanation. "Bullets could not touch her. Her shields were for the most part, were indestructible. The little one throw those werewolves around like they were nothing." He flicked the tip of his hat, his eyes bright as he stared back at the female vampire of their group. "Miss Hellsing knew we were there…and she wasn't even using half of her power…"

"You are sure of this?" A man asked, coming out of the shadows. His gaze was questioning as he stared at those standing below him. He moved to stand behind the Major's chair, taking a moment to readjust his glasses.

Tubalcain turned, with brow raised. He pulled one of his cards out of his coat, before flipping it in the air; the moonlight reflecting off the sharp edges as it neared the ceiling. "You doubt me Doc? She stopped the Captain's bullets without a thought…my power did not fool her for a second. Half of her attention had been on us during the battle…Bella was just waiting for us to make our move." He reached out and snatched his card from the air. "She is not vampire… Nor is she human…"

"Enough…" the Major decided. He gripped the handles of his chair and pushed himself to his feet. His piercing gaze fixed on his members of the Millennium, the expression on his face absolute. "It's time to move forward. Zorin, let our informant know the price will be paid. Twenty-four hours…and our witch will be home. We will continue with our plan…our plan for war…I will accept nothing else…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This was the urgent need you had to come back to the Manor? You had to change into that?" Alucard demanded of his witch, his hungry gaze glued to Willow's slim form as she stood before him.

The red head hid her grin from the vampire as she looked down at what she was now wearing. Well…it was a little outrageous, being skintight. It had been years since Willow had worn it. She glanced up at Alucard, blinking innocently. "What's wrong with it?" She asked him with a playful pout.

"What's wrong with it?" Alucard repeated with disbelief as a muscle in his jaw began to twitch. He could not help but stare…her neck was gloriously bare, and the skin above her breasts…He waved a hand at her in a movement filled with suspicion, his ruby eyes fixed on the tight black leather pants, and the black and red colored corset she was wearing. "You look…"

She smiled slowly at him, a devilish gleam growing in the depths of her green eyes. "I know." She replied, giving him a cheeky wink before she spun around for his inspection. "It's my Vamp Willow outfit, from a few years back. I've filled out some…but I think it fits fine. Ya' like?"

His head lowered, and he gave her a blatant stare. "…and why the change?"

Willow chuckled softly, her face lit up with amusement. "It is just an image Mister Vamp. It's about the show of power, right? Well then, Marcus is about to meet the Badass Wicca."

"Interesting…" Alucard murmured. He stepped closer, a tiny smirk growing on his face as Willow backed away from him, and her eyes narrowed as she silently questioned what he was doing. He continued moving forward, matching every step she took with one of his own, until he had her trapped. He loomed over her smaller frame, with both of his arms reaching up to brace against the wall at her back. His eyes flashed with wicked intent as his head leaned down.

"What is there not to like, my little tree?" He whispered into her hair, his voice low and husky. His lips glazed the skin below her ear, and he breathed deep to take in her scent. He was pleased when she trembled in reaction. "Vamp Willow? Care to explain?"

"Oh…" she moaned softly as Alucard's mouth skimmed the length of one side of her throat. Her skin tingled at his touch. "Hum…Vamp Willow? Right…she's a version of me from a different dimension."

"A different dimension?" he asked before running the tip of his tongue along the exposed flesh above the low cut corset she was wearing. The honey taste of her skin exploded in his mouth, increasing his hunger for more.

"Yeah…" she replied, her breath catching in the back of her throat. She reached out to run her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck, loving the silky feel of the strands against her skin. "An old friend of mine made a terrible wish, and that wish was granted by a Vengeance Demon…this was when I was still in high school, back in Sunnydale, a.k.a the Hellmouth." She tilted her head to the side to give Alucard better access to her flesh. "My doppelganger showed up. She was the favorite childe of the Master…"

"A demonic vampire?" he mused as he eased closer to Willow. He reached down with one of his hands, his gloved palm placed at the back of her knee. He pulled her leg up, and wrapped it around his waist, then shifted, fitting the two of them tightly together. He grinned against her skin when another moan escaped her at the feeling the actions brought. "Was she powerful, my little witch?"

"I'll say…" she replied, while her free hand began to roam the ridged muscles of his lower back. She arched her upper body against his chest, needing the contact. He groaned in reaction. "She'd intimidated the vampire gangs…and took control of Sunnydale in less then three hours…"

"Really?" he questioned, his dark head coming up with a jerk. He stared intently at her flushed face, noting her dilating eyes. Glorious…so strong…so alive… Damn, he wanted her!

"Rea…" Willow did not get the chance to finish as Alucard bent back down, and covered her lips with his own. He moaned deeply into her open mouth, before his tongue slipped through, past her teeth, soaking up everything she had. Their kiss turned fierce as they both strived to get closer to each other, lips, and tongues dueling. His hands left the wall behind her, and he gripped her by the waist and the back of the head. She in turn, dug her nails into the soft skin of his neck, and he purred his appreciation of the sharp pain into her mouth.

Alucard loved the fact Willow never shed away from him. She knew what he was, who he had been, and what he was capable of…but she still accepted him, believed in his word…graced him with her trust. The lust he felt for his little witch filled him to the rim. Alucard was now a creature of sensation…blind to everything else but this woman in his arms. The world could slip away for all he cared… just as long as Willow stayed with him…

Alucard could hear the sudden sounds of bells ringing coming from the woman he held, but he was determined to pay the noise no mind. There was no danger, no one else around…they were safe for the time being. He ran his hand down Willow's back, and then used the palm of his hand against her lower back to arch her waist up. He rotated his hips against her's, the action causing her to gasp aloud at the electrifying tingles traveling upward from the contact.

Willow tightened her leg around Alucard's waist, herself more then ready to move on to the next step…in fact, she desperately wanting the vampire, her whole body sang with desire for him…but the ringing of her cell phone continued on, and the music tone was one she knew well. She stumbled for her phone in her back pocket, her hips thrusting against Alucard, the action causing him to hiss in pleasure-pain as her pelvic bone brushed his member. She jerked her head back, gulping in air as she pushed her phone to her ear. He didn't let her go, just dropped his head and went back to caressing the flesh under her ear. He growled into her skin, not pleased by the interruption.

"Giles?" Willow gasped into the cell phone.

"No child…" the mocking laughter in the voice of her mentor was clear as a bell. Willow flushed with mortification at the predicament she found herself. With her free hand, she gentle pushed Alucard away as she pulled her leg away from his body, before standing on her two feet.

"Ripper? Hum…you're done already?" She asked the watcher with some surprise. She glanced down at her watch…whoa, less than an hour? She thought an interrogation of this sort would have taken longer.

"Jolly good fun, actually." Ripper replied cheerfully. Alucard raised a brow at the response, disgracefully listening in on the phone call. Willow frowned up at him, but the damn vampire just grinned back at her, unashamed.

"The poor boy did not want to talk…" the watcher went on, his voice sickly sweet, "…we did manage to learn some things, however. Someone going by the name of the Captain arranged tonight's events with the Wolves of London. As far as Michael is aware, the Captain works for the Millennium."

"We?" Willow questioned, feeling the pit of her stomach turn.

"…but of course, dear child. Angelus and William did so want to have a little talk with our new friend." Ripper answered conversationally, as if they were talking about the weather. Her green colored eyes grew wide at her mentor's words. "They are very good at that…"

"Damn, I just bet they are…" Willow murmured angrily, before cursing further under her breath. She eased forward, resting her weary head on Alucard's chest. He ran his gloved hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her with his touch. It was such a simple thing, and it pleased them both.

"Now, now…no need to be in a tiff." The red head could hear the muffled laughter in the background. Angel and Spike were still with Ripper…She grounded her teeth together in frustration. Oh….the three of them were so going to get it when she saw them again.

"We have to go… a Wolf King to see, ya' know." She remarked in a chipped tone, biting her tongue from saying anything further.

Ripper chuckled at that, sensing his little charge was holding in her fury by a thin thread. Ah, they grow up so fast… "Do give my condolences to Marcus, won't you?"

Willow nearly snarled at the double meaning of those words. "I don't plan on hurting them too much Ripper!" she hissed.

"Pity that…," murmured the Watcher, ignoring her gasp of irritation, before he gleefully signed off. "Ta'ta darling…have fun!"

Willow closed her cell phone with a snap, a stormy look on her face. "One day…" she vowed under breath, before glancing up at the smirking vampire standing before her. She sighed, shoulders dropping. "As much fun as that was for you Mister Vamp…the night's a wasting…"

Alucard allowed Willow to precede him out of the bedroom, just barely holding in his laughter. Those of the Slayer Council were proving to be very entertaining…He hadn't this much fun in years! When Willow pulled her rapier from a secure space behind her desk, Alucard sighed with genuine delight. Oh, the possibilities!... His eyes flashed at the thought of their destination. The Den of the London Wolves…He could not wait to see his witch in action again!

Hope you like,

Magik.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks to everyone for reading! It's been fun writing this story…now, on to the next…

Chapter 27: Werewolves of London…let's talk.

The dark shadows along the wall began to swirl, and out from the mist of blackness stepped two figures dressed in red and black. Alucard glanced down at his witch, approval shinning bright in his ruby colored eyes. Willow had been able to walk his shadow of transportation, and she had not been effected by it's power, nor did she appear to be disorientated from the experience. The red head looked back at him from the corner of her eye, a warm half grin on her pixie shaped face; a slightly mocking smile meant only for him.

"Let's get this show on the road, Mister Vamp!" she teased the vampire at her side. She stepped forward, sending out her aura into the ground below her, searching for the power of the earth. Her hair began to streak black and white as the magics filled her.

"Indeed little tree…" Alucard murmured back, his tone gleeful. He kept his senses on high alert. Though they were only meeting with the wolves, the little runts were a nuisance when in groups.

The both of them glanced around the inside of the building they had transported to, and they sense that their sudden presence had been felt…not that the vampire and witch were hiding their arrival…not at all. The ten or so werewolves whom were standing guard at their posts inside the warehouse were quick to investigate the disturbance; the threat against their Pack. Low growls and snarls erupted inside the otherwise empty building. A small group of wolves soon surrounded Alucard and Willow. The red head held up a slim hand, her ebony and silver colored eyes narrowed on the members on the pack circling them.

"Ah puppies…we are not here to hurt you." She spoke to them, her voice resonating through the open spaced room, the words echoing with her power. The wolves shivered in reaction, not having felt Willow's level of magic before. "We're here to see Marcus. Move along, and let him know the Red Witch is here to see him."

After a short discussion, one of the sentinels was dispatched to get the Alpha of the Pack. The rest of the guards stood back in a wide circle, keeping a wary eye on the two strangers. With her hands crossed behind her back, Willow rolled on the balls of her feet, a frown of impatience growing on her face. Alucard stood at her side, his gaze watchful as they waited in the middle of the building third floor. The vampire and witch could feel the tension in the room increase as time went by.

"Not too hospitable, are they?" Alucard murmured with his lips curled.

"Can't say I blame them, really..." Willow replied with a gleam of ridicule in her eye. "They know why we are here."

Her head jerked to the side, just before a door on the far side of the room opened. Her mocking smile grew as she spotted the Alpha of the London Wolves stepping over the threshold.

"Marcus…" she purred, "glad you could make it. How are you?" She greeted the wolf, her tone of voice ever so sweet.

He faltered in his step for a second, before replying. "It has been a very interesting few days Miss Rosenberg." Apprehension was clear in the depths of his eyes. "How are you this night?"

The red haired witch took a deep breath as she shook her head at him. She could feel Alucard tense beside her, readying himself for possible attack. "Now, that's the thing Marcus. My slayers met up with a little problem tonight…Perhaps you might know what that was?" The Alpha stared back at her, his eyes hooded. It was hard to discern his emotional state.

"You know why we are here, don't you wolf king?" Alucard questioned when the silence stretched out. He was then somewhat surprised when the Pack Leader began to walk once more; calmly moving towards him and his witch. The runt should be able to scent the anger rolling off the red head…but the wolf still had the balls to face them. Interesting…he was a courageous fool, Alucard decided with a tiny smirk on his face…but Marcus was a fool nonetheless.

Marcus came to a stop, less then four feet away. Without further formality, he bowed his head in respect. "Miss Rosenberg…" he began to speck, but the witch quickly cut him off.

"Save the excuses Marcus…we are not stupid." Willow said sharply. "Of course you are probably already aware that the Council has Michael in Custody?" The Alpha gave her a nod in reply, his facial muscles tight with tension. Her eyes narrowed on him when she felt his temperature spike. He was getting pissed off…good! "Want to tell me why you did not call the Council with the news of Michael's escape...I am assuming, you did not just let your ex-third in command go…or did you?"

Marcus glanced away from her for a moment, a muscle twitching in his jaw. She hid her grin of triumph…just a bit more… He turned back, his own gaze narrowing with self-anger. "Some of his people helped him…"

"His people?" Willow hissed at him in outrage as she finally blew; even the white strips in her hair were darkening. In a blink of an eye, she moved, with her hand reaching out to wrap around the Alpha's neck. He gasped in surprise at her speed, and she tightened her grip in response, her nails digging into his flesh. "His People? Are you completely clueless? His people are your people!" With those words, Willow pulled the wolf forward with a powerful jerk of her arm, and he fell down hard onto his knees.

At the sudden actions, the wolves stationed around the three began to close in. Alucard growled his own warnings as he pulled his Jackal from within his coat. On unlucky runt decided to jump the vampire from behind, and he got himself slammed into the wall for his trouble. "Don't interfere…this is between the two of them!" He ordered the Pack Members as he aimed his weapon on the nearest wolf; letting them know he meant them harm should they disobey.

Willow turned back, knowing Alucard was watching her back. "Do you realize what you did Marcus?" The red head asked the Leader of the Pack softly, her swirling gaze full of burning fury, which of course caused Marcus in gulp in fright at the sight of the enraged witch. She was near to bursting with destructive power, and her control was slipping. "All you had to do was call us…and because you did not inform us of Michael's escape…you allowed one of yours to hurt some of mine!"

She leaned down close, just inches away from his face. "A Blood Hunt…is that what you want Marcus? My girls coming after the wolves…It can be arranged, you know."

"No…" Marcus breathed in horror, his hands forming tight fists on the floor. He thought what a Blood Hunt in the city would mean for his people. The Slayers of London on the warpath; determined to hunt down every werewolf…it would be a slaughter. None of them would survive!

"No?" Willow repeated, her head cocked to the side as she stared down at the wolf held in her grasp. "…then you will do me a little favor…" She pulled him up and she quickly explained what she wanted Marcus, and his wolves to do. The Alpha listened and he paled at her words.

"I can't do that!" he growled up at the red head once he was over his shock. "Pack law…"

Her fingers tightened on his throat, her nails drawing blood. "You would argue Pack Law with me, Marcus?" She sneered down at him, her eyes flashing with power. "Me; a former Consort to the Alpha of the Hellmouth?"

Alucard looked over in interest, and his brow rose at this bit of information. His little witch was proving to be most distinctive…but a wolf? Ahhhhh!

"I am within my rights…and you know it Marcus." Willow continued, ignoring the flare in her vampire's aura. What, he did not like wolves? "You will do what I request of you…or, I will offer challenge to your leadership."

The London Alpha eyes widened in surprise when he realized the Red Witch had him just where she wanted him. As a formal Consort to an Alpha, Willow could challenge another Alpha. Should Marcus fight her for his right to lead the Pack, he would lose. There was no doubt in his mind about the outcome of a battle between him and the red head. He took a deep breath, and though he was the Alpha, he bowed his head in submission to the woman before him. The Pack would do, as she wanted in this matter.

"As you wish, Red Witch." He vowed. "It will be done."

Willow stared quietly at Marcus for a moment, trying to gauge the truthfulness of his words. Once satisfied he would complete the task she gave him, the red head let him go; taking a step back and releasing his throat. She let out a sigh of relief at having to not fight for leadership. "Thank you." She told him simply as she turned to leave.

Alucard put his gun away, and made his way towards his woman-child near the wall. He gave a snort as he past the fallen runt he had thrown earlier. He and his witch spared each other a quick, quiet look, before walking up towards the shadows along the wall, side by side. The two of them stepped into the darkness without a backwards glance, and they disappeared from sight, leaving behind a stunned wolf pack. Marcus stood slowly on unsteady feet, feeling very lucky he was still alive…

"Would you have done it?" Alucard asked Willow as they stood in her office in her suite of rooms. "Become Pack Leader to a bunch of flee infested mongrels?"

Willow rolled her eyes in response. "Yes, of course…we can't mess around with this any longer. We don't have time. These guys at Millennium will make their move soon… I can feel it. Can't you Alucard?"

The vampire looked over her shoulder, staring off into the distance with his eyes narrowed in thought. "Yes…they were watching us tonight…testing us…more like testing you, little tree."

"Yeah, I got that impression." She agreed as she pulled out her cell. She sat down on the couch, placing a call to the Council's Main Compound. Within seconds, the line was picked up on the other end.

"Wills!" Xander exclaimed over the phone. "I take it the mess is all cleaned up now?" He asked, full of concern.

"Yep, and no blood spill…how about that?"

"Ohhh…nice, too bad I missed it."

Willow laughed, the tension of the night washing away. Her old friend always was able to calm her down. "Three words Xan-man. Vamp Willow Outfit!"

Xander groaned loudly. "Willow, you're killing me here…" A vision of her leather cloths danced in his mind.

She grinned, and ignored the pointed glare Alucard fixed on her at her flirting. "How's the home front?" She asked with a sober tone.

"Well, our three schizos have returned to base, safe and sound." Xander told her, meaning that Giles, Angel, and Spike were now, back to their normal selves, and were no longer on a homicidal rampage. It was a good thing too, as Willow was not up to dealing with them right now. "Our wolf friend is locked up tight downstairs. The girls will be fine, so don't worry."

"Thanks…that's good. Listen Xander, some of our new friends will be visiting the Council ground tomorrow night. Let the girls, and Andrew know what's going on. The shit should hit the fan by then."

The was a thick silence on the line, as Xander thought over what his oldest friend was really saying. "Got' ya'! I've got it covered. Rest now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks best bud, sleep tight." She replied softly, before flipping her cell phone off. She leaned forward, staring down at the surface of the coffee table; thoughts and plans swirling about in her mind.

"Want to share, little tree?" Alucard questioned with his eyes narrowed on her.

She glanced up, her eyes tired and dull in color. The last few days had been eventful, but having found Integra…and Alucard, she wanted the time to get to know them better before life got in the way, but with circumstances as they were… "What I said to Marcus…I need you to keep that between us, for now. Don't tell Integra. She'll find out soon enough."

"You want me to lie to my master, witch?" He demanded to know. He reached out and cradled her cheek with his gloved hand. His gaze was thoughtful as he stared down into her face. There was so much happening behind the depths of her eyes…

"You said it yourself…" she remarked, a wary look on her face. "There is a traitor at Hellsing."

His eyes narrowed a fraction, and his thump moved across her skin. "…and you trust me above all others in this household?"

"Yes." Willow replied simply, her hand coming up to rest upon his. "You said you would never hurt me…and I know you meant those words. You never say anything you don't mean."

"How could someone so young…know me so quickly?" He mused softly to himself, before his gaze sharpened once more. "Sir Integra would not betray you, little tree."

Willow closed her eyes at that, before standing up. She stepped away and his hand fell from her face. She turned until they faced each other. "I know that…she's not the one I'm worried about…"

"What do you…" his query stopped mid-sentence as they sensed a presence coming down the hall outside Willow's rooms. He frowned, clearly displeased by the interruption. "We have a visitor."

Willow walked over to the door, and upon opening it, was not surprised by who was standing out in the hall. "Walter! Please come in."

The old retainer carried Alucard's dinner in the ice bucket. He walked into the room, and placed the bucket along with an empty wine glass on the coffee table. Behind him came a maid, pushing a meal cart to the end of the couch. Walter eyed the witch and the vampire, disapproval clear in his light blue eyes.

"This will not do. You two have been neglecting you nutritional needs." Walter scolded them. "It is now three o'clock in the morning. You will have a light supper, and then off to bed. Sir Integra is already in her chambers. She will see you both once you have rested. Good night…and leave the dishes where they are when you are finished." He ordered them, waving the maid out of the room, before following, and closing the door behind him.

Willow gaped at the direction of the door, feeling like a two year old deserving of punishment. Alucard began to laugh under his breath at the wide-eyed look on her face.

"Come…" he held out his hand, and once she placed hand in his, he pulled her back to the couch, so that she might sit down and eat. She pulled the dinner tray towards her, watching as Alucard poured the contents of the blood bag into his glass. "Ignore Walter…he worries too much." He said softly, before taking a sip from his glass.

"That's what worries me…" She admitted with a sad smile. "I'm not used to having someone worry about me like this."

He stared back at her, comtemplative. "That has changed." He told her solemnly. "Now, finishing eating. We have another long day tomorrow…"

No truer words, were ever spoken…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 28: Beware the Trojan horse…

Pain…scorching, sweltering pain woke the ancient vampire from his light slumber. An all-consuming pain, unlike anything he had felt before in his long un-dead life. Not even the agonizing suffering of his first true death could compare to what Alucard was enduring right now. The burning sensation spread throughout his body; from his cells, his blood, to his muscles and his skin. His undead heart began to move at a faster tempo, due to the strain placed upon his body, and he instinctively began to fight for breath. He reached up with a hand, gripping the skin above his chest, trying to fight the hold the pain had on him. The muscles in his arms and legs started to knot and convulse; the limbs jumping without his consent. His vampiric aura swelled and threatened to explode within the confines of the room.

Alucard growled low in the back of his throat, trying to gather his will, but his control over his body was nearly gone. He rolled away from the figure sleeping peacefully nearby, and he dropped down to the floor by the bed, his form hitting the ground with a loud thump. His instincts screamed out to protect; to move away as fast as possible, but his blood beast was too near the surface of his mind for any luck of that happening. He double over; his legs pulled up against his chest with his arms gripping his middle where the pain was tearing apart his body from the inside out. It felt like his gut was a flamed with the burning fires of hell.

His lips curled back, and to his shame, a whimper past by his lips. He called forth his power, attempting to use his regeneration ability to heal, but it did him no good. His body refused to respond to his command.

The rustling sounds of movement coming from the direction of the bed hurt his overly sensitive hearing. All of his senses had sharpened; everything caused him discomfort. The sweet smell of honey invaded his nose, and his inner beast yowled with glee. What they needed…it was right there! Just a few feet away…Alucard pushed himself away from the bed, his fingers digging into the wood floor below the carpet as he dragged himself from the temptation now sitting up on the bed.

He cursed aloud as the marks on his gloves began to glow and burnt the flesh of his hands. He could feel the magic of the Seals infuse his body, and he swore once more as suspicions of what was happening filled his dazed mind…but how was it possible? The Hellsing Seals…Only Sir Integra's blood and her voiced command could release the locks placed on the ancient vampire. Only she could control the restrictions placed on Alucard's power. He groaned as another wave of magic washed over him, and his crimson colored eyes grew wide in shock.

Blood Magic! His hair grew suddenly, and the strands whipped about his body in a show of power. Another burst of fire released within him, the flames flooding his system with agony, which caused his whole being to spam and tremble. A fine mist of sweat formed at his brow, with his skin tingling and feeling tight all over. His fangs grew, and his mouth filled with saliva.

"Alucard? Wha…oh Goddess! Are you okay?"

The vampire growled low at hearing the sound of his name…the power in that soft, spoken voice gave him the strength to start fighting back. A calming sensation filled his whole body, caused by the presence nearby. He finally reached the wall by the door to the room, and he pushed himself off the floor, his nails breaking through the gloves on his hands, to grip the surface before him. His fingers left behind large punctures in the plaster. He bowed his head, his forehead resting against the wall, as he stood unsteady on his feet. He imagined this was what a newborn felt like, extremely weak, and very hungry.

"What's wrong?" Willowed questioned as she pushed the bedding covers off. She stood up, feeling a little light headed. She took a step forward with her arm outstretched, a frown growing on her face. She could feel the reckless energy swirling within the room, and wondered at its cause.

"Witch, stay back!" Alucard warned harshly, his voice deep and full of command. He braced his arms against the wall in front of him, willing himself to stay away. His whole being, all his senses, were full of the woman but three feet away from him. 'Just the scent of her,' his breast thought, urging on his master, 'the woman-child could save them from this torment'. Any rational thoughts Alucard had, were now long gone. The blood lust had taken over.

"Okay Mister Vamp…" Willow replied as she took a hesitant step back. Her frown grew as she felt the spike in his power. His aura continued to pulse, and small tentacles of darkness reached out towards her, brushing against her exposed skin. The caress did not feel threatening, but to be on the safe side, Willow began to erect her magical barrier, but to her surprise Alucard's shadow past through the shield harmlessly. The tentacles grabbed a hold of her body, tightening around her wrists, ankles, and waist.

A gasp of shock escaped her mouth at what was happening. The vine shaped shadows lifted her up from the ground, and she began to scream in anger as she flew through the air. She struggled against the hold on her body, her arms and feet kicking in mid-air, though her movements were slow; her reactions sluggish. Goddess, what was wrong with her, Willow wondered…She tried to summon her power, but before her magic could respond, she found herself shoved up against Alucard's chest.

Alucard's arms wrapped around Willow's shoulders, and her lower back, holding her tight to his body; she hissed in fury at her entrapment. He bent his head towards her throat, and he breathed deeply of her scent, his nose tickling the flesh of her neck. This…needed her…just like this!

"Willow…" he moaned low, his grip contracting.

"Let me go!" She yelled, a tiny spark of fear growing at what he had planned. She did not know what was wrong with him, but the situation was not good. Willow's instincts were telling her that everything would be okay, but how could that be? What the hell was going on? Why did she feel this way? She placed her hands flat on his chest, and she sent a shot of holy magic into his flesh. Her eyes went wide when her power had no effect. What…how? It was as if the vampire was absorbing her magic. "Stop it! Let me go, you bastard!"

Alucard smirked darkly against her skin, his fangs glistening against the dime light coming from beneath the closed, bedroom door. He laughed outright, before he opened his mouth and bit down into her throat. He ignored her screech of rage, and just concentrated as he feed. The first gulp of her blood filled his mouth, and he groaned in pleasure. Nothing in his whole undead life had ever tasted so good…the power in Willow's veins sent him to his knees, but he did not let go of the precious treasure in his arms. The aspects of her being filled him to the rim, forcing the storm within his body to dissipate. A low rumbling of contentment came from his chest, and his arms loosened their grip.

His lips curved in a small, mocking smile as the blood lust settled. So, it would appear that Willow is more that she seemed. The secret is in her blood…and what a secret is was. Their enemies had a lot to answer for. Once he was under control, Alucard eased back, his tongue lapping at the wounds in Willow's neck until the two holes stopped bleeding.

The red head pushed weakly at his chest, so Alucard gather her closer, despite her protects. He would hear the steady beat of her heart and was glad for it. His blood beast had not hurt her…it had just taken what it need to survive. That was good…and that very fact confirmed his suspicions. The Hellsing Seals were still burning, but the two of them now had the time to plan…

"Why did you do that?" Willow questioned him, her head buried under his chin.

Alucard stared deep into the shadows, his face hard. He heard the confusion in her voice, and her disappointment at what he had done…at what had happened. His thoughts were racing…he too had questions, especially about his new found ability to absorb Willow's power, but for now that would have to wait. They did not have time.

"I've been poisoned." He stated, his lips tightening. He heard her quick intake of breath. He wondered how she would react to the rest.

"What?" Willow pulled back, and stared up at the vampire with a wide gaze. "How is that possible? I thought you were near indestructible…"

"It was your blood little tree." He told her, turning to look down at her. His eyes narrowed; becoming watchful.

"…but…you're the one…" she protested with a shake of her head.

"Not now…at dinner." He enlightened. "I was given Hellsing blood…your blood."

Her arm came up, and she touched the marks on her throat with her fingers. She wore a puzzled expression. "Then…why would you take more?"

"The blood in the bag had been tampered with…Blood Magic. What I took from you now will help to cure me." Alucard told her. He felt the tension leave her body as she accepted the truth of his words. He did not have to explain that the spell placed on the blood served at dinner was now complete. She was a witch after all. The only thing left to wonder was, what kind of Blood Spell had their enemies cast?

He still had the taste of her in his mouth…now nothing would ever be the same again. Her blood was his blood…the why and how, he did not know. He reached out, and tilted her jaw. He inspected her throat, and was pleased by the fact the holes were closed. Her regeneration ability was strong. His gaze shifted and he stared deep into her eyes. There was so much she had to learn…such wonders for her to discover…What a glorious creature she will be, his woman-child. His beast was pleased.

"We have to go." He said as he rose to his feet. He held out his hand, and helped her up. They walked into the shadows on the wall, and phased down to the chambers in the basement. He could sense her increasing weakness, and his chest tightened with anger.

"Why are we here?" She asked him, looking around.

"Little tree…" he said softly. He reached out and cradled her cheek with his hand. Willow stared up at him, her gaze dull. "I detected a tranquilizer in your blood. We do not have much time before you pass out. You have to seal me in my chambers, and you need to warn the others."

She shook her head, swaying on her feet. "I…don't understand…why?"

His eyes turned bright red as his beast fight within to be set loose. "I need to heal. I am dangerous to everyone right now. Integra must be protected. You have to go Willow…go now!" His woman-child had to be safe…and her friends would provide protection, at least until Alucard was free once more. He told a hold of her arm and dragged Willow to the door. He pushed her out of the room and slammed the door closed behind her.

Willow fell against the door, her knees weak. Seal the door…she could do that. "Use your blood witch! Touch the door with your blood, and seal it closed!" Alucard shouted at her from within the chamber beyond. The red head dug her nails deep into the skin of her palm until her flesh bleed. She placed her hand flat against the surface of the door. She called forth the magic of the Earth, and using the power, sealed the room closed to everyone but herself.

The spell was one of the strongest blood invoked wards Willow had ever placed, and her energy was nearly gone. She fell to floor, gasping for breath. "It's done Mister Vamp…," she murmured. She blinked, trying to clear the haze away. Goddess, she was so tired…

"Willow!" Alucard yelled his voice deep and harsher then she had ever heard it. He was in great pain, and it was getting worst. "Contact Seras…" he managed to get out before the flames erupted within his body once more.

The red head flinched, sensing agony the vampire was suffering behind the closed door. Contact Seras…her head rolled limply on her shoulders. She could use the connection Alucard shared with his childe. She searched for the threat between the two vampires and called out mentally.

"Seras…Seras…hear me."

"Willow?" came the questioning reply. The young vampire crouched down, hiding behind a tree as she kept her sight locked on the Wolfram and Hart building across the street from her. She had not known the newest Hellsing was telepathic. She glanced over her shoulder, and silently signaled to Pip that something was wrong.

"Seras…Alucard's in trouble. I've been drugged." The red haired woman explained. She jerked, hearing the door open above the stairs. She crawled over to the stone steps leading to the upper floor. Her hand left a blood trail behind as she moved forward.

Seras tried to communicate with her Master, but a wall of shadow blocked the link she shared with her Sire. This was bad…"Willow, stay were you are. Captain Pip and I are on our way."

"Okay…please hurry…" Willow murmured aloud, as well as mentally. She reached within once more, trying to contact Integra, but she could not feel the blond haired woman. She whimpered in disappointment. Who else could she….Angel! Of course! The soul bond they shared was muted somewhat, but Willow was positive she would still reach her vampire friend.

"Angel…"

The dark haired demon jerked out of bed, his yellowed gaze searching the interior of his room. What the…? "Willow?" He asked aloud.

"Angel…Alucard is down…I've sealed him in the basement. I've been drugged…I think Sir Integra is in trouble. Seras and Captain Pip are already on their way back to the Hellsing Manor….so tired…."

"Okay…" Angel replied, his mind quickly processing what she told him. He grabbed his cloths and dressed as fast as he could. "Keep talking little one…hold on."

"Angel…my head hurts…"

"Willow? Stay awake…You need to stay awake!"

"Alright…" she whispered as her head dropped down to rest against the bottom step. She was too weak to hold the connection open any longer.

"Well Miss Willow, I must say this is a surprise."

The red head tilted her head to the side so she could see the person standing above her better. She stared up at the Hellsing retainer, watching as Walter pulled on a pair of black colored gloves. He was just a few steps above, a malevolent gleam in his old blue eyes.

"Walter…please, there's something wrong." She murmured thickly, too tired to move. At least Walter was here to help.

"I know…," the retainer stated coldly as his lips curved up into a grin. Willow blinked up at him; she must have imagined that mocking smile. She watched as he glanced down at the sealed door, and as his eyes narrowed with displeasure. "You locked Alucard away…very impressive."

Her brow creased at that. "He's…hurting."

Walter shook his head, and then stared down at the girl at his feet, a taunting look in the depths of his gaze. "It can not be helped Miss Willow. I wonder how the two of you managed to make it this far…" he mused as he began to descend the remaining stone steps, a look of anticipation on his face.

Willow's jaw dropped in total shock at the implication of his words, but then sudden clarity came to her mind. Alucard had drank her blood at dinner...? The blood from her DNA testing…someone had placed her blood in Alucard's daily supply. Her food at dinner…had been filled with tranquilizers ….oh Goddess, it all made sense now. Walter had been the first to know about her connecting to the Hellsing family, and to know her coming and goings over the last few days. He had been the one to inform…

"Hey! Leave me alone!" She hissed up at the retainer as he bent down to pick her up. She tried to evade his touch, with she had no more strength which to fight with.

"It is too late dear child." Walter words were sad, but a smile of gratification spread across his face.

Her head fell back, but her gaze was full of venom as she glared up at Walter. "Traitor!" She managed to mumble before the darkness of unconsciousness claimed her at last.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and those loving this story!

Chapter Twenty-nine: Crap! Hellsing Manor under attack!

"Buffy! Giles! Dawn… Anyone!" Angel yelled out as he ran down the staircase leading from the Guest rooms on the fourth floor of the Common House. Spike was close behind, murmuring curses all the while under his breath. The two of them made it to the second floor, making a dash towards the Weapons Cabinet stationed near the main offices. Within seconds, the two of them armed themselves with swords and knifes, taking a few stakes for good measure. A few doors down, the Head Watcher's office door burst open.

Faith and Buffy were the firsts to leave the room, quickly followed by Giles, Xander, and then finally Dawn. "Angel? What's going on?" The blond haired slayer questioned with her eyes wide as she took in the sight of the two master vampires arming themselves to the eyeteeth.

"Willow's in trouble Buffy…" the dark haired vampire replied as he strapped a sword holster over his shoulder and then started load up on more stakes. Spike reached past his grand-sire into the cabinet and pulled out a couple of swords, and then promptly handed them over to the two head slayers; all without saying a word to anyone, except for his low mumbling of swear words that excepted his mouth, which of course, everyone ignored.

"What do you mean, in trouble? She was fine just a few hours ago!" Xander snapped with his face dark with anger. He took the crossbow the blond haired demon handed over. "…and hello! How would you know dead-boy?"

"I think the Hellsing Manor is under siege." Angel explained as he turned to look over at Giles, ignoring Xander all together. His expression was harsh, and his eyes flashed yellow for a moment. His demon was very close to the surface. "Willow did her witch-mind thing…" at the Head Watcher's gaze narrowed, questioning look, he went further. "We only had contact for a few seconds. I can't feel her anymore. She said she was under some kind of drug, or drugged… also that Alucard was locked away. Seras Victoria and Captain Pip are already on their way back to the Manor…that's all she could tell me before…"

"Alright…" Giles said with a nod, and then turned on his heel to retrieve his supplies from his office. They would need more than swords and stakes for this mission. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes fixed on the others. "Dawn, get the girls ready. Equip them with the communication devices. You running the Comm. Station. Xander, you'll lead team one, and I'll take team two. Buffy, Faith, Angel and Spike, you are front and center. You go in quick, and you go in silently. Let's go people, we leavein five minutes."

&

"Oi darling…how are we doing this?" Captain Pip asked the strawberry blond at his side. "Slow, fast, hard…anyway is good for me…it's up to you."

"Very quietly." Seras replied, flicking the tip of his ear with her finger, knowing it would hurt him because of her vampiric strength. The guy never gave up! She sometimes wondered if the good captain enjoyed the pain she inflicted; he did get enough of it.

The two of them hid themselves behind the trees in the forest across from the Hellsing Manor, their eyes searching for anything out of the ordinary.

It was quiet…much too quiet, Seras decided. She could not detect any movement at all on the premises. Where were the guards? Too bad the junior slayers were out on patrol…wait! What's that? Her baby blue colored eyes turned blood red for a moment as she stared into the shadows near the front steps of the Manor.

There was something there…something she would have to take care of. She turned back to Captain Pip, face calm. "Alright…You go through the back Captain. Do not engage unless you have to. Get to Sir Integra, and keep her safe."

He gave a half grin, shrugging his shoulders. "You doubt me sweet?"

"Let's do the job we're paid for Captain." She replied, brushing past him and reaching for her guns. They were 9mm clocks; especially made courtesy of Walter. The rounds had silver tips, with holy water capsules inside. The rounds exploded on contact. They could rip apart most weres, fledgling vampires, and ghouls.

"I'll go through the front." She told Captain Pip as she stepped from behind the tree line. "Wait for the count of three, and then proceed Captain. That's an order!"

&

"She knows we're here." Schrödinger remarked to his companion. He sat on the steps of the Manor, leaning back on his arms against the stone behind him, wearing his Youth Insignia Uniform. He crossed his legs, with the top foot kicking up and down. "We should leave."

"No mere fledgling is going to run me off." Zorin Blitz spat as she moved out of the shadows. She twirled her scythe in her hands as she began to descend the front steps, her muscular form illustrated by the light of the moon.

"Our mission is over. Walter has the girl." The cat boy's voice was flat as his gaze fixed on the female figure walking calmly down the road towards them. Alucard's childe…this would not end well.

Zorin turned her head to glance over at Schrödinger, a sneer of contempt on her face. "It's over when I say it's over…"

The boy shook his head as he stood the expression on his face forlorn. "You are a fool Zorin…you would throw it all away…for pride." With that, he disappeared from sight. He needed to make his report and inform his master of Zorin's betrayal.

"Coward!" Zorin hissed to the empty space, before turning back to face the childe of the powerful Alucard. She would do this and find glory…a smirk of pleasure formed on her face. If she could not have the ancient vampire this night, she would at least end the un-life of Seras Victoria.

&

"…let's go." The man in the shadows said to his partner as he started to move away.

The Captain followed, but then paused to turn back. He stared at his lost comrade, shaking his head. Tubalcain Alhambra let out a dramatic sigh before remarking, "She is lost to us now. Even if she were to…even if she were to succeed…he will not take her back after this. We must go, they are waiting." The Captain gave a nod of consent, and soon the two of them slipped past the tree line and were gone out of sight.

&

"Sir Integra? Are you there Sir Integra?"

The leader of the Hellsing Order jerked up in her bed, her cool blue eyes zeroing on her bedroom door. She reached for her glasses on the side table, her motions quick and steady. Another knock came, more forceful this time.

"Sir Integra? You are needed madam."

"Captain Pip?" the blond questioned as she got up. She pulled on her robe from the end of the bed, and retrieved her gun from the nightstand. She rushed to the door, and stood to the side before she opened it a crack, her weapon at the ready. "Why are you not at your post? What's going on?"

Pip held up his hand for silence, glancing left and right to make sure no one was around, before speaking in a low tone. "We are under attack Sir Integra. Miss Willow is in trouble. Major Victoria is outside taking care of the immediate threat. The guards I've found are unconscious. We don't know of Alucard's condition…"

The woman frowned, her inner mind searching for her vampire. Her eyes went wide…the link was gone! What in god's name….her hand fisted in a show of anger. Damn them, damn them a thousand times over… How dare they do this! "Give me two minutes Captain…" she turned away, and then paused, her gaze narrowed on the far wall. "Where is Walter?"

Captain Pip's shoulders tensed. "I don't rightly know Sir Integra…most of the Household staff is uncounted for. Major Victoria has recalled the active squads out on patrol. They should be back soon."

"We don't have time to wait." Integra decided. Within moments, she was dressed. "Let's go Captain." She ordered, waving at Pip to lead the way. She could only pray they were in time to save her family.

&

"This is a good a place as any." Angel remarked as he and his group jumped out the vehicle they used to travel across town. It had been decided they would enter the Manor through the front, while Giles, and Xander led the junior slayers through the back. As they had no idea of what they were facing, they planned to hit the enemy hard and fast.

"What about Willow? Ya' think you can reach her now?" Buffy asked as the four of them began their trek through the forest leading to the front gates of the Hellsing Manor. The sudden eruption of gunfire startled them all, and they as a whole quickened their pace.

"No…" Angel had tried, but he could not feel the young witch. He growled low, before saying, "The link is dark…like she's unconscious." The fact concerned him greatly. Willow was a powerful witch, yes, but anything could happen to her if she was…his demon roared inside his head, hissing low in fury.

"Peaches…ya'tripping, or something?" Spike asked, looking over at his grandsire from the corner of his eye. He knew Angel thought of Willow as one of theirs…as family, even Angelus respected the young red head…and now that she might be in danger…Spike had a feeling Soul Boy would be taking a little nap…and pretty damn soon too.

"I'm fine…" Angel replied softly, the look on his face dangerous, "but our enemies won't be".

"Hey guys, we're on the clock, so let's go already!" Faith snapped at the two as she raced by, with Buffy right on her heel. The vampires sprung forward, running after them. The group soon encountered a small number of vampires hiding beyond the trees. It didn't take them long to dust them all, before the group of hunters were off once more.

"Not much of a challenge, were they?" Buffy mused softly, sword in one hand, and stake in the other as she slipped by a tree.

"They're nothing pet." Spike informed her as he finally caught up. "Just little bits to slow us down some."

"Stupid minions! Always with the wasting of time…" she scoffed with a shake of her head. "Oh my god…" she gasped, as they stumbled over a few bodies. The other three came up from behind her and bent down to check the situation out.

"They are Hellsing Soldiers." Angel declared, eyeing the insignia on the men's coats. Their blood had been drained and their bodies badly beaten. Their guns had been useless; he thought sadly, they should have used stakes instead. He stood, reaching back for his sword. In one smooth stroke, he took the first head of the three fallen men.

"A, what are you doing?" Faith questioned with a raised brow.

Spike stepped forward with his own sword and took a swing, taking a head, while Angel took care of the last one. "Different species of vampire." The dark haired demon explained. "If we don't take care of them now, they'll turn into ghouls."

"I never thought I would say this," Buffy remarked as they turned away, "but I prefer a dust vamp any day".

&

"Seras Victoria." Zorin called out in challenge as the strawberry-blond haired vampire made her way up the lane. "It's good that you are here."

"You have me at a disadvantage." Seras returned as she came to a stop ten feet away. She held her pistols loosely in her hands, her arms at her sides. She regarded the tall, muscular female vampire before her; her red gaze pausing for a moment on the weapon her opponent held, before moving to the tattoos on her flesh. Seras could sense the magic in the woman. "You know who I am, but I don't know a flaming thing about you!"

"My name is Lieutenant Zorin Blitz."

"Oi, you're a member of Millennium then?" Seras questioned, her flushed face showing the disgust she felt. Just a few years before, the young vampire would never have thought to square off against such a formable foe, but with her Master's training…, "Why have you come here?" she demanded to know, fully determined to protect her family.

A low chuckle escaped the dark haired vampire. "It's of no concern, spawn of Alucard." Zorin spat just as the tattoos on her arms began to shift.

Seras's fingers tightened on her weapons as the suffocating rise of power in the air. She only had a second to blink before Zorin sprung forward, running directly towards Seras, twirling her scythe over her head.

Seras's arms rose in front of her face, the tips of her guns crossed over each other to block the downward strike at her head. The force behind the blow sent Seras back; with her heels digging into the gravel under her feet. She pushed back, causing Zorin to lose her hold. The young vampire felt something tightening on her legs. She glanced down, her crimson eyes slightly widening at the shadow vines wrapped around her knees. It was a mistake on Seras part.

Zorin took full advantage of the younger vampire's shift in concentration.

She pulled her arm back, and swung with all of her strength at Seras's jaw, just as she released her Shadow's hold. She watched with a wide smile of satisfaction as the strawberry blond when flying. Another chuckle escaped her as Seras landed on her back, and her eyes glowed as the younger vampire slide along the road until she came to a stop thirty feet away. Zorin could smell the blood Seras was losing, and it pleased her to no end.

Seras groaned in pain, but the smell of her own bleed called forth something not even Zorin was prepared for; Seras's beast. She was the childe of the great Alucard, and no damn freak vampire was going to get the best of her! Seras rolled over unto her knees, wiping her lower face with the back of her hand. Her tongue came out to lap at the red liquid at the corner of her mouth. Her beast purred…it was divine!

A growl filled the night air, and Seras's eyes glowed bright red. She felt a surge of pleasure at the look of comprehension horror growing on Zorin's face. The younger vampire could smell the scent of fear, and it only fed her hunger for the kill. With a roar, Seras was air-born, her clawed hands stretched out towards her enemy. That freak bitch was going down!

&

Deep down in the bowls of Hellsing Manor, a solitary figure laid curled up in a fetal position on the cold stone floor. The ancient vampire's aura swirled around the interior of the chamber, the pitch black shadows full of red blood eyes. These eyes burned with fury; twisting and searching for an exit in the dime lighted room.

The beast whimpered…there was no way out…locked up once more…left behind to face the emptiness. He yowled out in pain. All he wanted was to be free once more, to find and protect…wait…a slow burning flame of light shimmered in the distance, just a spark in the dark… It was so far away…he growled with frustration. It did not matter! She was there…he jumped up and ran towards the light…it was his woman-child, his princess, and he would reach her, this he vowed! She was his…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks guys!

Chapter 30: The aftermath…but where's Willow?

"We've found four so far…" Xander used the communication device in his ear to inform Giles of their situation. The Head Watcher, and the Head of the New Council was at that moment, leading his squad of five slayers towards the West Wing of Hellsing Manor, while Xander and his small group made their way to the East side of the building.

The young watcher gave a brisk hand signal to the girl named Clara; a sixteen-year-old New Yorker, silently letting her know she was to proceed with her group into the building. Two other slayers followed Clara, while the fourth stayed behind to protect Xander's back. The young man was listening to his ear communicator, keeping quiet as Faith updated him and Giles on what her group had found in the forest located in front of the Manor. A band of Freaks…why so small a group, Xander thought… A distraction perhaps?

"Three on this side." Giles remarked once Faith signed off. "If Hellsing kept to their standard, we have two soldiers unaccounted for." The middle-aged man bent down to his knee to check out the condition of one of the Hellsing soldier left partly unscratched. Luckily, for the man, he was still alive, and not a ghoul, but he would need medical care as soon as possible. The other two soldiers found with him had not done as well.

Giles glanced up, his gaze sweeping the tree line beyond the boundaries of the Hellsing Estate. All other vampire activities seemed to have stopped for the time being. The girls could no longer feel the presence of any Freaks near by. This thought sent his stomach rolling with fear…it could only mean one thing…The enemy had what they wanted, and they had retreated. All that they left behind was a few bodies scattered in dark corners, and nothing else. He stood his face hard as he looked towards the Manor. "Let's move out!" He ordered, his voice cold.

"Gotcha' G-man." Xander replied as he got to his feet, a small grin breaking out as he heard the long-suffering sigh his mentor let out at the use of his accused nickname. A moment past and his expression turned dark at thoughts of why they were here in the first place. Xander had to push the worry he felt for his best friend to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to have his emotions distract him. His face turned blank as he met up with the three girls holding their positions just inside Hellsing Manor. The crossbow he carried he switched to his left hand, while his right took hold of his automatic 9mm handgun from the holster over his shoulder. He held his arms straight out, his limbs moving fluidly as he searched both ends of the Hall before them.

Nothing…Xander waved to the girls, and then pointed to two of them to move, sending them down the North side of the corridor, while he and the other two started down the South end. They made it about twenty feet, moving quietly, and even as the surrounding area was silent; the young man did manage to hear something. In a quick motion, his head jerked to the left, his slightly glowing eye narrowing on something lurking in the shadows along the wall beyond.

The two young slayers positioned themselves behind their leader, staying flat against the opposite wall, waiting for Xander signal. The two of them watched closely as Xander eased one foot forward, bent and laid the crossbow down on the ground. He held his free hand up, holding his fingers spread, letting the girls know to wait…in the next second, a half crazed, drooling soldier jumped out of the darkness, his arms clawing for Xander;s throat.

It was a ghoul. Xander did not hesitate. He reached out, took a firm hold of the creature's shirt, and pulled with all of his strength. Xander fell back into a roll, and he used his feet against the ghoul's mid-section to lift the thing up into the air, and flipped it backwards. The ghoul landed behind Xander, crashing at the feet of the two slayers. One of the girls bent down, took a firm hold of its head, and snapped the creature's neck.

Xander hopped back onto his feet, giving a nod to the girls to let them know they did a good job, before waving a hand at them to say they were back on the prowl. He picked up the crossbow and clipped it to his belt. He led the way around the corner, and the three of them came to a complete stop at the sound of someone cocking a pistol. The small group from the New Council found themselves staring down the barrel of a gun to the face of the lady of the house.

"Sir Integra…" Xander greeted, as he lowered his weapon, but his stance did not relax. The two slayers flanked his sides, the two keeping alert; their eyes fixed on those standing in the hall before them. "It's good to see ya' up and about."

"Mr. Harris." Integra returned, her blue eyes narrowed slightly as she assessed the small troupe. She and Captain Pip had seen what had happened down the corridor moments ago, and now that they knew the groups identity, the both of them were impressed with the handling of the ghoul threat. It would seem the leaders, and the slayers of the New Council were proficient soldiers.

"There is no need to go any further Mr. Harris." She said. "This area is clear."

Xander gave a nod of gratitude, before waving to the girls to head back from where they came, and join the others at the other end of the corridor. "Giles's group took point at the West Wing. We've found ten dead, and one soldier in critical condition." He reported. He held up a finger for silence as the Head Watcher spoke to him through the communicator. He glanced up, his dark gaze pinning the Hellsing Leader. "Were there only thirteen men patrolling the grounds tonight Sir Integra?"

"Yes, there was." She replied, her head cocked to the side as she listened to the one sided conversation. It was not long before she gained the young man's attention once more. She held her hand up towards her companion, saying, "This is Captain Pip, Mr. Harris. Captain Pip, Mr. Alexander Harris."

"Call me Xander Captain." The young man asked as he held out his arm. The two shook hands, with each of them checking out the eye patch of the other. They did not speak of it, but shared a wary grin of understanding.

"Any more ghoul sightings there youn'Xander?" Pip questioned as they released each other's hands.

Xander shook his head. "Except for now, and the one taken care of by Giles, the situation is contained. All thirteen soldiers have been found. Buffy's group is out front. They met up with a few Freaks, but those vamps have been destroyed…" he paused, while a muscle tensed in is jaw. "Where's Willow?"

Integra's lips tightened, and she looked away, not able to stare at the young man. "…I believe she has been taken."

"I…And Alucard?" Xander asked softly, his free hand fisted at his side. He recalled what Angel had said back at the Common House, but he wanted to be sure.

"Locked down, in the basement." The Hellsing Leader replied, with only a slight tremor in her voice. The situation raised the questions of why the ancient vampire had allowed himself to be locked away, especially if he was free once more from the control of the Hellsing Seals (If that was the case)…and of course, how had Willow managed the feat of locking the most powerful vampire in the world away, if she had been weakened? A sigh escaped her…there was so much they did not know…and there remained the last question on her mind; where was her faithful retainer?

"Mr. Harris?" she asked, finally turning to look at the young man. "Have you or any of your people seen Walter?"

Xander frowned at that. "No…" he said with a shake of his head. "We've only come across soldiers."

"The remaining household staff were locked in the kitchens, past out; most likely drugged." Captain Pip supplied. "Sir Integra, we should assemble our groups at the Main Entrance. Major Victoria is there waiting."

"Alright Captain…let's move out." Integra said crisply, turning on her heel without a backwards glance; expecting the others to follow.

Xander cocked a brow at Pip, but the good Captain just shrugged his shoulders in response, before falling in line. Xander shook his head, stumped but he let the girls know to follow in any case. Soon they were on their way.

&

"Ouch! That's got to hurt!" Faith moaned, flinching at the sight before her. She watched bug-eyed, along with her three companions, as the strawberry-blond vampire put a beating on her dark haired opponent, of the likes that Faith or her group had never seen before. The front lawns of Hellsing Manor would need a major overhaul once this night was over.

"Owwwwh!" Buffy hissed, her gaze glued to the sight of Seras Victoria slamming her foe into the road, leaving a large dent in the ground. The childe of Alucard reached out and grabbed the dark haired vampire by the back of the neck, pulling her out of the whole, before throwing her face down on the undamaged road. Seras shoved the other woman's head into the gravel, before sprinting forward; still holding the vampire into the ground, taking her along for the run. The move left a trail of blood, as Seras ran towards the front gates.

Releasing Zorin's head, Seras reached down, grabbing the other vampire by the ankles, watchful for any show of her opponent's shadow illusions. Seras was pretty sure Zorin was too spent to call for her magics, but you can never be too sure…With a wide smirk gracing her blood splattered face, Seras began to spin, circling on her heels, faster and faster, until her and Zorin were only a blur of colors to any one watching.

With a loud roar, Seras finally let go, sending Zorin flying directly head first into the steel polls of the front gates. Her eyes flashes red at the satisfying sounds of bones cracking. Ha! That Freak bitch wanted a fight? Well, she got one!

"Oi Faith, but that's got to hurt more…" Spike remarked, his head tilted to the side as his group stared opened mouth at the damaged gate. They watched the body of the dark haired vampire as it appeared suspended in mid air for a moment, before it slumped with a splatter of red liquid on the grass.

The four spectators jerked as one, and turned around to the sound of clapping coming from behind. They were surprised to see Schrödinger sitting calming on a large boulder a few feet away, still slapping his hands together. He wore a delighted grin on his youthful face, and his ears twitched with excitement.

"Well, hello there…" the boy greeted them. He placed his hands on the rock and leaned forward. "Are you today's rescuers? Mighty ambitious." He told them eagerly, his eyes sparkling.

Buffy growled low in her throat, and was about to spring forward and pound on the little brat, but Angel and Spike reached out and pulled her back. "What have you done with Willow?" The dark haired demon asked, his eyes flashing gold.

Schrödinger grinned widely at the show before him. "Why…nothing Mr. Angelus. Miss Willow is fine and dandy, just having a little nap."

"You piece of…" Buffy hissed, struggling against the hold her two ex-lovers had on her.

"B…cool it, alright!" Faith warned her sister slayer as she stepped forward. Now was not the time to lose their heads. Her gaze narrowed on the boy. "Where is she?"

"That's for me to know…" he taunted, and then a giggle escaped him. "Bye for now!" He called out with a wave of his fingers, just before his image disappeared.

"Remind me to kick his ass the next time we see him." Buffy snapped as Angel and Spike released her.

"I'm thinkin' we'll have to wait in line." Faith replied with a roll of her eyes. She turned away, saying, "Let's go. G-man is waiting."

"You are nothing!" Zorin hissed fiercely from her prone position in the dirt. The tattoos along her skin were shifting, moving to strike, but Seras was faster. In a blink of an eye, Seras pulled Zorin up by the hair at the back of her head, jerking her upwards. The hold forced the dark haired vampire head back, leaving her with her throat arched and exposed.

"Really?" Seras asked, with her voice deadly soft. Her crimson colored eyes flashed and her teeth grew. "It does not matter what ya' think now, does it, as ya' are dead." With that said Seras leaned down and bit into the flesh of Zorin's throat, tearing into the skin until blood spurted into the air around them. Within minutes, Seras drank Zorin dry until the dark haired vampire was no more than dust in the wind.

Once it was over, Seras stood, looking up at the sky above, feeling the new blood course through her veins. She took in deep breaths, until she had her beast under control. She turned, but paused, her gaze landing on the four strangers running towards the gates from the outside. She had sensed them earlier, but deemed them not a threat.

"Seras!"

She turned on her heel, and looked towards the front steps of Hellsing manor, a tiny smile of relief curving her lips. Thank god, at least Sir Integra was all right. She took off, scooping up her guns as she raced by, moving directly towards the Manor, but came to a quick stop when she felt the aura's of the four strangers following behind. She spun around, her weapons up and ready. She could sense that the two males were master demonic vampires, and that the girls were mortal, but there was something different about the two women…almost feral in nature.

"Who the bloody hell are ya'?"

The tiny blond in the group held up her hands in a warding gesture. "Whoa…just hold it a sec…We're from the New Council. We're only here looking for Willow."

Seras stared intently at them for a time, and she then relaxed when she sensed no lie. She put her guns away and held out her hand. "Okay…My name's Major Seras Victoria, of the Hellsing Order."

"I'm Buffy Summers, Head Slayer and a member of the Leading Committee of the New Council. This is Faith, also Head Slayer. She is in charge of the American branch of the Council." She stepped back, waving in the direction of the two males. "This is Master Vampires, Angelus and William the Bloody, a.k.a Angel and Spike. They are allies to the Council."

"It is a pleasure Seras Victoria." Angel greeted with a bow of the head, as did Spike.

"Likewise." Seras returned. "We should go." She remarked, and soon the five of them were making their way to the front steps of the Manor, where the others were eagerly waiting.

&

'Wake up princess…'

Willow's eyelids rose slowly, and she caught a glimmer of red colored eyes staring at her from the shadows of her mind. The crimson gaze was narrowed on her spirit form; watchful. She blinked, trying to focus her vision. She knew she was still asleep, as her body was still fighting off the drug within her veins, but she did not understand how Alucard's beast was in her head. She was not possessed, or anything like that, she knew that; felt it within her heart… it was like the six eyes dog was connected to her soul somehow… but how can that be?

Blood exchange? Blood magic?

Those thoughts formed within her mind, and she remembered what Alucard had said to her before she locked him away. The two of them shared a connection now…but of what kind?

'Little tree…you must wake up now.'

"What….?" Willow asked, staring across at the beast.

'You have things to do princess…' the beast told her as he merged with the shadows beyond, disappearing from her sight. They were safe for now…his woman-child was strong. 'Wake…When you're done…I'll be waiting…"

Hope you like,

Magik.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks for the reviews! It made my week. To let other's know, and please remember; this is a spoiler for the manga if you have not read them. I did not want Pip to be killed off, that's why I had Seras take care of Zorin all by herself, without her having to drink Pip's blood, so she'll remain as she is without taking on some of Pip's characteristics… now on to the story!

Chapter 31: Willow gets some answers! Walter's a what?

One moment Willow was sound asleep, and in the next, she was wide-awake. Her eyelids flew up, and her gaze focused on the room she was in; which appeared to be a hospital examining room. She stood inside a glass cell and along the far wall from where she was, there was a computer console, with a large wide screen projector hanging by the door of the room. Near that, was a long table, topped by laboratory test tubes and logbooks? Hanging on the available space on the walls, were medical diagrams, and x-ray screens. On the other side of the door, there was a Drug storage cabinet.

A slight snort of disdain escaped her, as she caught sight of the security cameras. So, they wanted a show, did they? She could hear the sound of chuckling in her mind and could only assume it was Alucard's hell-hound. He was as disgusted as she was. With a thought, she used her magic to disable the video feed. That should get a response…Again, laughter exploded within her head. It would seem her and the beast shared a similar contempt for their enemies; this should prove to be interesting…

Willow shifted, and then realized she was strapped to the wall behind her. Her wrists tied, with her arms pulled above her head, and her ankles chained to the floor. A loud sigh filled the room…stupid, she thought as she tugged on the restraints. The anti-magical wards placed on the chains were strong, but nothing she could not handle… Did her captors really think they could hold her for long? Why did everyone underestimate her abilities?

She smelt the faint scent of blood…she glanced over at her arm, and saw the bandage taped to the inside of her arm. They must have injected her with something. She smiled slowly…too bad she guard had been up and whatever they had stuck her with would cause no effect. Once she had realized she been drugged, back at Hellsing Manor, her body had gone into high alert. Anything foreign injected into her body would be neutralized. Boy, were her enemies in for a surprise.

She leaned her head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. She wondered how much time had past since she been out, and how long she would have to wait here in this place. Hopefully, Angel and Seras would take care of matters on their end, and would protect Hellsing until she got out of here. She thought of Integra…her cousin was going to be devastated when she realized Walter was the traitor. The old Hellsing retainer was like a second father to Integra…

The door opened, and her head jerked upright. She eyed the three men entering the room, a calm expression falling over her face. She could feel the hellhound growling low at the sight of the enemy, it wanting nothing more then to tear the three apart. She shushed the beast mentally, keeping her sight fixed on those before her. The first man was a blonde, and the power surrounding him was potent. His aura was familiar…Ah, the guy from her dream. He must be the head of Millennium.

The second man…she assumed he was the doctor of the group. He wore a lab coat, and he carried a clipboard loosely in his hands. He had a pair of glasses on his face, similar to those the first man wore. He was smiling faintly, his eyes gleaming as he gazed back at Willow, as if pleased by the sight of her tied up. Sick bastard…he wanted her to be afraid, Willow realized. She held herself back, just barely. Long past were the days when anyone could truly frighten her. They were damn lucky she wanted answers, or else they would find themselves burnt to a crisp.

Her green gaze narrowed on the third…it was Walter. He was dressed in black, leather pants and silk shirt…wearing gloves, but…he was young? He did not look a day over forty. Willow checked out his aura, and her brow rose with slight surprise. The Hellsing retainer was no longer human…interesting. He felt like a vampire to her now…

"So gentlemen…" she murmured with a tiny smirk forming on her lips, the depths of her eyes cold as ice, "I guess you guys are the Big Bads?"

Walter kept his baby blue gaze locked on the red haired witch; the amusement he felt hidden behind a blank expression. Now was not the time to show the immense pride he felt for the young Hellsing tied up behind the glass wall. Willow was indeed everything, which made a Hellsing strong; an unbeatable will, a strong spirit and an inner strength of mind. The girl did not falter; she did not break; tested in the past by the Hellmouth of her youth, by fate, and by an inner darkness nearly as black as hell itself… No longer could she be tempted. She walked her own path, and remained true to herself.

He had seen the information Wolfram and Hart had gathered on the young lady; the trials of her life, and of her pain, her lose of lovers…to nearly letting her power consume her very mind…and never, besides Arthur Hellsing, and Alucard himself, had Walter felt such a kinship with another. Their inner demons were the same; the both of them fighting, the two of them scarred by the blackness they used to battle evil in the world. Starting so young…losing just a bit of their souls, and still willing to fight.

If his old friend Arthur was alive, Walter was sure the old lord would be most pleased with how both his daughter and niece turned out. There was no doubt in his mind now; they would survive the Millennium; all of them. The Hellsing Order would crush Montana Max, and his followers soon enough. It was only a matter of time…before this chapter in their lives was complete…the only part which caused Walter concern was the young lady chained before him. Would Willow except him…would Sir Integra? Would they understand what he had done?

"…to join us. It's only a question of when Miss Hellsing." Walter turned his attention towards the meeting, his gaze sharpening on Willow, watching as a gleam of mocking laughter lit up the depths of her eyes.

"Miss Rosenberg." She cut in.

"Excuse me?" Max questioned, with a tilt of his head.

Willow's smile grew, and she leaned back against the wall. "My name is not Hellsing…legally that is…Now, why am I here?"

The blond crossed his hands behind his back, with a pleasant smile gracing his lips as he leaned forward, but his gaze was hard as stone, and showed his displeasure at her defiance. "I am called Montana Max Miss Rosenberg. May I present you Doc? He has been very interested in making your acquaintance."

"He has, has he?" she remarked, her brow rising. She gave a shrug. "Well, whatever rocks your boat, I guess…"

"Subject displays no signs of fear…appears unconcerned."

"The subject does not like the way you talk as if she wasn't here!" Willow said softly, a red mist filling her eyes, and filtering out the green. The three males could see death in her gaze.

The damn beast just had to show himself…Willow hissed at it to back off. Now was not the time! The Hell-hound slipped back into her consciousness, letting her know with an angry growl he was not pleased by her interference. Well too bad, she decided furiously, this was her body, not his!

The Doc adjusted his spectacles nervously. He was not a man to fear…but there was something about the young woman… "Do you feel any differently, Miss Rosenberg, since you have awakened?"

"No." She point-blank lied. What could she say? That she had Alucard's Hell-hound in her head, and he wanted to play a little hide and seek with their entrails? Yeah, that would go over well…"Was I suppose to?"

Doc made a clicking sound with his tongue, but otherwise said nothing for a moment. He flipped a page over the clipboard he held, and then he made a few notes with his pen. He glanced up, and seeing the expecting look on her face, wrote some more. This continued for a few minutes…

Well, Willow thought with a roll of her eyes, this was getting boring. It looked like she would not be getting anything useful out of the mad-scientist…it would seem she was just the latest in a long line of test rats! She turned her head away, glaring at an unsuspecting Walter, but her face evened out when she saw a flicker of emotion past over his gaze. Hummm…what was this? Quilt on the traitor's face? Perhaps…not all was lost then?

"You haven't answered me Max…," she said suddenly in the thick silence of the room, her eyes turning to fix on the man. She made a show of tugging at the chains holding up her arms. "Why am…never mind that…We know you captured me because of my DNA, so why don't you start at the real beginning? Like…start with my father…and what you had planed for him."

"Richard Hellsing…" Max mused with a grin, pleased by the girl's show of intelligence. She had deducted what no one else had ever suspected…besides Walter, of course. "You are correct Miss Rosenberg. We had our eye on your late father for some time."

Willow cocked her head to the side, and she looked back with half hooded eyes. "You experimented on him…that's what you meant, right? You have your underlings inject him with Alucard's blood…you probably had Walter here get that blood for you. You wanted my father to take over as Head of the Hellsing Organization…" a taunting smile broke over her face", but something went wrong, didn't it?"

"Miss Rosenberg, a fine conclusion, if I say so myself." He gave her a half bow of the head in respect.

"Don't look so surprised. I did read the Hellsing Files." She stated with a shake of her head. "All the mission reports my father wrote…from the first, all the way to his last mission. In the beginning of his career, my father showed promise, he had the makings of being a great man, but in his early twenties, his personality underwent a change…a drastic one, not for the good either, at least not until he met my mother. Then there was a little spark goodness, but sadly, again, that did not last long, did it?" She paused, a flame growing in her eyes. "The experiment did not take, right Max? He was not what you wanted…"

"A disappointment was what he was. He was going to be a trump card in the down fall of the Hellsing Order." Max confirmed. He took a step forward, his eyes gleaming with thoughts of the past. "We had such high hoped for Richard…in truth, he did not take well to the blood transfer. He became deranged, paranoid…but then he met your mother Miss Rosenberg." He stopped for a moment, letting the little bit of information settle. "He began to strive to do his best, his work continued… We knew then, the experiment was not a total failure…it just needed to be refined."

The look on her face hardened, and her stomach burned with fury. Oh goddess, they didn't! "You injected my mother?" she hissed.

Max waved her anger away as if it was of no concern. "…but of course Miss Rosenberg. Such an opportunity does not come by everyday. Your mother had a strong magical aura…Two strong individuals…infected with Alucard's blood…creating a child." He replied with a pleasure filled grin. "A few doctor visits…a little mind control…and voila!"

Bastards! Willow hissed within her mind, her mental growls joined by the hell beast hiding within her skull. Stupid, fucking bastards! Had they any idea of what her life had been like because of what they had done to her, and to her mother? How tempted Willow had been when she had been a teenager, by the very darkness of the Hellmouth itself? Had they realized what Willow would be capably of… That their damned experiment's result nearly destroyed the world at one point!? Clueless…they were just clueless assholes! They had not idea of the forces they were fucking with!

"…and then your good mother became pregnant. It was a glorious day." Max went on, but Willow had enough of this.

"She left…" she cut in, her hands curled tightly into fists. "My mother got away."

Max took a deep breath, appearing sad for a moment. "That she did indeed." He replied softly, but then a smile spread across his face, and he looked back at her with satisfaction. "…but here you are Miss Rosenberg, right where you are suppose to be As I told you before, you are much more than we could have ever wished for." He took another step, raising his arm to touch the glass that housed her with the palm of his hand.

"Do you know what you are, Miss Rosenberg-not Hellsing Legally?" he questioned her with a half smirk on his face. Willow kept silence, knowing he was going to tell her anyways. She had a feeling his group had some fun with her blood over the last day or so. The sick ass was enjoying this. "Nothing like you has ever existed before. You are a living vampire; a being with all the gifts, and none of the disadvantages of the undead… Not even my true wolf can claim that."

He ran his hand along the surface of the glass that separated her body from him, the look in his eyes that of the truly insane. She could clearly see the lust in the depths of his blue gaze, and Alucard's beast was snarling with rage at the man's audacity. Max's head went back, and he stared back at her down the length of his nose. He licked his lips, keeping her pined with his eyes before stepping back.

"You Miss Rosenberg…" he continued as if nothing happened, and she curled her upper lip at him. He was hers, she vowed to herself, she would deal with him personally, and no one else will interfere. NO One! Her eyes glowed crimson with promise. "…instead of using the life force found within blood to do your will, you instead tap into the magic surrounding us, using the living force of the Earth. You will only get stronger with your powers as you age. You already have most of Alucard's abilities…though…" he paused with a slight frown. "These do appear to manifest themselves in an altered form."

"Yes…Yes they do." Doc commented with a eager nod of his head, his glasses slipping down his nose at the motion. "Take you teleporting ability Miss. You travel using the winds; while Alucard and those of his line use shadows to move about, and it would seem you have no difficult using telekinesis…"

"That's great and all…" Willow cut in, impatient. She was well aware of what she was capable of doing. She did not this little piss ant telling her what she could do, "but you want to tell me what's the purpose of all this?"

"Walter has been a happy precipitant of our little program." Max told her with a little chuckle, sparing the old Hellsing retainer a sly glance. "We offer you a future Miss Rosenberg…"

"You don't say?" the red head replied with a twisted smile. She leaned her head back once more, her eyes glazed over in thought. Hummm…something was not right with this. Max implied Walter had undergone some procedure…a program? The same brainwashing that her mother had undergone…perhaps? Was that why he was not himself? Was the procedure reversible?

"I have to decline for now…" Willow's head came down, and she smiled sweetly at Max; her grin widening at his anger flushed face. "There are a few other offers on the table I have to consider first."

"I see…You will feel differently, soon enough." Max snapped out, his face tight with fury, before he spun gracefully on his heel to leave the room. He stopped shortly without turning around. "Walter, please stay for a visit. I am sure Miss Rosenberg would enjoy your company. Good-day."

Disgusting little troll, Willow thought as she watched quietly as Max and the Doc left the room, closing the door behind them. She sight focused on the former Hellsing retainer, watching with interest as Walter flinched from her glare. She suddenly felt like laughing. There was hope afterall...

Hope you like,

Magik.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 32: Walter's Story

"Is that Red?" Spike questioned, looking expectantly at his grandsire; having felt the tug on his inner self a moment ago.

"Yes." Angel replied low, with a perplexed expression on his face. The dark haired demon was leaning back against the far wall in the Study on the Main Floor of the Hellsing Manor, staring unfocused down at the floor.

"You are guys talking about Willow?" Xander spoke up, looking past the small group of young slayers gathered around him. He glanced over, seeing that Buffy had turned to face the two vampires, having caught part of the conversation.

"What about Willow?" Buffy asked, with her whole body tensing. Her eyes were full of concern, as she stared at the two on the other side of the room. She moved, placing herself in front of Angel.

The dark haired vampire glanced up, noting with a quick glance around the room that Giles and Faith had already left, joining with Sir Integra, and Captain Pip. The four of them were going downstairs to investigate the sealed chamber in the basement, where Alucard was supposedly locked up. His gaze narrowed a fraction as he looked down into his ex-girlfriends face.

"Willow, she's awake."

"Yeah?" Xander exclaimed, a look of relief crossing his face, before a dark frown twisted his brow. He raised a hand high up in the air. "I have two questions. One: is Wills okay, and two: how did bleach boy…"

Angel glared pointedly at the young watcher, his jaw tight as he fought back the urge to sneer at the man. Honestly, you would think Xander would have known this already… "Willow restored my soul, right? Under the conditions of the gypsy curse, she became the guardian of that soul. We are linked. Since my demon is now bonded to my soul…and Spike's demon is bond to my demon, as he is my grandchilde…you connect the dots."

Xander's facial expression was dumbstruck. "Spike's connected to you, and you're connected to…," he breathed, his voice trailing off. He wondered why Willow never…oh, right, he realized with self-reproach. If Wills had attempted to explain to him years before; when his hatred of Angel was unyielding, he would have been disgusted, probably pissed off. Even now, Xander was somewhat unsettled by the face his best friend was bond to a vampire; actually, he thought with a frown, she was bond to more then one. There was Angel, along with Spike, and if he guessed right, his best friend was connected to Alucard, in some way...

"Alright then…" he said with a firm nod of the head, making a silent promise to himself that he and Willow were going to have a little talk once she was back with them, and safe. He flinched; they both had secrets to share… "Now, you say Willow's 'awake'? What do you mean by that? Where is she?"

"Don't know." Angel replied, his voice curt. "I can sense she is awake, but anything else…there is something shielding her." At that, Buffy laid a hand on his arm. He turned and stared down into the depths of her questioning eyes, and his own burned with frustration.

"She's not in danger." He was quick to explain. "Whatever is blocking me, I sense that it doesn't mean her any harm. We'll just have to wait for now." Angel had a sudden mental image of red colored eyes, and could hear the sound of soft mocking laughter in the back of his mind. He tore his gaze from the slayer standing before him, and stared once more at the ground, with an almost pout on his lips. Little one, he wondered silently, praying that the red haired witch would answer him; what the hell is going on?

&

A low chuckle exploded inside Willow's head. She closed her eyes, and searched the shadows in the depths of her mind. She soon found what she sought. 'What are you doing?' she questioned the Hell-hound, a touch disturbed by the interruption.

Alucard's beast was lying down, with his massive head resting comfortable on his two front paws. One of his crimson colored eyes opened, and he stared innocently back at her, though a snort of laughter escaped him as he thought of that demonic vampire upstart within the Hellsing Manor. As if, that insignificant vampire could get by his aura! There was no way the Hell-hound was going to let Angelus get in touch with his woman-child.

'Not talking now?' Willow scorned, her gaze sharpening on the beast with suspicion. He was definitely up to something. She sent out her senses, and soon her power zeroed on the golden threat belonging to her friend Angel. The link she shared with him was pulsing; meaning the dark haired vampire was trying to reach her. Her eyes narrowed on the Hell-hound. He had been flooding the link with his power, thus muting the connection!

"Ya' know,' her words low and hard, 'You're lucky I wasn't ready to talk to Angel yet, otherwise…

'Woof!' he barked back, snapping his head away as if she had offended him!

Willow couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Stupid dog! He turned back and growled, having heard that! She laughed once more, wiggling her fingers at the beast before returning to the real world.

Her eyes opened and she stared across the room. 'So Walter,' she questioned the Hellsing retainer; using the power of her mind to speak mentally with the newly risen vampire, 'want to tell me what's going on?'

The telepathic link she formed with Walter was near effortless on her part. She could only assume the Millennium Group used Alucard's blood for Walter's transfer from human to vampire. Did that mean they were all connected; she, Alucard, Integra, Seras, and now Walter, were they linked together by blood?

Walter jerked in place, started by Willow's voice inside his head, but he quickly came to realize this show of power was just one more ability Willow shared in common with the Hellsing Vampire. His eyes glowed red for a moment as he latched onto the link between them.

'Miss Willow, where to begin?'

The witch let out a deep sigh. 'Why not start at the beginning? You're really not a traitor, are you Walter?'

He glanced up at the ceiling, a sad twist to his lips. 'No, Miss Willow, never of my own free will.' His eyes turned crimson once again; as his emotions were running a bit high. He kept his gaze locked on the tiles above his head, the two of them silent, very conscious of the cameras and voice recordings situated within the room.

'Near the end of World War 2,' Walter began, his voice deep and mellow with age inside her mind, 'during a battle, Alucard and I got separated. For a short time, I was a prisoner of the Millennium Group. In truth, for many decades, I had no recollection of the incident. It was not until many years later, it was realized something was amiss. Luckily, for all those involved, Sir Arthur was no one's fool. He kept close taps on his men, and was always aware of what his people were doing. Mission reports did not match the details of the incidents involved…'

Willow's gaze relaxed as she stared at Hellsing retainer. Whatever the Millennium Group had otherwise done to him, they certainly had de-aged Walter. The grey, which had covered his head, was no more. His hair was as black as the night. The worry lines that had graced his face was gone; leaving smooth skin, and making him look as if he was in his late thirties, or early forties. Walter looked healthy…though pale, and his aura screamed with strength.

Surprisingly, the beast in the shadows of Willow's mind was quiet; but watchful. He had not known... and he should have been aware of what his Angel of Death was dealing with. 'What happened next, Walter?' Willow asked.

'Your dear mother came…' Walter said with a smile of remembrance tugging at his lips. 'Miss Sheila…so charming, like a breath of fresh air. Master Richard was smitten, and was like a man possessed. The courtship began right away. They were very happy together, even if it was for a short time…' A shadow past over his face, and he finally looked over at Willow. 'Something about your mother's magically aura…it defused the mind conditioning Doc had preformed on me. With Sir Arthur's help, more and more of my lost memories were obtainable. Sir Arthur and I decided to keep my condition a secret; so that I might spy on the Millennium Group…but then, when I discovered the purpose of your mother's visits to the Medical Center, I knew it was no longer safe for anyone. I was the one to convince your mother to leave, to run away.'

Willow's eyes widened. 'You were her contact!' her voice exclaimed within his mind.

'Yes, yes I was.' He replied with a nod. 'There was no time to warn Sir Arthur, as he was out of the Country, and unreachable. Max had plans on taking your mother that very night. Soon after, due to the failure of losing Miss Sheila, everyone whom had their personalities tampered with, were reconditioned. As a result, I had forgotten why your mother had left in the first place, or even my own involvement in the affair. Not even Sir Arthur could find any traces of Miss Sheila… we came to believe she had been a victim of foul play. Master Richard…was a changed man. He soon blamed his brother for the incident, and any of those of the Hellsing family.'

Willow gave him a shaky nod, excepting the fact. She could sense something terrible had happened between Integra and her father, Richard Hellsing, but had no idea of what could have happened.

'The years carried on,' Walter continued, not wanting to preach the subject of the death of Richard Hellsing as that was a matter Sir Integra would have to deal with in the future; it was not his place. 'Sir Arthur past away, and then Sir Integra awoke Alucard from his twenty year sleep…and then one day I met you Miss Willow.' He paused, reaching up with a hand that trembled, and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. 'The conditioning took over…I must offer you my most sincere apologies Miss Willow… It was never my intent…'

'I can sense no lie in your words Walter, but not to seem rude or anything,' Willow remarked, her mental voice septic, 'but how do I know for sure you are telling me the truth?'

Walter slowly smiled, the twinkle returning to his eyes. 'You have my permission to check my memories, if you like Miss Willow. You see, the dynamics of my rebirth, had a little side effect, I am sure the Millennium Group had not foreseen. My will is once more my own. My memories have returned, unfiltered, and without influence.'

'Really?' she asked, blinking her eyes. She could inwardly see the beast interest was as great as her own was, by the perking of his ears. Her gaze narrowed as she concentrated; her and the Hell-hound both wandering Walter's memories; seeking the truth. After some time, they both withdrew, pleased with what they had found. Walter was telling the truth.

'So, what now?'

He cocked his head at her, before making his way towards the glass, which enclosed her. 'Miss Willow, I have a feeling you already have a plan in the making. I am in service to the Hellsing family, whatever skills I possess, are at your disposal.'

'Thank you.' She replied, and then frowned at the searching look the retainer gave her. 'What is it?'

'There is something you need to be aware of Miss Willow…' He took a moment to gather his thoughts. 'Max wanted me to be the one to inform you, for effect, so we must continue this conversation verbally.' At her nod, he continued, letting go of the mental link, and speaking aloud. "You remember what happened at the Manor, Miss Willow?"

"Yes. Blood spell…" her face darkened. "What did they do to us Walter?"

Walter reached out and laid his palm flat on the surface of the glass before him, staring at the red head with a sad look in his eyes. "First they used your blood in a spell to release Alucard from the Hellsing Seals…the process is painful." She gasped at that.

'It has not worked. He is still bond to the Hellsing Seals; thought the containment of his power is now more… flexible.' Walter told her mentally, stressing the point. He opened his mouth, continuing to explain what happened. "The second casting…the second spell bond you Miss Willow, and Alucard, together."

"What do you mean? Together?" She asked, feeling her stomach tighten. She sensed what Walter said about the Hellsing Seals to be true…and she wondered if the Joining Spell she had preformed years before could have provided protection against the breaking of the Seals. The Millennium Group would not have known, and thus they had not considered it. Alucard was still under the influence of the Hellsing family; he was still not free…but this binding of him and her; what did it mean? Would it be like Angel and the link she shared with him? Sharing a bond of the soul?...but why the exchange of blood between them…

"You are mated." Walter said softly, flinching back and waiting for the explosion…

"What!" Willow yelled out furiously at the top of her lungs. Her aura swelled dangerously around her slim form, and only the sound of a concerned whine from the beast hiding in the shadows of her mind calmed her down some.

She took a deep breath, and slowly counted to ten. "Alright…continue Walter. Why have then done this?"

"Millennium wishes to condition you Miss Willow, and they hoped with Alucard free from the Seals, and Mated to you, he would be more inclined to join them."

Her face darkened and a smirk twisted her lips as she stared coldly up into one of the lenses of the security camera's stationed about the room. She heard the snicker of laughter the Hell-hound let loose. "You should leave now Walter…"

'I'll contact you later…' she promised within his mind. He gave the barest of nod in reply.

"…and you should let Max know," she voiced, as her magic formed a blue shimmering shield around her body, "…that right now, I kill anyone that comes near me. It's not an empty threat."

"I…" Walter bowed his head, feeling the level of her magic surging within the tiny space of the room. "As you wish, Miss Willow… Good day." He remarked as he left, and shut the door behind him.

Willow watched him go, the thoughts in her mind racing, and she found it difficult to keep up with them. She leaned her head back, hitting the wall behind her with a soft sounding thump. Oh goddess, her and Alucard were mates? They only met less then a week ago! Oh man, Xander was going to spaz!... Never mind what Giles was going to do! This was crazy…she hit her head again, desperately trying not to freak out.

'Little tree…" The red head turned her head, and saw the faint outline of the Hell-hound standing before her. Her eyes narrowed, and she glared at the little runt. He knew about the mating spell! He had been aware of this the whole time and hadn't told her! Grrrr! Wait until she got her hands on him!

The beast tossed his head, as if unconcerned about any threat she might present, and swung around on his paws. 'Come princess…we must go…' His head swerved back, and the look his eyes beckoned to her; the depths of his gaze softening for a moment, before he walked away, and disappeared into thin air.

"Stupid Millennium and their Damn Blood Spells…This is their entire fault!" she crumbled as she concentrated on her power. Within seconds, the red head was asleep; her body protected behind the shield of holy magic she had erected. A moment later, her astral form slipped easily from the shell of her body. It had been some time since Willow had attempted to travel in this fashion, but she found the process surprisingly uncomplicated. It would seem the Doc had been right; she was indeed getting stronger as she got older.

Willow stared ahead, her mind easily following the trail of power left behind by Alucard's beast. It was now or never, she thought, sparing a moment to wonder where she was going, just before her spirit form transported away.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Sorry for the delay!

Chapter 33: Inside Alucard's head…

Between one moment and then after the next, Willow found herself standing above the still form of Alucard. The ancient vampire lay on the stone floor of his chamber, appearing to be in a deep sleep. She could sense the Hell-hound at her side, the two of them staring down, and she felt something from within Alucard reaching out; a feeling which tugged at her very being. The vampire at her feet growled, the sound low and chilling in the silence of the room.

Willow crouched down on bended knee, not surprised when the threatening sound stopped. Her presence effected him, and ensured him that she was safe…how she knew this, Willow did not know; perhaps instinct? She reached out with her arm, her eyes widening, as her fingers appeared to slip through his shoulder… Of course, she realized, mentally slapping her forehead, she was in astral form. Her body was not here; it was in a cell, held by the Millennium Group.

Her head turned, and she glanced over at the beast, a questioning frown on her face. He cocked his head at her, and a low rumble of what she suspected was mocking laughter flowed from deep within his chest. Her look turned into a hard glare. "Well then puppy, what's your big plan?"

He gave a snort, flinging his head back in defiance of her tone, before he stood on his four legs. He took a step back, his form bending, and then he leaped into the air. The momentum of his jump landed him right on top of Alucard. In a blink of an eye, the form of the beast dissolved and merged with the vampire laid out on the ground.

"Ohhh…nifty!" Willow exclaimed in childish delight, quickly getting to her feet. It looked simple enough. She lifted her right leg, and placed in directly down within the space of Alucard's chest. The sight of her leg disappearing inside the vampire was a comical sight, but it did the trick. In the next second, the young witch felt a pull, and then down she went; all senses exploding.

When next Willow opened her eyes, she stood in the middle of a darkened room, with the beast once more sitting calmly at her side. She spared a moment to inspect her surroundings. The chamber they stood in was huge, both long and wide; at least a hundred feet in each direction. The interior of the room was empty, except for one wooden chair against the far wall. She noted there was only one window; but the glass enclosure was at least five feet wide, and almost as tall as the wall itself. She looked out into the night sky, where the high full moon shined bright. It was beautiful…

From the distance, tapping...growing louder. The red head's eyes sharpened on the shadows, watching as a slim form stepped out of the darkness. The person came to a stop, just a few feet away, directly under the light of the moon. Willow was surprised to see that it was just a little girl, with long black hair, pale, creamy skin, and ruby colored eyes. The child wore a blue, pastel colored dress, with matching ribbons in her hair.

"Who…" Willow started to ask, but then the girl's mouth curved up in a familiar smirk, and the witch knew exactly whom she was dealing with. "Alucard…"

The child stared back at the red head, head tilted down, looking up through her eyelashes, and with her smile widening until her tiny fangs appeared. The sharp teeth kinda' freaked Willow out. A child…a little girl should never look like this. Predatory…hungry… The girl giggled, as if she knew what the sight of her was doing to the witch. Willow tensed, feeling the atmosphere thickened with power.

Suddenly the girl sprung forward, her arms spread wide; her movements a blur as she reached out towards the woman and the beast before her. The red head managed to step back, but not completely out of harms reach. The child wrapped one of her arms around Willow's waist, and the other tightly about the Hellhound's neck. The girl pressed her body firmly against the red head, as another burst of giggles echoed within the room. She purred low, one word passing her lips. "Willow…"

The shadows in the chamber rose up, like living liquid, chasing away the pale light of the moon. Willow's head jerked up at the sight, her mouth falling open. The mass covered the trio standing in the middle of the room; heavy and vile. In defense against the blackness obscuring her sight, Willow murmured an enchantment for Light. The brightness of her spell lasted for a time, and when she was able to see once again, the room of before was gone. She and the beast were now alone; (the strange little girl was nowhere to be seen.) leaving the two of them standing in the middle of an unpaved road, located before a stone built bridge.

The air was crisp with the chill of winder, and carried the scent of something familiar…something putrid. In the distance, Willow could see mountains, and deep rolling valleys. Dark, grey storm clouds filled the sky, which hinted with the threat of snowfall. She looked past the bridge, frowning at the sight of a Castle looming over them. There were banner's flying in the wind, at the top of the castle towers. Her gaze narrowed…the colors…the banners of Walachia!

She turned to stare into the distance, and determined the Lands on the horizon were Danube, and there were the Carpathian Mountains…that is, if she remembered her history lessons correctly. She knew Muntenia was in the East, and Oltenia was in the West…this was ancient land of Romania!

The Hell-hound nudged her thigh with his head, before stepping ahead. Willow turned to watch him, taking surprised notice of the guards posted along the length of the bridge as the beast past them by. She stepped up onto the bridge, staring intently at one of the guards as she came closer to his body. No reaction at all to her presence…his eyes were open, but empty of expression…She waved a hand in his breaded face, and not a muscle moved. She laid her head against the soldier's chest, a low gasp of shook escaping as she jerked away. He had a heartbeat, steady, but so slow, almost none existent…and his flesh was warm to the touch. She could feel his essence, his very soul locked away. Were they…were all the men trapped here?

She backed away, hitting something solid behind with her the top of her shoulder. She turned, seeing a pole of wood sticking in the frozen ground. She glanced up, profound horror widening her eyes at what she saw. There was a body impaled on the pole! She turned her face downwards in disgust, staring away from the bridge, only to meet the sight of dozens more lined along the unpaved road. She remembered reading about this…It was ghastly, and the smell…how could she have forgotten the scent of rotting flesh, and drying blood?

"What in goddess name…" she wondered aloud, tearing herself away, and directing her sight to the castle beyond the bridge. One of the banners managed to catch her eye, as it was different from the others…bright red, and striking against the grey colored sky. The Crest, she had seen it before… it was the Order of the Dragon…!

Willow reached up to grasp her chest, feeling something twisting within, wanting to be let loose. Her power surged to the surfaced and released in a show of blinking light. "What the hell…" she murmured, gasping for breath.

&

"Whoa…what the hell was that?" Faith exclaimed from behind her raised arms, squinting against the flash of light, which had come from the locked chamber.

"I am not sure…" Sir Integra mused, her arms held tightly at her sides with her gaze fixed on the closed door leading to Alucard's room. The ancient runes on the wood glowed bright red and they began to pulse…beat-beat…pulse-pulse, almost like a heartbeat.

"Sir Integra, you did say the Hellsing Seals were broken?" Giles asked, staring at the Hellsing leader. "Perhaps…that is not the case at all." The Head Watcher turned his gaze back to the door. He did have some experience with Spell casting, and the runes placed on the chamber door, both old and new, appeared to be going strong.

"Perhaps Mr. Giles…" Sir Integra repeated thoughtfully. They had been waiting for hours now, waiting for a sign. This flash of light…felt not like a threat, more of a welcoming. What is going on inside? What was happening to her vampire?

&

"Alrighty then…" Willow murmured to herself once the incident was over. Sometimes the power within her responded without her knowledge, most of the time it was only to protect the young witch, but this…there had been no attack. Was her magic responding to Alucard? Were they attempting to heal him? She had so many questions to ask, and no one here to answer them. She glanced up once more, watching the red colored banner flying in the wind. She could almost make out of detailed designs of the dragon, the leaf and the cross..

So, she thought, numb… All the tales and the history she had read, those about the Order of the Dragon, and the time of a warring Walachia were true. This was the castle of Vlad III, the Impaler. Alucard's home… She felt another nudge at her knee, and looked down.

The beast was staring intently back at her, analyzing her reactions. He had felt her sadness, and its bittersweet scent caused him distress. Why was his woman-child so wary?

"I'm okay puppy, I just realized where we were, that's all." She replied with a halfhearted smile, though it did not fool the Hell-hound. She was upset. "Come on, big guy, you led me here…" she waved her hand towards the castle beyond the bridge.

He stared at her a moment more, before turning on his paws and trotting away. Willow followed, her footsteps sending dust and dirt to rise in the air in her wake as she walked along the bridge. The scenery was so life-like… she could even see her breath forming in the chill of the air. Night was rapidly falling, and the full moon rose in the darkening sky. She heard the yowls of wolves in the distance, and the beast walking just a few feet ahead let out a warning growl of his own, letting the other predators know to leave the two of them be.

Willow shook her head, murmuring under her breath, "This is sure freaky…even for me."

The beast glanced back, six pairs of ruby colored eyes narrowing on the red head. "Come princess…," he commanded before letting loose a loud roar. He sprung forward, running at full speed towards the opened doors of the outer wall surrounding the castle. The witch cursed under her breath, before following. Once she ran past the threshold, Willow felt something powerful rush up through her. The feeling was intoxicating…and the experience left her dizzy.

&

"What the…?" Angel pushed away from the wall, his eyes searching the interior of the lobby. He had felt something…like a pulse, a surge of power reaching from beneath the building. Spike moved to his side, having felt the same.

"Peaches?" the blond demon questioned, his gaze narrowed on the slayers on the other side of the room. They had no reaction to the power flooding the room… The girls hadn't felt anything, nether did the whelp…what did it mean?

"Willow." Angel whispered, sniffing the air. The surge of magic carried the scent of his friend, but there was something else mixed in with the smell of fresh fruit and cinnamon…something smelling like dark oak, and evergreen. What was happening downstairs?

&

"Wait up! Damn puppy! It's not like I'm a dog, ya' know!" Willow yelled out to the beast.

Once the two of them had entered the castle, the Hell-hound had taken off again, leaving her to catch up. The place was like an indoor maze; too many twists and turns to know where she was. The two of them had been running for ten minutes or so, and Willow had no idea where they were going. After about the twelve turn, the beast came to a stop before a set of double doors. As soon as Willow was near, he moved past the opening, and stepped into the room.

Slowly, and quietly, like she had learned back on the Hellmouth, Willow slide along the wall, her head peeking through the crack between the doors, until she could see the inside of the room. The interior was huge, with golden colored pillars gracing both sides of the room. The Throne Room? At the far end sat a man, on a high chair, wearing medieval armor, and a cape. He had long black hair, tied back at his neck, with a mustache on his face, and had dark colored eyes. The warrior was the first human she had seen in this place that was not under a sleep enchantment, she came to realize, for he moved, his head jerking up as he stared at the beast sitting in the middle of the room. His eyes narrowed with malice, and he stood, his shoulders tensing for battle.

There was no way she was going to let anyone hurt her beast, Willow decided with determination, finally stepping into the room. The doors closed behind her with a loud snap, the sound gaining the warrior's attention. A gasp of surprise left Willow as the man fixed his gaze upon her. This was Alucard in the flesh, human, distant, and combat fatigued. His dark colored gaze threw her off for a second, but there was no mistaken his aura. There was no recollection of her in his eyes…and his expression was blank, closed to her.

He snarled some words at her in a commanding tone, and though the language he used was familiar, Willow had no idea what he was saying. She watched calmly as he strode forward with purpose. She didn't make a move when the man reached out and took a tight grip of her top and pulled her up into the air, she was too bemused to do so. Her feet dangled a few feet off the ground, while he stared up at her, his gaze sharp, and without mercy, as he spat more words at her.

Willow cocked her head at him, and her brow rose. Okay, perhaps this wasn't a good idea…Alucard defiantly did not know who she was. She glanced over at the beast, the expression on her face imploring him to step in any time he liked, but the Hell-hound just laid down, and covered his head with his paws. Her cursing of the damn beast, and boy did she come up with a couple appropriate hexes she could use, but was quickly interrupted when Alucard decided it was high time to shake the living-life out of her.

"Oh, the gloves are off! That's enough buster! I am not your swing bag!" Willow hissed in anger, her right foot coming up in a perfect arch to hit the man where it counted. Alucard jumped back, but managing to keep his hold on her. She reached up, and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, sending a charge of her power through his body. He dropped her as if she was a hot potato, mumbling under his breath… probably cursing her to high heaven. Willow landed in a crouch, her face turned up, and her eyes glowing silver with power.

The human Alucard took a step back, yelling some more words at her, and it didn't take a genius to figure out he was calling her a witch. Willow stood up, watching quietly as he drew his bastard sword and faced her with it. Her gaze went from the weapon, and fixed on his face. He was serious.

"…if that's the way you wanted, then fine. Take a walk puppy!" She called out to the beast, her arm held out. With a snap of her fingers, her sword materialized from thin air. The man showed no reaction to her show of magic, just took a swing with his blade. She rose up to meet the challenge. The two swords met, sending sparks of lights flying about the room. Again, and again, over, and over, and soon the lights grew, becoming many, and filling the room with magical power.

Willow side-stepped, sword arm tight against her chest as twirled on her feet. The human Alucard matched her move, his sword thrusting up, but his steel met steel once more. She swung at him, once, twice, trying to catch him off guard. At one point they stood face to face, and his lips curled as he stared down at the green-eyed woman, but his dark brown eyes were dull, and vacant.

This was not right, Willow thought sadly. This was not her Alucard; it was just a past shadow of what the ancient vampire was now. What was this? Why was Alucard so fragmented…did the Blood Spell cause this? How could she… wait, this was just like that time in Buffy's head! Buffy's guilt had caused a brake down, and only when the Slayer faced reality, had Buffy snapped out of her coma.

That was the answer! This castle was Alucard's past, as was that vampire girl…or maybe she was part of his time now, but Willow suspected she was already joined with the Hell-hound … and his present…it was the beast, and he was already here in the room! Now all she had to do was get the suborn ass to get with the program. The smile on her face grew, and the man saw this, and frowned.

"Come here big boy!" Willow teased, beckoning him with a finger. The very air around her began to pulse, and as the man took a step forward, his weapon at the ready. She threw back her free arm back, and letting out a shout, watching as the beast was about to join in for the fun by jumping the human Alucard, she punched him square in the face with everything she had.

"Enough, you daffy vamp! Snap out of it already!" She yelled at him at the top of her lungs, feeling how the magical lights swarmed like bees and came down, hitting them all at once.

&

"Not to put a damper on the party, or anything, but what's up with the freaky light show?" Faith questioned, pointing towards the chamber doors. Giles shook his head, not knowing anymore then the dark haired Slayer did.

"Alucard is healing…" mused Sir Integra, her eyes closed. She could sense the essence of her vampire in the room beyond, and this stir of awareness pleased her. Alucard was calm, and the Hellsing Seals were in place…her brow creased; there was something different, as if the Seals themselves were less of a prison for the ancient vampire, and more of a pool of strength. She could not explain it better than that.

Her eyes opened, and she glanced over at her companions. The Slayer and Mr. Giles were both staring intently at the door of Alucard's chamber…waiting. They wanted to know what had happened to Willow; they all did. Her lips curved slightly, feeling confident everything would work out. "He will awake soon…"

&

Blinking away the glare from her sight, Willow could see the Throne Room was no more. She was right back where she had started, in the room with the vampire girl from earlier; standing under the glass window. The moon was still high up in the sky, and the shadows along the walls danced beyond the light filtering through the window. Everything was quiet…

She glanced at her feet, but the beast was gone…he did not feel lost to her; he was still here with her in some fashion. Her head snapped up, not surprised at all to see Alucard standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing his red hat and coat, with his yellow shade glasses hanging on the tip of his nose. With his head tilted back, and his crimson eyes gleaming with wicket laughter, he stared back at her.

Alucard reached up, rubbing his jaw with a gloved hand, and chuckled deeply. His smile grew as he said, "Nice punch you have there, little tree…tough love, eh?"

Hope you like,

Magik.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Hi everyone, I'm back! I was in the hospital, but I've nearly finished the next chapter for 'Yusuke's Girl'. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and for the help, and I hope you like the next chapter of 'The Red Witch…'.

Chapter 34: Waking up and making plans…

The atmosphere was thick with silence, and the very air buzzed with power. The ancient vampire stared solemnly at the red haired witch; his earlier amusement of moments ago gone, the look in his crimson colored eyes deep and intense. The young woman in turn fidgeted with her hands, with a tiny frown twisting her pixie shaped face as she stared back, the depths of her eyes full of shadows and doubts. Only a few feet separated them, but the space between them felt like miles. What would happen now?

'Oh, screw this!' Willow thought, slightly pissed at the distance. Now was the time to take action, not to wallow in thoughts of the past. She let out a short cry, before jumping forward. She landed flush against Alucard's chest, her arms gripping tight around his neck. She held herself close, taking a second to breathe in his scent of oak and evergreen, feeling his dark aura swell against her own. Her tense muscles relaxed for the first time in hours.

He was okay…Willow hadn't know what she would have done if anything had happened to him. She had been so afraid…

"You hit me…" Alucard accused the girl, his face lit up with glee. To say he was pleased by Willow's reaction to him being complete once more, would be an understatement. His chest rumbled in a low growl, the vibrating sound like a purr of a contented feline as his arms enclosed around Willow's waist . Too long…he thought, his eyes closing as he brushed the hair off the nap of her neck with the tip of his nose, his lips brushing her flesh…much too long since he had indulged himself in this way.

The witch pulled back, a playful glare on her face. She reached back and hit him in the shoulder. "Darn tooting…You deserved it!"

"Perhaps…" he allowed as he stared down at her, a wide grin planted on his face. A brief thought about the woman of Hellsing, and their disposition of violence against his person filtered through his mind, but if his woman-child was happy, Alucard concluded he would learn to deal with it. Who would want a tame mate? Certainly, not him.

He reached out, and brushed his gloved hand against the skin below her ear. The place the two of them stood was only the illusion of the mind, but the phantom heartbeat he felt under his fingers calmed his inner beast.

"You are well?" He questioned, looking deep into her eyes.

Willow smiled slowly. "I'm good." She replied. She grew thoughtful, biting her lower lip, wondering if she should mention her experience with the Hell-hound. Would Alucard want to talk about what happened? She had many questions for him, and some secretes of her own to share.

"We'll talk later Princess." He told her softly, sensing what bothering his little tree. His thumb brushed the skin of her cheek, his gaze shadowed as he watched the movements of his hand.

Though separated from his psyche earlier, Alucard now remembered what had happened. Every thought, every word Willow had shared with his beast was seared into his mind. Every step Willow had taken, everything she had discovered…He had feared her condemning of what he was; believing there was no earthly way she would not think of him as a monster; but his little witch only surprised him once more. She had come to him…scared for his safety!

"We will talk," he repeated firmly, his eyes refocusing, and he stared down at her, resolved, "…once you are home safe."

"Okay Al, we'll wait." She agreed letting out a sigh. She hugged him again before stepping back.

"Al?" he questioned with a mocking glare.

"Yeah, Al." She replied with a nod, waving a hand. "You call me little tree, Red, witch, and now Princess…" She frowned up at him, crossing her arms over her chest, and pouting up at him. "What's up with that? You could always just call me Willow, ya' know."

A low chuckle escaped the ancient vampire. "Why? They suit you, don't you think?"

"…but princess?" she whined, not wanting to let it go.

"My lady, that is what you are." He remarked with a teasing laugh, bowing his head. What he said was in jest, but the words ran with truth.

"Grrrrr" she growled at him playfully, and his grin just widened.

"We must go little tree." Alucard told her a moment later, feeling regret fill him that their time together would be short. He wanted nothing more then to spend a few hours with his mate…

"I know Al." Willow replied sadly, not wanting to go, but knowing she had to leave. Out in the real world, there was still the Millennium Group to deal with, and family and friends…Her eyes closed at the thought. What were her friends going to do and Sir Integra…when they found out what happened to her and Alucard?

Alucard reached out, his hand cupping the back of Willow's head, and pulled her forward. His mouth crushed against her lips, his ruby eyes closing as her honey taste invaded his senses. He tried to converse beyond words that he was here for her; that he would protect her, his mate, but the touch of her sent his emotions out of control. He had to calm her, give her pleasure…

Willow gripped the labels of his coat between her fingers, standing on the tips of her toes, to give Alucard room to do what he willed. Her mouth parted with a sigh, and a shiver of delight spread down her back as his tongue past her teeth and danced with her own. He growled, and pushed for more. Her head fell back as she gasped for air, and his lips latched onto the skin of her throat.

He teased her flesh with the tips of his fangs, delighted by the low moan Willow let out. His hands reached down and grabbed her bottom. His fingers curled into her flesh, and he smiled wolfishly when another moan escaped the woman he held. He pulled Willow up, letting her feel what she did to him.

"Imagine when we are flesh little tree," he breathed into the skin below her ear as he arched into her warmth. "I promise you pleasure unlike anything you have known before. You will scream my name…Nothing will stop me from coming for you Willow." He swore to her as he rotated her hips against his, hissing at the contact. "No one."

Not wanting to be the only one undone, Willow reached up and grabbed the flesh above his collarbone with her teeth. She sucked his skin into her mouth, bathing the torn flesh with her tongue. She smiled wickedly as Alucard groan at the action, his hips thrusting up again. She skimmed her hand over his chest, her nails scratching his skin through the shirt, as her mouth continued to suck at his flesh.

Alucard hissed once more, before he took hold of Willow's shoulders and held her away from his body. He bent down, resting his forehead against hers, the two of them taking a moment to catch their breaths. "We will continue this later, my little witch."

"Oh, we will." Willow assured, her eyes gleaming with hunger. "You owe me Al, so you better hurry up and find me, so that I can collect." She told him, just before her form shimmered brightly, and then she disappeared from his mind.

"With pleasure Princess…" Alucard swore, his crimson eyes flashing, and his lips curved up with anticipation; he could not wait. He turned, and stepped into the welcoming shadows, his thoughts turning to those waiting for him to awaken. "Ah, my master…should be an interesting reunion!"

&

The locked door to the chamber beyond began to glow crimson, with the writing scorched into the wood flashing silver for a moment, blinding those waiting in the hall below the stairs. The heavy structure groaned in protest, just before the door opened with enough force to slam the wood into the wall. Sir Integra, Giles, and Faith stared into the open doorway, trying to see past the heavy fog covering the threshold. First out stepped a leather black boot, soon followed by its twin; the mist swirling about the red clad legs attached to the boots. The fog slowly disappeared, leaving behind the tall figure of the Hellsing vampire.

Alucard stood there, a cocky grin on his face as he stared directly at Sir Integra. "Hello Master…have you been waiting long?"

A tiny smile tugged at the blonde's lips, her blue eyes shinning with relief for a second, before her cheeks flushed with anger. "What in blaze's hell happened, Alucard?"

He tilted his head to the side, brow raised with a mocking slant. "It is good to see you too maser." His gaze slide past Integra, his eyes landing on the Head Watcher of the New Council, and the dark haired Slayer, before he turned back to Integra, his face tight. "Perhaps we should move this discussion to your office Master."

'What are you about?' Integra questioned him in his mind, her eyes narrowing on him.

'The Silent Spell Willow performed on your office is still active Master. We should take advantage of it.' The vampire replied mentally, his gaze once more flickering over to Giles and Faith. 'I am sure your cousin's friends are just as worried about her as we are. She would want them to know.'

Integra's eyes narrowed a fraction more, before turning away. Alucard was right, damn it! "Mr. Giles, Miss Faith…"

Twenty minutes later, Sir Integra sat behind her desk, with Seras, and Captain Pip standing at her back. Alucard was near the fireplace, leaning back against the wall, his ruby gaze locked on those standing across the room from him. Giles, Buffy, Xander, and Faith stood in the middle of the room, with Angel and Spike a few feet behind them, near the far wall, their yellow tinted eyes fixed on the ancient vampire.

A small self-mocking grin curved Alucard's lips. He looked closely at the humans, having a better understanding of the deep affection his woman-child held for these individuals. They would do anything for those they loved, kill, die, and not give up…their past deeds proved this. They would fight teeth and nail to get the red witch back home.

Now, the low growling vamps…Alucard's gaze narrowed on the two members of the Scourge of Europe. These two had a closer relationship to his witch; a bond of the soul. Angelus's eyes held suspicions…and rightly so. The demonic vampire knew Alucard's aura was different then before, that his very essence carried a trace of the red head's spirit, both of body and power. Both Angelus and his grandchilde felt a pull towards Alucard, the pull of family…

'Do not fret Angelus…' Alucard said in the demonic vampire's mind. The fleeting bond they now shared made their telepathic link easy to establish. 'You know what has occurred. We will deal with the situation once we have retrieved the girl."

'Alright, we'll wait. I have your word Alucard?' Angle questioned the ancient vampire, his lips tight with suppressed anger.

"You have." Alucard replied aloud, with a slow nod of the head, the words low, but binding him to his oath. The three vampires turned to look towards the desk, where Sir Integra was yelling into the phone. After a few seconds, the leader of the Hellsing Order ended the call by slamming the receiver down, hard.

"There is no word from our contacts. Walter is still missing as well." The woman stated her face tight with fury.

"He is not, master." Alucard spoke. "Walter is with the Millennium Group."

All eyes in the room fixed on the Ancient vampire, the surprise at the information shared by everyone. "Excuse me? Did you say Walter was…" Integra began to question.

"Yes master." Alucard cut her off, and quickly informed them all of what had happened the night before. He started with how Walter had drugged him and Willow, using their dinner. None of the others interrupted his story, though a low gasp escaped Sir Integra when Alucard spoke of Walter's mind conditioning. The explanation of the Blood Spell used on Willow and himself, gained the vampire a few puzzled glances. He down played the seriousness of the bond he and the witch now shared, but the narrowing of the Head Watcher's eyes let Alucard know the middle-aged man actually knew what the Blood Spell had done.

"Willow is fine then?" Integra asked Alucard, her eyes thoughtful, and full of worry. "Will the Millennium Group attempt to do to her what they have done to Walter?"

It was a good questioned. Everyone turned back to Alucard. "Master, she is fine, and no, they have no hope of converting Willow. Her magics protect her."

"…and Walter? What will happen to him?" Alucard swung his head, and he stared at the dark haired watcher. Xander stared back, his gaze unwavering. Strong little bastard…the vampire thought; the tales were true then. Xander does see where others do not.

"He is mine." Alucard stated with a snap of his teeth. "I will deal with him."

Xander cocked his head to the side, a grin of distain tugging at his mouth. He ignored everyone else as he asked softly, "As you did with Willow?"

Alucard's eyes flashed with fury at the questioning of his honor. How dare he! Willow was his mate! He had done the only thing to protect them both…The pup would learn…

"Alucard! What do you mean?" Sir Integra questioned, her sharp tone alerting the ancient vampire, and Alucard forced himself to calm down. Attacking the boy again would only cause distrust between the groups.

He leaned back once more against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. He stared up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. His master would not like this. "Walter is my childe…they used my blood for his conversion." He tilted his head to the side, and looked at his master with a steady gaze. He would not back down on this; just as he had not when Seras became his childe. They were his childer, and he would protect them.

Integra's hand formed a tight fist on the desk as she leaned forward on her arm. The expression on her face screamed of her anger, but…there was something else there. "First and foremost vampire… you, Seras, and Walter…are part of the Hellsing Organization." She stated firmly. "You understand me, Alucard?"

The tension eased from his shoulders, and his gave a slow nod of his head. There was no worry of Sir Integra interfering. She would accept Walter back. "Yes, I understand Master."

"Good, I glad that's been settled." Integra pushed away from the desk, her back straight with pride as she stared at the others. Now, only one thing remained, getting her cousin back…and Willow would be back before the end of the day, this Integra swore, and these people, Willow's friends would assist her. The Millennium Group would pay…

"Let's begin, shell we?"

Hope you like,

Magik.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 35: Getting their act together…

"So Alucard, where is she?" Integra questioned with a keen look on her face.

"In a building Master, located a few blocks away from the main office of Wolfram and Hart…" The ancient vampire replied, eyes closed; he could feel the link between himself and the witch, and it was strong.

"Of course, close enough to reach, but far enough out of our range, and sight." Giles mused, thinking it made sense. He turned, pinning his people with a stern stare. "How soon can we be mobile?"

"Less then an hour…" Buffy confirmed. "Most of the Junior Slayers are back at the Compound, plus the Hellsing squads are downstairs, waiting…" The Head Slayer glanced over to Faith and Xander, and the young watcher gave her a thumb up to confirm what she said.

"It's still daylight." Angel remarked, glancing down at his wristwatch. "Spike and I can take the sewers… we'll meet up with you all outside the building."

"Okay Angel, now Xander?" Giles spoke. "You are to lead the girls…Have Lisa…"

"No."

All eyes in the room turned and stared at Alucard. His eyes opened, and narrowed slightly. "Willow arranged to have the wolves of London fight for our cause. Marcus and his pack will be at the Slayer Compound by nightfall." He explained, staring at the humans. "Young Xander will represent the Council. He was told to expect them."

Xander eyed the ancient vampire, a thoughtful look on his face as he recalled the conversation he had the night before. "Ah, so that's what Wills was taking about. She knew…" a slow grin spread over his face.

Alucard smirked back, amused. "The witch is not all knowing pup…Red is just very cautious in her dealings. A trait I greatly admire…" He turned serious, the muscles in his face hardening. "To avoid Blood Hunt, the wolf Alpha has agreed to help us. Marcus will be bringing his available wolves. Until the threat of the Millennium Group is no more, the Wolves are at our disposal."

"Always with the backup plan…go Wills!" Buffy exclaimed happily, nudging Xander in the shoulder.

"That's our girl." The young watcher said with a goofy smile.

Faith pushed herself away from the wall, reaching back into her pocket, and retrieving her trusty stake. She began to twirl the piece of wood in the palm of her hand, pacing back and forth before the desk. The others watched…

"Let's break down the big plan then…" the dark haired slayer began. "Slay gals will sneak attack through the back of the building, the Hell troops through the sides…right?" At the agreeing nod from her Head Watcher, she continued, waving her free hand back and forth, as she moved across the room. "Angel and Peroxide here, will met up with us, as will boy-toy with our new puppy friends…So, assuming the vamps and puppies storm the building from the front, us gals will catch the fall out?"

"Sound simple. That's the plan, watcher mine?" Buffy asked, looking expectantly at Giles.

"…Unless Sir Integra has no objections?" The Head Watcher questioned, looking over at the Leader of the Hellsing Organization.

"None at this time Mr. Giles." Integra remarked as she sat back down. "Major Seras is with me, and Captain Pip and his men will assist the Slayers." Her gaze slide over to the red clad vampire. "I wish Alucard to lead the assault, assisted by Mr. Angel and Mr. Spike…agreed?"

Giles thought it over, sharing a look with his people. Everyone gave a nod, and he turned back. "Agreed Sir Integra. Xander, you should go now, and take Alucard with you, if Sir Integra allows… Marcus knows him."

"Splendid idea." The blond replied, hiding her smirk when the young watcher's face darkened. It was time Xander and her vampire learned to get along. "Alucard, you will go with Mr. Harris…and not taunting, understand?"

"Of course Master…" Alucard remarked with an innocent look on his face, before moving towards the door, with a grumbling Xander following.

"Xander, stay in contact." Giles ordered, eyes narrowed as he watched the two leave. He had a bad feeling about this, even if it was his idea…

"Yeah G-man, will do." He called over his shoulder before the two disappeared down the hall.

"How many times…" Giles snapped under his breath.

"Forget it G." Faith said with a laugh as she patted him consolingly on the shoulder. The Head Watcher turned on her, eyes glaring. She just laughed once more. "He'll never stop, and neither will I, so give it up." The others held back, watching with amusement at the scene.

Giles rolled his eyes, before glancing over at the desk. "We should depart Sir Integra."

Integra stood. "Alright Mr. Giles." She replied. Soon after, all groups were on the destined path, with the demonic vampires heading towards the basement, to the sewer access, and the others to the vans parked outside. Within minutes, they were on their way across town…

&

A sigh escaped Willow's lips as her eyes opened to the world of the living. She could still feel the link to Alucard, and their connection gave her peace. She bit back a gasp of surprise when she saw the three people standing outside the glass of her cell. What the hell…? She concentrated, and her magical barrier dissolved. What were they doing here? Hadn't Walter warned them away?

Her eyes narrowed on the trio. The boy, Schrödinger, she knew, but the two others…were unknown to her, but their aura was familiar. One of the men was tall, over six feet, and he was wearing an elegant, grey colored hat with a wide brim, and a raincoat to match. His face was long and slim, and he had a thin mustache. His skin was dusky brown, though her senses screamed out that he was a vampire. He was leaning back against one of the table stationed in the middle of the room, as he stared back at her. She glanced down at his hands; they were busy shuffling a deck of cards, expertly she might add.

He was the one from the underground garage, she realized, when she and Alucard had been fighting the wolf Michael. He could power the cards…interesting gift…too bad it was useless against her.

Her gaze focused on the other, standing against the wall. Now…he was a little different. He wore a uniform, a greatcoat, with the collar turned up, with an officer's cap on top of his head, with the symbol of Totenkopf sewed into the material. Totenkopf was the German word for 'Death's head', and it usually was associated with Nazis…a little ironic. The shadows created from the cap hid his face in darkness, except for the glow of his eyes. His presence was like that of a werewolf, but more…

Her eyes narrowed in speculation as she looked at him. He wasn't just a mere werewolf…he was a wolf... in human form. Willow remembered reading about his kind…but she, as did the others at the Slayer Council, thought his kind were extinct. This man could assume the form of a wolf at anytime, and he did not need the phases of the moon to do so. Very dangerous…

Willow tried to stay calm, watching as he stared intently at her from under the rim of his hat, the glow to his eyes brightening. It was slightly unnerving, that look of his. It reminder her of what Oz was like, when the young musician was in his wolf form; very animistic. Her thoughts cleared, and she knew instinctively how to deal with him. He was a predator…and she refused to be the prey. She straightened, and stared directly into his eyes in challenge. She was not backing off.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked, looking back at them through her lashes, a small grin pulling at her lips.

"That is what we would like to ask you Bella." The man with the cards replied, his gaze coming up. There was a flirting smile on his face, but his eyes were cold.

"How about letting me go…" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

A snort of amusement escaped the wolf-man, and Schrödinger giggled at the rare sound.

Willow cocked her head to the side, letting loose a wary sigh. "I guess that wasn't going to happen…so, what do I call you?"

"I am Tubalcain Alhambra", the man with the cards replied with a bow. He straightened and waved a hand towards his partner. "This is the Captain. He does not speak. You've had the pleasure of Schrödinger's company, I am sure."

She nodded, flashing the boy a grin. "I'm Willow." She leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes full of curiosity. "Why are you guys here?"

"To recruit you of course, Miss Hellsing." Schrödinger replied, his cat ears wiggling as he stared at the red head with eager filled eyes.

Her brow rose at that. Well, she thought, that's direct. "If you guys did your homework, then you'd known you are wasting your time…Unless, you're fishing for information." She remarked with a sly glance at the three.

"We have heard the most delicious rumors…" Tubalcain commented as he tossed one of his cards into the air, using his thumb and forefinger, before catching it, his eyes never moving from Willow.

Schrödinger started to hop on the spot, his hands twitching at his sides. "Is it true, Miss Hellsing? Did you try to destroy the world?" He asked her with childish delight brightening his features.

A wicket smile blossomed on the red head's face. "What do you think kid?" She questioned him, her hair darkening as she channeled a bit of Dark Willow. Her aura swelled, power sparkling along the lines of her body, her eyes glowing silver and red.

The Captain tensed, the muscles of his body ready to spring against the threat locked up in the cell, but before he could act, the door to the lab burst open.

"Out! Out!" Doc ordered as he confidently strode into the room. The light in the room reflected off the discs of his glasses. He gave a stern look at the three males as he waved the small group towards the door. "You are too presumptuous. Go! I have work to do."

"Doc…" whined Schrödinger, glancing back at Willow with disappointment gleaming in his eyes before heading for the door, "you're no fun at all."

"We will see you again Bella." Tubalcain called as he left with a grunting Captain following. Willow watched, pondering, before turning her gaze to the Doctor.

He tapped his pen on the clipboard he held in his hands, the look on his face full of speculation as he stared intently at the red head behind the clear glass cell. "You are a puzzle Miss Rosenberg." He remarked stonily. "You have redefined all my scientific results."

"That's a shame…my apologies Doc." She replied softly, her tone of voice laced with humor.

He held up a hand, shaking a finger at her. "On the contraire, I could not be more pleased Miss Rosenberg. You were a most fruitful experiment."

Her eyes narrowed at the implication of his words. There was no way in hell that Willow was going to let this rag tag group create another like her…she turned away, and opened her mind, reaching out…

"Alucard? You awake?" She spoke mentally.

"Little tree…"

"You okay Al? No negative effects?"

"Top form princess…" the ancient vampire replied, laughter in his mental voice, their connection clear as a bell. "My Master is most displeased…Everyone is worried for you Red."

Willow hid a smile at that. She could just imagine Integra's reaction, and those of her friends. She wondered how her vamp friends were doing…did they know about her and Alucard, about their mating bond? Probably…she realized with a heavy heart. They would be able to sense it. She could only hope Angel and Spike could control themselves until she saw them, and had the chance to explain.

Willow kept a close eye on the Doctor as he worked on his computer, catching a pit of the information displayed on the monitor, leaving the thoughts of her friends alone for now. Blood properties…effects of…she would have to remember to have a closer look at the Doc's files later. The information stored there could be useful.

"So Mister Vamp, how soon till you guys get here?" she asked.

"Two hours…no longer." Alucard replied, and then he quickly gave her the run down on the rescue plan.

"Hum…I can work with that." She decided. "Give me a signal Al, when you arrive." A dark chuckle echoed within her mind, and Willow had the sudden vision of the building torn apart, brick by brick. "Blowing the place up won't do Mister Vamp," she warned, holding back a grin. "A small mental nudge will do the trick."

"Where is the fun in that?" Alucard questioned, a playful whine sounding in her head.

"You'll have fun Al, I promise." Her gaze sharpened on the Doc as he made his way towards her cell with needle in hand. A thought later, and the Doc's hand was engulfed in flames. She watched as the insane man danced around the room, trying to put out the fire, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"There is some rodents here that needs to be exterminated." She said to her mate, her mental voice filled with promise. "You up for that, Mister Vamp?"

Alucard's face twisted darkly with a smile of anticipation as he followed the young watcher across the street. He stared up at the clouds covering the sky, sensing how the sun would set soon. By the end of the coming night, Willow would be back where she belonged, with him. "Always princess…always."

Hope you like,

Magik


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 36: Alucard and Xander have a little talk…

"Hey, Fang man, you in there?" Xander sharply questioned as he waved his hand before Alucard's face, having watched with a frown, the blank look that had overcome the ancient vampire's face.

Alucard's expression cleared. "I am here young watcher." He replied with a curve to his lips, still hearing the mental snort of amusement his mate had graced him with moments ago. His woman-child enjoyed having the last word, it would seem. His head turned, and he pinned Xander with his darkening red gaze. "The London wolves are nearby."

"Yeah, I know." Xander stated with his mouth tightening, before he began to walk once more, making his way across the sidewalk to the Common House of the Watchers Council, leaving the vampire to follow.

Alucard stared at the man's back, brows rising with mild surprise. "You sensed them, did you?" Perhaps the boy was more aware of his powers then he let on…it would be interesting…

Xander stopped abruptly, with his hand hovering over the handle of the front door to the Common House. After a pause, his head jerked up, and he stared at Alucard over his shoulder, a cold look covering his face.

So, the pup was aware, the vampire thought…at least to some extent. How powerful was the boy? "You have not told them…your friends… your father figure…" Alucard speculated, arms crossing over his chest as he regarded the human. "I know what you are young Xander." He told him.

"Do you, Fang man?" Xander returned, a bitter filled grin twisting his lips before he turned his head away and opened the door. "That's actually not in any way funny, coming from you Alucard. Figures a stranger would figure it out, while my friends have no clue what so ever."

Alucard scoffed at that. How childish these humans were…"How could they even tell?" he questioned, inwardly amused for even attempting to understand this brass young human male. "You have not chanced boy; in fact, you are still the same as you were from the day of your birth."

"Yeah?" Xander mused, a slight frown on his face as the two of them moved down the corridor leading to the Courtyard in the back of the building. "You said you know what I am Fang man…tell me how that is?"

A tiny grin curved the ancient vampire's lips at the command. This human was daring, idiotically brave…but certainly amusing. "I've met others of your kind, centuries ago."

"…and?" Xander asked in a huff when Alucard did not continue.

The vampire smirked. Yes, the pup was indeed amusing. "…and…they were most forthcoming about their origins, after some persuasion of course."

"…of course…" mumbled Xander under his breath, wanting to tear out his hair in frustration. How Wills put up with the walking blood bank, and his twisted sense of wit, he'd never understand, her family notwithstanding. "To make a long story not, what Do you know?"

Alucard held back his laughter, just barely, when sensing his mate's displeasure in the back of his mind. Willow was spying…unknowingly, and she was not happy with Alucard's torment of her friend. He left their mental link open, as a precaution to any danger, his mate might face, and he would now have to deal with the consequences.

"You are a Primal, Xander Harris… a guardian of man, master of beasts, a warrior appointed by the gods themselves…" The ancient vampire heard Willow's shocked gasp fill his mind, and her sudden sorrow as understanding of what her friend was became clear.

Why hadn't they known, the red head thought, staring down at the floor of her cell with dazed eyes. You would think their demon friends would have been able to tell…oh, the influence of the Hellmouth…She remembered Giles once telling her that Hellmouths cloaked the residents living above ground with dark power, shielding their auras somewhat… Everyone knew Xander, accepted him as he was, so it wasn't far fetched that a stranger could distinguish his true nature.

Oh Xander…she thought sadly, why didn't you come to us? Giles, Buffy, and Dawn…me…We would have understood. Why do you try to do everything on your own?

'Relax little tree…' Alucard spoke in her mind, discouraged by her distress. 'Give him time…he will come around.' The vampire watched as the young watcher stood still with his shoulders sloped, his face in shadow

"Yep, that's me", Xander mused aloud, "the god's whipping boy…" he laughed brokenly. His right hand made a cutting motion in the air, the movement full of loathing. "Demon's beware!"

Alucard cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful look in his ruby gaze. "…you could run…abandon your calling…" he mused, playing devil's advocate. What would the boy do?

Xander's head jerked up, the muscles in his body tight as a bow. "Running away never solves anything." He stated fiercely, before moving forward once more. "That route just makes things worst…," he decided, thinking of the past on the Hellmouth.

Alucard shook his head …strange humans his woman-child has befriended…he thought, bemused by the rare strength he had just witnessed. So like his Seras… Soon the two of them met up with the thirty or so werewolves gathered in the Common House gardens. It was an impressive sight, so many dogs in one place

"Hey there…Marcus, right?" Xander greeted the Alpha wolf, the seriousness he had displayed moments ago now hidden behind a goofy smile, and a dulled eye. Alucard stared intently at the boy, impressed by the camouflage the young watcher displayed to the world. He was one to watch, this human was…

"The name's Xander Harris." Xander said, giving a quick nod in the direction of the wolves gathered around.

"Mr. Harris." Marcus returned with a nod of his own, his glowing eyes shrewd as he assessed the young watcher. He had heard many things of the 'Slayer's White Knight.'… "You are a member of the Leading Committee of the Slayers Council… 'The one who sees', correct?"

"Yeah, right…" Xander murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck with a wily look on his face. Would he never live that down? "That's me…"

Marcus looked at the male, blinking thoughtfully, but shook his head at his wonderings…there was more to the human then met the eye…but they had a purpose here, and time was of the essence. "We await your orders Xander Harris." He said, his gaze flickering towards the ancient vampire standing a few feet away. His eyes narrowed for a split second, before he turned back. It was no secret that the wolves of London had no love for the Hellsing Vampire. Alucard and his childe spared no mercy for his kind.

"Where are me, and my men going?" he questioned the watcher.

"Across town, a few blocks from Wolfram and Hart." Xander replied over his shoulder as he walked over to the spare weapons cabinet stored along the wall. There were several like them all over the building, placed deliberately for obvious reasons…never know when a sword would be needed. He pulled out a few wooden stakes, a couple of throwing knifes, and his personally favorite, an axe. He cocked his brow at Marcus, asking, "You guys need anything?"

The Alpha's lips twisted slightly, but he shook his head. "No, we are fine, but thank you." He answered for his pack, waving at the weaponry his people carried. "We have come prepared. Will we walk?"

"Yeah, but it shouldn't take us long." Xander confirmed, locking up the cabinet. He strode back, axe strung over his shoulder. He glanced down at his watch. Ten minutes until sun-down…they had an hour. More then enough time… He looked up at Marcus.

"Okay my wolfy allies; this is how it will go down…" Xander quickly explained the rescue plan to the pack; his ears peered as he heard the Junior Slayers head out of the building. The girls would be joining Buffy and Faith, while their group would meet up with Giles, and Sir Integra.

"Alright then…we're all caught up?... Good, then let's go!" Xander called, leading the way out through the building and out the front door, followed by Alucard, and then Marcus directly behind him, with the rest of the wolf pack falling in line.

The ancient vampire's gaze grew thoughtful once again, worry for his mate clouding his mind, as the group swiftly made their way across town. The males kept silent amongst themselves, using the shadows to hide their process onward. In less than an hour, they met up with Giles, and Sir Integra, their small army of soldiers hiding along the walls behind them. Angel and Spike, along with Seras, and Captain Pip, stood back, waiting for the go-ahead. They stood a street over from the building where Willow was being held captive.

"Master." Alucard greeted the Leader of the Hellsing Order. He took his position before the two demonic vampires, waiting… His nerve ending were tingling. His mate was near…

"Alucard." Sir Integra returned, her eyes narrowing on the vampire. To any one else, his behavior would be described as cool and collected, but she sensed his uneasiness; his restlessness. He returned her look with a side-glance, his own gaze narrowing at the delay.

Integra turned away, staring over at the Head Watcher. It was time. "Mr. Giles? Are we ready?"

"All are assembled Sir Integra." He replied. At her nod to continue, he let out a sigh, replacing his glasses on his face. He reached up, pushing the red bottom on his ear communication device. "We have a go…Buffy…proceed." He ordered his slayer, turning to waved Alucard's group forward.

A grin tugged at the ancient vampire's lips…now, things were going to get interesting. "Angelus, William…" he beckoned, stepping into the street, with the two demonic vampires flanking his back without a word of protest. They were just as eager as he to see blood shed this night…no one threatened one of theirs, and got away with it, but first, there was something Alucard would have cleared up…and perhaps have a little fun doing so in the process.

"My mate has waited long enough." He stated clearly for everyone to hear, turning to walk away.

"Right, but keep the damage to a minimum, why don't you dead boys…" Xander whispered low, knowing the vampires would hear him. "Leave the human…" the young watcher's voice trailed off as his eye widened in shock.

'Wait for it…' Alucard thought, his grin growing as he took one-step, then two more forward. 'Any second now…'

"What…Hey!" Xander exclaimed, his face paling. Mate?! As in Willow was his Mate!? What…?

'Oh, you're so going to get it Mister!' Willow hissed inside Alucard's mind, having heard, and not liking it one bit. She had wanted to be the one to tell her friends what happened.

'The kid will get over it.' Alucard returned calmly, trying to hold back his silent chuckle, and failing. His beast was rolling over within his mind, yowling in mirth.

'Laugh it up bat boy…wait, did Giles hear?'

'Yes.'

'Goddess…I suppose Angel and Spike now know too?' Alucard did not answer. He did not have to. Great, just great…'Oh man, the shit is going to hit the fan…' the red head moaned within his head.

'They already knew…' He told her, his smile wide as the three vampires quickly moved across the pavement, blending in with the night.

'Right…super vamp noses.' She concluded with a snort. 'Ya'know Al…Ripper will want to talk to you. It's not going to be pretty.'

'I look forward to it.' Alucard replied with a chuckle, just imagining the look on the Head Watcher's face just now.

'Hum…you haven't met Ripper yet, have you Mister Vamp?' Willow mused softly. Her poor mate was in for a shock, Giles could be something fierce when provoked …Suddenly, the link they shared weakened, then pulsed with power, alerting Alucard to the new presence near his woman-child.

'What is it?' he harshly demanded, hissing low in his throat. The two vampires behind Alucard tensed, sensing danger, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except for the two guards on the otherwise empty street before them. Angel and Spike shared a look of mutual understanding, having felt Alucard's aura swell, and knowing it was best to wait for now. Something was going on with Willow, they could sense it through the soul bond.

'Max…the leader of Millennium…' There was a pause, and a feeling of fury erupted through their link.

'What's happening little tree?' There was no answer, just anger filling his mind, and then a sense of dread his woman-child was feeling now. 'Willow…Tell me!'

'I'm fine…' the red head hastily assured him, not wanting to upset him further. '…just hurry, okay Al?'

'I will…' He promised, his attention then returning to those around him. His hat and eyeglasses shimmered, before they disappeared entirely from sight, leaving him dressed in only his coat, shirt, pants, and boots. His hair grew, as the Hellsing seals glowed bright on his gloved hands, and his power grew…He stared at Angel and Spike, his crimson eyes darkening, the look in their depths cruel, and ruthless. He wore a feral expression, his face completely inhuman. He was now the monster most feared him to be, more terrifying, then a full army of men. His beast called for the blood of his enemies, and Alucard would not stop until the hell-hound was satisfied.

"Come!" He ordered the two demonic vampires, his motions a blur as he rushed towards the building holding his witch, not caring anymore what stood in his way. He would get her back…

The Millennium Group made a tragic error by threatening his mate, and not even god would help them now…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 37: Storming the Millennium stronghold…

"Xander…please keep it down. We don't want to alert the natives…" Giles cautioned his prodigy, though his eyes were grilling a hole in the back of Alucard as he, Angel, and Spike moved further away.

The young watcher turned on his heel, and faced the older man with righteous anger in his gaze. He absently noted the shocked, wide-eyed expressions on the pale faces of Sir Integra, Major Victoria, and Captain Pip, even through the haze of his anger, but not really caring at the moment. They were not his concern.

"You heard what that damn dead vamp said about Wills, Giles!" he hissed through his teeth, clenching his fists. "How the hell…"

Giles released his breath, fighting to hold back his darker conscious from rushing to the surface. He reached up and rubbed at the tension between his eyes. "Bloody hell…" he murmured under his breath, just before fixing a hard glare on the younger man. "Yes, Xander… I heard perfectly well, what Alucard said…but this is not the time, or place to discuss it. We are here to do a job…and Willow needs us to complete that job."

"…but…" Xander tried to protest, his whole body shaking with his anger.

Giles flung his hand down in a cutting motion, his face darkening with resolve. "That's enough Xander! We will deal with it later."

"Mr. Harris, Mr. Giles…Marcus and the others are ready to move out." Sir Integra spoke, the look on her face having turned to a cool mask. The young leader had years of experience in hiding her emotions… The jolt she had felt at the earth shattering news of her vampire mated to her newly found cousin…The very complications of the matter that could arise in the Hellsing Order, and that of her dealings with the Twelve…was pushed to the back of her mind for the moment.

Mr. Giles was indeed correct about the matter. Time was of the essence. Right now, the Hellsing Organization, and the New Slayer Council had the element of surprise on their side, but not for long. The Millennium Group were completely unaware of their presence outside…and as their enemies, could not afford to waste precious time, nor fail in the retrieval of Willow.

She would deal with Alucard later, Integra thought with her lips tightening. That damn vampire had a lot of explaining to do. She watched as Xander turned back and glanced over at her group. The blond haired woman held back a gasp at the burning expression of mingled worry and anger blazing in the young man's gaze. For a moment, she thought his eye had glowed light green…Her gaze narrowed…that's right, Alucard had said the young man was a Primal, she recalled. Extreme emotions on his part, or his instinct to survive would prompt his growing powers.

She returned his hard look with one of her own. She had dealt with stubborn men before. She would have to have a word with Mr. Giles later. She was sure the records kept in the Hellsing vault would prove invaluable for the training of Mr. Harris. They did not need a man with his abilities running around unchecked…

"Sir Integra…" Seras interrupted sharply, her now crimson colored eyes wide with concern. Integra looked over with a question in her gaze. The young vampire frowned, and her shoulders became tense. "Something is wrong…"

"What is it Major?"

Seras cocked her head, as if listening to a voice only she could hear. "Master Alucard…He's going in."

Sir Integra shot Giles an expected glare. The Head Watcher gave a nod in return. He turned, waving at the men surrounding them, the look in his eyes firm as he stared at the one-eyes watcher. "Xander…Marcus..you need to follow…go now!

&

Willow bit the insides of her mouth, trying to keep from crying aloud at the sight that met her eyes. There was Walter, weak and battered, shackled to the wall a few feet away from her position. Montana Max had arrived a few minutes before, wearing a full smirk on his face, and his eyes gleaming with purpose. He'd been followed into the room by two of his lackeys, a male, and a female; chipped vampires, whom had carried the blooded, half-unconscious Walter. They had quickly cuffed the old retainer, making sure that the deep cuts on his wrists were visible to see.

Willow's anger burned within at the state of her friend. They had bled him nearly to death! Those stupid…Walter was no damn tool for their amusement, how dare they! Alucard had felt her pain, and her fear, and he had soon responded. She nearly sighed with relief at hearing his voice inside her head.. The plan was working…Her mate was coming…

She fixed her glare on the Doctor standing just behind Max. He wore a sadistic smile, and his face flushed at the thought of humiliating the Red Witch for her supposed sins against him.

Willow guessed having him try to stab her earlier with a needle of some unknown substance was something she shouldn't have gotten upset about… Her gaze fell to his bandaged hands, and her brow lifted mockingly, taunting the Doc with the fact she had been the one to injure him, but Willow did take heed of the device he held in his hands. What was that?

"Good evening Miss Rosenberg." Max greeted with a half bow as soon as the two underlings left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving the four of them alone. At the narrowing of Willow's glowing eyes, he carried on. "Yes my dear lady, as you can see…" his gaze turned cold as ice, without emotion in their depths, and full of insanity. "…I have run out of patience."

Oh, thank the goddess…it was time, Willow thought, her soul lightened by the closeness of her mate, and that of the presence of her friends surrounding the building outside. She not worried about any immediate threat Max would impose, she just wanted this to be over… She hated this masquerade…it was time to take the gloves off.

'Alucard…are you ready?

&

'Always my mate…just lead him to me.' Alucard replied, a growl of hunger growing in the back of his throat. He could feel Willow's fury, and her determination, and these emotions drove his beast mad. He was slowly losing control…his lips curled up in a snarl, his ruby eyes flashing brightly as he caught sight of his prey standing inside the building.

Twenty freaks and their ghouls…not nearly enough to protect the first floor from the likes of him, and that of the two growling demonic vampires flanking his back; ready and willing to tear anyone associated with the Millennium Group apart. His head lowered, his gaze fixed on those fools daring to defy him. His nose flared at the scent of fear filling the lobby as the three of them stepped out of the shadows.

Pitiful, disgusting maggots…did they just now realize what they faced? Were they willing to die for their master?

Alucard sensed movement outside, dark forms shifting outside the building; the wolves were on the move, as were the slayers at the rear, near the service entrance. His mate was on the fourth floor, closest to the roof.

'Angelus, William…I will clear a path, then you will take the second, and then the third floor.' He telepathically informed the two, his tone allowing no argument.

'Alright…,' Angel agreed with a thoughtful look on his face, one shared by Spike. There was more going on then what Alucard had told them. Willow had a plan…a tiny spark glowed in his yellow flashing eyes at the realization. 'Good luck Alucard.'

The ancient vampire threw a full smirk back at Angel, before moving forward. 'None is needed childe…'

Childe? Why was he calling…Angel pondered in bewilderment, but his thoughts were cut off as Alucard's aura swelled; the dark shadows of his inner self rushing straight ahead, the mere power released by the ancient one sending shivers down the two demonic vampire's spines.

The dark aura shifted, becoming grasping claws, and they grabbed anything, and everything in their path of destruction. Alucard spent no time on finesse; he just tore apart anything in his path to the exit staircase to his right. No one would be left standing…Screams of terror, and agonizing pain filled the air as arms and legs were torn asunder, darkened red pools of blood splattered everywhere; staining the ceiling, the walls, and the floor. Whatever remained of the Millennium freaks after Alucard finished with them all, they fell as fine dust to the ground.

Alucard felt no satisfaction at the chaos he left behind; any gratification he would feel would only come once he had Montana Max within his grasp. He sped up the staircase, dealing with whatever enemy he found, swiftly, and precisely; trusting the two demonic vampires, those he left behind, to take care of what was left of the freaks, and ghouls, and that they would secure the second and third floor, with help from their allies.

He would savor the feel of his enemy under his heel; would gorge on his flesh and blood. Alucard would avenge the treatment of his mate, and that of the Hellsing family…and he would know true satisfaction in the deed.

"Bloody hell…" Spike murmured in awe, staring with slow blinking eyes at the mess left in the ancient vampire's wake. Never had the demonic vampire seen anything like this in the whole of his undead life. It had taken Alucard but mere seconds to burst through the enemy line… "That Blokes insane!"

"…but effective." Angel remarked with a cocked brow, surveying the carnage. His thoughts ran the same line as that of his grandchilde. Not even on his best day, could Angelus clear a room like this… It was true, the two demonic vampires were Masters of their kind, strong and lethal, but…this, he mused… thank the powers that Alucard was on their side.

"Come on Spike…" Angel said as he took a hold of a nearby ghoul. With a quick twist of his hands, he tore the head clear off, leaving only dust in his hands as a result. He reached out for another, his actions mirrored by Spike. "The girls are waiting for their turn…" Meaning the two of them needed to flush out the remainder of the freaks, and their ghouls, so that the Hellsing troops, and the slayers waiting out back could finish off any of those willing to make a run for it.

"Oi, can't leave the girls without their fun…" Spike agreed with a devilish grin, just before his fame face came forward. With a low growl, the blond demon sprung forward, his yellowed eyes gleaming with blood lust.

&

"Fucking A! Now this is what I call a party!" Faith yelled out gleefully as she and Buffy met the beginning march of freak vampires rushing out of the back service door of the four-story building. "…Minnie, Moe, catch a freak by the toe, if he hollers, let him blow!" With that, the dark haired slayer slammed her fist (Which was armed with blessed, silver rings on her fingers) into the freaks chest and pulled his un-beating heart straight out. A split second later, the freak exploded into grey colored ash.

"Ohhh, I like that!" Buffy exclaimed, twirling her weapon, before thrusting back at the freak attempting to stab her in the back. "Catchy tune too." She spun on her heel, leg coming up to kick the next vamp against the wall.

Faith gazed down at her hands, nodding her head in approval at the rings. "I'll have to thank G-man for these little bits. They'll sure come in handle with both our undead friends, and the mutts. Hey B, maybe he'll get you a set…" she wondered, her hands now up and ready for the next wave of attack.

"They're nice and all," Buffy replied, sweeping her leg under another freak coming down the hall. She rolled to the side, her arm out to slash the thing across the throat. "…but Dawn would swipe them within a week."

"Too bad… they are kinda' pretty." The dark haired slayer said with a shrug of her shoulders, before bending backwards as far as she could go, as her opponent took a swing at her chest with his claws. She reached out, quickly as a snake, the heel of her hand smacking the freak in the face, and breaking his nose. She followed with an open jab at his neck, crushing his windpipe.

Buffy let loose a soft giggle, jumping up and round kicking a ghoul back, his body falling into a host of others of his kind. "I didn't think you would ever do pretty Faith, you being un-girly and all."

Faith snorted, sparing the blond a dark glare. "I'm as un-girly as they come, B, and don't you forget it…I just like my weapons cool and bad, especially if they can be accessorized…"

The two Head Slayers finished cutting through the first wave of freaks and ghouls, making ground as they led the way down the hall to the emergency staircase. They keep the pace steady, knowing the Hellsing troops and the Jr. Slayers were right behind them. They all knew they only had a few more minutes before someone from the Millennium Group sounded the alarm, so they needed to speed things up. They had to attack quicker, and harder now, just to keep their advantage.

By now, Alucard, Angel and Spike, along with Xander and the wolves must be moving from their location on the first floor. Giles and Sir Integra would be joining the party soon. As long as everyone kept his or her positions, everything would go according to plan. Willow would be home with them, and the Millennium Group would be no more.

"Alright Girls! We leave nothing that isn't human, standing! Make them wish they never heard of us! Are we clear?" Buffy called out, knowing it was now safe to do so. Nothing in the building was getting out alive…

At the resounding affirmative cries filling the hall, Buffy allowed a feral grin to break out on her face, one that Faith shared. As much as the longest, living Slayer would want to deny her very nature, it was times like these that enforced the truth of her warrior spirit, making her feel truly alive…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 38: The trap door…

"Dead-boy…and Dead-boy Jr." Xander greeted the two demonic vampires, just as Marcus, his pack, and the young watcher burst through the front doors of the Millennium stronghold. Xander glanced around the lobby, and a whistle at the mess of blood and grey colored dust past his lips. "Man, I hate to see the cleaning bill for this."

"Harris." Angel returned with a bored look on his face, resisting the instinctive urge to hiss at the young man. Even after all these years, his demon hated the boy...even if the soul had learned to appreciate the young human. There was no use fighting it; it just was, and Angel chose to ignore the feeling of hatred, as he always did.

"Whelp…" Spike said with a curl of his lip. "Aren't ya' a little late?"

Xander glared at the blond demon. "Bite me fangless."

A brow rose, and amusement danced in Spike's yellowed gaze. He knew Xander was pissed off about Willow being Alucard's mate…well, too bad. They were all a little upset about that. "I've had my bite back for awhile now… boy… so don't tempt me."

"Whatever…" Xander brushed the threat off with a roll of his eye. He might not care for the vampires, but they had his respect, because he knew they would do anything to protect Willow, even if it meant their undead lives. He stepped back, allowing Marcus and his men room to inspect the area. "Let's get to work."

They formed three groups. Xander, Marcus, and three from his pack would journey to the second floor, while Angel and Spike, with two of the wolves, would proceeded to the third, leaving the rest of the pack on the first floor to await Sir Integra's, and Giles arrival. Within seconds, the groups were on their way to their destinations, all praying they found Willow alive and well…

&

The red head cocked her head to the side, regarding the two standing before outside her glass cell. Montana Max and the Doctor stared back at the young woman, both wearing expressions of triumph at the situation they placed her in; believing they had won. She turned her face away, hiding her grin. They had no idea of what was happening downstairs; that their end was near…fools!

"Did you think it would matter?" She questioned the two, her head jerking back with a calm look on her face. "Honestly, you guys could put a self-destructive chip in all of your men, and it wouldn't mean a thing. Really, why should I care?"

Max shook his head with disappointment. "So cold Miss Rosenberg…" He said, a sadistic gleam glowing in the depths of his eyes. They burned with purpose. "I see…so, you would not care if we set off Walter's chip then? Tusk, tusk…After so many years of faithful service to your family, you would repay his loyalty in such a way…"

Her eyes darted between the two, her brow rising in disbelief. "Faithful service?" Willow scorned the term. Whom was this guy kidding? Hadn't Walter been the Millennium's little spy for most of his life; brainwashed, and forced against his will to harm those he cared about the most? Even now, she could feel the old retainer's pain of his actions, and his growing regret at the honor he felt he had lost…his thoughts of having lost the respect Sir Integra and Alucard held for him in the past.

She bit back her anger, not taking the chance of glancing over at Walter, chained up against the wall, bleeding and unconscious, or else she would lose her nerve. She needed all of her concentration at this point…besides, Alucard and her friends were near, and this thought gave her strength.

Willow's eyes brightened slightly; swirling circles of silver, black and with the irises outlined with crimson, as her power swelled within her body. It took but a moment to perform the 'Dislocation' enchantment. It was a spell she had been working with for years, just in case one of her friends, or someone they knew was in danger of being tampered with, (like a chip in the head), as Spike had been in the past. She nearly sighed with relief as the magic she had used returned to her form; having completed the spell successfully. At least Walter was safe…for now.

She glanced back up, a tiny sneer on her face. She needed to keep their attention on her…and away from Walter. "That's rich, coming from you Max. You guys were the ones with a tight leash on Walter. He's been your lapdog for how many years now?...and you still want to terminate him? Now, that's loyalty for Ya'. I can't image why I wouldn't want to join your little group of crazies, the benefits are truly…outstanding."

Max narrowed his gaze on her, his lips tight. "You will join us Miss Rosenberg."

"No, I won't." She stated simply, her face full of resolve.

His cheeks flushed with his growing feelings of frustration and anger. With a low hiss, he thrust out his hand, and snatched the slim, black colored device from the Doctor's hand. He held the object up, right in front of Willow's face, letting the red head get a good look at the device. "I promise it will hurt him, very much, before he dies…if you continue to mock me, I will make his suffering last for hours…then I will grant him death." His thumb moved into position over the release button on the device.

Willow eyed the tiny, two-inch remote, and then she gazed at the Doctor for a time, her eyes shifting with her thoughts, as if she was undecided about his proposal. She let out the breath she was holding, her eyes now fixed on Max. She slowly shook her head, warning, "Don't push it Max…"

"Will you join us then, Miss Rosenberg?" He repeated his earlier request, his hand flexing.

"I can not." She bit her lip, eyeing his thumb as it moved. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

With a fake apologetic expression on his face, Max spared Walter's limp form a look of regret. After an elegant shrug of his shoulders, he turned back, and smirked at the red head, his eyes cold as ice. "You are not me Miss Rosenberg. Presume otherwise fraulin, and it will be at your peril. You will learn I do as I please." He informed her, slowly pushing his thumb down on the button on the remote.

Everyone held their breaths, waiting…A silent moment past, and Max frowned as he watched the look of mild disappointment spreading across Willow's face, before a tiny grin curved her lips. Her eyes flashed with mocking laughter as she stared back at him. This was not right, Max thought with a jolt, the girl should be distraught; crying for her lost friend…screaming in pain…

Even before Max could complete his thoughts, the good doctor let out a yell of agony, startling Max as he watched the man's long face twist in drawing horror and anguish. The Doctor's screams continued, the terror filled sounds filling the room with his echo of denial. Max and Willow stared as he clawed at his own face, trying to get to the source of his pain. The Doctor dropped to his knees, his whole body bursting into flames. The blue colored fire quickly consumed his form, until he was no more then a pile of ash on the room's floor.

"What…" Max stuttered in outrage, eyes locked on the mount of ash.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" Willow stated, watching as Max began to shake. The dumbstruck look on his face was nearly worth all the heartache over the last couple of days. Stupid bad-guys…after all their plans, all their failures, they never learned. She wondered if Max fully comprehended what she had done.

'Well done little tree, very well done.' Alucard mused with pride, having watched what happened through her eyes. His mate was a crafty one, and not one to pit wits with. Taking the chip out of Walter, and putting it in the Doctor…splendid, just splendid…What a glorious life partner Willow was turning out to be.

'Why, thank you Mister Vamp, I do try.' She replied, the tension loosening from her body at hearing his voice in her head.

His dark laughter of approval filled her mind, and her grin grew at his response. 'Princess, are we done playing? I am becoming bored…'

'Well, we can't have that, can we? Just a few minutes more Al, I promise…' She replied mentally, before turning her thoughts to the matter at hand. Her gaze cleared, and she looked over at Max. He stood there, his eyes blazing with righteous anger, and malice, his whole aura darkening with his rage.

He took a threatening step forward, and so Willow called her magic forth in response, watching with glee as Max came to a sudden stop at seeing the chains holding Willow and Walter prisoner fall to the floor. His hands fisted at his sides as he glared at her, wanting nothing more then to tear her apart.

Willow leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. "Max, really…did you think I would allow you to hold me here indefinitely?" She questioned him, her voice low and mocking. Her head tilted to the side as she stared at him, calm as can be. "…let alone use Walter to bind me to your will?" Just then, as if a switch had gone off, the building intruder alarms went off.

"Wow, that took longer then I thought. Ya' know, Wolfram and Hart always did have terrible security. With their track record, I'm surprised you used them at all." Willow pointed out with a shrug of her shoulder, letting Max know she was aware of who else helped in her capture.

She watched him through hooded eyes. Just a bit more, she thought with satisfaction, a little push to throw him over the edge.

Max glared at the woman, the muscles of his face twisting with the hatred he felt for the witch. No one else mattered now; not his vendetta against the Hellsing family, or his plans to destroy Alucard…he vowed he would end the life of this bitch, if it was the last thing he ever did. He would get away, and when she was least expecting it… "This is far from over Red Witch…you will regret…"

Willow laughed outright at that, dismissing any threat he might present. "Of course this is over. You fool; I could have left at any time I wanted. I've just been waiting for the others to get here. This building is surrounded."

A dark grin spread across her face, and for a split second, her slightly larger fangs peeked through her smiling lips. She was neither demonic, nor nosfuratu…she was a new breed; a living vampire, mated to a No-Life King. "Did I forget to mention Max…Alucard is here. Your spell couldn't hold him." She told him with satisfaction. "You better run while you have the chance…he is looking for you."

&

A large, pink tongue rolled out from the beast's muzzle, the massive dog panting lightly as he ran up the staircase, pausing just outside the emergency door to the third floor. His large, sharp canines flashed white under the lights above; a soft whine escaping his mouth as he sensed the presence of his mate, a floor up, and a few doors down.

He wished to be with his woman-child; to protect her from danger… but now there was no need. His mate was strong, and she had things well under control. 'Perfect…that's just perfect.' He thought in glee, as he mentally listened to the conversation between Willow and Max in the Lab above. It would not be long now before his prey gave chase.

He lifted his muzzle and sniffed the air. The scents in the stall wind were familiar. The wolf-man and the cat-boy were on the fourth floor, nearing the other emergency staircase…but they were too far away to be a threat to his princess just yet.

'Target has been confirmed Master.' Alucard sent his thoughts to Sir Integra, keeping his mental voice calm and steady as he awaited her orders.

He could hear the silent debate his master was having; should she hold him back, or let him do his job? His crimson eyes brightened as he felt her mind come to a decision. 'Proceed Alucard.'

His face nearly split with his grin of dry amusement. It was not that he needed his Master's full approval now to release the Seals on his power. The magics Willow had preformed on him during their blood mating, and when she had released him from his dream-scape, had caused the Hellsing Seals primary function to change…slightly. As long as he fought for the good of the Hellsing family, for their protection, the Seals worked under his discretion. He had the authority to access all of his power…when needed; it was just less of a hassle to have his Master's agreement in a time like this.

'Releasing the Control Art Restriction Level System to level three…' he gave a low chuckle at that. When he wanted, he would access more of his power. This level would do… for now. He arched his neck, listening to his clever mate, and waiting for his prey to take the bait.

He heard the door to the Lab slam open. Ah, the fox was running. Smiling devilishly, Alucard's beast vanished into the shadows to pursue the hunt…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 39: …row by row, they all fall down...

Schrödinger sensed the moment his father figure and mentor, faded from living world. The boy glanced up at the sound of the grunt the Captain released, his cat ears flat against his head as he stared at the otherwise silent wolf-man. His deep, large blue eyes flickered for a moment with the sadness he felt for the lost insane Doctor. "He's gone from us…" he murmured, head bowed. He heard the sound of the building alarm going off, but he did not care.

The Captain turned his questioning gaze from the boy, staring at the end of the hall, not surprised to see Montana Max bursting out through the door to the Lab. He was on the run, and that meant only one thing. A rare self-mocking grin transformed his face, and he shook his head. He had misgivings from the start of this mission; especially after meeting the young red haired witch for the first time in the alley a few nights before, which only been enforced once meeting her again. He remembered staring at the girl, watching how calm and composed she had appeared in her cell, and one thought had run through his mine…this girl will not bend, she would not join them…

He was the alpha of his kind, one of the remaining few, and he knew better then most, the proper ways of protecting his pack. What Montana Max was doing was suicide for their group; they lost two of their own already in less then three days… the Captain wondered about the motivations of Montana Max, and it wasn't for the first time thoughts of this had entered his mind. The Millennium Group was vast, and Max was not beyond the reach of the others for punishment should he fail.

The Captain reached up, and grasped the back of Schrödinger's head. He pushed the boy into the shadows, before following. His enhanced hearing had helped him pick up the conversation between the witch-girl and Max from moments earlier, and the threat of the No-life King made the hair at the nap of his neck rise. An ancient vampire, on a hunt for revenge for his mate was something even he would want to avoid at all costs. His eyes narrowed on the form of his leader, and he watched silently as Max made his way down the hall to the private elevator. It would take Max to the roof; to the safety of the chopper stationed there.

Hummm…Tubalcain was up there. A low rumble escaped his chest at the thought of the card-wielding vampire. At least he would be able to stall Alucard. They had time. His fingers tightened to gain Schrödinger's attention. The boy looked up once more, gazing with a frown on his brow. The Captain stared down hard at Schrödinger, holding out his arm, and pointing to the ceiling, before indicating his eyes with two of his fingers, giving a nod of his head as he did so.

Schrödinger understood. He was to go and keep watch, but he was not to interfere. Too many of them were now dead; there was no need for more…the boy shimmered out of view, leaving the wolf-man behind, wondering briefly if he would ever seen the Captain again…

&

"Walter…Walter, look at me." Willow snapped at the weakened vampire. The formal Hellsing retainer lifted his limp hand, his dull crimson colored eyes narrowing in protest at the cut wrist thrust under his nose, not missing the expression of resolve on the red head's face.

"Drink…" She ordered. At the negative shake of his head, Willow gripped the nap of his neck, and forced his head back. Her hold was unrelenting. Her green eyes glowed silver and red with power, and her voice lowered as she commanded, "You will drink!"

Walter's fangs extended without his consent, and the blood lust within sprung to the surface; so quickly that his muscles grew tight with the tension his body was forced to face. Though his instincts screamed for him to tear and gorge on the flesh offered so trustingly, Walter used all his will to control his actions to the best of his ability; to slowly sink his teeth into the tender skin of Willow's wrist. Her essence spilt freely into the interior of his mouth, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the amount of power infusing his body from just a few mouthfuls of the young Hellsing's blood.

Willow smiled warmly at seeing the strength returning to Walter's body. As soon as she felt it was safe to do so, she gentle pulled her arm away from his mouth, careful of his fangs. She murmured the enchantment for healing under her breath, her skin quickly knitting back together, and soon the wound a mere memory. She waited a few minutes, helping the Hellsing retainer to a sitting position.

"Are you alright now Walter?" She asked, standing up. She stared down with concern lighting her eyes.

He took a deep breath out of habit, giving a nod. "I am fine now. Thank you for your assistance Miss Willow." He replied, getting to his feet.

Willow shook her head, and rolled her eyes at his response. "…I think by now, you'd drop the title Walter."

He gave a tiny smile, his red gaze gleaming with humor. "I am in your service Miss Willow." He told her bowing gracefully.

"Can't teach old dog new tricks, ah?" She mumbled under her breath, and then she gave a dismissive wave of her hand, smiling. Her head cocked, glancing sideways at the new vampire with a shy look. "You armed there, Walter?"

His grin grew as he held his hands bent at the wrist. He rotated them, and snapped the tension out of his knuckles. Deadly wires suspended from the tips of his leather covered fingers, the thin pieces of strong steel glistening under the florescence lighting. "Of course Miss Willow. I am always prepared."

"Good." She stated with nod of approval. With a snap of her fingers, her rapier appeared in the palm of her hand. Waving the sword in a quick motion to test her arm, and once she satisfied with that, she then strode with confidence towards the open door, with Walter close at her heels. He easily slipped into position behind her, ready to protect her back.

The two of them paused a few feet down the hall, their eyes fixed on a figure looming in the shadows. A set of pale, glowing eyes looked back at them for a time, before the dark figure of the Captain stepped out into the light. His face showed no expression, but his gaze…it burned.

Willow and Walter only had a moment to wonder what was going to happen, the two of them dropping into defensive crouches, before the Captain leaped into the air, a low grunt the only sound the soldier of the Millennium Group made as he sped towards them. Willow's lips curved up…she hadn't been expecting this…

&

"Sir Integra, which way do ya' think?" Captain Pip asked his employer, his gaze surviving the lobby.

Integra paid no heed to the carnage of blood, sweat, and dust littered in the lobby of the building as she looked for possible exits; her sword in one hand, her pistol in the other. She sensed Seras at her back, the young vampire watching and guarding them all from a stray attack. It would seem unlikely such attention were needed, as it would appear the first wave of their allies had destroyed the enemy, and in good time no less. Her gaze moved over those assembled on the first floor.

Mr. Giles was in the middle of the lobby, with Xander, and Marcus, along with several of the wolves, discussion their next plan of action. Soon, Xander and Marcus disappeared down one of the halls, followed by a few of Marcus's pack members. The rest were working their way through the offices situated on the first floor, eliminating any of the enemy they could find. No one was taking chances of leaving anyone associated with the Millennium Group behind or alive.

The low sounds of a short struggle, then sudden silence, told the tale of the found, and now dead ghouls. Integra narrowed her eyes on the far walls, her blue eyes shinning with praise at a job well done…so far that is. They still needed to locate her cousin.

'Alucard…' She mentally called, her thoughts easily connecting to her vampire.

'Master…' A slight pause, then a low feeling of tension filled their link. She frowned at that. It was as if he was impatient…How far was he from his quarry?

'Where is Willow Alucard?'

'Fourth floor…' he replied without fuss. "…do not worry Master, Walter is with her.'

Her gaze fixed on the exit door leading to the emergency staircase. 'Where are you?'

'Heading to the roof…' She could sense his anticipation growing. 'You should hurry Master…and you too Police Girl.' Seras jumped at Alucard's sudden intrusion into her mind. It had been days since he decided to visit her thoughts. 'Wouldn't want the two of you to miss out on all the fun, now do we?' Alucard teased with dark amusement before closing the link between them all, his laughter echoing in their heads.

Damn vampire, Integra cursed in her mind, as she headed towards the exit, with Seras, and Pip hot on her heels, such a performance artist! "We are on our way Mr. Giles. We will meet you upstairs." She called over her shoulder, and once receiving a nod of agreement, turned back. She waited as Captain Pip opened the door to the exit, armed and ready, inspecting the way up.

After a moment, he stood back. "All clear Sir Integra."

"Thank you Captain." She replied, and then waved him onward. "Lead on."

It was time to end this!

&

"Hold the fort girls…" Buffy ordered as she and Faith began to ascend the service staircase in the back of the building, having led the Jr. slayers, and the three squadrons of Hellsing Soldiers part way into the building. The two of them heard Giles on the communicator, as he informed everyone that the main team members were to meet on the roof. The blond haired slayer could sense the two demonic vampires on route, and beyond the exit door to the second floor, she could feel the auras of a werewolf…and something else, powerful, but familiar…

The door swung open and the two slayers sidestepped, waiting to see what emerged out of the doorway. First a freak vampire ran out, young and clumsy, and then another followed; a female, just a little older then the other. Before the two warriors could slay the artificial vampires, the freaks lost their heads by the two swings of an axe, the movements quick and precise.

The two women blinked at the gathering dust.

"Hey Buff!...and Ball Buster! How are ya' girls doing?"

"Xan-man! Nice one!" Buffy exclaimed with a bright smile on her face as she stared at the young watcher beyond the doorway.

"Boy toy…working the force, I see…" Faith mused, her dark gaze inspecting his handy work with a smirk of approval. "Ya' been holding back on us…"

"Oh man, it's all in a days work ladies! Trust me, it's been a ball." Xander glanced over his shoulder, calling out to the men fighting in the halls. "Yo' Marcus! We're heading up-side! You good to go for floors three and four?"

"We will be fine Mr. Harris." The wolf alpha of London called back, with a regal nod of his head. "Please pass along my regards to Miss. Rosenberg, will you? Inform her I will be expecting her call."

"Will do Mr. Wolf…catch ya' later!" Xander replied with a backward wave, watching as Marcus gave a half bow to the two slayers in the staircase, before he and his pack members went on to fight the ghouls hiding in the shadows along the walls.

"He's certainly droll worthy, don't ya' think?" Buffy asked softly as she pecked through the crack of the closing door, a dazzled grin on her face.

Faith shrugged her shoulders. "I guess B…" a wicket grin grew, twisting the dark haired slayer's lips. "…but the witch bitch slapped the mutt, remember? Actually, I wouldn't mind a that piece of that male flesh myself. He looks like he has the stamina…"

Buffy frowned, glaring up at Faith. "Is that all you think about?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "I think ya' weren't looking at what I was seeing, now were ya? He's fine!"

Xander slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, shaking his head at the antics of the two slayers. He should be used to their behavior by now…but man, some of the things that came out of their mouths, it was mind numbing. Nothing masculine was safe around these two… "Alright ladies, the party is upstairs right? Let's go then…"

"Fine…" The two pouted, before falling in Xander's wake as he began the trek up the stairs. The sooner the night was over, the better!

&

"Mr. Giles!...Mr.Giles!" came the call from the ever whining Andrew.

The Head Watcher let a long-suffering sigh escape him, before turning on his heel to pin a hard glare on the foolish male descending upon him. The boy will never learn… "What is it Andrew?"

The awkward young man beamed with pride. "We unlocked the elevator!"

Giles blinked…slowly. This was great news. "Good, good…" He turned and waved towards Lisa. The young slayer, along with two of her best second-in-command rushed over. "Lisa, I am going to the roof. Please keep an eye on the boy."

Lisa's bright expression disappeared. "Ah man, do I have to?" At the Head Watcher's nod, she turned and took a firm hold of Andrew, and began to pull him away. "Come on, geek boy, lets go!"

"…but I want to stay with Giles! He might need me!" Andrew protested as he was dragged along the ground behind the young slayer.

"Shut up!...or do you want to have a up-front meeting with Mr. Pointy?"

Giles hid a devilish grin at the familiar sounding threat Lisa had used, one she had picked up from Buffy some time ago. His girls were growing up…Now, it was time to find Willow. His gaze narrowed, and a glimmer of his past self glittered in the depths of his eyes. It wouldn't be long now…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 40: …let the fun begin…

"Tusk, tusk…is that anyway to treat a guest?" Alucard scorned, his eyes glowing with amusement as he dodged another set of projectiles heading his way. He slipped back into the shadows, a low hiss of pain passing his lips as one of Tubalcain's charged cards nicked his right shoulder.

_Humm__…those little pieces of paper really do hurt_, the ancient vampire thought with a growl, feeling his skin sizzle from the recent contact, _and why was that? Tubalcain had used white magic to empower his weapons… but how could they damage him? The holy power of his mate…it no longer would effect him, but then again, the power was not her own; it belonged to Willow's goddess._ _Perhaps, Tubalcain's power rested with another deity. Was it that simple?_

"My apologies, oh great one," Tubalcain offered with a respectful tip of the hat. The Millennium soldier stood just a few feet away, shielding Montana Max from further attack, hoping to clear a path to the chopper on the other side of the roof. "I am sure you did not expect anything less but a full welcome."

A low chuckle erupted from the darkness, sending shivers down everyone's back. Multiple ruby colored eyes gleamed with gleeful pleasure along the shadows dancing along the roof's edges. _A Challenge_…Alucard's beast grinned at the thought. "Excellent!"

&

"Fiddle sticks!" Willow gasped under her breath in awe, watching as the Captain sailed over her, and Walter's heads, and then landing about ten feet down the hall. The two of them spun on their heels, facing the wolf, and dropping into defense stances; waiting for the attack, which never came.

The Captain stood quietly, staring back at them, his eyes narrowed. For a moment, Willow's and his gazes fixed on each other, eyes full of speculation. The red head realized the Captain was waiting…for them to make the first move, or for something else? The wolf gave her a slow nod of approval when she erected a magical shield of protection around her and Walter…and that was confusing as hell. _What was that all about…Why would he?… _ her thoughts were cut short as the exit door behind her opened.

Three freak vampires rushed out, and without hesitation, Walter used his wires to cut two of the freaks to pieces, while Willow used her rapier, fused with her magics, to decapitate the late one, leaving only dust behind to settle on the floor. Once they finished with that little bit of business, Willow and Walter turned back, expecting to have to deal with the wolf, but he was gone; having disappeared without making a sound.

"Slippery bugger…" Willow hissed under breath, silently questioning the Captain's actions, and what they meant…_What was he hiding?_ He had opportunity, so why hadn't he taken advantage of them while their backs were turned. He wouldn't have known how powerful her shield was…why leave like that… _Something was wrong!_

"Indeed Miss Willow." Walter agreed as he stared down the empty hall. He turned, giving her a questioning look as he felt her uncertainty. "Should we…"

"Let's go back to the lab Walter." She decided, quickly moving down the corridor. Within seconds, she was back in the room, with the Hellsing retainer hot on her heels.

"If I may ask," he wondered, watching as the young witch pulled up a chair and began to work on the computer console in the lab, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Plan B." She replied calmly, her eyes glued to the monitor as her fingers flew over the keyboard. She scanned the Building Operations in place, while downloading any information she came across concerning Millennium Medical Procedures on a memory stick she found in the desk drawer. The Security Programs in the computer weren't much of a problem, as she by-passed them easily, and it would appear the rescue missing conducted by her friends was going off without a hitch… but a nagging feeling was prickling at the back of her mind. The bad-guys always had a back-up plan…

"Miss Willow, what it that?" Walter questioned as he bent over her shoulder to look closely at the monitor. Off to the side of the screen was a Secondary Program, and it was running…

Willow used the controls to open the properties of the program. What she read confirmed her suspicions; she paled at what she found. "Oh my…" she mumbled under her breath as she jumped up, reaching for the memory stick, and pulled it loose. She shoved it in her back pocket. She hoped that she downloaded enough information, and if not, they would deal with it later, but right now Walter and she had to save the others!

"We've got to go!" She turned and speed out the door, yelling back at the dumbfounded vampire. "Now Walter!"

He shook his head, his mind slowly processing what he had read on the computer monitor. "Dear god…" he gasped under his breath, finally racing after the young Hellsing woman, his body a blur as they two made their way to the exit. The only thoughts running through his mind were, _did they have enough time to save the others?_

_&_

A low, malicious laugh continued to dance on the night air, the wind carrying the sound across the roof of the building. The two combatants stood less then twenty feet from each other; the exit to the roof to their right, while the chopper Montana Max was hoping to make his escape in was on the other side of the roof; the path easily blocked by Alucard. He had stepped from the shadows in his humanoid form, more then willing to battle Tubalcain as a man.

His crimson colored eyes stared with mocking laughter at the soldier of Millennium; taunting Tubalcain with the fact that the two of them were at a stalemate. His gaze shifted, and locked on the figure guarded by the card-wielding freak. There stood the cat-boy on the left side of his master, ready to protect. _Vermin…hiding behind his men!_

"I see…" Tubalcain murmured with a gracious smile on his face. He expertly played with the deck of cards in his hands, the tips of his fingers glowing bright with his power. "…we are at an impasse, are we not my friend?"

Alucard crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the male over the rimes of his glasses, the disgust he felt twisting his lips. "You failed experiment…what do you think to accomplish here? You have no hope of saving your master. He is as good as dead already…What is it that you wish to happen?"

With a few, quick shifts of his wrists, Tubalcain began to juggle the cards he held into the air, the momentum of the deck moving faster and then faster… Until the sparkling cards began to fly in a tight circle around the Millennium Lieutenant, moving by the power of Tubalcain's will alone. He glanced over at the ancient vampire, his eyes gleaming from under his hat. "I wish to be victorious in battle…to face the great Alucard himself…"

_A glory seeker…_Alucard thought with a snort of laughter. _He is thinking too much about the moment of our battle, and not enough about winning the war. He is a fool, wanting to die like this._ So be it. "Well then…attack me. What are you waiting for?" he mocked with a raised brow. "So many years you Millennium piss-ants wasted away…how does it feel? All your planning, all your tricks behind closed doors, and look at you now; half of your force brought down like rabid dogs they were in less then a few days passing…What a disappointment."

His gaze locked on the leader of the Millennium Group, his mouth twisted into a smirk. _Centuries, years lost to time, and this was their best effort? Pathetic! _"I should thank you Max. Walter is a perfect addition to my family, and of course…how can I express my gratitude for the lovely red haired witch…a living vampire; how wondrous she is, and you purposely placed her in my path, and now she is my mate."

He paused, a sly look to his eyes as he asked, "Tell me Max, how you felt when that mad-crock pot of a doctor fall at her feet in defeat? My mate is most clever, don't you agree?"

Max glared back, his lips tight with the memory of the Doctor's death. "You will all die, No-Life King!" he declared with a proud tilt of his chin. "I have years to plan the downfall of the House of Hellsing, and you can not stand in my way."

Alucard frowned darkly at this. The leader of the Millennium Group was too confident. _What could he be up to… _Warriors of both the New Council, and Hellsing organization surrounded the building…and most of Max's minions have fallen. _What did he have planed?_

_&_

'Angel! Spike!'

'Willow?' The dark haired vampire paused in his tracks, his head cocked to the side as he listened to the young witch's frantic call in his mind. His grandchilde stood at his back, their senses on alert. The two of them were on the third floor, having cleared most of the area.

'That's a bomb Angel. You need to warn the others.'

"Oh, fuck me…" Spike murmured under his breath, having heard the red head's mental voice in his head. 'Pet, a bomb?'

'Yes Spike, the whole building is set to go off! We've got twenty-five minutes, or maybe less…'

'Alright, little one.' Angel told her, watching as Spike pulled out his communicator. 'We got it covered. Where are you?'

'Almost at the roof. Alucard is up there…I need to get him.'

Angel frowned with concern. 'Willow…you need to get out!' he told her, almost growling at the thought of her still in danger.

'I'll be fine…Walter's with me. I'll teleport out, okay? Just get the others out for me!'

'Willow…' he warned.

'Please Angel…do as I ask.' She pleaded with him.

He bowed his head in defeat, then jerking towards the exit, knowing Spike would follow. 'Fine witch…but you better be outside soon!' he ordered, his eyes flashing yellow with his emotions. Stubborn girl!

Angel reached out, and threw a stray ghoul out of their path. The rest of the Millennium could burn with the building for all he cared at this point. He and Spike had to get the wolf pack, and the girls out. _A bomb…Bastards!_He could only pray they had enough time…

&

"Yo' Watcher!"

Giles reached up and activated his communicator. "Spike?" He turned away from the elevator, holding up his hand to stall the others waiting behind him.

"The building is ridged to blow in less then twenty-five minutes!"

"Bloody hell…" Giles gasped.

"For the love of/are ya' shitting me?" Xander and Faith's voices yelled over the speaker, while the angry shouts exploded from Buffy could be heard coming from the background.

"No morons, I'm pulling yar' legs! Of course not! Red said the building is going to blow!"

Buffy grabbed the communicator out of Xander's hand. "Where the hell is Willow?" She questioned with her voice a low growl.

"On her way to get her vamp from top-side Slayer." Spike snapped by, ignoring the warning hiss his grand-sire issued as the two demonic vampires raved down the stairs to the second level of the building. "Red said not to worry…she can use her witchy powers, remember?"

"…But…"

"Buffy!" Giles called out to his Head Slayer, while waving at the others in the lobby to clear out. Lisa was quick to grab a firm hold of Andrew once again, and ordered the other girls, and the Hellsing troops to evacuate the lobby. "Buffy", he repeated, "You and Faith need to get your teams out. Xander, I want you to get Marcus and his pack, and warn them of the danger. We have twenty minutes…now Move!" His tone of voice told them not to argue.

"Alright G-man. We'll see ya' in a bit." Xander replied, and then he and the two Head Slayers went on their way to help the others.

"Now Spike," Giles continued into the communicator, watching as his people left the building. "Sir Integra is probably nearing the roof as we speak…"

"Mr. Giles…" Integra's cool voice came over the speaker. "We understand the situation. We are on the roof, just outside the exit doors. We will be fine. You need to take care of your people."

Giles let out a sigh. "Good luck then Sir Integra."

"…and you as well Mr. Giles." She replied before cutting off communications.

&

'Willow, it's done. They're evacuating the building.'

"Thank the goddess!" Willow breathed out in relief at hearing Angel's words in her head. 'Thank you…now make sure you two stay safe.'

'You too, little one… Don't be foolish, and get yourself killed…'

'I won't…I promise.'

"Miss Willow?" Walter questioned, having sensed the silent communication going on. It was as if he almost heard the words…

The red head turned to look at the vampire over her shoulder, as the two of them ran up the staircase. "The others know about the bomb. They're getting everyone out."

"Should we inform Alucard…"

"No, we can't." Willow decided with a shake of her head, worried for the ancient vampire on the roof. "He's up there battling…it would only distract him…" _She couldn't lose him, not now… Damn them, they will feel pain before this was done! _"Let's go. I can feel Integra up ahead."

"As you say Miss Willow." Walter replied, looking up at the girl with concern. He was surprised Willow was handling herself as she was, calm and without distraction. From what he remembered learning of vampire mates, they shared a close bond, and when one of the mates were threatened, the other would stop at nothing to eliminate said threat. He could feel the power swirling under Willow's skin, and the scent of her magics filled the air around her. Max and his men were in for a surprise….never mind what Alucard would do to them, wait until Willow arrived on the roof…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 41: Rooftop confrontation…? A new player?

"Integra!" Willow called out to her cousin as she ran up the staircase, and slipping past the last rail, with Walter close behind her. The red head threw herself at the Leader of the Hellsing Order, gripping the older woman with all of her might. Willow had been worried about her cousin. The two of them might have only known each other for less than a week, but they shared a connection of being born to the Hellsing Family. It was a link of blood… their blood. "I'm so glad you're alright!...and look, you're here! All armed and stuff…How about that? You are okay, right? Nothing lingering from the effects of the drugs…"

"Do not worry so Willow, I am fine…" Integra assured the red head. "…but what about you?" She asked as she held the younger woman close, her voice low with heart filled concern. It was a strange feeling she had…wanting to protect Willow with everything she had. Alucard was right…this is what having family really meant…_but that still did not excuse him! He should have spoken sooner of having mated himself to __Willow__! He was her servant, not some… _Her gaze shifted, and her eyes landed on the male standing behind Willow.

"I'm okay…" Willow began, but paused, feeling how her cousin tensed at the sight of the Hellsing retainer.

Integra focused her attention on the vampire at her cousin's back, dismissing the thoughts of the annoyance that was the Hellsing Vampire from her mind for the moment. Her eyes narrowed, her gaze moving slowly up and then down as she inspected Walter from head to toe. The leather pants he now sported surprised her, but otherwise the newly made vampire carried himself as he always had. Her family retainer certainly appeared fit as a fiddle... and should she dare think, much younger looking…thought the questioned remained…could Walter be trusted?

Willow pulled away from Integra, frowning as the tension grew. "I'm okay…," she repeated firmly, glancing between the two with a knowing look on her face. "…and so is Walter." She watched as Integra and Walter stared quietly at each other, both too stubborn to make the first move. She hung her head, waving her hand at the two of them. "Come on…" she suggested, brow rose expectantly.

"Sir Integra…" Walter decided to be the first to speak. It was his duty…He was after all, a servant of the Hellsing family. He bowed, his right arm crossed over his chest in silent salute, his flickering blue and crimson colored eyes were dull with the shame of his recent actions to his Lady and new Mistress.

"Walter…" Integra breathed slowly, relief filling her being, a small grin tugging at her mouth. She could sense Walter…just as she could with Seras, through the connection she shared with Alucard. She could actually feel his soul…_Her family was not lost... _"You are well?"

"As well as can be expected Sir Integra." He replied with a brisk nod, his gaze warming as he felt her acceptance of him. He stood tall, eyes fixing on the two standing nearby. "Miss Victoria, Captain Pip." He greeted as he stepped back.

"Walter…" the two returned, slight frowns on their faces. They wanted to know how Walter was now a vampire, about how it came to both be, but now was not the time. Seras knew Walter was her new brother from his scent, and it was confusing…_Master will explain, no need to worry. _Seras took comfort in that.

"Okay people, let's get down to business." Willow spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "We have less then twenty five minutes before the building goes boom-boom." She looked over at the strawberry blond, ignoring the startled gasps that erupted at the news. "Can you teleport, as Alucard does, using the shadows Seras?" At the quick response of a yes, the red head continued on, "…alright, you and Walter are together. Sir Integra and Captain Pip are with me."

Willow could see the protest forming on her cousin's lips. "Integra, we only have a window of twenty minutes to work with here. The building is armed with bombs." She explained as she cut the other woman off, her firm voice leaving no room for argument. She knew Alucard had briefed them about the soldiers of the Millennium Group, so knew they would understand what she was talking about. "We know the Captain, Schrödinger, and Tubalcain are up here, somewhere, and heaven knows who else. Most likely, they're protecting Max. We'll make every effort to capture Max and the others, but if we run out of time, we're out of here without them…understand? We can't afford heroics…"

She waited with her face hard and full of resolve. She would not bend on this issue. After a moment, the others reluctantly agreed. They were all warriors at heart, and they hated the thought of leaving the battle ground with the war unfinished, but as the situation was…

Willow took a deep breath to calm her nerves. At that moment, she wanted nothing more then to tear the enemies of the Hellsing family apart. Worry for Alucard burned a hole in her stomach, and her control was wearing thin. She could feel the pain her mate experienced, and it was driving her up the wall to know that he was hurt. She bit the inside of her mouth, the slight discomfort giving her focus she needed.

"Schrödinger has the ability to disappear at will, so leave him be." She told them. "Concentrate on the Captain. He is a wolf in human form, one from the Ancient races. He is inhumanly strong, more so than a vampire, and nearly invincible. Silver should work at slowing him down, but it won't kill him. Tubalcain has years of experience under his belt, and is very hard to kill. He uses playing cards that he charges with explosive magic as his weapon, and he shoots them like they're lasers; so stay clear of them if you can." She had flashing images of the battle Alucard was fighting; and it wasn't going well. He knew they were close…

She tightened the grip she had on her sword, staring with narrowed eyes at the four standing before her. "Any questions?" At the shakes of their heads, she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Integra replied simply with a slight smirk as she cocked her pistol. She was proud of how well her cousin was handling herself. Willow was definitely a spawn of the House of Hellsing.

"As ready as we'll ever be, darling'." Pip remarked with a boyish grin, nudging Seras in the ribs with an elbow, hoping for a feel before going into battle. He got a smack in the back of the head for his trouble. He cursed under his breath about vamp girls not knowing their own strength, while rubbing at the ache, but moving along with Sir Integra to move into position behind Willow. Walter and Seras protected their rear.

Willow turned around to face everyone, her hand ready on the door. "I'm going to place a magical barrier around us, so don't freak out, okay? Nothing will penetrate my shields, so stay as close as you can." She took another deep breath, praying to her goddess for their protection, as she pushed against the exit door. "Here we go…"

…a few minutes before…

"…low born cur!" Alucard snarled, his eyes glowing a bright red with fury as white-hot pain exploded throughout his body, effecting his limps and torso. Blood flowed freely to the ground below his feet, escaping from the fatal slashes covering his body. He glared fiercely at the chuckling Lieutenant with the card fetish, his lips curling up with distain; his fangs gleaming under the moon light.

"You're tricks won't work forever." He vowed as he extended his arms out, forcing his aura to shift. The shadow form of his Hellhound spread across the width of the roof; the ancient vampire's purpose in doing so was to continue to block the path to the chopper on the other side of the roof, no matter what. Multiple crimson eyes blinked open in the darkness, the shadows rolling as the beast moved within, their ruby colored gases fixing on the four figures of the Millennium Group, standing in defiance.

The Wolf of the Group sprung into the air, aiming his weapons towards the rolling shadow. Alucard was livid. _How dare he shoot his piss-ant guns at me! Stupid, little puppy! _The ancient vampire responded with malicious laughter as the bullets phased through his form harmlessly. _You Must do better than that wolf…come on! Come on! You're not even trying! _The Captain continued to fire, even though his weapons dealt no damage.

_Foolish…_Faster then the eye could follow, Alucard sent his tentacles straight upwards to the sky-bound wolf, his shadows striking through skin, muscles and bones. As the Captain came crashing down to the earth, all heard the animalistic whine he uttered. He appeared as if he was going to crash, but at the last moment the wolf flipped head over heel, landing in a controlled crouch. He held his guns in front of him, staying in position, but holding back on the attack. He growled low in the back of his throat, the sound a warning to all to stay back.

Alucard's conscious watched closely from the shadows, taking great interest in the wolf's behavior. He scented the blood of the Captain, and the coppery smell gave him pleasure. _Not as tough as you use to be, ah puppy?_The ancient vampire mused himself with thoughts of the past…

_What the…_His thoughts were interrupted as white-hot pain exploded across his form once more. His beast stumbled, feeling the agony grow as Tubalcain sent another strike. Just as he turned to deal with the card-wielding freak, the wolf began to shoot his weapons, and though the bullets fired from his guns could not hurt Alucard in anyway, they were a distinct distraction.

Alucard's beast slipped back into the shadows, his crimson gaze narrowing with realization. They were buying time…_But why?__ What do they hope to gain with such childish antics? _He sensed the presence of his Master, and the calming essence of his mate closing in; soon they would be here. Alucard noted the sharp glance the Captain gave his comrade, just before the wolf cocked his head quickly to the exit door, where the low murmuring of voices could be heard coming from beyond the steel closer. They both took a step back, waiting…

_A con…it's just a con…fucking scum! They were not worried about Integra or about my woman-child…someone else is here!_ Alucard cursed himself for his lack of attention, having just felt the aura of another hiding beyond his sight. The unknown must have creped up the side of the building, just biding their time until needed. Suddenly, fired shots came from the direction behind the Major, the bullets heading straight towards the Beast hiding in the shadows.

_…but how?__ How had they determined where I was? _The Hellhound dodged, his body and aura bending unnaturally with the environment; keeping its gaze locked on the slight form that stepped out of the shadows to stand exposed under the revealing moonlight. It was female, a vampire with long black hair, the sides tied behind her head in a braid, with clear, round glasses perched on the end of her nose, and her large, doe like eyes the color of blood. She wore a First Lieutenant uniform, along with a trench coat, carrying a long-barreled musket over her shoulder. It must be her weapon of choice. _She is familiar to me…_

His attention narrowed on the girl, frowning at the tiny smirk that graced her face, wondering what she had planned…then he found out. The strike hit him in the back, the force of the projectors fired from her musket jerking him on his paws. _What the hell?_ He blinked at the sight of the bullets ripping through his muzzle, flying about five feet away, just before they changed direction mid-air. He only had a split second to think, to jump away, before the bullets charged towards him again. _How convenient…magical bullets_ _with the power to track their prey! Useful little knack…_

"Just in time my dear. Your skills have been greatly missed." Max remarked politely as she waked past Schrödinger, and came to a stop, standing at the Major's side. A pink blush stained her cheeks as another smile curved her lips. The demure tilt of her head, and the color in her face, sparked Alucard's memory. He recalled a young, frightened girl, wearing two braided pigtails, a young woman unfocused and confused._ Hum…must be more than half a century ago since I've last seen her… I do remember knocking her out. So, she is still alive…what is her name again?…Rip __Van Winkle__!_

He assumed his humanoid form, his dark amused laughter echoing along the rooftop, his continuing mirth startling the others as he hopped back and forth on the tips of his toes, managing to evade the bullets on his tail, a wide grin on his face. "You're all like cockroaches! Never to die out!" He declared mockingly. "Do tell, how many of you are still left alive from the original Millennium? My Angel of Death and I left that Military compound in shambles!"

He stopped suddenly, standing tall with his head cocked to the side, his face cold as ice. He stared at the group, a dangerous gleam in the depths of his eyes, as he reached out and plucked one of the bullets from the air, holding the bit of metal between gloved thumb and finger. He ignored the brief shot of pain caused to his flesh from the power rolling off the bullet, taking great pleasure as he crushed the metal. He released his grip with a grin, letting the others watch as the dust fell from his hand.

"Nice try little girl." he pronounced loudly with a low drawl, and then proceeded to capture more of the bullets, and giving them the same fate. "It's a neat trick, but that's all it is. What else do you got?"

Rip van Winkle turned to her master, waiting on his nod. Once she had permission, she lifted her musket from her shoulder and took aim. Alucard's grin turned wicket, daring her to shoot. She cocked her weapon, and pointed it directly at his heart. He laughed in response. She fired, the magic bullets heading straight towards the ancient vampire. Soon the others joined in, with the Captain firing his guns, and Tubalcain sent half of his deck of charged cards, all their weapons aimed at Alucard.

The bullets and sharp pieces of paper tore through the ancient vampire, cutting through flesh and bone; removing limps and slicing his head from his body. Blood littered the ground as he fell to his knees, body parts slowly falling away. His decapitated head rolled a few feet, before coming to a stop, the muscles of his face becoming slack, and the color of his eyes becoming dull and lifeless.

Everything was quiet, until Max broke the silence. "Is he dead?" he questioned, his voice holding a touch of hysteria. His eyes were hard and narrowed as he stared at the bloody mess, not believing what happened. "Well? Go on…" he ordered, waving a hand towards Tubalcain, urging his Lieutenant forward. They had to know for sure that the Hellsing Vampire was dead.

Before Tubalcain could approach, the exit door to the roof slammed open, the noise startling everyone. Willow, followed by Sir Integra, and the others, burst onto the scene. The Red Witch took a quick survey, an expression of worry twisting her face as she looked around. Her eyes widened in terror as she caught sight of the mutilated pile of flesh and blood only ten feet away, her gaze locking on the decapitated head.

"Alucard!" she yelled in horror, her soul screaming at the sight

The strength in her voice, the pain eating away at her mind, echoed throughout that one word, and her scream called forth the magics without any effort on her part. Her fury and her anguish feed her power, causing it to soak into her skin, until she glowed as bright as the sun. Cracks formed in the concrete below her feet, as if the physical realm itself was under her will.

Her hair turned silver and her eyes became swirls of ebony and crimson, while a snarl of rage curved her mouth. Her aura pulsed with the beat of her heart, her hair blowing about her shoulders as the ends shimmered under the light of the moon. This was the girl whom had nearly ended the world in her grief… this was the woman whom whole communities of demons feared to face, and now the soldiers of the Millennium Group cowered in the presence of her anger.

She turned her unearthly eyes on the Major, the hate she felt clear to see. Her words were low, but they all heard her as she promised, "You are all going to die".

Hope you like,

Magik.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks for the recommendations, and the reviews! It makes my day!

Chapter 42: A Hellsing and a Millennium showdown!

'Al…' No response. "Al…please…" The link between the Hellsing vampire, and the Red Witch was silent; no power could be felt between them, no emotion shared…only emptiness remained.

'Al…come on, you daffy vamp, answer me!' Willow screamed as loud as she could within the far reaches of her mind, her nerves fried, and her control slim. She waited for Alucard to reply, waited with her teeth biting down on her bottom lips, ignoring the pain that it brought; her only concern was hoping to hear her mate's sarcastic purr in her head. She blinked her blurry eyes, searching the vast reaches of her thoughts, her motions frantic as she tried in vain to connect with the Hellhound bond within her soul.

The thick mists of her mind made-way finally, and her astral form caught sight of the Beast. She stumbled, seeing the still form lying before her, her formless arm reaching to him. He was unresponsive to her screams, his massive head limp, and his many sets of eyes closed. She pushed, and pulled at his shoulders, crying openly now, her tears without substance as they fell, yelling at him, but he would not wake up….

Willow fell across his back, her hands gripping his fur tight between her fingers, her head placed over his right ear. 'No! No! You have to get up! You stupid, cocky bastard! Why did you allow this to happen? Get up, you hear me! Get up now!'

"Willow!"

The young witch jerked up, startled at hearing that scream, the paralyzing fear underlining the cry of her name shaking her from further self-despair. That was her cousin! Integra was in trouble! Willow blinked back to awareness, her gaze locking on her family trapped against the wall by the stairway exit. Tubalcain was in a position before Integra, Walter, Seras, and Captain Pip, his weapons ready to shoot. Seras and Pip was busy shooting their guns at the wolf, while Walter was deflecting anything heading in their direction with his wires. Integra was taking careful aim with her pistol, her sight locked on Max, but the unknown dark haired vampire kept the Major shielded.

Willow growled in reaction at the scene. _Who do they think they are? How dare they!_ With a wave of her hand, and a burst of her power, a shimmering barrier formed around her family. Once everyone present realized nothing was going to penetrate the blue-colored shield, as one he or she turned to stare up at the floating, silver haired witch. Willow hovered ten feet off the ground, her black and ruby colored eyes burning with hate and fury, their swirling depths promising pain and destruction.

_Such power…_Max thought with reluctant hunger, fearing for his life, for he saw his death within her eyes. Sweat rolled down his face, and his terror grew. He watched in morbid fascination as balls of green colored flames formed within the palm of her left hand, while her right pointed a sword in his direction. _She is much more then they expected, this young Hellsing…truly a masterpiece… The greatest of all his achievements!_

"So, little man…" Willow hissed down at him, her gaze narrowing on her prey. Her very soul was crying out for justice at the fate of her mate; the emptiness she felt inside made her feel like she was bleeding, like there was nothing in the whole world which would close the wound. The situation felt helpless, like a stab through the heart. Fatal…Montana Max will suffer… "Are you ready now Max, are you ready to die?"

The Major stumbled back, urging his soldiers forward with waves of his hands, his voice loud and harsh as he ordered his people to attack the witch with everything they had. The others rushed forward, quickly to obey.

Tubalcain drove to the ground, one arm sweeping out to shoot four of his cards upward, towards the witch hovering over them, using his free hand to push against the ground and flip back up onto his feet. He dropped back down into a roll, his body moving swiftly to avoid the blazing balls of blue fire Willow had released.

The young Hellsing stored her rapier at her back, and then she raised her hands, with the palms faced out. She froze the gleaming cards in mid-air, with just a bit of her power. Her brow rose in mocking salute, and then with a swipe of her right arm, Willow sent the cards flying back down, using her fingers to direct them to land a few feet in front of Max, and his two companions, just before the cards had a chance to explode.

Rip van Winkle stared owlishly at the pieces of paper sticking out of the gravel at her feet before her instincts kicked in, and she grabbed a hold of the Major. She bent her knees and then jumped into the air, the two of them landing a good distance away. Schrödinger simple phased away. If they had waited a second more, they would have been caught in the blast, which shook the foundation of the building.

Meanwhile, the Captain was hopping from one place to another, flipping in the air, to avoid the blue fireballs flying around. He continued firing his pistols as he moved, shooting up at Willow and at the others from the Hellsing Organization, looking for a weak spot in the barriers placed around them. He growled viciously, his frustration growing, as he watched how the bullets could not penetrate the shields the witch had created, no matter where he hit. _The she-bitch is strong…_

"Ah, what's the matter puppy?" Willow taunted the wolf as she watched the Captain move about, having heard his growl, highly amused by it. Lightening crackled along the tips of her fingers as more power filled her being. Her loose hair blew wildly in the wind, the strands darkening with the shift of her emotions as they whipped around her face. "Can't take the heat?"

Her out-stretched hand tightened into a fist, and the unsuspecting wolf rose into the air; his upward motion controlled by the witch. She lifted him up until he hovered a few feet directly from her position. The fingers of her hand straightened as she held him in place. His lips pulled from his teeth in a warning snarl as he stared deep into the swirling depths of her eyes, not willing to show weakness. She smirked back at him, just before she sent bolts of electricity to flood his body. She looked on with grim satisfaction as the Captain howled with the pain; his body twisting helplessly in an instinctive attempt to get away.

At that moment, Tubalcain sent more of his cards flying at her shields, not to breach the barriers she erected, for that was proving impossible, but to distract Willow from the continuing torture of his comrade. She in turn reached down into the earth, and using the essence of the ground beneath the feet of the Lieutenant as a conductor, she attacked. With a twist to her mouth, she murmured a chant, and streams of white light hit Tubalcain from all directions, slamming into the Millennium Soldier and nearly electrocuting him. He started to scream at the first strike, and continued until he had no voice left.

Movement from the corner of her eye caught Willow attention. The unknown dark haired vampire was firing her weapon. _Strange choice…a musket...a machine gun would be so much… better. _She watched, highly amused as the bullets fired continued to attack the magical barrier, repeatedly, the little nuggets unrelenting in their pursuit. _Nifty they are, but they were not unstoppable! _Wearing a wicked grin, Willow snapped her fingers, and froze the bullets in mid-air, her smile widening at the look of profound shock on the vampire's face. _Poor little vamp girl…was she upset her toys weren't working anymore…pity. Well then, guess she'll have to have them back!_

With another snap of her fingers, a silver colored haze surrounded the bullets, making them appear as if they glowed. One she infused the bullets with enough white magic, she clapped her hands together, releasing her will on them. The bullets soon flew off, heading directly at Max and his companion.

Unable to voice a warning to his comrades, Tubalcain released his cards once more. With a simple snap of his wrist, he sent them forward to intercept the bullets. There was a small explosion as the pieces of paper and lead crashed together. The Millennium Soldier got another array of lightening sent against him for his trouble. He dropped down to his knees, one arm braced against the ground, with blood dripping from his mouth and his hat toppling off his head as he fell. He glanced up, eyes shadowed with concern as he stared at his partner floating in the air. _Losing precious time…_

Sir Integra, Walter, Seras, and Captain Pip stood safely within the barrier Willow erected, locked inside, and all of them staring wide-eyed at the scene developing before them. They had never imagined that the young Hellsing would hold such strength…that a witch could be so powerful. They had only seen Alucard perform such feats…it was unbelievable.

Integra turned her head, flinching as the hair on the back of her neck reacted to the static in the air, her gaze falling upon the pile of matter a few feet away. _Alucard…was he…? _Her heart grew heavy at the thought of him being gone…after all he had helped to raise her to be the woman she was today. Without him, she would have died along time ago…her brow creased as she caught movement. Her blue eyes narrowed as a fine ruby colored mist hovered above Alucard's remains. A low whisper echoed on the wind, the noise growing in volume as the crimson fog turned to liquid. Soon, the ancient fluid gathered, moving on to cover the vampire's decapitated head. The liquid rolled, forming a large ball, the surface rippling with life.

_Oh__ my…_Integra's face went slack in understanding. "Willow!" she cried out, startling those standing around her. Her eyes shone with relief and excitement. "Look over! Alucard is alive!"

Willow's head snapped around at hearing the words her cousin yelled, her eyes blinking, their depths turning green for a moment as she realized what Integra meant. She turned away from the Captain, and floated a few feet away. The hold she held over the wolf faded away. With the release of her magics, the Captain plummets, doing a free fall. He turned in mid-air, curling his chin against his chest, and hit the ground with the back of his shoulder as he tried to protect his head and neck from unnecessary injury.

Everyone eyed the red swirling ball, compelled by the low whispering on the wind to watch, the mystical voice bewitching them all. The sphere of blood pulsed with power, its outer layer-expanding one, twice, and then in a burst, the darkening mass spread outward. The dark shadows it released formed the bodies of crimson-eyed bats. The animal's screeches filled the spectator's ears as they flew up, forming four distinct lines in the sky. They began to circle the once again silver haired witch floating above the others. The bats trilled happily as they flew about, the velvet smooth tips of their wings brushing against the exposed flesh of the witch's arms and neck.

Willow laughed aloud, joyfully spinning in the air with her arms spread out as she joined in their dance. She came to a slow stop, one hand raised over her chest with a grin on her face. She skimmed her fingers along the back of the bat birched on her shoulder, listening to the sounds it made in her ear, her eyes thoughtful. The others continued to circle her body in a flying formation, their bodies dipping up and down through the air current.

'Al…' she cried mentally, her relief obvious. 'You're alright!'

'Ah, little tree…you of little faith.' He replied, teasing her with the words from their first meeting, just days before. She could just imagine the huge smirk he would be wearing right about now.

'Well…excuse me for being worried Mr. Vamp. It's not everyday things like this happen, ya'know! You should refrain from becoming such gooey patches in the future!' she snapped back playfully with a roll of her eyes. In the next instant, something slammed against Willow's barrier. She turned, fixing her gaze on Tubalcain with a raised brow, her actions mirrored by the bat sitting on her shoulder. _Those cards of his were becoming annoying! _

'He's a pest, don't ya' think?'

'You want him princess?' Alucard questioned, purring in satisfaction at the idea.

Her grin widened. 'Ya'…that I do.' Her eyes shifted, locking on the Major and his dark haired companion. 'What about them?'

'No worries Red…allow me.'

She gave a shrug. 'Knock yourself out big guy.' She smirked down at the Leader of the Millennium Group, watching as the bats circling her gathered closer together, forming one mass. _This should be interesting…_

"Bye-Bye Maxy!" She sweetly called out, with a cheeky wave of her fingers in his direction. Right after, the swarm of bats descended, heading straight for the Major.

Willow's hair turned color once more, streaks of black and red bleeding through the strands as she floated back down to earth. She landed lightly, moving forward to capture her prey. The Captain took one hard look at the witch, before scrambling to his feet. His glittering eyes searched the scene, realizing Tubalcain had turned his attention to those from the Hellsing Order; the Millennium's awareness gone as he tried in vain to brake through the shield protecting Sir Integra and the others.

The clouds of bats were busy toying with the Major and Rip Van Winkle, diving at the two dodging figures; playing a cat and mouse game. Schrödinger appeared next to the wolf, the boy's ears twitching with anxiety. They watched silently as the Red Witch approached Tubalcain, her youthful face hard with anger. The Captain glanced down at Schrödinger, and the two companions shared a look of understanding. There was nothing more dangerous than an Alpha bitch protecting her pack.

They cautiously stepped back, and Schrödinger tried to gain the card-wielding Lieutenant attention. "Tubalcain! Retreat!"

The Millennium soldier cocked his head to the side, glancing over from the corner of his eye at his two comrades. His gaze widened at the sight of the raging Willow a mere five feet away from his position. She growled at him in warning, her fangs lengthening as her lips curled past her teeth. In reflex, Tubalcain threw two of his cards at her. With a hiss, she was gone from sight, and the paper detonated in mid-air. He blinked at the flash of light, and when he opened his eyes, there she was; right before him. Her arm reached back and in the next moment, her hand thrust through his chest, the pain of the attack sent him to his knees.

He coughed, his life-blood gushing from his mouth as he knelt before the witch. Light-headed, he caught the expression of shock on Sir Integra's face at her cousin's action. He gave a wary grin at that, even through the daze of pain he felt. The House of Hellsing had no idea what the future will hold, nor what they had in the young Wicca. A living vampire…hum…Too bad he wasn't going to be around to see how events would turn out.

"Foolish Mr. Card Player…" Willow bent down to whisper into Tubalcain's ear, her breath warm against his skin. He moaned as her hand twisted, and his sight grew dim. He felt her fingers tighten on the prize she was searching for… With a low cry of triumph, she pulled. She stepped back, releasing the hold she had on him, his bleeding heart in the palm of her hand. It was the last image he would ever see.

The vampire dropped head first to the ground, his body quickly turning to ash in seconds. Willow brushed her fingers free of dust, her murmur of regret lost to the wind, "…you should have run when you had the chance card boy."

'Damn You! Damn you, you cursed vampire!" Willow and the others had no time to talk, before shouts split the air. They turned, mouths nearly dropping open in amazement. The swarm of bats melted together, and soon a large form of the Hell-hound emerged from the black mass. It was huge, with a jaw ten feet wide, with its five-feet in length fangs gleaming under the light of the moon.

The beast's multiple crimson eyes gleamed with malice and a hint of jubilation at being free once again. He turned his chin up and roared into the night, the sound sending lesser demons lurking nearby running for the hills. Once done, he fixed his gaze on the Major, his paws in motion as he took a step forward.

"You can not!" Max screamed with rage, his face flushed with temper as he stood with hands clenched at his sides. He ignored Rip van Winkle as she pulled at him to get away, pushing at her to leave him alone. His eyes glittered insanely as he faced off with the beast

The dark haired vampire stared up at the Hellhound, her doe-like eyes wide with terror. It was something from her nightmares; this beast of hell…Her arms trembled as she raised her musket, her fingers jerking on the trigger. She watched, her fear growing as her bullets shot through the head of the beast without causing any damage. Alucard did not slow down at all…

"Ahhhh…" Her scream cut off abruptly, as the Hellhound scooped down with his massive jaw and swallowed the two whole. The Captain and Schrödinger flinched at the gruesome death of their leader. The image of a pale, terrified Montana Max just before his demise would live within the minds of those who witnessed his last moments…forever.

"How…interesting…" Willow murmured her voice faint with bemused shock, the sentiment echoed by her companions. Alucard could change into a beast the size of a house…who knew? "Now, I've seen everything…"

Hope ya' like,

Magik.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer:  I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks for the reviews, and the recommendations!

Chapter 43:  Let's go home…

The ground literally rocked beneath the group's feet, as the first of four sets of explosives detonated.  Willow stumbled, arms held out to hold her balance, as did the others near-by.  Seeing the drawing look of realization on her cousin Integra's, she screamed out, "Alucard!"

To say the others were shocked by the volume of the red head's voice, and its commanding undertone, would be an understatement, never mind the dumbstruck reactions they had as the oversized Hell-Hound immediately abandoned the chase of the two remaining Millennium Soldiers.  They watched as the ancient vampire shifted, returning to his human form.  Alucard strode over, his movements full of deadly grace as he made his way towards the witch.

"There is no need to shout so, little tree."  Alucard responded evenly, a tiny grin of glee on his face.  He stared down upon the red head, amused laughter undisguised in his eyes.  He was immensely pleased, both by how well his woman-child had handled herself, and by the fact, she was well.  "I am right here."

"What about them?"  Seras wondered, watching as the Captain and Schrödinger fled the scene.

"There is no time Major Victoria."  Walter replied, eyes narrowed on the two.

"Indeed, you are right Walter."  Integra remarked, storing her weapons.  She took a step closer to Willow, as did Captain Pip.  The building was going to blow any second now.  "We are leaving."  She commanded.

"Yes Master…"  Alucard spoke vaguely, his attention never leaving the young witch.  She stared back at him, a smile of relief on her face.  His crimson gaze narrowed for a moment, having seen the dark circles under Willow's green colored eyes.  She was tired, having nearly depleted her power, and she suffering from lack of sleep.  The need to hold her, to offer comfort was strong, but he pushed the need aside.  They would have to wait until they were safely away.

"Don't lag behind Police girl…"  Alucard spoke sharply, turning on his heel.  The tails of his coat flapped in the air as he moved.  He walked confidently into shadows, his departure soon fallowed by a grumbling Seras, and an amused Walter.

"Okay then…"  Willow said with a slight frown, wondering if Alucard was okay.  She'll have to talk to him.  "Here, take my hands."  She told Integra and Captain Pip, a smile of assurance on her face.

The two shared a look that clearly said, 'oh, what the hell', before they reached out, each taking one of witch's hands.  In the next moment, Willow's wind funnel covered them, and they disappeared in a flash of lightening and shadows.  A mere second later, the rest of the explosives went off, and the four-story building erupted in flames, the structure caving in on itself, sending a dust cloud high into the air.

"We have lost them…the Major, the Doc, Tulabcain..."  Schrödinger mumbled softly as he stared into the night from the interior of the chopper, feeling disorient and confused.  These were not normal feelings for him to have.  He watched the building below crumble.  "Do you think…those from Hellsing survived?"

A low grunt was the Captain's reply.  The boy looked over with a frown, turning away from the passing scene below as the chopper flew over the city.  "The others will not like this turn of events." He realized aloud, his cat ears flat against his head in aggravation.

The Captain gave a jeering snort, but gave a nod of his head in agreement.  He watched as the boy turned back, looking at the burning building in the distance.  _No,_ he decided as he leaned back,_ the leaders of the Millennium Group would not be pleased by the day's events… not at all.  Perhaps there is there is something more…_he mused, giving Schrödinger a speculating glance-over.  It was time the two of them rethought their priorities.

_The Hellsing Order was intolerant of the supernatural on most issues; despite having a few vampires on the payroll, but the New Council of Slayers on the other hand…They were allies of demons, shifters, and vampires, promoting harmony among the species everywhere they went.  One of their own was a Hellsing, and mated to Alucard.  This group of woman warriors, and Watchers deserved more observation…Perhaps the creed preached by the Millennium Group was a false one…maybe there was another way._

Having come to terms with his thoughts, the Captain got up from his seat, crouching by the opening of the chopper.  He spared Schrödinger a hard look, jerking his head to the outside, indicating the boy was to follow.  Once the wolf judged the distance safe, he jumped out.  He dropped quickly, landing on top of a building below.  He stood, straightening his knees, his sensed on high alert as he looked around.  A moment later, cat-boy appeared at his side, materializing from thin air.

"You do not want to go back…"  Schrödinger said with a sly look on his face.  His blue eyes were bright with mischief, and his ears twitched.  The look on his face turned thoughtful as he gazed back the way they had come.  "…and nether do I."  Really, without the Major, and the others, there was not much point returning to the Millennium.  He was just a project to them anyways, and they were not worth his time.  This was a chance to be free…a new future laid at their feet.

"I must say, I never suspected you to rebel Captain."  He teased the wolf, giggling at the mocking frown sent his way.  "I know!"  He declared, clapping his hands together, his youthful face bright with mirth.  "Let's visit Lady Willow again!"

The Captain made a cutting motion with his hand, and Schrödinger's head bowed with disappointment.  "Alright, alright…we'll check out the Slayers first…"  He knew the wolf wanted to investigate the Council, and check out the boy with the Primal Spirit… The Millennium Group were fools, they did not even know about Alexander Harris, and his real connection to Willow Rosenberg.  "…but we will see Lady Willow again, right?"

The wolf crossed his arms over his chest, sending another mocking glare at the boy, but he nodded his head with agreement, a slight grin growing on his face as Schrödinger let out a cry of glee.  By the time the chopper circled back, the two formal Millennium Soldiers were long gone, having disappeared into the night.

"Darling, I must say," Pip managed to gasp as he stumbled under the after effects of Willow's transportation "…not liking the way you travel abou'…" he gave a hacking cough, his whole body shuttering.  "…not at all".

Integra hid a smile as she watched her Captain try to regain his footing, and in truth, she herself was not feeling too steady.  Her cousin's method of transportation was certainly unusual.  "Where are the others?"  she wondered aloud, glancing from one end of the alley they had appeared in, to the other.

"We are here Master."

The small group turned to see Alucard step out of the shadows along the wall, his body followed by Seras and Walter soon after.  He stepped closer to Willow, standing at her back, eyes dark as he stared at the girl.  Integra gave a nod, before asking, "Do we know where we are?"

Walter inspected the street signs at one end of the end of the alley.  "A few blocks down from our previous location Sir Integra.  I suggest we join the others…"  Just then, two silhouettes speed by, the bodies a blur to the naked eye.  Willow soon found herself surrounded by two demonic vampires.

"Willow."  Angel said with a slight growl to his voice as he hugged the red head tight in his embrace.  Spike had a firm grip of her shoulder from behind, with his nose buried in the hair at the back of her neck.

"Wh…hey Angel, Spike…"  Willow murmured, her voice muffled against Angel's t-shirt.  The others watched the scene with interest, except for one Ancient vampire, whom was seconds away from tearing the up-starts apart.

"Don't hey me, little one!"  Angel pulled away, eyes flashing gold as he scold the witch.  "What were you thinking?  What if something happened to you?"

 "Ya' Pet," Spike agreed, stepping away once his demon was under control.  He stepped away and glared at the girl, arms crossed over his chest.  "Don't ever do that again lov'."

Willow blinked in astonishment at the two, not believing how they were finally agreeing on something, and then her eyes narrowed with anger as she realized what they were saying.  "Well, hello!  What part of being ambushed did you not understand?"

 Angel leaned over, nose to nose with her, glaring.  "No excuses."  He ruined the effect by flicking the tip of her nose, chuckling as she rubbed at her abused flesh, amused when she glared back.  "My heart can't take the stress, okay Will?"

Spike rolled his eyes at that.  "Mate, ya' heart's dead, it can't stop, ya' damn mug."  This earned a smile from the witch.

"Shut up Spike."  Angel hissed, though pleased their antics resulted with a smile.  They both moved to the side, their enhanced senses allowing them to hear the others approaching.

"Wills!"  Xander called out.

"Hiya' best bud!"  The red head squeaked from her position in mid-air, her legs hanging, while Buffy crushed the life out of her.  "Buff…can't breath, need air…"

"Opps, sorry Willow."  The blond Slayer said with a blushing face as she put her friend back on her feet.  She reached up and laid her hands on her friend's shoulders, her fingers cramping with the urge to shake the hell out of the red head for scaring her so much.  "You are in so much trouble right now young lady.  What to do have to say for yourself, hum?"

"Hehe…sorry, I'll try not to do it again?"  Willow tried to pacify her friends, rubbing the back of her neck, but a startled gasp escaped as Faith jerked her into an embrace.

"Ya' don't do things by half, do ya' witch?"  Faith mumbled, shaking her head as she patted the girls back in an awkward manner.  She noticed the speculating look on Alucard's face as he watched the proceedings.  She held back an instinctive shiver at the hunger in his ruby eyes as he gazed at Willow.  Whoa…talk about heat, the boy's about to combust!  She had a feeling he was itching to get his little witch alone.  Her brow rose as she looked over at the now silent Angel and Spike, surprised they were ignoring the situation, territory rights, and all, _What's__ up with that?_

"Nope, but hey, life's never boring, right?"

Faith laughed out right at Willow reply.  "Very true Red, definitely no boring moments for the likes of us."  She let the girl go, throwing Willow a sassy wink as she did so.

"It would be nice, once in a while though, to have a quiet day, don't you think Wills?"  Xander questioned with a smile in his voice, wrapping around the witch from behind, his arms crossed over her chest.

"It would throw us off."  Willow said with a snort of laughter.  She leaned back, taking comfort in the presence of her best friend.

Xander closed his eyes, breathing her scent to calm his nerves.  He rested his chin on the top of her head, just holding on to her for a moment.  "You really scared me Willow."  He told her softly. 

Alucard shot Xander a sharp look, not liking the censure in the young watcher's tone.  She had been the catalyst for this nights work.  She did not need her friend's approval.

Willow bowed her head, taking a deep breath.  "I know I did Xan-man, but I knew you guys would pull for me.  I wasn't worried ya'know."

"Alright…We need rest."  Xander decided, giving his friend one last squeeze before letting go. They would talk later.  Willow was ready to drop.  She had used too much of the magics.

"Of course Xander, we all do."  Giles spoke as he joined them, with Lisa hot on his heels.  He smiled fondly at Willow, content now that she appeared well and unharmed.  He glanced over the others, giving a respectable nod to the leader of the Hellsing Order.  "Perhaps it would be wise to retire for the rest of the night."

"What a wonderful idea Watcher."  Alucard stated dryly, watching closely as Willow began to tremble with fatigue.  He remembered the last she used excessive amounts of power, and how quickly she had fallen asleep.  His woman-child was still so young.   

Willow started to sway on her feet, and then she found herself scooped up, held close to Alucard's chest.  "Hi…"  She whispered, staring up at him in wonder, just a bit power drunk and unaware of what she was saying.  "You have beautiful eyes…it's such a crime."

"Oh?" he murmured with a wicked gin.  "I am pleased you…" his words went unheard as Willow fell unconscious; her head snuggled under his chin.  He smirked, anticipating the scene when he told her what she just said.  She'll blush…all that warm skin…

"Alucard…"  Integra said in a warning tone, eyes narrowed as her vampire turned from them without word and began to blend into the shadows.

He looked back over his shoulder, his face hard with purpose and his eyes flashing with anger.  "Master, I am taking Willow home.  I will look after her."  His lips curled with satisfaction, before he and Willow disappeared from sight, his final words causing unrest among the others.  "It is my duty, is it not?  She is my mate, after all."

"Hum…here, let's get this off…now, where is it?  Ah, this is nice, you shoulder wear silk more often little tree.  It suits you.  Perhaps with the leather…" the low words stirred Willow from her light dose.  She felt herself being gentle lifted in the air, before laid out on soft sheets, her head resting on a billow.

"Al?"  She murmured, dragging her heavy eyelids open, only to have her sight meet with darkness.  The bedding soon covered her from feet to her chin, and a cool palm brushed against her forehead.

"Sleep little tree."  Alucard ordered, bending down to cares her cheek with his own.  Her honey scent soothed him, giving him the strength to pull away.  Before he would get far, Willow's hand reached from beneath the sheets, and took a hold of his.

"Will you stay with me?"

Without a word, he eased down beside her on the bed.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and back, pulled her against his chest.  He sighed with contentment; loving the feeling of her breath faming the flesh of his throat, her hair brushing against his skin.  His aura swirled around the two of them, hiding them away from the world.  Willow cuddled close, with one leg curved over one of his own, shifting against him for a moment before falling asleep once more.

Alucard closed his eyes, his face relaxed with pleasure.  "Always…" he whispered, before joining his Lady in the land of dreams.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 44: Dreamscapes, hidden truths, and everything in between…

"Willow is back at the Hellsing Manor." Angel remarked. He leaned back against the wall of his room, arms crossed over his chest. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the link he shared with Willow. He felt the presence of Alucard, and he was surprised once again by the sheer power contained within Willow's mate. The ancient vampire's aura was sheltering the witch from outside influence, just as he had done a few days before. Angel could feel Willow's contentment. "She's finally asleep."

"She's with him, isn't she peaches?" Spike wondered, a frown twisting his face as he paced the length of the room. He caught the flash of demon in his grand-sire aura, and paused mid-stop. "What's with ya'? Why aren't ya'…"

Angel gave a sigh, and opened his eyes. He stared back at the blond demon, brow cocked. "…and what would you have me do Spike? We can't tear them apart…they've mated."

Spike turned away with a low growl, hands fisting. Angel pushed from the wall, taking a hold of his grand-childe's shoulder. "You have no need to worry Spike. He won't hurt her, ever. He'll kill for Willow, fight to his last to protect her. She's safe with him, and that's all the matters, right? Willow being cared for, and being happy?"

"Oi…" the blond demon mumbled, his frown disappearing. A slow smirk spread over his face. "Well, at least Alucard's not a bloody human, eh mate?"

&

The tantalizing scent of evergreen and musky earth penetrated Willow's senses, teasing her eyelids open; to fully awake to the world around her. Blinking, she slowly took in her surroundings, pleasantly surprised by the fact she stood in the middle of a forest; the thickness of the trees soothing to her soul in a way only true nature could. The air was crisp and sweet, touched with the passing of autumn, and holding promise of the coming winter. A thin layer of fog covered the dew-covered grass beneath her booted feet, and the mist extended outwards, throughout the forest.

Willow lifted her head, and stared up at the night sky, admiring the full moon as it rose to its peak, and the stars above. In the far distance, a wolf howled, the sound clear as a bell, as the beast sang to his brethren miles away. Everything around her was still, and otherwise quiet, the calmness giving her a feeling of peace.

"A dream…" she realized, a small smile curving her lips, and her words carried by the wind.

"Is that what you believe little witch, that this is a mere dream?"

Willow spun on her heel, her narrowing gaze searching. "No, not really Al… We're in your mind again, aren't we?" She caught a flicker of crimson disappearing behind the low branches of a tree, and then it appeared again a few feet over, just before the light faded away. She lowered her shields, and her senses picked up an echo of shadow.

"Hey Mister Vamp, where are we?" She asked as she turned around, having sensed the ancient vampire behind her. All she could see were ruby eyes staring back at her, shadowed face blanket by black, shifting silhouettes, before his aura faded away. She took a step forward, looking around, but she tensed at the sudden presence at her back.

"Nice try princess, but you'll need to do better then that." Alucard bent down to whisper near her ear, the tone of his voice a low purr. He shifted closer, his longer hair brushing against the sides of her face and bare neck.

"Ya' think Al?" She questioned with a slow grin. She leaned back, her shoulders braced against his chest. She rubbed the top of her head under his chin, her arms reaching out to grab a hold of the muscles of his outer thighs. Alucard's arms came up and he circled her waist, his gloved hands spreading over her stomach, and hipbone. "You're just cocky."

He brushed her cheek with the tip of his nose as he nuzzled her temple. Her nails bit into his skin in reaction. A tint of fang peeked through as he smirked. "Am I?"

"Yeah, you are." She replied, amused. A wicked gleam grew bright in the depths of her eyes. _So, he wants to play, does he?_ She closed her eyes and concentrated. _His mind was so multifarious…_She turned her head in a quick movement, catching his mouth with her own. She drew her tongue along the seam of his closed lips, delighted by his helpless moan. Once he opened his mouth, she drove in, taking a taste. Soon she was backing away, but not before giving a nip to his bottom lip, a teasing, smug smile on her face as she turned around to face him.

"Catch me if you can Mister Vamp." She sang-songed, wiggling her fingers good-bye as her astral form shimmered out of sight.

Alucard stumbled forward a half step, his face flushed with arousal. His ruby gaze had widened a fraction with surprise as Willow's form dissolved within his grasp. He had no idea his woman-child could manipulate the environment of the dreamscape so well; it was even more of an impressive act when the mental playground was not even of her own mind.

_Interesting…very interesting._ _More and more, my little tree is proving to be the most unique among humans…hum, can't call her human any longer, now can I? _Alucard mused as he began to search. He tilted his head back, and sniffed the air. A look of anticipation crossed his face, and his eyes glittered with the thrill of the hunt. Chuckling under his breath, he took off, keen to catch his witch.

Hiding her scent and her aura, Willow led a merry chase through the woods, dancing under the trees, and leaving a touch of her magic here and there. She ran, aware that Alucard had morphed into his Hell-Hound some time ago, and was hot on her heels. His howls echoed throughout the forest as he drew closer.

Bursting out of the denseness of the trees, Willow found herself on the edge of a cliff, gapping at the darkness below. She could not pull her eyes away, as several globes of lights floated up, the specks of color getting closer. She sensed Alucard quickly approaching, but she did not attempt to flee.

"What are those?" She wondered aloud as the Hell-Beast flew past the tree line. She turned her head to watch as Alucard took his humanoid form, pointing back in the direction of the globes of light with the tip of her finger. "Look Al, what are they?"

Before the ancient vampire could offer an explanation, the balls of light sprung up and slammed into Willow, and they soon were absorbed into her body. "Oh my…" The witch breathed in awe as images sped by within her mind.

The first scene she could decipher was that of Alucard's first true death. There was a battlefield, thousands of bodies scattered, and broken over the land… all of them dead. The ground looked like a river of blood, and there in the mist of it all, was Alucard himself…human. The Warrior-King threw back his head and roared his defiance of his enemies, and of his god, to the Heavens above. He was on his knees, nearly beaten, the power of his will alone calling forth the power of the damned. Just as the sword meant for his neck made the killing blow, the image faded, and another took its place.

Alucard laid in his coffin, his life-blood trailing down his face, and he was torn. His body, and what ever remained of his soul, was weak. He was eagerly awaiting the coming of dawn, as the many years of his undead life laid heavy upon his heart. His vampire family was no more, gone at the hands of Van Helsing, and his little group. Alucard wanted the final death, was zealously hoping for it, but Van Helsing had plans of his own. The two shared a few words, and as Alucard lost consciousness, the image darkened and another appeared.

Willow blinked, bowled over as she realized what she was seeing in her mind's eye. _Goddess, how…why?_The next scene moved swiftly with flashing images of Alucard as the youthful looking dark haired vampire girl, accompanied by a young, wire-wielding Walter. The two fought a small regiment of Millennium soldiers, appearing as if they were actually fighting in WW2. They tore apart underground encampments. Nothing, and no one was spared in their campaign, as the Hellsing Vampire, and his Angel of Death destroyed group after group.

The next scene showed Alucard, as he appeared today taking orders from a man Willow assumed was Sir Arthur Hellsing. The two stood in the Office of the Hellsing Manor, watching the night-sky. In the next moment, Alucard phased through the walls, intent to complete the night's work. He arrived at his destination, a secret Nazi base located in downtown London. He attacked the soldiers with a blood lust Willow had never witnessed before, savagery tearing through the squadrons with tooth and nail, with blood plastering over the walls and floor as each man fell. Alucard's hatred of humanity was clear to see.

Willow forced herself to watch, standing firm. There was a reason Alucard's subconscious wanted her to see this, and she would learn what it was. Thankfully, the images changed once more. There was Alucard, sealed in his chamber below the Hellsing Manor, forced to sleep centuries away, with his hungry consuming him, and blood lust nearly driving him insane. _Such loneness…how did he bare it? _

A new image flooded her mind. A young Integra, no more than twelve or thirteen appeared. She was running down the corridor in the basement of the Hellsing Manor, heading straight towards the sealed chamber. Four men were chasing her, and they shot at her. She flew through the sealed door, landing hard, her forearm bleeding. The men followed, intent at ending her life, but something in the background startled them…

"Enough!"

Gloved hands reached for Willow, taking hold and they pulled her away from the memory. Dragged through the shadows of mind and thought, she once more stood before Alucard in his dream-scape. She panted, wary of the experience. It was hard to process everything she had learned.

Alucard stood there, towering over the red haired witch, a muscle ticking in his jaw. He knew what Willow had seen, and he could only wait for the words of condemnation he was sure would slip by her lips. She was a Hellsing after all…

"I'm sorry, so sorry…" Willow said clearly, as she stared up into his ruby eyes, her gaze steady and full of unshed tears. She understood his fall from grace more then he knew. "Sometimes Alucard", she paused, thinking of his true death, and her own past. "…in our desperation, we do things in our lives we come to regret."

A frown of puzzlement darkened his brow. Shouldn't she disgusted by what she had seen, like other before her? How, out of everyone else in his existence, and his centuries on earth, did this little slip of a woman manage to guess the one point in time he regretted most. How was she able to understand what he truly was; to even accept his past?

"This is no remembrance of a fairy tale young witch!" Alucard hissed through his teeth, frustration crawling within. With motions a blur, he grabbed a hold of her by the shoulders. He lifted her up, going nose to nose with her. "Everything you have seen Willow Rosenberg Hellsing, is no lie. I am a monster, a predatory without mercy. I am damned of the damn, a No-Life King."

"Oh…" She wondered, with raised brow. "Is that so? No possibility of redemption, then? You're giving up without a fight?"

He snarled with fury, his gloved fingers biting into her skin. "Take heed princess…"

She leaned forward, glaring into his face. "I don't give up Alucard. I learnt that the hard way."

"Foolish girl!"

"Foolish?" She scoffed, her own anger rushing to the surface. "You think you are the only one to have fallen?"

His lips curled, the smirk on his face mocking her. "You have no understanding of true darkness little tree."

"Don't I?" She shot back, the expression on her face stone cold. In a blink of an eye, she was gone, and she reappeared a few feet away. "You think you know everything about me, Mister Vamp?" Willow hissed as she stood tall and proud before him, her warrior spirit bright as the sun.

Alucard watched with fascination as Willow's hair and eyes turned completely black. The veins on her face and neck darkened, and they began to pulse with the beating of her heart. The immense evil pouring off her aura pushed against his own; sending shivers down his spine. Her power was such a concentration of Death and Hell magic, he felt weak kneed in its presence. Never had he felt the like before outside his own soul…

Willow cocked her head, smirking slightly as if she knew what her aura was doing to him. "This is only one aspect of what I am vampire. This manifestation came to be by the death of one close to my heart, and my quest for vengeance." She took a step forward, her dark smile growing as he stood his ground.

"Do you want to know what happened, Al? Do you want to know how I fought my friends, nearly causing their deaths, in my path to kill my lover's murderer?" At his narrowing gaze, she continued. "I sucked up anything, and everything I could find that was magical. Books, spells, energy from the Hellmouth…you name, I took it. My lover had just died in my arms, a stray bullet shot into her heart…and I lost it."

Willow turned, waving her arm over the sky above, and an image appeared. Alucard focused on the sight of the two women kneeling on a bedroom floor. One woman was Willow, and the other was a blond; a sweet looking girl, with a hole in her chest the size of a dime. The girl had died instantly, and there was no way to bring her back, as it was a natural death. He watched as Willow called forth an entity, a god like being, and Willow pleaded for the life of her lover, but her request was denied, and so the red head vanquished the entity, her fury and pain swirling within her aura.

The next image showed Willow sucking up all the magic she could get her hands on, her hair, eyes, and skin changing as a result…and her power only grew. He watched as Willow went to the hospital and saved the Slayer Buffy, taking the bullet lodged in the young woman's chest. The dark witch disappeared, and the hunt was on. Willow captured the man responsible for her lover's death, and she slowly tortured him, first with the bullet, then she skinned the man alive, all with the power of her mind and magic. The male was soon consumed by hellfire, until there was no trace of him left, but it wasn't enough. Willow continued with her warpath for vengeance; fighting her friends, taking her mentor's power into herself…and finally trying to end the world.

Alucard blinked, watching as a younger Xander talked his friend down; saving the world. "You…you…"

"Yeah, I know." Willow replied, voice heavy with regret. She waved her arm again and the images dissolved. She turned, her appearance returning to normal. "I was that close to destroying all life." She paused, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "It was the worst day of my life. I lost everything; the one person whom meant the world to me, the respect of my friends, my beliefs…" Her green eyes brightened. "It took a long time to learn control; to feel safe in my own skin once more…but I had my friends behind me, and they stood by my side, holding me up when I needed them. The Darkness within me will always be a part of me, but I control it."

She began to walk towards him, an earnest look on her face. "Don't you see Alucard? You had no one then…that was the only difference between us." She took the last step. She reached up, and cupped his cheek and lower jaw with her hand. "You're not alone anymore."

Alucard stared intently into her face, searching for any untruths. Finding none, he covered her hand with his own. "I am now Alucard, mate to Willow Hellsing." He told her, his voice firm, and commanding. He was a warrior, born in an age of politics and bloodshed, and he would no longer allow regrets to cloud his mind, and purpose. "My path has brought me to you princess."

A sigh escaped Willow, her face brightening with happiness. There was a lot they still had to discuss, but for now, this would do. She eased forward and slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. He returned her embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head, her close proximity soothing to his beast.

"Then, what more needs to be said?" Willow wondered, cheek pressed against his chest. "We are what we are Al, right? Let's go home." …and with those words the two woke up.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks guys, for everything.

Chapter 45 : Waking up and meeting life head on…

Willow woke two days later in her rooms, feeling rested, but in need of a shower and some food. She stood up and stretched, letting down her shields part way, reaching out for the others in the Manor. A tiny smile graced her face when she felt the auras of her friends, the slayers, the Hellsing soldiers, Walter, Pip, Seras and last, but not least, her cousin; everything was fine and everyone was safe. She turned, gaze soft as she stared down at the sleeping vampire in her bed. He must have kept watch over her the whole time, if the many empty buckets of melted ice scattered about the room was any indication.

Her eyes grew damp. He really must care…her knight in dark armor. She was so glad they were all alive and well. At least now, they understood each other a little better. She bent down and laid her lips on Alucard's forehead, her mouth brushing his flesh before she turned away to walk across the room to her bathroom. She would let him sleep a while longer.

Back on the bed, Alucard's ruby eyes opened. He stared at the closed door, a rare smile of ease on his face. His little tree was awake finally. He sat up, a new determination growing.

'Master.'

'Alucard?' Integra replied, her mental voice hesitant.

'She is awake.'

'Good.' The leader of the Hellsing Order leaned back in her chair, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth. 'Walter will be there soon. Make sure she eats something. Her friends will be informed.'

'Understood.'

&

"The loses were great; we understand this, and…"

"You do Miss Leblanc?"

The blond woman's eyes narrowed slightly at the sneer, though the expression on her face remained cool and professional. "We do." She assured, stressing the 'we'. "We fulfilled out part of the Contract. Major Max and his company had our full support. What conspired after our involvement is no fault of Wolfram and Hart."

Marcia LeBlanc leaned back in her chair, one arm reaching out for a pen; her movements slow and calculated. She waited a beat, and then she began to tap the tip of the pen against the closed file on her desk, drawing the other's attention to it. "The past it the past Gentlemen, we must think of the future."

"Hum…" the man sitting in the shadows murmured thoughtfully, his lips curved. He picked an imaginary speck of dust off the sleeve of his shirt, and his long tied back hair brushed against the high collar of his throat as he shifted position. His tall, blond companion stationed at his back bent over his shoulder, and began to whisper something in his ear. Marcia waited patiently, confident of what was coming.

"Be sure Miss LeBlanc," the man stated once his partner stood straight once more. The slight portion of light within the room reflected off the rime of the seeing glass over the man's left eye. He shifted once again, arms resting over crossed knees. "…our position is tedious at best. We cannot have direst contact…at least not right now. I am sure we both agree The Millennium Group…was careless. That is not our way; we must be more resilient."

"Of course sir." Marcia replied with a polite smile on her face while triumph gleamed in the depths of her brown eyes. "Wolfram and Hart are prepared to take charge of this matter. We have the full support of our Backers, and our allies. The Hellsing Family, and Angel Investigations…"

"Yes, yes, we know…do proceed Miss LeBlanc. We will be in touch." The man waved off further conversation and then stood. His companion draped his overcoat over his shoulders and back, and then the two of them turned to leave.

A smirk graced the tall blond's face as he said, "Please keep us informed; that's a good lass."

Marcia gave a nod as she watched them exit the room. "Certainly. Good day Father."

&

A lone woman standing in the middle of the street tensed; her head low as she searched the shadows along the building walls. Something was out there, and it was watching her, and her friends. She heard footsteps and turned.

"What's up Laura?" Faith wondered, eyeing the young slayer, her dark brown colored eyes narrowed with concern.

The Texan spared another glance at the shadows before turning away with a bewildered frown on her face. "Something's watching us…they're not human, but I can't feel any evil vibes."

A small grin broke over Faith's face at the news. "I know. Good work. Ya're the first to notice. Don't worry about it. Go on then, join the others." She steered the girl away, waiting a moment until Laura was with the others on Patrol.

Once it was safe to do so, Faith turned her head and smirked at the two hidden in the shadows beyond the alleyway. The two unknowns had been following the small group of slayers for most of the night. Just as Laura had said, the two weren't human, nor were they evil. One of them; his aura was familiar…and the other, hum…Her gaze narrowed at the feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Her senses told her two things; Alpha and Wolf.

Faith turned away with a sassy sway of her hips, and a wave good-bye of her hand. She quickly shortened the distance between her and the group of slayers, her face glowing with mischief. _Perhaps she'll get her chance to play with a furry after all…_

_&_

"Whelp." Spike greeted the young watcher standing at his door. "What'a want?"

Xander glared at the blond demon. "I need to speak to deadboy. Is he here?"

"I'm here." Angel called out from the middle of the room. He was sitting at a low table, sharpening a sword. He took a deep breath. He had been wondering when Xander was going to come see him. "What can I do for you?"

Xander came in, staring at the floor. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked liked he hadn't slept in days. "First, Willow's awake."

Angel's head snapped up, his eyes flashing yellow for a second. "Is she alright?"

"Yes." A look of profound relief crossed Xander's face, before it was darkened once more with concern. "Sir Integra said we'll be able to see her tomorrow."

The dark haired demon let out a sigh of irritation. Something more was wrong with the boy, besides the worrying of his best friend. Why was he left to fix everything, Angel couldn't help but wonder…"What's going on?" He questioned.

Xander began to pace the room, while the two master vampires watched on with perplexed expressions on their faces. "I have two problems…" he held up a hand at the disbelieving glares sent his way. "…and yea, it's snowing in hell for me to be asking you guys for advise, but there's no one else, well besides Alucard, but…"

Spike gave a snort. "Get to the point boy wonder!"

"I'm a Primal!" Xander blurted out, hands fisted at his sides.

"W…What?" Angel gasped with surprised, his soul and demon both shocked out of their minds. Ye gods! No wonder the boy felt strange. Xander was a Master of Beasts, and a Guardian of Men…_wait, why hadn't we known before? _"How is this possible?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Xander remarked, having calmed down in the face of their shock.

"Oh, this is fucking, bloody wonderful!" Spike finally found his voice. He stared intently at Xander. "Ya sure whelp? Primals hasn't been seen in centuries." His blue eyes narrowed with suspicion. "How come…"

Xander reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the scene. "The Hellmouth…it did something, masking my true scent, and then Willow's blood…"

Angel stood, grabbing a hold of Xander's arm in a fierce grip. "What do you mean, Willow's blood?"

"That's the second thing I wanted to talk about." The young watcher pulled away, shoving the angry vampire back with some force he would normally not display. "About a year ago Wills and I were on patrol, get ourselves, for old times sake. It was a normal night, no big bad on the horizon, but we found a couple of kids, ya' know, surrounded by twelve or so vamps. I was so pissed off that I didn't think about my actions, I just jumped in. We took care of the vamps, but I lost a lot of blood…"

Angel sat back down, holding his head in his hands. "Don't tell me she…"

Xander stood there, head bowed. "It was bad. I don't remember much…just Wills crying…but at the hospital…there had been a highway collision not too far from our location, and there wasn't enough blood to go around, way too many people, so Willow offered…"

Spike stared wide-eyed, holding in a grunt of laughter. Oh, this was rich! "Let me guess, the blood changed ya', right? How much?"

"Enough that I know what Alucard was the moment I first met him." Xander explained with a sour look on his face. He knew the connection existed between Willow and the Hellsing Vampire, he sensed it right away, and that he had one of his own with the two.

"Does he…know about you?" Angel wondered, eyes shrewd as he stared up at the young man. He pondered if Xander realized the bond he and Spike shared with Willow now involved him, even if it was somewhat a limited bond, due to the blood sharing.

Xander let out a wary sigh. "No, not yet. He knew I was a Primal, but the spell Wills put on me masks my scent. Unless I bleed, which hasn't happened in his company, he won't know."

"Ya can't kept this a secrete boy." Spike spoke, reaching for a smoke. He lit up and took a drag. "I suspect Red already knows about ya'."

"Hu?" Xander turned with a frown. "What do you mean?"

Angel leaned back against the couch, shaking his head. "Willow is Alucard's mate. They had no secretes. He wouldn't have told her if you asked, but she has access to his mind, and he, hers. You know how she is, she won't intrude. She's probably worried about you."

"Besides," Spike continued as he sat down, "with so much happening, she might not be thinking about ya' walking about with her blood. It's a can of worms, this is. Red's changed; she's a living vampire…so what does that make ya'?"

"Jesus…" Xander breathed in surprise. He hadn't thought of that. _What the hell_ _was he?_

_&_

"Hey, watcher-mine!" Buffy called out as she burst into Giles office. She shut the door behind her and made her way towards the chair in front of the desk on the other side of the room. "Willow's awake!"

"That's good news." The Head-watcher exclaimed, a pleased smile twisting his lips. He had been worried for the girl. She had been asleep for days now…He caught the look of determination in his slayer's gaze, and wondered at it. "What are you up too young lady?"

"I looked up something this morning Giles." She informed him with a teasing smile.

He blinked back at her in surprise. She saw this and frowned. "I can open a book like the next person, ya'know, besides, I used the library computer." She tapped her knees with restless fingers, excitement bubbling under her skin. "I hadn't realized how much work Wills did, with the old Watcher files, and the new additions. It was pretty neat…"

"Buffy…" Giles cut in, warning her to get to the point. He took a sip of his tea, waiting.

"I learned something Giles…we can't separate them." She stated as she leaned back in her chair, looking tense and waiting for the argument she was sure to follow, but was instead surprised by the calm look on her mentor's face.

Giles placed his cup of tea to the side, giving the young woman his full attention. "No Buffy, we can not. Willow and Alucard are mates, by blood and spell. Any efforts on our part to separate them will only…

"Hurt Willow, I know." She finished, taking a deep breath. It was time for the second step of her plan. "I have a few ideas…"

"Indeed." Giles said with interest glowing in his eyes. He waved a hand, indicating she was to continue.

Buffy jumped up, excitement lighting up her face once more. "How about this…"

&

"…and the Chief of Police would like to speak to you madam, at your convenience of course." Walter remarked as he placed a few files on Sir Integra's desk. He ignored the bellows of smoke drifting his way, due to years of long practice. His ruby colored eyes shifted towards the slim figure standing by the window dominating the room. "Major Victoria, and Captain Pip have received their Mission Orders and they will depart at 22:00 hrs. Was there anything else you needed Sir Integra?"

"No Walter, thank you." The leader of the Hellsing Organization replied, before taking another drag of her cigar. She stood with one arms crossed over the other, staring out of the window, a slight smile on her lips. It was only a few hours after Willow awoke and more than two days since the Millennium Incident…

She watched the two figures below, her cousin and her vampire, very pleased to see Willow up and about. The red head looked happy; it would appear her two days of rest had done much good, for both her health and powers. Her gaze landed on Alucard, a speculative gleam in her eye. He was very attentive to Willow, his posture both protective and possessive. He hadn't left Willow side the whole time she had been sleeping…he loved her, Integra realized with a shake of her head, he truly did. She could only wonder at what the future held in store for them all.

"Change…" she murmured with a thoughtful look as she faced the window.

"Change Sir Integra?" Walter asked sensing her reflective mood, the ever-faithful retainer, even with his new status as a newly made vampire of Alucard's line. He was loyal, and would continue to be so.

"Yes Walter, Change." She spoke softly, her fingers tapping on the sleeve of her arm. "We'll be alright, won't we my old friend?" She did not expect an answer in reply, and did not get one, except for the slight grin passing quickly over Walter's face.

Her gaze locked once more on the two figures out on the lawn, a snort of laughter escaping at the sight below the office window. Willow was standing there, hands on hips as she teasingly threatened Alucard. Walter walked up and joined Integra, his eyes full of amusement as they watched Willow tip Alucard's hat off his head. Alucard hadn't believed Willow would do it, if the look of astonishment on his face was anything to go by. Integra and Walter heard Willow's laughter as she took off, her prize held tightly against her chest as she ran away. Alucard gave a playful growl, before he took after her.

"Miss Willow will lead him a merry chase." Walter predicted.

"Indeed Walter… just far enough…" Integra realized with a fond smile growing on her face. She watched as Alucard caught Willow by the waist, before he spun her around a wicked grin on his face, the red head's laughter turning to a gasp of surprise as they two slipped into the shadows and disappeared from sight. "…but just far enough to keep him happy, I suppose."

Hope you like.

Magik.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks for the advise AM.

Chapter 46: A promise made reality…

Giggles were still erupting from Willow's throat as Alucard and she appeared in the chambers below the Hellsing Manor. The ancient vampire held on tighter to her shaking form, a smirk on his face as he moved her back against the wall. With quick fingers, he retrieved his hat from her grasp before throwing the item carelessly over his shoulder.

"You have been a naughty girl Miss Witch." He told her, voice deep and husky, while his ruby gaze gleamed with promise. "What ever am I going to do with such a bad girl, hum…?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Willow wondered, chocking back her laughter as Alucard bent down, the tip of his nose tickling the underside of her chin. A low moan escaped her mouth as his lips opened over her throat, his sharp teeth teasing her pulse point. "…but I'm sure you'll think of something Mr. Vamp."

A low chuckle gathered in his chest as he reached out and pulled at her waist. He shifted closer, moving one leg between her knees while she pushed up against his chest, her hand moving up to wrap her fingers around the back of his head; her grip holding him in position against her. She arched her head back, allowing him better access to her neck. His hands settled on her hips, and his fingers urged her into a slow, rocking motion. He could feel her skin flush and her blood warm, and the scent of her skin filled the air around them.

"Perhaps you need a 'Time out' princess? You could be confined to your rooms as punishment…" he murmured, smiling against her flesh, his fangs lightly scraping against her skin as he spoke. His hands reached down and gripped the back of her thighs, his touch firm. In the next moment, he lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist. _Gods, she felt…_He moaned low in the back of his throat as he pushed them away from the wall, nearly stumbling as Willow tightened her grip on him. "…in truth, my chamber will do fine."

"Yeah…" Willow agreed, voice breathless as she shifted, her arms circling his neck. She titled her head and nipped at the skin of his throat, holding back her pleased laughter as he shuttered in reaction to her touch. Using the hold she had on his shoulders, she eased up and back down again, the brush of her center against his hardening member forcing another moan out of the vampire. She grabbed a hold of the lobe of his ear with her teeth and pulled.

"Perhaps Al, you're my prisoner, and not the other way around."

His hands tightened, holding her still against his much larger frame as he made his way over to the bed stationed at the far end of the chamber. "I will not be rushed little tree. I have plans for you." He responded with glee.

"Oh?" she replied with interest and her brow rose as she eased back to look into his face. His crimson eyes burned as he stared back at her from below lowered lids, the stark hunger in their depths causing her stomach to clinch with need. _Ohhhh, fun times ahead! Yeah for me! _"What may they be?"

His smirk grew, and a charming dimple appeared at the corner of his mouth. "I did promise you, you would scream my name, did I not princess?" he recalled as they reached the bed. He laid her down, with one knee bent on the mattress. Before she had a chance to move, his quick fingers reached under her t-shirt and removed the item from her body. He looked upon what he uncovered, one gloved finger tracing the outline of her emerald colored silk bra, savoring the heat that rose from her flesh. Her honey scent filled his nostrils once more; teasing the beast within. His head came up and he locked his gaze on hers.

"By your own will, Willow Rosenberg Hellsing, you have committed yourself to me. Be very sure of the vow you make this day; this is not a commitment to be taken lightly." Alucard said slowly, his voice low and commanding. She blinked up at him, caught off guard by his chance of mood.

His next motion a blur, he pulled her up, his glowing red eyes pinning her in place. She gasped aloud at the action, held tight to his looming form above her. His hold on her neck was firm as he bent over her body, and his breath brushed over her lips as he spoke. "Mark my words Red Witch, self appointed Guardian of Men; I will never let you go. I will defy Heaven and Hell to keep you. Nothing will stand in my way. Everything I am, belongs to you, and all that you are, is mine. I will have no other. This is not an oath to be easily broken once made."

Willow stared up at Alucard, her gaze narrowed with speculation. She raised an arm, and brushed a lock of his hair back, her fingers trailing down the side of his face as she did so. She could feel his determination, his hunger, but the tint of fear in his aura surprised her. Her expression softened with realization and hope. _She never thought he would…Was it possible?_

"Do you love me Alucard?" She asked him, her mouth parted in wonder.

"Yes…" came the harsh reply as if the truth was being dragged from him.

A sigh of relief past her lips, a warm smile gracing her face. The sudden flare of happiness was almost too much to contain. "I love you too Alucard. I want to stay with you, have you with me always. Nothing will ever change that." Her eyes narrowed slightly and her chin came up. "…and you Alucard, do you accept me without prejudice, knowing everything that I am? I have many enemies. My life is not easy…"

"Yes." He stated, his gaze glowing with intense satisfaction. She was his! Finally, a true mate, a woman-warrior of power and strength, a girl of strong will and magic. "I would it no other way little tree. I pledge my honor, and my protection, will you take me Willow, let me stand by your side?"

She threw her arms around his neck, tears of joy falling from her eyes. As strange as their meeting each other was, it felt right…"Yes." She whispered into his ear.

He lowered her down with a growl of pleasure. His shirt disappeared with a mere thought, and he was pleased when she ran the palms of her hands over his chest, her touch slow and attentive. She watched as the vampire above shivered in reaction. Alucard eased up, one arm braced against the mattress as he towered over her, his black hair falling around her, shielding her from the light of the room. Her leg curved around the back of one of his knees, and pulled him closer, watching as he stared down at her with parted lips, and glowing eyes.

She moaned at the sight, her blood boiling. She arched up, taking a hold of the back of his neck and capturing his mouth; her lengthening fangs nipping at his bottom lip, and cutting the inner soft tissue. Alucard shuttered as the taste of his own blood filled his mouth, the coppery liquid tinkling the tip of his tongue. He shifted, pushing against her thighs. Once he was nestled between her legs, he eased down, and let out a low hiss as Willow arched up once more, the feel of her heat inflaming him to the point of no return as his hips jerked in reaction.

"Goddess!" Willow gasped, her head rolling back at the sharp pleasure. They couldn't get close enough...

&

"Au…." Willow always believed the saying 'seeing stars' was a myth, but Alucard just proved that wrong. Lights exploded behind closed lids as she gasped for air. "Again Al…" She pleaded, twisting under his weight.

He laughed just before his mouth closed over hers, his tongue easily slipping past her lips. He kissed her long and deep, fangs nicking her tender flesh.

&

"Oh…" she moaned her eyes wide as she stared back at her mate, and she trembled as the dance began again. She shifted her gaze to where they were joined, and she couldn't believe how the sight of them together aroused her further.

"Again little tree…," he rasped, his fingers digging into her flesh. "Again!" He bent down and clamped his mouth over her throat, his fangs sinking in deep as he marked her as his mate once more, drinking greedily of her blood. Soon, they lost themselves to the pleasure again…

&

"So, forever eh?" Willow murmured some time later. She laid against Alucard's side, sweating, and her heart still pounding, with her arms and legs wrapped around the vampire. He had one arm circling her shoulders, holding her tight. She ran the tips of her fingers over the muscles of his chests, a smile of contentment warming her face.

He took a deep breath, fingers playing with the length of her hair as he stroked her back. He licked at the corners of his mouth, still tasting her on his lips. "Yes princess, forever."

She stretched out, before snuggling up against his chest, her head resting right under his chin, her lid heavy with sleep. "Good". Her lips curved against his flesh. "I can live with that."

Hope you like,

Magik.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Thanks guys.

Chapter 47: Another fork in the road…

On top of the main compound of the New Slayer Council, the dark haired Slayer Prime was busy doing her evening workout. She liked it up here; alone and away from the many girls lurking downstairs. Sweat dripped down her face, and her skin flushed with her activities. She readjusted the strap of her t-shirt before continuing. Thrust, kick, roll…again, and again she moved through the paces, her mind blank. Her sneakers dug into the gravel beneath her feet as she moved, flipping one, before starting the routine once again.

A narrowing of her dark colored eyes was the only indication of her awareness of the shifting shadows behind her. Thrust, kick, roll…she came up from her knees, arm held steady as she pointed a stake under the chin of the wolf-man standing near the building edge, the end of the stake digging into his skin. She didn't move, her gaze locked on the face before her, her expression closed. She hadn't missed the presence standing beside the wolf-man, but the Cat-boy was not a threat at the moment…and yes, she remembered meeting the boy in the Council Meeting Room, the one who liked using disappearing acts.

"What do you want?" She questioned them, her voice hard with warning.

The Captain sniffed the air, his head rolling slightly back and forth as he caught her scent, a glow to his eyes as he looked down at the woman holding him off. His brow rose as she held her position, pleased by the smirk on her face as she looked back at him.

"We wish to talk, Slayer Faith." Cat-boy replied his eyes wide as he watched how the two interacted. Was the Captain interested in the Slayer?

"You do?" She pondered, cocking her head in thought as she caught the boy's expression. What was that? Quick as a flash, her arm came up and blocked the hit aimed for her ribs. She held off the Captain's right hand, her fingers wrapped around his wrist. She put a pit of weight behind the stake tucked under his chin, her face leaning forward as she hissed, "…and this is how you talk?"

A pleased grin twisted the Captain's lips just before he jerked his arm up and down from her hold, jumping back into a flip. He arched in the air, the palms of his hands gripping the ledge behind him. He pushed away, heading up high, and flew to the side. He rolled in the air before he landed on his two legs, more than five feet away, face shadowed as he stared back at the dark slayer. He tipped his hat at her in a show of respect, his eyes full of amusement as his blond hair danced about his ears.

"Man, I need to get out more…" Faith murmured angrily under her breath before she turned towards the Cat-boy. "Alright, you want to talk, start talking. I have better things to do then play tag with a teasing fur ball." A snort of laughter filled the air from the Captain, but Faith refused to turn her gaze from the boy in front of her. "Why don't you start with why the two of you are here? Your master turned into someone's lunch, didn't he?"

"Very true Miss Faith, but Montana Max was but one of many leaders of the Millennium Group." Cat-boy informed, ears perked up. "Our mission failed, and…

Faith met that fact with a nod, her gaze full of speculation. "…and that's important, why?"

Cat-boy smiled wide at her curiosity. "We followed Major Max because we believed in him… to a certain extent, he saved us, and we owed him our lives. We do not agree whole-heartedly with the Millennium Group's idealism…the experiments… "

Faith rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh as she hung her head. "They don't like you, right? You're different in their view of a perfect world, and will be seen as a danger…" They were like her, she realized, as she had been so long ago, before she learned to accept Buffy and Angel's help…

"You are correct Miss Faith." The boy stepped forward holding out a hand written book, and a few computer discs. "We offer information in return for Sanctuary: some of the Doc's files, as well as Major Max's personal journal. We…"

"Hold up kitten." Faith cut in with a raised hand. "The rest of my friends need to hear this. I can't be making decisions…"

Worry and a slight fear of rejection filled the boy's eyes, and he stepped back. Faith stared at him, an understanding look forming in her gaze. For all his power, age, and abilities, he was just a boy. "Don't worry kid. As long as you promise to be straight with me, you won't be harmed here. We'll set up the meet and greet, I just need to talk to G, and we'll go downstairs. We'll do the talk, bring everyone up to speed, and then we'll see where we are, okay?"

The Captain stepped forward, laying a hand on the boy's shoulders to calm him. He looked directly at Faith, giving a nod of consent to her plan. A smile of relief graced her face as she turned away to reach for her cell phone in her gym bag.

She pushed in the number she wanted, flashing Cat-boy a wink as she spoke with a cocky, "Hey G, guess what?"…

&

"Good evening Lover…" Willow whispered into Alucard's ear as she leaned over his naked back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they sat on their bed.

A rare smile of contentment graced the ancient vampire's face as he reached up for one of her hands, his hold bringing her fingers to his mouth. He brushed his lips against her skin, eyes closing as he savored her scent. "Hello my lady, and how do you fare this evening?"

She smiled, her lips curving against the flesh of his throat as she peppered kisses along his skin. "Oh, I'm just peachy…" She closed her teeth, and bit down, teasingly.

She let out a gasp as Alucard turned around and picked her up with his hands under her arms, before he threw her on her back on top the mattress. In the next moment, he held her secure, looming over her with a big smirk on his face. Her mouth thinned with determination. Using a spark of her power, she lifted the vampire off her effortlessly, and tied him to the bed with invisible bands.

"Not this time Mr. Vamp…" she sang-songed to him in a low, husky voice as she wiggled a finger in front of him, laughter lighting up her face as she stared down at him from her position straddling his waist. "…It's my turn."

"Do as you will princess." He murmured with his ruby eyes gleaming with anticipation. The red head hid an evil grin as she bent down, hands trailing down his sides as her mouth latched on onto one of his nipples. Her lips circled the flesh, her lengthening teeth scraping across the tip as she sucked the skin into her mouth. A low laugh escaped her mouth as Alucard arched beneath her.

"If you move, I'll stop…," she warned him as she stilled above him. Her smile grew as he gave a hiss of frustration, but never the less, he stopped moving. Her fingers teased the flesh stretched over his hipbones, her nails digging into his skin as her hands caressed his body.

He groaned, using all his will to keep still. Her touch was like fire…

'Alucard!'

He let out a hiss, his face tightening with disappointment as his master's voice filled his mind. What terrible timing…He looked up, seeing the frown darkening Willow's face at the interruption. "Integral…" he explained with a wary sigh of regret.

"Oh…" Willow replied with understanding, giving a nod of her head. In the next breath, a deep blush stained her cheeks as she realized what that meant. "Oh!" She jumped up, eyes wide with embarrassment as she got off the bed. With a snap of her fingers, she released the ancient vampire from her hold.

Alucard couldn't help but laugh with dark amusement at her antics. It was truly amazing how innocent his woman-child appeared to be, even after all that life had dealt her. He sat up, uncaring he was still naked. He stood, letting the red head get a good look as he stretched beside the bed. His gaze darkened as he stared at her unclothed body, his tongue sliding over his teeth and bottom lip as memories of the night before filled his mind. He took a step towards her, his purpose clear.

'Alucard…my patience is at an end. Answer me now!'

He took a deep breath, and calmed his raging beast. 'A moment Master…' He shot a look of hunger at his mate, his eyes gleaming with promise for the future. "Later little tree…" His form shimmered for a second and soon he was clothed in his boots, shirt, and pants. He bit back a groan as he watched his Lady use her magic to dress herself in jeans and a t-shirt.

&

'How may I be of service Master?' he spoke mentally, rolling his eyes at the spark of anger Sir Integra felt at his sarcastic reply, though a tiny smirk twisted the corners of his mouth. How he loved to rile the leader of the Hellsing Order…

'Don't think vampire that I am unaware of what conspired between you and my cousin last night.' Integra hissed furiously through their mind link. She had felt their connection deepened.

His brow cocked and a low laugh rumbled from his chest. 'In what way Master, were we hiding our relationship? We are mates. Don't tell me you are jealous?'

'Hardly…' she scoffed. 'Willow is family, and she will be treated with all the respect of that position. You will give me your word to protect her always, do you understand me?'

Alucard's face darkened with resolve. 'You have my word Master. I will stand by her always.'

Integra let out the breath she had been holding. Even though Alucard was a sadistic being, and was more cruel then needed to be at times, he was a Master Vampire of his word, and honorable in his attentions, and lets not forget his stubbornness… 'Good. Refresh yourselves, and meet me in my office in a hour.'

'Yes Master.'

&

"What's going on?" Captain Pip pondered from his position against the wall near the fireplace of Sir Integra's office. He sent an inspecting look at his partner.

Seras leaned over, and whispered from the corner of her mouth. "They're worried about the increasing Iscariot presence within London. As ya' know, even though Father Anderson is out of the Country, Vatican Section Xlll's other agents are roaming freely within the city. I'm surprised Sir Integra is handling it as well as she is…"

"Hum…" Pip murmured with a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at Walter and his boss across the room. The last few nights, he and Major Victoria, along with other assigned Hellsing Soldiers, had crossed baths with several agents of the Iscariot, but as the members of Section Xlll were doing nothing suspicious, besides being in the city, and appearing only to want to observe, they could not engage…He wondered what they were up to…

"Why can't they be ordered out?" He asked, watching as Sir Integra argued with a Vatican representative on the phone.

Seras gave a shrug. "It's all part of the agreement made, when The New Slayer Council and Hellsing joined forces. The Vatican can not interfere with us, but then, the same rule applies to us…as long as they are doing nothing wrong, we can't stop them…Even the Government is giving them access…"

He let out a low whistle at that. "What about the Treaty between the Government of England and Rome?"

"The conditions of the Treaty still stands…" answered Alucard in a harsh tone of voice as he and Willow stepped out of the dark silhouettes along the wall.

Pip jerked in place, startled by the sudden appearance of the two. His and Seras turned to watch as the ancient vampire and the newest member of the Hellsing vampire made their way across the room. "How so Master?" Seras asked.

"Iscariot can not interfere with Hellsing business Police Girl, and as long as they continue to only watch in the shadows, we can do nothing." The corner of his mouth curved up in a mocking slant as he stared down at Sir Integra as she paused in her speech on the phone to hear what he had to say. "We, of course, can keep a close eye on the scum as they run about the city, we only need to know how many…"

Integra gave a firm nod of her head as she returned to her conversation with the Vatican Representative on the phone, her blue eyes twinkling in wicked delight. Soon she replaced the phone receiver, and stood to face the others in the room.

"Walter, a fax is being sent by the Vatican. We need confirmation. See to it." She ordered with a firm look on her face.

"It will be done Sir Integra." The retainer replied before he hurried out of the room in a blur.

"Major Victoria, Captain Pip. You will inform the others under your command of the situation. Under no circumstances are we to engage the Iscariot; we stand down, unless provoked by bodily interference."

"Yes Sir!" Both replied.

"Alright then, you are dismissed." She commanded, waving a hand towards the office door. Once the two left, Integra fixed her attention on the two standing before the desk, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What else is wrong?" Willow questioned with a frown, sparing a glance up at the vampire at her side, noting his closed off expression, before turning back to look at her cousin.

"There are a few things we need to discuss…" Integra voiced, her eyes narrowing slightly on the two. "Mr. Giles left a message for you Willow…but first, let us speak of your mating…"

Willow gulped, her eyes growing wide and a flush covering her face and neck. _Oh goddess…not again!_ _How embarrassing…_She shot Alucard a glare from the corner of her eye. His smirking face confirmed her suspicions. He knew this was going to happen, and he hadn't warned her. _Why that Damn vexing vamp…_ _He was so going to pay for this!_

She hid a grin as Alucard stiffened beside her, having left her ire. Oh yeah, he should be afraid…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Note: Sorry Moonrunner...I was called into work, and now, I have to go back. This is the best I can do for now.

Chapter 48: The web we weave…

The surface of the wall darkened and then rippled like water before a red clad figure stepped out of the shadows, hardly making a sound at all. The Master Vampire's lips curved up and his crimson eyes gleamed with anticipation as he caught sight of whom he was seeking. He glided over the floor, and loomed over the girl seated behind the desk, his gaze flickering with amusement as he was ignored. He knew his witch had felt him.

"What has you so fixated, little tree?" Alucard purred in Willow's ear as he bent over her.

"Hey there…" She greeted as she leaned back in the chair, the top of her head resting on Alucard's chest. She raised one of her arms, and ran the palm of her hand along the line of his jaw, her fingertips lingering on his skin, as if the action gave her comfort.

"What are you reading?"

"Just those files Giles sent over, the ones belonging to Montana Max. It's very interesting, though…" she shook her head, her voice full of disgust. "It's morbid and cruel those things that man was able to do. What he allowed Doc to do to Schrödinger…it boggles the mind."

Alucard frowned. "What else have you find?"

"Well, there's a lot of information about the artificial vampires, how the Freak Chip works; how they are used to condition, and control the Freaks," she reached forward and tapped the monitor screen, pointing out a unopened file, "but not much about how the Freak Chips are made, or where they originated from. There are some hints the Chips were developed during WWII, but noting concrete. It was as if Max was worried about someone higher up getting a hold of the info. Ya' caughta' wonder what he was afraid of. I assume once I finish with Doc's Files I'll know more."

"It coincides with the reports Maxwell of the Iscariot gave to Sir Integra a few years ago." Alucard remarked thoughtfully. "Vatican Section XIII knows more then they have admitted."

"It would seem so." Willow agreed with a sigh. She moved the computer mouse and clicked the Doc File. She quietly read part of the first report, her eyes narrowing. "Hum…The Millennium Group has their hands in a lot of pies. They have alliances with Demon Clans, human governments, Military…ah, secrete experiments…not surprising, really. What's this…The Circle of Black Thorns? Well, isn't that peachy…"

"Just so…" Alucard murmured, his face darkening with anger. "How well informed is the 'Circle' about you, my little witch?"

Willow blinked at the pondering of her mate. "That's a good question Al. Let's see…" She read the rest of the first report, and continued with the rest of the file. Half an hour later, she sat back, her body relaxing from the tension of not knowing.

"I have good news, and some bad. Other than Max and his minions, the Millennium Group has no idea of who I am…apart from the obvious that is. They are aware that I am the Red Witch, a friend to Buffy, and a leading member of the New Council of Slayers. They know I am here, working at Hellsing Manor, but they have no idea of the true nature of my relationship with the Hellsing family, or that I am your mate." She tilted her head back, and stared up at Alucard with a grim smile. "I guess it was a good thing Max kept his cards close to his chest, though I don't like what I've read. I know some of the Demon groups associated with the Millennium Group, hell, a lot of us in the Scooby Gang knows of them, and have fought with them."

Alucard reached up and ran his gloved hand through her hair, hoping to sooth her. "What troubles you?"

She closed her eyes. "Someone we trusted, someone we know…has been giving out our secrets. It has to be one of the Council's allies; the information is too vague."

A cruel grin twisted the vampire's face as he bent forward and turned the computer off. He pulled Willow out of her chair, saying, "Grab your weapons; we are going hunting."

&

"Major Victoria, Captain Pip. You have new orders. Sir Integra will brief you. She is waiting in her office." Walter informed the two as they made their appearance on the main floor of the Hellsing Manor. Seras quietly smiled her hello as the two of the past by.

"Thanks mate." Pip returned with a wave over his shoulder as he and Seras ascended the staircase, the long braid of his hair swinging at his back as he moved. He turned his head and stared at the vampire walking at his side. "Darlin' what's bothering ya'?"

Seras blinked, startled by the concern she heard in his voice. She looked down at the carpet, letting out a breath before answering. "There have been so many changes lately. I am happy for master, Sir Integra, Walter, and for Willow… I just feel, I don't know, like everything is still not settled."

Pip gave a rare, understanding smile as he listened. "It's called 'Growing up' Seras, 'cutting the apron strings' and all that."

Her face screwed up, and a protest nearly made its way out of her mouth, but soon the truth of the matter became clear in her mind. She was lonely, and she was jealous of the time spent away from those she cared about, but that was selfish of her. The others had bigger issues than having to entertain her. "Ya're right."

"I'm always in the right Darlin'," Pip teased her, showering her with a lustrous grin. "…now, if ya' would only…"

Without a second thought, she raised her arm and punched him in the shoulder, sending Pip crashing into the wall. "Ya're such a pig! Why I even thought for one moment…" She briskly walked away, her muscles tense in anger, while she cursed the male gender under her breath.

"Oh wait! Ah, don't be that way…" Pip whined as he stumbled back to his feet and then rushed after her. He had a knowing gleam in his eye. "Ya' re just angry because I'm right!"

"Shut up!"

&

"So, what do you think?" Willow questioned Angel as she stared into the distance. The two of them were hiding behind a wall, surviving the Demon Club across the street. Spike was busy checking out the back of the building, while Alucard spied from the rooftops.

"We can't go in as we are." Angel mused, leaning back to look over at Willow. He was glad his friend had called him for back up. He too, was concerned about someone leaking information about the Council. "Too many know our faces."

She bit her lip, thinking. "I could use a glamour…change our appearances."

He shook his head at the idea. "That won't disguise our demon auras. They'll see us coming a mile off."

"Not necessarily Angelus…" Alucard remarked dryly as he materialized out of the shadows before them. "I have the ability to change my base form, as does my mate."

"You do?" Angel wondered, his face slack with surprise as he turned his gaze to the witch at his side.

Willow shrugged, head tucked down as she tried to hide her blush. "I've only learned of it." Her friend didn't need to know of how.

A tiny smirk played on Alucard's face. He couldn't help but tease his mate. "…and what a glorious experience it was."

"Al!" She hissed back.

"Ah, I see…" Angel mused, eyes lit up with amusement.

"Stupid males…" Willow murmured crossly under her breath. She was so going to get them back for this.

"How?" Angel asked as he turned away from the flustered witch.

"Like so…" Alucard replied as his tentacles sprung from his body and surrounded his form, cloaking his body from view. Willow and Angel stared with fascination as the black cloud shifted, tightening somewhat. When the tentacles slide back, the Vampire Girl from Willow's trip inside Alucard's mind was standing there before them.

"You may address me as Draca in this form." Girl-Alucard said softly, his pearly white fangs glistening under the light of the moon. The wind played with the edge of his dress, and tugged at the ends of his hair.

"What the…Oi, who's the bird?" Spike demanded to know as he came upon them, eyeing the crimson-eyed girl with suspicion.

"Relax…it's only Alucard, Spike." Willow answered as she moved to stand by her mate. "It's just another form he assumes, just like the Hellhound. We can't go into the Club as we are, so we're going under cover." As she spoke, her hair turned to a dark auburn, her eyes to crimson, and then her fangs grew. She took off her long coat, and twirled on the tips of her feet, showing off her leather pants and halter. "Ya' like?"

"Pet, I knew ya' had it in ya'." Spike said with a grin. "I always thought ya' would make a pretty vamp"

"Well, actually, I think Vamp-Willow would have loved to have met you Spike." She told him with a teasing light in the depths of her eyes. She slowly looked the blond demon up and down. "I think puppy would have enjoyed having a playmate."

"Puppy?"

Angel glanced over at his grandchilde with a smirk on his face. "Oh, that's right. You never met Vamp-Willow, did you?"

"Ya' were turned Red?" The younger vampire wondered with a puzzled frown on his face. _When did that happen? How was she alive then? _A tiny spark of anger grew at the thought. "Who would dare...and puppy, who's that?"

Willow laughed. "Sorry, but Vamp-Willow is my doppelganger from an alternate dimension. She was Master Ness's favorite." Spike's eyes bugged out at that. She glanced over at Angel, a sly look on her face. "…as for puppy…"

"Time to go." Angel cut in, ignoring Willow's protests as he dragged Spike away. "We'll keep watch outside while the two of you deal with Xavier." He called over his shoulder. Xavier was the leader of the Panizer Gangs of London. The Panizers were mole-like demons with pale skin, hair and eyes, and they, as a whole did not like venturing out into the light of day.

"Puppy?" Girl-Alucard inquired to know, a brow rose as he looked over at his mate.

"Um..well," Willow shrugged, not wanting to say, but knowing she had no choice. "Vamp-Willow, while under the Master of the Hellmouth, kept tight control of Sunnydale, and as a reward was given a pet, a.k.a. puppy."

He narrowed his eyes. "…and did this puppy have a name?"

Willow shivered at the deadly purr of her mate's voice. "It was Angel's doppelganger…" She flinched, waiting for the explosion.

"Angelus as a pet?"

She heard astonishment in his words and cracked an eye open. She could see the delighted look on Girl-Alucard's face. It would seem her mate found the idea funny.

"He was a prisoner?...and dare I ask, was he tortured?"

"Vamp-Willow kept him in chains and such…" she replied while rolling her eyes. Males! "That's all I really know, so use your imagination."

He snickered, his girl-form turning away. He held out a slim hand to his mate. "Come, little…hum, what shall I call you?"

Willow thought it over. "Rowan. I'll play the part of my long, lost cousin; the girl out for revenge against the Scooby Gang. Rowan and Draca met up a few years ago, and you turned me."

Girl-Alucard gave a nod, pleased by her idea. "That will work to our advantage. By morning, rumors of our presence in London would have spread."

"So, we go in, shake up Xavier, then we get out?" Willow mused aloud. She stepped forward, linking her arm with Girl-Alucard's. She tossed her mate a teasing grin. "Let's go little girl. I'm in the mood for some fun."

&

The group of five Junior Slayers patrolled the St. Mathews Cemetery, the small band effectively taking care of the newly risen fledging vampires nearby. Their frame of mind at ease as they worked, though two of the young hunters shared secret glances; their senses on high alert as they discretely looked around. One of the girls reached over, using the pretense of adjusting the shield strap on her friend's back to converse.

"How many?" Mary wondered as she pulled on a string, then another; her fingers moving expertly.

"I can sense two." Cara replied in a low murmur. She waited patiently, her head bowed as her friend worked. "They are not like the others from the Vatican. They're pros."

"We let Buffy know as soon as we'll return." Mary decided. She stepped back. "Alright, let's go!" She called out to the others, leading the small group to the next point on their route for the night.

A tall figure shifted in the shadows, her eyes full of amusement as she watched the young group of warriors walk away. Her Nun robes blow in the wind as she turned, adjusting her sword at her side as she moved. "They are good. It did not take them long at all to sense us."

Her companion jumped down from the treetops, landing softly on her feet. She leaned back against a tree, her arms crossed over her chest. She played with the end of one of her Priest coat sleeves, her face thoughtful. She pushed away from the tree, her hands gripping the holsters hidden at her sides. "They are Slayers. It is expected." She stared off into the direction the teenagers took. "Those two; Mary and Cara… They will make a nice addition, do you not think?"

Hope you like

Magik.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 49: Undercover can be fun!

'Hey Al, can you appear, ya' know, a little older?' Willow's mental voice echoed within Alucard's mind as they two of them walked towards the hidden entrance to the Demon Club. He could hear the lurking laughter in her words. 'Maybe look in your mid-twenties? You look cute and all, but with what I planned to do, I need a consenting adult."

Girl-Alucard paused in mid-step, staring up at his mate's back with his head cocked to the side, as he contemplated what she was asking of him. He watched as she stopped in the middle of the road, waiting for a response, and not saying anything further. His eyes glowed as his thoughts raced, and then a slow, devilish smile grew on his face. Truly, his lady was a devious, female, and that was only one of the many things he admired about her.

Willow held her breath, waiting for a reply. The next thing she knew, there was a slim body at her back, with one slender arm wrapping around her waist, and another sliding under her breasts. The person leaned against her, leaving Willow in no doubt of the tall feminine body behind her. The figure towered over her, and black silky hair caressed the flesh of her throat as Girl-Alucard whispered in her ear. "Will this do, little tree? After all, I would hate to disappoint."

"Ah…yeah." She gasped, her cheeks flushing. She could feel the firm breasts pushing against her shoulder blades, and the thought of them led to many naughty images filling her mind.

"Are you sure princess?" Girl-Alucard teased, turning his attention to her other ear, before giving the lobe a nip.

She tilted her head, allowing him better access to the rest of her throat, all the while a smirk grew on her face. "Oh, I'm sure Draca…" She purred as she pushed back, taking pleasure at of warmth she felt, just before she stepped away suddenly. "…but now it not the right time to show you my appreciation. We have a demon to meet and taunt." She walked on, glancing over her shoulder, flashing Girl-Alucard a wink before she continued on. "Time to play…"

&

The Club was at full capacity, with an assortment of demons, weres, and magical beings, all mingling happily together at both the bar and on the dance floor, with a few thrill-seekers sneaking off to dark corners for a little fun. Any thoughts of species prejudices were to be left outside on the street; otherwise, the Sanctuary Spell protecting the building would go into effect and would scorched the ass of any one unfortunate enough to have broken the rules. It was safe to say, most of the patrons learned to play nice over the years; the fear of a fiery death will do that.

In the mist of all the action, bodies moved together on the dance floor, slick skin glistening with sweat, low murmurs echoing on the air, with limbs clasping and pulling, and flesh brushing against flesh. The drinks flowed and kept coming, and the music's vigorous beat pulsed throughout the club, setting the mood.

In the middle of the dancing horde, a large crowd gathered to watch two vampires moving against each other in a slow, sensual maneuvering of arms and legs that had the patron's eyes widening with awe. No one had ever seen these two creatures before, but they kept a respectable distance from the vampires. Everyone in the club could feel the power and control the two possessed, and no one was stupid enough to interfere with the dance, thus, the crowd enjoyed the display before them, even as the vampires ignored those surrounding them, their ruby eyes locked only on each other as the moved together as one.

Some distance away, a pale gaze narrowed at the sight. He waited a moment to observe, noting the level of power held in check, before he turned. He bent slightly at the waist, and whispered into the ear of his master. "Sir, two unknowns, female and vampire."

Xavier, the owner of the club, paused with his drink half way to his mouth. He was concerned. Mitch, his right-hand man, would only bring to his master's attention the presence of a threat, anyone of suspicious strength and power, and now he speaks of two…"Arrange a meeting."

&

'Angel, Spike, you guys want to have some fun?"

The two demons hidden on the roof, glanced over at each other after hearing Willow's silent question in their minds. Spike shrugged in answer, a gleam in his blue eyes as he stared at his grandsire. It was boring waiting outside. He would rather be with the witch inside, brewing up some trouble. He didn't care if they were recognized, or not.

Angel gave a nod of agreement with a small smirk on his face, before voicing his thoughts. 'What do you have in mind, little one?'

'We're going to be meeting Xavier at his table in the back of the club.' Willow went on to explain about her cover-name, and the fake history 'Rowan' shared with the Scooby Gang. 'I'm thinking a play-by-play of bad cop-good-cop? You're here searching for us, and now you've found us. Should shake Xavier up a bit?'

'Perhaps partake of a drink or two? I am… willing to share…' Alucard cut in smoothly, his mental voice a low purr of anticipation; nothing like having warm blood straight from the source he always thought. Demons filled the club…no humans to set off the Hellsing Seals if he decided to steal a sip here or there.

'Stag a fight, ah? A quick punch and grab…' Spike murmured in glee. 'Oi, talk about a take-out meal! Count me in.'

Angel rolled his eyes, vexed by his grandchilde's juvenile behavior. 'A little finesse would do well on your part boy!' He warned.

'Yeah, right, like ya're Mister Cool!' Spike scoffed. 'I remember you well Angelus. A tease is what ya' are, keeping a tight leash on everyone…Don't bite that Spike! No, not now Spike! He's too old Spike…'

'Now boys…' Willow scolded, holding back her amusement at their antics. It sometimes surprised her to think how much older then her, these two vampires were; they certainly didn't act like it. 'If you want to play, you have to promise to get along. We don't want to mess this up.'

'…Fine.' Spike pouted.

'Alright Will.' Angel agreed, though he glared over at grandchilde, the look on his face promising large amounts of pain should the blond demon get too out of hand. 'What's our time frame?'

'Fifteen minutes should suffice.' Alucard decided. 'The Sanctuary Spell will…'

Willow gave a quiet laugh. 'Oh, don't worry about that. I have that covered…'

&

"This is creeping me out…" Buffy complained as she strode into Gile's office, interrupting his late night tea break. Xander glanced up at his position on the other side of Giles's desk, forgetting the paper work spread out before him.

The Head-watcher stood, pushing his chair back, a frown of concern darkening his face. "What is, and in what way Buffy?" He questioned.

The blond Slayer threw her hands up in the air as she paced the room. "Someone's messing with our girls. The Squad Leaders just reported that someone followed them again tonight. Not in the open, like the others from Rome." She replied as she paused and began to tap her foot. "Martha, Sam, and Chris have said they felt like they were being watched during the day, and as well as tonight. Mary and Cara both said the same…While at the doctor's office, Jessica had someone tailing her and little Karen saw someone at the mall." She turned, narrowing her eyes on her old teacher. "They can't do their jobs if they are distracted."

Giles gave a wary half smile. "Distraction is a learning experience…"

"Sometimes, sure… but not in this." She insisted, once more waving her hands. "They're Watching Us! Seeing what we do, how we do it, and when we do it…like a hungry tiger ready to devour us whole!" She hissed the last, her gaze full of anger as she stared intently at her Watcher. "I don't like it. It feels…"

Giles stepped around the desk, passing Xander with a quick motion of the head to keep silent for the moment. He had spent too many years helping, teaching, and fighting along side this young woman, not to realize when he should be paying attention to her instincts. She hadn't led him wrong yet.

"Like what?"

Buffy lowered her head, her bangs hiding her face and her hands fisted at her sides. "…Like we're being hunted."

He leaned back against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest. He regarded the woman before him thoughtfully, and then gave a slow nod of the head in understanding. "We are not prey, are we?" He murmured softly.

Her head jerked up, and her eyes glowed with the Slayer hidden within. "No, not then, and not now." She looked over at Xander, grinning slightly at the encouraging look on his face. She could always count on her friends. After a moment, her smile turned to a cocky smirk. "Maybe it's time we do a little spying of our own?"

&

Seras ran through the dense forest, silently rushing past the foliage and skirting around the trunks of trees; running as if the hounds of heel were hot on her heels. A snap in the distance alerted her to the presence behind her. She skidded to a stop, the soles of her boots digging into the ground beneath her feet as she bent low at the waist, just as thin strings of metal scooped down upon her from above. She rolled her upper body in a complete circle as the wires made another turn, before she dropped forward to the ground. Using her hands, she pushed herself up and flipped backwards to her feet, bending down in a low crouch, her gaze searching the shadows.

She heard the tiny twang on the air, her ears perking at the sound. She reached back for her pistols and raised them in front of her face and chest in a defensive position. Her flashing crimson colored eyes caught sight of the thin streams of moon light reflected off the wires heading back for her. Her arms rose and she spun on her bent knee, arching back once more as she used the barrels of her guns to push the stings of metal away from her body.

The tree to her right fell, the trunk cut clean through. She didn't even flinch but listened as the whistle caused by Walter's weapon of choice faded away. She heard the murmurs of the night; the rustle of the wind, the chirping of the bugs, the hoot of a night owl…and nothing else. She stood, muscles tensed as she waited for the next attack. Her gaze widened for a moment as six grenades flew towards her. She spun about, placing her back against the bark of a tree, watching as the grenades past by harmlessly, landing a few feet away. She bent low at the knees, then she jumped up into the branches above, landing on the balls of her feet, and she waited.

In the next second, the grenades blew, and Seras used the momentum caused by the explosion to the trees below to fly forward, her speed increased as she pounced from one tree branch to another. Soon, she became a blur to any seeing eyes. Her eyes flashed as she caught sight of her partner a few meters away. A smirk played at the corners of her mouth.

The trick was waiting until the last possible moment, Seras decided. She heard the wires heading towards her once more. She jumped, and landed a couple of feet behind Pip, and just as the strings of steel met her skin, she changed her base form into a thick mist. The wires hit the ground at Pip's feet, causing the Hellsing Captain to fly back from the force of the hit, his arms covering his face from the debris. Without giving him a second to think, Seras appeared at his back, her hand griping his neck and holding him off the ground.

"Say Uncle…," she whispered into the Captain's ear, though her eyes stayed locked on a dark figure some distance away.

"Uck…" Pip groaned just before he past out.

Seras blinked, not realizing she had used too much of her strength. She let go, and the Captain dropped to the forest floor. She shrugged before glancing over at the trees. "Are we done?" She wondered.

"We are Major Victoria." Walter replied as he stepped into the clearing, his eyes amused. The young vampire was improving daily, and it made him proud. He stepped over and picked up the unconscious man. "That is enough training for the night. Sir Integra wishes to see you."

"Okay." She agreed as they stepped into the shadows, and appeared inside the Hellsing Manor, just outside Sir Integra's office. "I'll see ya' later then Walter." She called as she knocked at the office door.

"Enter."

"Good evening Sir Integra." Seras greeted her boss as she took position in front of the desk.

The leader of the Hellsing Order stared up at the vampire, her blue eyes sharp. "I take it the training session went well?" Integra questioned.

Seras gave a nod in reply, waiting. There was a purpose to her visit.

"I've received a call from Mister Giles." Integra stated as she reached for her cigar case. She pulled out a cigar. "Miss Lisa's report stated those of Section 13 have the Hellsing Slayer Squad under observation. We knew this already. Miss Summer's believes there is more to the matter then the agreements of the Alliance. She feels the young ladies are being hunted."

"Well," Seras replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It does seem strange."

"What do you mean?" Integra questioned with a narrowed glance.

"That's all the Iscariot is doing really, following the girls." Seras answered with a frown. "…Everywhere, even during the day…"

"Hum…" Integra lit up the cigar, a thoughtful look on her face. "It is time we took care of this matter. Report to me first thing tomorrow Major."

"Yes sir."

Integra stared at the closed door once Seras had left with her mind full of ideas and plans. Perhaps Miss Summers was right. It was high time the Iscariot learned they were not pushovers…The phone on her desk started to ring, disturbing her thoughts. She was slightly surprised to see the number showing on Call-Display. Had she not just spoken to Mr. Giles?

"Hello Mr. Giles….My apologies Mr. Harris." She answered smoothly once she realized she was speaking to the young Watcher, and not to the Leader of the New Council. "How may I…of course. You are more than welcome Mr. Harris. We will expect you. Goodnight." She placed the phone receiver down, and took a deep drag of the cigar. She gave a wary shake of the head. Tomorrow proved to be an interesting day…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 50: Fun and games…

"Please, you are my quests; drink." Xavier offered the two vampires his hospitality as he leaned back in his chair. He waved his hand in the direction of the glasses of blood wine placed before Willow and Girl-Alucard. The witch took her glass and raised it slightly in salute before taking a sip. She smiled slowly; it was good. Her mate at her back just smirked at the reaction. Girl-Alucard rubbed her chin on top of Willow's head, her ruby colored eyes dark with amusement.

"My thanks Xavier." Willow murmured as she skimmed her finger on the edge of the wine glass, her gaze sharp as she stared back at the Demon Lord. "An excellent vintage."

Xavier smiled in response, his pale lips startling against the pink colored gums of his mouth. He turned his head and gave a brisk nod to his aide. Once the other demon left, he glanced back and began speaking. "Dear ladies, what brings you to London, if I may ask?"

Willow returned his smile and leaned back against Girl-Alucard, with one hand raised to play with the strands of dark hair that fall over her shoulder. "Draca and I are here to visit old friends. We heard they were in London. We have some old business to settle."

"Truly?" Xavier mused as he eyed the two seated before him. Power just radiated from their pores. He knew their names, but this was the first time he had heard of these vampires, unless…Draca was older then they portrayed. "Who may they be? Perhaps I can be of assistance."

"Maybe you can…You have heard of the former Protectors of Sunnydale, correct?" Willow asked, watching closely as Xavier's eyes twitched. "Ah, so you have. You do know of them…," she purred, leaning forward. "…how well?"

"We are allies of a sort." Xavier answered as he swirled the wine in his glass. "For the benefit of our mutual protection, you see…"

"Understandable…keep your enemies close…hum…" Draca remarked, her eyes gleaming as she caught sight of the muscles tensing in Xavier's jaw. _Just a bit more…_ "Our dealings with those of the New Council will not affect you or yours…"

"Will ya' look at that?" Spoke a snappy voice from a few feet away. "What rock did ya' two crawl from under?"

Willow laughed out right as she stood up, arms crossing over her chest as she leaned against the table. She cocked her head to the side, letting her dark-blood colored hair slide against the naked skin of her neck and shoulders. "Speak of the devils…" she sang-songed, her voice full of amusement. "Hello boys, did you miss me?"

"Not at all Rowan…" Angel shot back with a raised brow as he stepped forward, watching as Willow gave a careless wave before sitting back down. He turned away, a look of suppressed rage on his face.

"Ah, that's no way to treat old friends Angelus." Willow scolded with a pout. She leaned back, and Girl-Alucard bent forward, trailing her teeth along Willows' arched neck, a low growl of warming gathering in the back of her throat. She slipped her arm around the witch's waist, the gesture letting everyone know whom Willow belonged to, and that the witch was under her protection.

"Friends, my ass." Spike mumbled as he pointedly stared at the two. His lips curved into a sneer. "This is new…Draca with a new pet. Rowan, ya've sunk to a new low…even for you, this is pitiful."

"William," Girl-Alucard purred as she flashed a grin full of sharp teeth at the blond demon. "…your jealousy, as usual, is very delicious."

"Now, now…" Willow said softly with fingers waved in the air towards their host. "We are all guests here, are we not? Why can't we just get along?"

Angel quickly reached out and pulled the witch out of her seat, his grip firm on her shoulders as he held her in the air a few feet off the floor. He leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers, and growled low. She was the only one to see the teasing light of laughter in the depths of his yellow gaze.

"You were warned little girl." He hissed as he glanced over her shoulder to the vampire now standing behind her, brow raised. "You have no business here."

"Who says our business has anything to do with you?" Willow retorted, watching from the corner of her eye as Xavier stood, his pale face tight with anger.

"You forget yourself Angelus. You know the rules of my club." The Demon Lord warned as he waved a hand towards the hold he had on Willow. Girl-Alucard slid from behind the table and stood at the witch's back, a wide smirk spreading over her face.

"You should know better then to touch something that is not yours Master Vampire." Draca whispered, ruby gaze burning with mock warning.

"So, that means she's yours Draca?" Angel scorned with a laugh, keeping the attention of Xavier on them, and not the rest of the room.

Off to the side, Spike took a few steps back, and hid himself in the shadows. He took a quick look around, and grinned. _This will do nicely…_ He waited a beat, and then stuck his foot out. The unfortunate patron of the club staggering along the spaces between tables, fell victim, and tripped over Spike's leg. The customer fell forward, his upper body crashing into a small gathering of demons standing near by. The whole group fell together, their fists and growls of outrage filling the air.

'How's that Red?' He asked Willow silently, his mental voice full of amusement.

'Nice one Spike,' she shot back, 'but we need more. We want the whole building to rock.'

He grinned in the dark. 'No problem pet. Consider it done.'

With the grin on his face spreading, Spike reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. He slipped them on, and with a swift left hook, sent another lone patron flying into the direction of the mass of bodies on the dance floor. A wicked smile of delight at the chaos about to erupt brightened his face for a brief second, before he moved to another location.

Spike sent two more bodies flying, before in a blur of speed, he arrived at the end of the table where the others were still gathered. He held his laughter in when he realized Xavier hadn't noticed his absence. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the customers of the club took action. It was a free-for-all, and he loved it. Screams, growls, and grunts filled the air as multiple fights broke out.

Angel released Willow, and he looked around. He had his part to play. "What the…"

"Seho!" Xavier roared for his servant, his pale eyes nearly bulging out of his skull at the violence erupting within his club.

Seho appeared, his gaze darting back and forth from one end of the room to the other, unable to believe what he was seeing. "The wards my lord, they have…been disabled."

Xavier turned to his guests, the expression on his face promising pain to those responsible. Angel held up his hands, and took a step back. "Whoa, we had nothing to do with this…" In the background, the noise of flesh hitting flesh, and the screams continued to grow.

"Thicken!"

In the next breath, everyone in the club, except for Willow, Draca, Angel, Spike, Seho, and Xavier froze in place. Bodies in mid-swing, flying objects, demons falling, and thrown furniture was stuck in position and even the air circulation seemed to stop. Willow let out a breath, and then turned to face Xavier, but not before winking at her mate and friends to let them know all was going according to plan.

"That should hold them until the problem of the wards is taken care of." Willow explained with a coy look on her face.

Xavier blinked slowly; his wide gaze fixed on the mass of bodies not moving. It was a spectacular sight. _So, it would seem the young vampire had been a witch before she was turned…her power levels are nearly equal to that of…the Red Witch. How delightful…_

"You have my gratitude Rowan." He said with a half bow.

"Ah, think nothing of it." She replied with another wave of her hand, a bit of magic materializing in the air, the lights sparkling for a moment before disappearing. "Listen, we've got to go. Present company, and all that…Thank you for your hostility." She turned her gaze as she took the hand of her mate.

Girl-Alucard gave a regal nod of the head. "Angel, Spike, always a pleasure." She said in a light mocking tone, before turning.

Xavier watched as the two vampires gracefully exit the club, noting how Angel and Spike glared at their backs. He glanced down at the card he now held in his hand, courtesy of Rowan and her magic. "Angelus, my friend, how did you ever met such characters?"

Angel crossed his arms over his chest, a dark frown on his face. "Just let it go Xavier. They're bad news."

"Come now, who are they truly?"

With lips tight, Angel replied, "We knew them in Sunnydale. Draca is old, perhaps one of the oldest masters I've ever met. Rowan is the cousin of a friend of mine…they share the same talents in the Arts."

"The cousin of the Red Witch…" Xavier breathed out in awe at the discovery. "Of course, such power would run in the family. They do not get along, I trust?"

Spike gave a snort at that, shaking his head. "Oi, that's an understatement. Willow was too good to that brat and look where that got her… Some vamp-witch wanting…"

"Enough…" Angel cut in. "It is no ones business, but theirs. Xavier, my advice to you is to stay away from those two. They are not to be trusted. Let's go Spike."

Xavier stood, eyes narrowing, and his hand tightening on the card he held as the two left. _New players on the field…_Perhaps a call to Wolfram and Hart were in order…

&

"…just a little bit more…" Willow murmured as her fingers flew across the keys of her laptop computer, very conscious of the looming vampire at her back.

"Faster…" Alucard commanded as he ran the tips of his fangs across the skin of the back of her neck.

"You can't rush something like this Al." She told him, though she arched her back, brushing against the muscles of his chest. She shivered as his gloved fingers dug into her leather covered thighs. _Goddess, he was so impatient! _"Creating a new identity is not quick and easy, ya' know.

"I give you two minutes princess." He moaned into her ear, with his voice harsh with suppressed desire. He ran his right hand up her body to her waist, sliding it under her shirt to reach her bare skin.

"Okay, okay, just back off then! I can't concentrate with you all over me!" She growled, knocking him back.

He laughed as he allowed her to push him away. He loved how forceful she could be, how fiery…he reached out and began to play with the ends of her hair, watching as she worked.

"Hum…lets go here…alright! Now, how about…" Willow murmured to herself as she molded Rowan's life from birth, working from web-site to web-site.

"One minute Red." Alucard whispered, his voice echoing from the shadows.

She bowed her head. "Oh man, don't start a count…"

Alucard laughed again. "59, 58, 57…."

"Ahhh…" she groaned in frustration, silently vowing she would get back at him the first chance she got. Her fingers moved, faster and faster, and all the while, his voice continued.

"34, 33, 32…"

Willow hit the send key, and cried out. "Done!"

"Excellent."

The next thing Willow knew, Alucard had a tight hold of her. He pulled her into his arms, and the two of them phased into the floor to the chamber below, his mocking laughter filling her ears and brushing against her skin. He made quick work of removing her clothes, and placing her on their bed.

He grinned wickedly into her eyes, his tongue sliding over his fangs in anticipation. "Now, my little tree, what's this about being 'all over you'?"

&

"So, what do you think Peaches?"

"He'll make the call." Angel knew that Xavier would. The Demon Lord wouldn't be able to resist the temptation

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's a given. I was talking about Red's alter-ego, and her little friend."

Angel glared over at his grandchilde, brow cocked. He leaned back against the wall, his gaze fixed on the club down the street. "They'll be fine."

Spike smirked at that. "Keeping an eye on them, are ya' broody?" He said knowingly.

"Of course."

&

"…and how was your hunt this fine 'evenin'?"

"Very well Father." The Nun replied with a bow, her companion following her example. "We have spotted two."

"Hum…" Father Anderson mused as he stroked his chin. "How soon?"

"Preparations have begun. We will begin in two days Father."

&

"The Lord of the Panizer Clan is on line one Ms. Leblanc."

"Thank you Louise." Marcia replied. She sat back for a moment, tapping the top of her desk. After a moments thought, she reached for the phone and pushed the extension for line one. "Good evening Lord Xavier. How may I help you?"

"Ms. LeBlanc, I had a few visitors to my club tonight. Perhaps you have heard of them?"

"Perhaps," she returned thoughtfully. She spun in her chair and faced her computer. "Please continue Lord Xavier."

"Draca, a vampire of immense age, and her childe, Rowan of Sunnydale."

"Draca? Rowan?" Marcia repeated as she began to type

"Angelus made an appearance, and he was not overjoyed to see them again. I sense some history."

"I see." Her computer screen flashed, and the information she was searching for appeared. Oh, my…_How could they have missed this? _Rowan Rosenberg, cousin to Willow Rosenberg, dead at the age of twenty-one. Childe of Draca…maybe?

She resumed typing, and she was not pleased by what she found. Draca: unknown. The vampire must be old…so old, they had no record of her…_The higher-ups were going to freak!_

"Angelus knew this vampire Lord Xavier?" She wondered.

"Yes. There is no love lost between them."

"Lord Xavier, is there anyway to contact them?"

"The lovely Rowan supplied me with her calling card."

Marcia leaned back once more in her chair, a smile spreading over her face. Perfect. "Then precede Lord Xavier. We can not have the lovely Rowan waiting."

&

"Captain."

The male in question stood from his position on the gym floor, his tinted gaze fixed on the female entering the room. He cocked his head in a questioning gesture, waiting patiently as Faith took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Someone's after the girls…hunting them." She blurted out in a rush of words. She began to pace the length of the gym, clenching and unclenching her fists. "I was wondering…if…"

He stepped forward, and then he took a hold of her arm gently, and pulled her to face him. He leaned towards her, giving her a nod to continue. He wanted this female to trust him, to depend on him. It was the first step…

Faith took a deep breath. "No one knows you, or that cat-boy are here, except for us on the Leading Committee. I was thinking if you were to follow those following the girls…hunt the hunter…"

"What a splendid Idea!" Schrödinger exclaimed out of nowhere.

Faith jumped, cursing. She spun around to confront the boy. "Jesus Kid! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He said with a wide grin.

She narrowed her eyes. "No, you're not."

His smile grew. "Sorry, no."

She reached out, and then wrapped an arm around his neck, and pulled teasingly on his ears. "Say you're sorry and mean it!"

"No, not that!" He giggled, enjoying the attention.

A low growl caused the two to stop. Faith glanced over at the Captain with a sly look on her face. "Oh look, the puppy wants some!"

Schrödinger laughed, stepping away from the girl. He knew what was wrong. The wolf was jealous. "So, you want us to play hunter for you?"

"If you would…" Faith replied, looking expectantly at the two guys. "The girls have enough of a hard time, without those scumbags coming after them."

The Captain gave a firm nod. …it would be the first of his gifts to this woman-warrior. Soon, he would meet all of her needs…he looked forward to it.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 51: Blood is thicker then water…

"Mel!" Faith yelled furiously as she pulled the teenager by the scruff of the neck, throwing the young slayer back to safety, with her sword arm swinging up to block a crawled swipe from a fledging vampire. She glared up at the demon, her lips twisted in a snarl as she felt wetness trailing down her skin. That Damn Vamp cut her!

"Oh baby, you and me…let's get this on!" She scorned, her dark eyes burning with fury.

Before she could pull out her trusty stake, the vamp was dust. She blinked, her body tensing, and then she relax, her instincts helping her to recognize on the dark figure looming above her. For a minute there, she could have sworn she had seen a cloud of mist hovering above the ground where the Captain stood …but that was impossible, right? "Wow Wolf, you move fast…" she mused, her head tilted as she stared up at the Captain. "Where the Kit?"

The Captain jerked his head to the north, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Ah, he's still watching his group? Good…we might make a responsible boy scout out of him yet." She watched as his lips curved up, and she flashed him a grin in return before she moved to deal with the girls a few feet away.

She had taken two steps when he took a hold of her injured arm. She spun around, a frown creasing her brow, but then her mouth fell open as the Captain slowly lowered his head, and his tongue lapped out to touch the torn skin on her wrist. She shivered at the contact, her eyes widening as she watched the cut healed rapidly…more rapidly then her own slayer abilities allowed her too.

"What the fuck? How the hell did you do that?" She breathed out in awe as she looked back and forth from her now unmarked skin to the male standing before her. "Can you do that with anyone?"

The Captain shook his head no, his eyes gleaming amber as he stared intently down at her, a tiny mysterious smile tugging at his mouth.

"Then, I suppose…I should say thank you…so thanks." She murmured, slightly bewildered, confused by his strange behavior. Faith didn't like being confused. It messed her up. "Listen, let's head back. Once we get the brats back, how about a spar?"

The Captain gave a nod of agreement, giving a content sigh, his whole body relaxing, which only caused her to be more confused then ever. Her instincts screamed that something was going on, but she couldn't figure out what the hell it could be. She shook her head as she turned away, feeling his gaze on her back. Damn, too much to deal with in one night…time to get going.

&

Willow could not believe it. How could she have not known?

After everything they had faced, all the trials, the many 'end of the worlds', escaping near death so many times, and this had to happen. Why hadn't she realized sooner? As soon as the bond formed, she should have known. Why hadn't she sensed what the connection between them meant? Her heart nearly broke under the pressure. It hurt that her best friend had endured this condition all on his own, fearing the others reactions, especially with his status as a Primal, when it was all her fault. Her blood…If she hadn't…

"I'm so sorry Xander…" Willow murmured, staring down at their hands held hands in her lap, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "… so very, very sorry…"

"What?...No, Wills, God, it's not your fault. Don't you dare think that!" Xander tried to assure her, his grip tightening on her fingers. He was appalled that his words made her think that way. He felt guilty for having not told her sooner about what was really happening to him. The fact he was a Primal was something it took him a long time to deal with, and for the longest time he had wanted to tell Willow, and the others, but truthful... he had been scared.

Sure, Xander was aware most thought of him as the Slayer's 'White Knight, but he had been the powerless one for so long, and then wham! He finds out that he is a Primal… a 'Beast Master', a 'Guardian of Man', and with that understanding, came the acceptance of his abilities. He was stronger, faster…it been a situation he had to face first, on his own, before he could even begin to explain to his friends, his family of what he was…and now, with Willow's blood inside of him, he was now faced with the fact he was once more changing. He felt it…his instincts, his senses sharper, his connection to Willow growing…and in turn, through her, newfound bonds to Angel, Spike, and Willow's mate were forming.

Xander had wanted Willow to understand his suspicions of what it meant to have her blood in his body; that in essence, in a round about way, he was Willow's childe, but he had not foreseen her blaming herself. He fought the urge to smack himself in the head. He should have known. Of course, Willow would do so. This was the way she was.

"Listen to me Willow." He told her as he reached out and tilted her chin up with a finger under her jaw. He stared intently into her tear-filled eyes, his good eye hard with resolve. "I would have died from blood loss if it wasn't for you. You gave me life…there is no blame in that. I'm the one that's sorry. I didn't mean to distance myself for so long, and I never blamed you. You're my bestest-bud, and IF I haven't said it lately, I love you. Nothing and I mean nothing in this world will ever change that."

Her tears fell freely and she smiled in relief that he wasn't mad. "I love you too, my Xander shaped friend." She reached up and hugged him, holding him tight. After a moment, she pulled back, wiping at her damp cheeks. "So, what now?"

Xander sat back, taking a second to glance around the interior of Sir Integra's office as his mind wondered. The leader of the Hellsing Organization had discreetly given the two some time alone, so that Xander and Willow might talk privately. It was still a bit of a shock to realize his best friend was a cousin to that striking woman who had left some time ago. At least now, he knew where Willow got her inner strength of will from; it ran through the family. Sir Integra was a no-nonsense kind of woman, prideful, and surprisingly beautiful in her authoritative manner. He was a sucker for powerful women.

It was truly sad that he found himself attracted to her. Being Willow's cousin put her out of arms reach, and there was the fact Sir Integra was a few years older than him, not that age would matter on his part. …Hello, dated a thousand year old ex-demon…, but man, to see Sir Integra blush, that would be the highlight of… Oh well, best to nip that thought in the ass, and fast.

"I'm changing Wills…" he remarked as he brought himself back to the matter at hand. He stood from his kneeled position on the floor at Willow's feet, and leaned back against the desk. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the far wall. "I've done some research..." He mocked glared as she rolled her eyes at him in disbelief. "…and yes, I can open a book like the next person. There's not much out there about Primals. Most facts have been lost, hidden in myths and folk tales. I talked to Giles last night, and he's agreed to help."

Willow sat up, a thoughtful look on her face. "Did you tell him…"

"…about the blood transfer?" Xander finished, giving a cocked grin. "Yeah, I did. It wasn't pretty. I hadn't known that G-man knew such language…and he finished a whole bottle of scotch."

"Ouch!" Willow groaned, imagining the scene. "Is he mad at me?"

"Well, he's not mad to you… he's pissed at the situation, but damn happy that I'm alive." Xander replied with a snort of laughter.

"I think we should tell Alucard…" Willow's eyes widened as she felt the presence behind her. Oh no… Xander and the situation had distracted her. She had not realized she had not been paying attention to her surroundings. Damn it, couldn't he have waited just a bit longer?

"Tell me what little tree?" Wondered the vampire in question as he stepped out of the shadows in the far corner of the room, his ruby eyes narrowed on the pair. He noticed his mate's damp cheeks, and his lips tightened with anger. What was going on?

&

"Ya' don't talk much at all, do you? I thought the kit was kidding. I'm not for words myself, ya' know wolfy…but a casual 'yes, yes, oh yes' would be great, or even 'You're the best, ever'…I'm not picky, really." Faith stated calmly, with a tiny grin on her face as she circled the wolf, looking for an opening in his defense. She shifted the axe in her hand, one foot sliding before the other as she shifted around the floor.

The Captain just raised a brow in response to the girl's brazen behavior, waiting for the girl to make her next move. He countered her fake leg sweep with a jump, and he was more than ready to block the punch aimed at his side from her crouched position, but the swing of her free hand clipped him behind the knee, sending him stumbling back a few paces. He caught his balance, offering the dark haired slayer nod of respect as they the two of them moved back into their starting positions.

"Faithy is having way too much fun, yeah?" Spike commented from the sidelines, brow cocked as he watched the two. He sniffed the air, and a wide smirk spread over his face. "…but then, so is the wolf."

Angel held his instinctive response back with an effort; he wanted to smack the blond demon on the back of the head, but he held the impulse in…but dame it, it was so hard! If it wasn't for his promise to Dawn…

"Find out anything?" He questioned his grandchilde with a pointed glare.

Spike leaned back against the wall, reaching into his coat pocket for his smokes and lighter. "Quiet mostly, just those rumors about those wankers from the good church of Rome. They've been following our girls."

"Which we already knew." Angel stated with a shake of his head.

"Well, then did ya' know, almost all the slayers have a tail on them? At least one, to every two of the little gals?"

"What?" Angel demanded as he jerked around, face tight with disbelief as he faced Spike. "That would mean at least forty-five operatives from the Vatican in London? Does Hellsing know of this?"

"We do now…"

The four on the rooftop turned to the open door to the stairs, eyeing the tall one-eyed man, frowning at the smirk the man wore. "Captain Pip." Angel greeted with a regal nod, not showing his shock at man's sudden appearance. Angel hadn't heard the man at all; neither his heartbeat, nor his footsteps on the stairs…those mercenaries of Hellsing were good, perhaps too good at what they do.

"Mister Angelus…" Pip returned, his gaze gleaming. He knew what the demon was thinking, and it amused him. He had spent a lot of time training with vampires, and he picked up a trick or two. He spared the dark haired slayer and her training partner a glance, intrigued. He had heard the wolf was working with the Council, as was the Cat-boy, and he had to wonder at their interest in the matter. It certainly appeared as if the wolf was aiming to get closer to the Slayer

"I've spoken to Mister Giles." Pip spoke, a grin tugging at his mouth. "I've been reassigned temporarily. Consider me ya' shadow Miss Faith. Back-up, if ya' will, to keep an eye on the little ones…"

"Back-up hu?" Faith echoed as she eyed Pip up and down, interest brightening the depths of her dark eyes as she stepped away from her sparing partner. Nothing like the 'green eyed monster' to get the juices flowing, she figured.

"Oh, bloody wonderful…" Spike groan at hearing the low growl coming from the wolf. Damn territorial puppies…this would not end well…

&

Seras stared intently from the shadows, her ruby gaze sharpening as two forms separated from the darkness beyond the trees, their slim forms darting from the branches of one tree to another. The young Draculina slide along the forest floor, in her mist form, to follow, keeping some distance between them, in the hopes of not alerting them to her presence. Further, ahead, the small group of Slayers was patrolling the nearby cemetery.

For the next two hours, the young Slayers worked, dusting the newly risen demonic vampires, and taking care of any stray demon hanging around, while the two operatives of Iscariot kept a close eye on the girl's movements. Seras watched quietly, noting how the two shadows kept a closer eye on two of the girls, more then the others, and that they tensed when the two Slayers, at one point, appeared to be in danger. Once the two girls took care of the threat, the two operatives relaxed. Peculiar…Why care if they two were in danger? What did it mean?

_Master will be interested in this…_

Soon, the early morning sun began to lighten the sky, and the patrolling group started for home. The two shadows crept away as silently as they came; leaving behind one Hellsing Officer, full of speculative thoughts…

&

"Good morning Sister. How are our new recruits faring?"

"They are fine Father. We did not have to interfere. No injuries to speak of."

"Splendid…Just one more day…Ou' Lord works in mysterious ways, do you not agree Sister?"

"Of course Father."

&

"Interesting…" Alucard murmured, his eyes dark with amusement. "So, young Harris, you're one of mine then?"

"Hey, fang-man, let's get one thing straight…" Xander stressed with his face hard with temper. "If I'm anyone's, it's hers." He thumped his hand in Willow's direction. "I have been since pre-school."

Alucard leaned forward, his gaze gleaming with power as he stared the young Guardian in the eye. "Do not be foolish childe; mine or my mates, it matters not either way; denial of the bond will weaken you."

A slow grin spread across Xander's face. "I'm denying nothing. I willingly took her blood, and would do so again. That makes me my own, right?"

"Is that what you believe, little Primal?" The ancient vampire mocked, laughing softly under his breath. He gave a glance over his shoulder at his mate, his brow raised in question. Willow shrugged in replied, having only a partial idea of what Alucard meant. For now, she would allow her mate to deal with Xander.

"Yes." Xander gave a brisk nod of his head, sure of himself. "I looked it up…"

Alucard's deep laugh cut the young watcher's words right off. "Boy, you took the blood for the exchange, nothing more. Now, your master must offer her blood, and you must drink willingly, without restraint, or repentance for you to be free."

Xander's mouth fell open, and he shot Willow a questioning glance. She stared back at him, a look of mild regret on her face. "Xan…I think, maybe, he's right. Really, the more I think about it, the more I realize, though our situation is the first of its kind, the same rules of Sire and Childe apply in our case. It is always about the blood…I can feel you when I concentrate. There is an inner force telling me to protect you, to guide you…but I don't feel like I…what's the right word?...that I 'control' you?"

Willow eyed her mate, looking for help. "What do you think Al?"

Alucard thought it over, gloved fingers tapping his knee as he sat. "I suspect, should young Harris be in danger, you will find princess that you have more control over him than you think."

She frowned, biting her lower lips nervously. "I don't want that." She looked back at Xander, noting his worried expression. "Not that I wouldn't want to protect you Xan, but to take your free will away…never." She vowed.

"Well then…learning is the key." Alucard decided his course of action, his face hardening with determination. He stood, turning to the shadows along the wall, his words lingering even as he disappeared from sight. "Harris, you're training begins tonight at ten sharp. Don't be late."

"Wha…Hey!" Xander exclaimed, stunned. "What do you mean, training…with you!? No way in hell…Wills…Willow, don't give me that look…please… Stop the puppy eyes…Okay, I'll do it!"

Willow smiled happily. "Thanks Xander. It won't be so bad…really."

Xander bowed his head in defeat. God, this sucked!

Hope you like,

Magik.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Hellsing.

Chapter 52: Blood bonds and other connections…

"So, when do we start?"

Alucard had a sly look on his face as he pulled his Jackal out of his coat. He slowly pointed the end of the gun at Xander's feet, his eyes bright with amusement. He sensed the others at his back, watching and waiting. A feral grin spread over his pale face as he pulled the trigger, his smile growing as the ground at the one eyed Watcher's feet exploded from the impact.

"We start now!" He exclaimed with glee as he squeezed off five more rounds in his gun, his actions making Xander shift rapidly from one leg to the other as the young Guardian jumped to avoid the shots fired.

"Jesus! Are you trying to kill me?" Xander yelled back, his face flushed with anger.

"Perhaps", Alucard mused as he began to reload his gun. "I suggest you run now Young Harris. We will give you a one minute head start."

"We?" Xander wondered, his gaze flickering from the No-Life King to his strawberry blond haired childe standing between them. Seras shrugged her shoulders, wearing an apologetic look on her face.

"You have thirty seconds left," she advised as she checked the time on her wristwatch. "It is almost ten o'clock. If ya're caught before midnight, ya've failed the test. Go!"

"Alright then!" Xander agreed, letting out a deep breath. He shot a glare at his best friend before he took off running into the forest behind them, heading towards the vampires' training grounds beyond.

"No warning, hu?" Buffy wondered with a bemused look on her face as she watched her friend ran past the tree line. She could feel Xander's scent disappear and was impressed he was able to hide his presence. He had learned a lot since Sunnydale.

"What fun would that be, hum?" Alucard replied with a wicked grin, sending the blond haired Slayer a snappy salute with his gloved fingers, and a slow wink of the eye to his mate before he and Seras began their hunt.

"Don't worry Buffy", Willow assured her friend as she joined their arms together, and they began to follow the two vampires into the forest. "Al's just testing Xander. He needs to know Xander's strengths, and what he is capable of, if he is going to train him. He won't hurt him."

"'Kay," Buffy mumbled back in replied, her ears twitching at a low high-pitch sound coming from the distance. Her gaze widened with disbelief. "Wait! Is he…whistling…?"

"Ah uh." Willow confirmed with a quiet laugh, a fond smile on her face as she listened to the mental musings of her mate. "It's 'Aerosmith's Janie's Got A Gun.' Alucard finds it fitting somehow, why, I don't really know…"

Buffy shook her head, a reluctant grin spreading over her face. The Hellsing Vampire was insane, but her kind of crazy. "That's just…wrong. Who listens to 'Aerosmith' anymore anyway?"

Willow just laughed.

&

"I see," Sir Integra replied to Captain Pip, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Hum…continue with your mission Captain. Report if you learn anything further. Goodnight." She spoke before closing her cell phone. She stared out of her office window with a narrowed gaze, looking up at the dark, cloudy sky.

The news was daunting. Nearly forty-five Section XIII agents were in London. What was the Iscariot planning? The Hellsing Order as well as the Council, were very well aware the Iscariot were following the girls, the young slayers, but was it true what Miss Summers believed? Were the Iscariot hunting the teenagers? …and for what purpose?

"Sir Integra?"

Integra turned and gave a faint smile to her retainer. "Section XIII is on the move", She frowned in displeasure. "I do no like waiting Walter. Those girls…they risk their lives daily and now…" Her lips twisted with disgust and her face filled with resolve. "Damn those Iscariot bastards! If they hurt them, I swear they will regret being born."

Walter said nothing as he poured the tea, giving a nod of his head in agreement. Sometimes, words were not enough.

&

"Ah lass, this is just a splendid sight," Captain Pip exclaimed as he stared in wonder at the weapons stored along the walls in the training gym. "May I?" He asked as he fingered the hilt of the broadsword hanging over the bench near the doorway.

"Knock yourself out." Faith replied with a half shrug from her seat on the bench as she worked on the piece of wood in her hands, her fingers working quickly with her craving knife. She was proud of this stake. It was heavy, solid, and had great balance. She had a few more 'words' to press into the wood, and then it would be finished.

She felt the Wolf tense at her sides, and she glanced up, surprised to see Pip holding the sword tip towards her face. Her dark eyes narrowed in warning. "You might want to take that way Cap, before I brake your…"

Pip laughed but back away all the same. "Just a duel darlin', that's all I ask."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Not now. It's patrol time." She stood, folding up her knife and putting it in her back pocket, before giving a pleased nod of the head as she inspected her work. It was good. She glanced up, a smirk on her face as she tossed the stake towards the Captain. "Here ya' go Wolf. It'll save ya' from having to waste all those bullets of yours."

He caught the piece of wood, his flashing ember eyes locked on hers. A tiny smile tugged at his mouth as he gave a bow of his head in thanks, his hands holding the stake to his heart.

"Glad ya' like," Faith returned with a sassy grin in return, happy he liked it. She turned on her heel, pleased when he fell into step behind her. "Come on, the girls are waiting."

The Captain glanced over his shoulder at Pip, a knowing look on his face. The triumph was clear in his eyes as he left the man no option but to follow in his wake as they moved. The girl wanted nothing to do with the Hellsing Solider. Instead, she made a point to show preference to him, and not Captain Pip. She had even given him a 'gift of protection'. It was done. The second phase…A pleased grin grew wide on his face as he followed his Dark Slayer down the hall, her scent filling his senses, and calming his beast. He had chosen well. Now was the time to prove his worth. Gods willing, his Faith would choose him in return.

&

"Why am I doing this again?"

Spike nudged his arm against the young woman's shoulder. "Now 'niblet', ya' know the Watcher won't be caught dead using this thing."

"Wills would be so much better at this", Dawn spoke with a shake of her head, sending a slight glare over her shoulder at Giles, whom sat at his desk, hiding a smile while drinking some tea. For a few minutes, she searched Wolfram and Hart's Website, and then her brow rose as she indicated someone else doing the same thing. Her face cleared with understanding. "Ha! I see…You want them to think I'm Willow. They'll eventually trace this back. Double lives and all that…hehe."

"How far are you in Dawn?" Angel asked as he looked down at the computer screen before the young woman, trying to see what she was doing.

An impish grin spread over her face. She hit a few buttons on the keyboard, and then she was inside the Mainframe of Wolfram and Hart. "The question is how far I am not in? By the time we're done, they'll have no clue what hit them."

"Well now," Spike exclaimed while rubbing his hands together with glee. "Let's see what kind of damage we can come up with!"

&

"Nice one Dawnie!" Willow erupted with laughter, her eyes bright with excitement as she stared down at her laptop computer screen. She sat crossed legged on a stump of a tree trunk, in the middle of the forest surrounding the Hellsing Manor. The little clearing she and the Slayer stood in was illuminated by one of Willow's light spells, so it was not too difficult to see. The witch watched Dawn's progress for a moment more, and then she attacked her keyboard, a proud smile for the younger woman spreading over her face as she moved on to the second part of the plan. "I like! Let's try this next."

"What did she do?" Buffy wondered, bent over Willow shoulder to gaze at the monitor screen.

Willow giggled the sound low and full of amusement. "Your sister sent a neat little virus to the Wolfram and Hart's employee's computer terminals. Every time one of them turns a computer on, starting tomorrow morning starting at nine am, the song 'Hit me with your best shot' will start, and their access to the computers denied. I pretty sure Spike had something to do with the choice of song."

"Cool." Buffy said in appreciation. She stared at the laptop with eager eyes. "What are you going to do Wills?"

A truly evil grin curved the witch's mouth. "I'm going to back that virus with another. Once they think they've purged Dawn's virus out of their system, mine will kick in, the one I'm going to hid in their 'Log In' program. I think I'll stick to the 'Song' theme we've got going on." Willow's fingers flew over the keyboard for a bit, and then she began to explain. "Once they turn their computers back on, the song 'You can't touch this' will start blaring from their sound system, and the computer Mainframe will lock down. It won't keep them out for long, but gives us just enough time tomorrow to hack their back up files."

Buffy eyed the witch, brow arched. "Convenient how your cousin Rowan will be at Wolfram and Hart's right after this kicks in, to offer assistance."

"I Know!" Willow exclaimed, wide eyed with wicked delight as she closed her laptop, and jumped up from the tree trunk. "It's totally immoral. I'm an evil, evil, deceitful little person…I don't know how I'm going to live with myself after this."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Buffy replied dryly with a shake of her head, inwardly laughing at her best friend's antics.

"Come on", Willow urged as she pulled her bag over her shoulder and began the trek back to the Manor, a spring to her steps. "I have this sudden need to see Al."

&

"I hate you guys." Xander spoke softly from his bent position on the ground, his chest heaving with exhaustion. There was no way he would be able to move another step. Alucard and Seras were hard taskmasters. The last two hours had been hell. "I really, really hate you guys' right about now."

"Too human", Alucard spat, disgust clear in his voice. Seras gave a snort of laughter as Xander offered the No-Life King a one-finger salute. The master Vampire hid his amusement, though he did disappear into the shadows, all the better to sneak up on the young Guardian. Seras did the same.

Xander gave a grunt of pain as he rolled forward to the balls of his feet and then sprung up, using a bit of the vampiric power he was beginning to sense within him, one hand reaching up to grab a tree branch. He hovered in mid-air, waiting, and with his gaze fixed on the clearing below. He did not have long to wait, but the attack came from above, which he had not been expecting, though he should have, but he was too tired to think clearly.

Arms reached out to his middle, hard, and he lost his grip on the wood above his head. The two of them began to fall to the ground below. Xander curled his hip, and flipped the being over just before they hit the dirt. Both of them let out a moan of pain at the contact with the ground, but Xander managed to keep his wits about him, and shoved the edge of the knife he gripped tightly in hand against the slim throat under him, sweat pouring off his face as he glared into Seras's eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the tip of a hard surface poking him in the back of the head.

"Shit." He cursed loudly. He had not even heard the other vamp.

"Pathetic", Alucard taunted with gleaming eyes as he stepped away, watching as Xander stood and then helped Seras to her feet. He noted the grim line to Xander's mouth, and the muscle jumping in his jaw as the boy refused to look back at the vampire. Already the Guardian's fire was returning. He will do well. _Splendid…his mate has chosen well for her first childe, acting on instincts, or no. _

"Your past exploits with the Council mean nothing Young Harris. You are weak." He hid his smirk as Xander shot him a heated glare. "You will train with Seras nightly until told otherwise. You will also consume blood provided by Hellsing. A cup every other day. Don't even think of drinking that garbage Angelus and William take in daily, it will only weaken you."

Xander's face went hard as stone. "I will not." He denied.

The Master Vampire moved, his motions a blur. In the next second, his gloved fingers were tight around Xander's throat, and Alucard had the young watcher held in the air. "You will obey me", Alucard hissed, his blood colored eyes darkening with rage.

"Fuck you", Xander spat back in response, his knee coming up to brace against his weight against the vampire holding him. His one eye began to glow an eerie green, and suddenly, an unseen force pushed against Alucard and sent him flying back, as well as pushing Seras away a good twenty feet away.

"Good, good…" Alucard mused as he landed harmlessly a few feet away, his gaze now bright with anticipation. He watched as Xander stood slowly, his stance posed and ready to attack any threat. _Now, this was the Primal Spirit…the Guardian he knew was there somewhere. _"This is what I want Young Harris. You strong, and not weak. You are part vampire, one of my blood…"

A low growl erupted from Xander's chest. "I will not kill humans!"

Alucard cocked his head to the side, a mocking smirk widening his mouth. His long fangs flashed under the light of the moon. "I never said you had to young Harris. I am fully away the Guardian aspect you carry will not allow that to happen, but there be options..." His voice became low.

"Bag blood," Seras said with a shrug.

"…or the offerings of a mate", Alucard added with a gleam in his eyes as he thought of Willow.

Xander frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

Alucard rolled his eyes. _To be so naïve._

"He means himself Xander."

The three turned and eyed the red head walking towards them, the blond Slayer right on her heels. Willow walked right up to her friend and placed the palm of her hand on his shoulder. The young Guardian stared down at the witch with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Xander", she spoke softly, her eyes warm. "I'm a vampire, you understand that, right?"

His brow creased. "…but you're alive…you don't need to…" He protested.

She shook her head at his reasoning. "I do, at least now. I've changed too much, just as you have. Even though I don't need to drink everyday, I still have a need. Alucard as my mate takes care of that need." She gave Alucard a stern look before turning back. The Master Vampire could have handled the situation a little better in her opinion, but she understood his reasoning for pushing the limits. Xander could be stubborn as the best of them, but there was no way in hell she was going to explain vampire blood play between mates to her male best friend. "It's just a cup, and not every day Xan."

Xander crossed his arms over his chest and stared up into the sky, letting the silence settle upon the small group as he made his decision. "I get it, I really do", he assured the others as he shared a look with his best friends, before glaring at the Master Vampire. "Alright, we'll do it your way for now Fang-man."

"Excellent."

Hope you like,

Magik.


End file.
